White Ice
by zoepeanut
Summary: Invel has always been one of Zeref's most loyal soldiers. When he is sent on a mission to learn more about their future enemy before the war, he ends up encountering an unexpected guild far more trusting than anything he has ever known. With conflicting emotions rising, how will Invel maintain his loyalty while protecting his new friends in Sabertooth? Sting X Invel pairing!
1. Winter's Orders

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Warnings:** This story will contain spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail

Emperor Spriggan's return to Alvarez was never unnoticed. In Vistarion, Invel waited patiently for him to walk inside, watching from the windows as he greeted the few people nearby welcoming him home. Really, it had been far too long since he last returned. The empire had been well taken care of, something Invel liked to think he had a strong hand in doing. Overall, it took the effort of all of the Spriggan 12, but few of them seemed to enjoy such work. Keeping Brandish active was often a difficult task, and when August was busy with his own matters, Invel pushed her to work on keeping their massive network of guilds in line.

See, a militaristic empire did not succeed by enforcing rules lightly. Strict punishments were served swiftly to any caught disobeying rules. Order was firmly regulated, and it was their job to ensure that it remained as such even with the absence of their emperor. Invel watched as he walked inside, folding his arms behind his back and moving down the hall to greet him. Giving the man a slight bow, Invel smiled ever so faintly. "Welcome back, your majesty. It is good to see you again."

Glancing towards him, Spriggan smiled and nodded. "Ah, Invel. I assumed you'd be around…who else is here?"

"August is working on some legislation in our legal room." There was an entire room in the castle dedicated to legal texts, filling rows of bookshelves in what was actually one of the smaller rooms of the castle. A single desk with a lamp rested inside, along with drawers used for filing purposes. "The usual security personnel are present as well. However, the rest of your shields were unaware that you were returning. Had we known, I would have called for them. I apologize for their absence."

The emperor nodded, turning down a hall towards the legal room Invel had mentioned. "It is quite alright. I am planning for this to be a rather quick visit, actually. There are other matters I must attend to…but there are things I wish to put in motion here first." Raising his eyebrows, Invel glanced towards the man. Thus far, Spriggan had only seemed intent on expansion and strengthening their army. With power like his, no one truly was willing to question the emperor's actions. Combined with the respect he had earned for putting an end to the constant strife and war within the continent, Spriggan was allowed to do whatever he wished with little resistance from the people.

"That is unusual. Are we looking to expand once more? I am aware that a few of the island nations are still outside of our control, though it would be simple to send a representative to negotiate with them." Most of those nations still bowed to the will of Alvarez, after all. They simply weren't officially a part of the empire.

Stopping, the emperor pressed a hand to the nearest doorknob, turning it to walk inside. There, August sat behind the only desk in the room, a pen in hand as he scribbled notes across paperwork before him. "Not quite. However, I believe it is best explained to both of you." Looking up, August smiled and nodded at the man entering the room.

"Your majesty." He set his pen down, folding his hands on the desk. "It is good to see you again. Are you planning on remaining for long?"

Spriggan shook his head, closing the door behind him. Invel stood by his side, frowning as he began to wonder just what was being planned this time. "No, I simply had a few new tasks for you and the others to oversee and begin putting into place. See…Alvarez will be going to war soon."

"War?" August frowned, leaning forward with his skin creasing. "That seems unusual for you. Did you not once claim to despise such things? Is that not why we were ordered to attempt peaceful takeovers of neighboring nations once our strength had grown?"

The man nodded, his dark hair shifting slightly over his forehead. "They are, however, I have come to a realization. I was never simply building this empire for fun, after all. It was always meant to hold a higher purpose…a purpose which will now be fulfilled." There was a dark smile on his face as he gazed over his generals. "In Fiore, there is a spell known as Fairy Heart. I've been working on altering an old spell of mine to meet my needs…however, it will need Fairy Heart to properly function. Our ultimate goal will be to obtain this spell."

"If we are simply after a spell, why the war?" Invel frowned. There were many other options for obtaining such objects. "With your knowledge and power, we could simply recreate Fairy Heart here."

"It cannot be replicated." There was a distant look in Zeref's eyes as he glanced away. "You see…it exists solely because of the magic of the girl within. A girl who is neither dead nor alive…an immortal killed by my own curse while cursed just as I was."

So to recreate it would require Spriggan's death. Invel paled at the thought, looking away. Emperor Spriggan could not fall, not like that. Spriggan had given him everything, when Invel thought he was destined to become little beyond a monster. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but see the flash of his mother's face in his mind, terrified as Invel's magic spiraled out of control. Never again would he allow that to happen, though. When Spriggan found him and began training him, he learned to master this great power in him. He learned that there was someone out there his magic could not harm, and realized it was something he could embrace fully as a gift rather than a dark power.

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Invel frowned and glanced towards their emperor. "I see. Then why not attempt a smaller-scale event?" He paused for a moment, considering. "Unless Fairy Heart is in the possession of Fiore's government?"

"It is not with the government, but with a guild known as Fairy Tail." Spriggan smiled at the name, as if amused to be speaking of the guild. "Why I call this a war is simply due to the fact that they will fight to protect her. Should word spread that Alvarez' army is within Fiore's borders, Fiore will interpret it as an act of war."

"The army? I see. You believe this guild could pose a true threat to our nation." August frowned, staring down at the desk. There was something oddly distant about his gaze as well, Invel noted. Then again, he never quite knew what the oldest member of their guard was thinking about so it wasn't unusual to see him like this.

Tilting his head, Zeref frowned. "Not exactly. To put things simply…I wish to make this quick. The one who will strategize against us…she will make things difficult, I imagine, but she will likely be strained to stop all of us. Perhaps she will call upon outside aid, even…I cannot say. Regardless, we must expect wizards of high caliber to fight against us. In fact, among them is one that should even be capable of stopping me." He smiled, touching the locket at the base of his throat. "In this battle, he will have his last chance, I imagine."

That action combined with his words only meant one thing. Invel narrowed his eyes, knowing what Spriggan was considering. "Your brother will be our enemy." The man did not counter him, so Invel nodded and lowered his gaze. "I've already spoken to you of my opinion on confronting him, your majesty. It is not something you should have to do, not when we are here to act as your shields, and your blades when necessary."

A sharp look was sent his way as Zeref's eyes narrowed and turned into a glare. "And I've told you that Natsu is still my brother, regardless of his purpose. I will deal with him, Invel. Do not forget the reason I brought him back in the first place."

Closing his eyes, Invel felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had killed his mother with his magic. He knew what that pain felt like, the pain of killing family. Spriggan did not need to feel it himself. So, looking up, Invel kept his gaze hardened, a stiffness in his shoulders as he met his emperor's dark gaze. "And I will do whatever is necessary to protect you, as is my duty."

There was an odd silence in the room as the tension grew, both men staring each other down. August cleared his throat slightly, interrupting them and making Spriggan turn towards him. "I apologize, but with plans for war, what is it you wished for us to do? I cannot say I am familiar with this enemy we will be facing, so I do not know quite what preparations to make."

Slowly, the anger seemed to leave Spriggan's eyes. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and looking away from both of them. "Right. I suppose increasing training with the army, to start. Plus, it would be best to familiarize yourself with our enemy. Send someone to do some observations of the guild. See what magic they use, understand what it will take to stop them. Then, begin strategizing. I want a battle plan ready by the time I return next. I wish to see where our army will be placed, where Fairy Tail's weak points are, and where it is you plan to make them fall."

Normally, such tasks would be the work of the Emperor. "And what will you be doing while we work on such things? It seems unusual that you do not wish to have a larger role in the planning process," August said.

Smiling, Spriggan looked back towards August. "I trust you, August. I know that you will make a plan that will succeed. Any plan of mine would be intercepted, after all. Mavis knows me too well…she will plan to counter what I would have done. Therefore, I cannot be involved in the making of this strategy. Instead…I will be locating the other piece of this spell that I require. Somewhere, there is a time rift in this world, and I will be making it mine."

"This spell you keep mentioning…if you don't mind me asking, what is it you plan on doing with it?" Invel frowned at him, uncertain of what was on his mind. He would fight regardless of what it was, but it seemed to be so vague thus far. People often fought better when inspired by their cause. Invel would need to know how to inspire others, after all.

Turning towards him, Spriggan nodded. "Theoretically, it could be used to eliminate any enemy that stands in our way. A gate through time…to pass into history. Neo Eclipse, is what I am calling it. It will allow me to rewrite everything…to reject this world in favor of one I enjoy."

It would likely alarm most to hear the truth. However, Invel heard the way out in the way Spriggan introduced the concept. "I see…a gate that would allow you to eliminate any enemy. I take it we are broadcasting this as a plan against Acnologia? Going up against a powerful enemy with the confidence needed to defeat him would inspire many to fight."

Nodding, Zeref frowned and began turning towards the door to leave. "Do whatever is necessary to achieve victory. I care little about how we arrive at the end goal. After all, it isn't as if any of this will have to happen again, will it?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked out. Meanwhile, Invel glanced towards August with a small frown.

"Ideally, you would be the one to travel." The man frowned, not responding. "However, out of the eleven shields thus far, you are the one they are more likely to respond to in terms of orders. They often view me as clashing too much with his majesty's orders, despite my consistent loyalty."

Nodding, August sighed and gently stroked his beard. "I do believe you are correct. Out of the two of us, I should remain here to speak with the others and begin preparations. Your notes on their magic should be sufficient, after all. It is unlikely any of them use a form of such power that I have not seen before."

Nodding, Invel turned to leave. "Very well. Then I suppose I will be traveling to Fiore for the time being. Do not hesitate to summon me if I am required, August."

"Oh, and Invel?" August stopped him just as he stood in the doorway to the room. "Be careful to avoid spreading word of where you come from. Alvarez is feared even overseas, and for a task such as this…you need to earn their trust. Observations from a distance can only help you gain so much knowledge, after all. You need to be capable of getting close to them, of seeing them performing their jobs to truly understand what their magic is capable of."

The warning was understood. Invel would not be a citizen of Alvarez, not while in Fiore. With their own personal airships for travel, it wasn't as if he needed to inform anyone of that fact either. Getting into the country would be simple, and once there, he would find this Fairy Tail guild. He would learn everything about them, and while there, he was going to find a way to save Spriggan from the pain of dealing with his brother in person. Perhaps his majesty thought he wished for things to be this way, but Invel knew what was best for his heart. Always, Invel would protect even that part of his emperor, no matter what it cost him to do so.

**Okay, so I know I really shouldn't be starting any new stories at the moment with how many I have going on...but the idea for the strangest pairing came to me and this story is the result. I have had quite a few people expressing an interest in seeing it, so I decided Valentine's day was the perfect day to start posting the story that will eventually feature the unusual pairing of Sting X Invel. Updates might come a bit more slowly at first as I work on other stories with this one, but hopefully I'll still manage to stay on top of them to some extent. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Winter's Advice

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Most would be wary entering another country with the intent to start a war. However, Invel was not like most people. Not certain of where to start, Invel decided to begin with the heart of the country, the capital. There, he would likely encounter their strongest forces and be able to observe them. He could question others about the location of Fairy Tail as well, given the fact that it would be a highly populated area. Strategically, it gave him the advantage of also blending in. Capital cities were known to be tourist attractions, so a foreigner like him would not be questioned. Few would likely even ask where he had come from, with that fact.

The timing of his arrival, however, seemed to be during a festival of some kind. Streets were overly crowded, with people excited about something going on in town. "Final round is today. Are you going to be there to watch it?" He overheard someone talking to a friend on the street, making him pause with a frown. It was the final round for what?

"It's gonna be a pain heading back home so late, but this is going to be an event way different from last year."

"Who knew Fairy Tail would make such a huge comeback this year?"

That made Invel turn towards them, frowning and studying the people for a moment. Both were male, about the same height as each other but shorter than Invel. One had shoulder length blond hair, the one that had spoken about Fairy Tail. He was speaking to a man with dark blue hair, smoothed back on the top of his head. "Excuse me, but what is this event you are speaking of? I only recently arrived in town and am not familiar with the festivities going on."

The blond turned towards him, laughing for a moment. "Dude, are you serious? How can you not know about the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yeah, everyone knows about them. Guilds compete to prove their strength and show how strong they are. It's kinda a major thing around here."

Nodding, Invel smiled. His timing appeared to be rather excellent, in that case. HIs only regret was not arriving sooner to observe more. "It sounds intriguing. Did you say the final event was occurring today?"

"Sure is. You better get there quick if you want to be able to sit in the arena to watch it. That place fills up like crazy if you don't get there early. We were heading there now, actually."

"Thank you for the information. I suppose I shall be on my way then." He nodded towards them, turning around and moving briskly towards the only arena-like building in the city. Perhaps most would ask for directions, but to Invel, it was quite obvious where it was. Turning down a few streets that led him in the proper direction would get him there soon enough.

As he was walking, he passed by many people. Others appeared to be on their way to the arena, talking animatedly to each other. "I can't believe the Twin Dragons lost yesterday!"

"I think it's more unbelievable that they lost to that Fairy Tail team."

"I heard it shouldn't have even been considered a team. Didn't that Natsu guy shove his partner away in the middle of the battle?"

"Well, Sting did the same with Rogue. It's their own fault for underestimating their enemy."

The talk itself seemed to be somewhat informative, but Invel couldn't help but feel his jaw clench at the mention of Natsu. They were fools to think he could have been stopped so easily. Any creation meant to destroy his emperor was powerful, more powerful than any of them would believe. "I suggest you stop speaking of that, or the Twin Dragons might take insult to your words." A woman spoke, standing in front of them all and turning around to face them. She seemed to be traveling with a group, with straight black hair and a long dark purple dress covering her body.

"Wait…is that…them?" Behind her, Invel could see a dark haired wizard standing next to a blond. They appeared to be almost opposites, but stood close together. Walking by the feet of the dark haired boy was what appeared to be some form of an animal in a frog costume. On the other side, a man with a large red hat stood next to a muscular man with an odd magical aura.

"Ignore them, Minerva. We've got a battle to focus on." The blond spoke, but there was almost something odd about how he spoke. It was tinged with anger and pain, almost similar to the tone his emperor used when speaking of his own past.

By his side, the dark haired boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sting, you know it wasn't—"

"Shut up!" Sting turned towards him with wide blue eyes, filled with that same rage. Seeing it, Invel stepped closer, ready to intervene. Acting upon anger was rarely a good decision, and this boy was too young to destroy something dear to him over it. Perhaps it wasn't what he was here for, but August did claim he needed to make allies in this nation. This could be the start, with this guild outside of Fairy Tail to establish a presence in Fiore.

The other members of their group seemed startled that he was even approaching. Other people passed by them, quickly moving on to avoid getting dragged into the scene beginning in the streets near the arena. "I'd recommend calming your rage. Few enjoy being trapped in the storm it creates. Even the creator himself despises what he has made."

"You are interfering in something that is not your business. I'll give you one chance to leave my comrade alone." The girl spoke, making Invel frown and turn towards her. However, Sting seemed to be shaking his head, walking away and waving him off.

"He's the one that's the idiot. Calm my rage?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Take a moment and think about how to do that. You think it is easy to forgive people for doing horrible things to what you love?"

In some ways, Invel could understand. Forgiveness was not easy to earn, and Invel knew he would become enraged at any who wished to harm his emperor. Yet, had he not forgiven Spriggan for his own actions? In a way, he was defending a man who sought to destroy this entire world. It meant he had forgiven a man for destroying everything he may have cared for. "I know many who have done horrible things. There is usually a strong reason for such actions…a motivation that you have missed that allows you to—"

"There is no good reason to kill your own comrades!" He shouted, slapping Invel harshly. The winter general blinked in shock, not used to anyone approaching him so brazenly. Then again, this was not Alvarez and his power was not known. The blond seemed to blink, leaning back and clenching his hand into a fist, closing his eyes. The pain was back, switching between the two emotions just as Spriggan did back home. "Lector…I'm sorry. I will win this fight for you, I promise."

Even the animal on the ground looked dejected at his words. Watching them, Invel wondered just what it was they were so intent on fighting for anyway. "I've known men who kill those they love." Sting stiffened at that, realizing Invel was still speaking. His blue eyes looked almost broken, Invel realized. Whoever he had lost, it was far more important to him than he was trying to let on. "They do the only thing they can do once it is finished. Moving forward is all we know…and when the agony grows to be too great for even that, we become exactly what we despised originally." It was what happened to Spriggan, from what he had seen. The man killed the world around him. The greater his pain grew, the more he forgot. However, he had always despised the idea of pointless deaths. Now, he was planning a war which would create just that.

Invel would serve Spriggan no matter how he changed. It was what he owed that man, for preventing more loss of life from Invel's wintery magic as a child. If anyone else had found him, he would have been labeled as a monster and killed. Only Spriggan had the ability to tame that storm, and as such, Invel knew he would do whatever it took to tame the storm that was his emperor's curse. He would end that man's suffering, but until then, he would serve his every desire, lessening it however he could by remaining loyal until his last breath.

"You are an interesting man, with interesting words. Tell me, just who are you to speak to Sting in such a manner? Telling anyone they will grow to kill their comrades is not a kind thing to do, after all."

The man who spoke was the one with the large red hat, crossing his arms over his chest and standing next to Sting. Minerva seemed to join him, along with the partner that had tried comforting Sting in the first place. "My name is Invel, and I am merely someone who wishes to watch this festival's conclusion. However, I do not wish to see it end in such a violent manner. A mindset such as yours will lead to a rage you cannot control. Do not forget that…unless you wish to kill your enemies in this game of yours."

"Sting would never kill anyone!" The shadowy one spoke, stepping forward passionately to defend his friend. "He may be in pain, but that does not change who he is. It takes a dark heart to desire to kill. That is something Sting does not possess."

"Yet this weakling seems to think he has the right to question our guild. Perhaps he is the one with the desire to kill. It would explain such a confidence in his words directed towards one who would crush him so easily."

Meeting the girl's eyes as she spoke, Invel simply smiled and pushed his glasses further up onto his face. "He would crush me? How amusing to imagine." He shook his head, chuckling and folding his hands behind his back. "I believe I've wasted too much time speaking to you as it is. Take my advice or ignore it, the choice is yours. I've grown used to being ignored over these last few years anyway. Those I advise rarely see that my words are meant to be taken as what is best for them, not what it is they wish to do." Spriggan rarely listened to his suggestions these days, after all. As a result, Invel had taken to acting before speaking. Everything he did was in the name of his emperor, however just this once, he wished he knew how to make his voice heard. There was already too much suffering in the world, and he did not want to observe as more was created in a festival meant to be an amusing game for this country.

**So, I forgot to mention in my last note that this pairing idea somewhat came from an attempted collaboration with HubrisP to write an AU Fairy Tail story, where Invel X Sting would have been a side pairing. However, the story did not reach its completion...but I still found myself rather intrigued about the pairing, so I made a different story with that pairing as the focus. Thank you to NoName for the review! It is indeed an unusual pairing, but it is one that I now find to be interesting to write, to say the least. For everyone else, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Winter's Intrusion

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The stands were far too crowded for Invel's tastes, but he still sat quietly as he waited for the event to begin. Screens hovered in the air, giving people inside a view of the wizards beginning to gather in the arena. It was set up like a massive town, with various landscapes and terrains for battle to occur within. From what he had heard, the event was meant to be a massive free for all fight. Each guild served as a team working together, but any strategy was allowed for victory. Here, he would get the chance to observe the battle of many guilds, not just Fairy Tail. It would give him insight into potential allies for the guild, rather than just Fairy Tail itself.

Sabertooth was actually the last guild to arrive likely due to the delay Invel himself had caused. He watched them enter, seeing the same wizards as before standing confidently as their presence was announced to the arena. Minerva was the only one smiling, and Sting seemed to be wearing a thoughtful frown as he stood next to his partner from before. He still did not get the name of that shadowy one, or the other two males in the group, Invel realized. However, it wasn't too difficult to overhear them from people nearby, cheering on their team. Rogue, Rufus, and Orga were their names, though he did not know which one was which. He assumed Rogue fit the shadowy individual best, but he could not deny that there was something about the man with the scarlet hat that could seem a bit fitting for that name as well.

Regardless, he did not need names to identify their appearance and magic. In a true war, names would not be needed anyway. So, he pulled out the notebook he had brought for his purpose, taking a seat and observing with interest as the event began. Fairy Tail's odd strategy didn't even truly give him pause. Considering the nature of this event, it could have been ideal to wait with everyone together for opponents to approach, rather than searching out others. Still, everyone else seemed shocked, insisting that they had to move to win. Unconcerned, Invel simply made note of what little magics he could see from others.

When Fairy Tail did begin to move, it seemed sudden. Frowning, Invel studied them for a moment. Was one of them a telepath? It would explain such a strategy, with the telepath seeking out the locations of others through that magic. However, it did not quite seem to fit once he saw the battles begin. One obviously displayed a use of water magic, eliminating her as an option for a telepath. The scarlet haired girl requiped entire sets of armor, eliminating her as well. When the dark haired boy attacked with ice magic, Invel scowled but at least knew he was not a telepath. He was a fool, though, for thinking ice to be so limited in the way he utilized his power.

Another of their members engaged in a battle with lightning magic. When Invel saw their final member transform his fist into iron for battle, he was left mystified. What caused such a bizarre strategy? Someone was calculating enemy movements, yet it was impossible to do from the ground. Glancing towards their guild members in the stands, he saw too many cheering them on to identify many. In fact, his eyes widened as he realized Natsu was not among them. Something was wrong here, with that boy gone. He just didn't know what.

Thinking for a moment, Invel frowned and focused on the arena once more, still trapped in battle. His majesty made it sound as if he believed someone could strategize against him in this war. Spriggan believed that someone could outwit his own plans, and as such, he left August and his guards in charge of creating it. Seeing this strategy only confirmed that his emperor was correct. Someone gave Fairy Tail this strategy before the games began, already predicting every move before anything was done.

Had this powerful enemy foreseen his presence as well? He did not know. Invel was wary, watching the crowd around him with that knowledge. Natsu should have been here. What was the demon doing? Where was the emperor's brother? However, he had to reign in his thoughts with a grimace. His first priority would always be to follow his orders. That meant he had to observe this event until its end, regardless of what Natsu was up to. He would have to complete his secondary goal another time, likely by catching the boy alone rather than guiding him away from the crowd.

When he finally saw Sabertooth's wizards fight, he did admit, he could see where some of their confidence came from. Minerva's spacial manipulation was excellent, though Invel had met others with far greater skill than her. The green haired man's god slaying lightning was also a unique ability, one which rivaled the power of dragon slayers. From what he understood, his majesty believed dragon slaying magic to be the more ideal option, however. God slaying magic overwhelmed a mortal body, since it was based on the magic of gods. It altered the mind in odd ways, and any who used it were bound to have side effects as a result.

When Sting's partner began battling with the iron magic user, Invel realized that they were both dragon slayers. The dark haired boy utilized shadow magic, but Invel noticed an oddness to it half-way through the fight. Something changed about the boy, as if he were overtaken by his own power. Rising to his feet, Invel stared at him with wide eyes. This was not normal. It was almost like the way Acnologia's own power took over his form. Hadn't his majesty said the dragon slayers in this current era would not become like him? Sensing this, Invel was not so certain. He spoke with a malicious tone, far darker than even Sting had been in his anger before. This boy, whoever he was now, wished to kill his foe.

Others seemed to cheer him on, but Invel could not. This was not something to be cheered for, not when it could hold such a dark outcome. However, as he was sensing around that dark magic for hints at what exactly it was, something else came into his focus. There was another powerful magic aura here, one which made him gasp. It felt like his emperor's power, but not quite the same. The darkness at its core was identical, as was the sheer strength of the magic, but it held an odd light mixed in that made no sense. There were other differences as well, such as the fact that it was simply a mass of energy, not active quite yet.

With the change in focus, Invel blinked in surprise. "Someone stole his spell…this spell belongs to him, and it was taken by other wizards." It was not what he expected to find, but surely, his emperor would wish for it to be gone.

Sting had yet to battle, but Invel had seen enough of the others. He regretted not being able to stay for the entire event, but he supposed he would have other opportunities to observe them all. As he walked towards the door, he glanced back one last time towards the screen with the shadow dragon slayer. Fairy Tail seemed to have won, and the boy looked exhausted as a result.

Simply following the trail of magic, Invel walked swiftly through the streets of Crocus. People were far more absent now, with everyone gathered to watch the event. Hardly anyone gave him a glance as he walked by, though he felt as if the guards observed him far more closely now than before. Looking around, he began to realize why. He was nearing the castle of Crocus, where the royal family would live. Considering the timing of everything, he likely would appear to be someone targeting them directly and using the event as a distraction.

Moving more slowly, Invel gritted his teeth in irritation. What was the royal family of Fiore doing with one of Emperor Spriggan's spells? They were dark magic, something which Fiore disciplined heavily. Even this spell was dark in nature, despite the odd lightness mixed into the spell.

His path was stopped just as he approached the courtyard, by guards standing to block his path. "Halt. This here marks the grounds of the King and his family. None can pass beyond this point."

Nodding, Invel smiled at the guard. "Of course." He glanced over the man's shoulder, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw. An entire unit of guards stood gathered around a massive gate, protecting it in the night. "Odd. Would you be able to tell me what that spell is over there? I apologize for being so direct, but it was what drew me to this place originally."

The guard frowned, glancing behind him. "That? That's the gate that Princess Hisui is going to use to save our lives. It is the secret project of the royal family, and any information beyond that is not to be disclosed to the public."

"Does it have a name?" Invel smiled, before chuckling and shaking his head. "I suppose I was not allowed to know, given your statement. Regardless, I find it rather odd to see Fiore conducting such dark spells in secrecy. It was not how I expected to find things when I arrived here."

"Dark spells?" The guard laughed, shaking his head. "You fail to understand the purpose of this one. A wizard as young as you knows nothing of what Eclipse could do for us."

That name made Invel stiffen. Eclipse was the gate his emperor had used to send the dragon slayers through time. It was his majesty's first time traveling spell, one which had been abandoned long ago. Why was it in use now? "I recognize that name, however. The Eclipse Gate…it is an unexpected discovery here. He would not be pleased to hear of others toying around with such spells."

"Who are you even talking about?" Invel ignored the guard, watching as a young girl with light green hair began to approach the gate. By her side, the guards seemed to make way for her to approach. Seeing her, Invel's eyes widened. He could not allow this, no matter what it revealed. The guard here didn't stand a chance as Invel froze him in place, passing through and running towards the girl.

"Stop this at once!" His command echoed across the courtyard, making the guards instantly spot him. Alert at once, they charged forward, ready to attack the man rushing for their princess. However, Invel calmly narrowed his eyes at them. "Fools. You do not charge into battle like idiots, unaware of who it is you are fighting." Snow blew around him, suddenly appearing and chilling the air surrounding his body. Any who got too close met the same fate as the guard stopping him before. After about ten of their army had frozen solid, the rest learned to keep their distance.

"Princess Hisui! There is an intruder, we must evacuate to safety."

One of the guards stayed by her side, grabbing the princess' arm as she stood near the gate. "But…I have to stop the dragons. If that future is to come, I have to open the gate and unleash the Eclipse Canon."

Meeting her gaze, Invel narrowed his eyes. "I know not what you were told, but this gate is no canon. If you fear the approach of dragons, then you should fear the opening of this gate through time."

"This is for the good of our country. You know not of what we speak…of the one from the future that warned us of these dangers." Hisui stood tall, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Perhaps you heard about our plans, but you do not know the truth of Eclipse, of the secondary use for the gate."

"It travels to the future or past, relating to nothing beyond time. No spell can be altered to such a degree that its original purpose is eliminated completely…to do so would be to create something entirely different, which at that point would no longer be considered the same spell at all."

His snow calmed, allowing him to approach her calmly. Others still gave him the distance necessary to approach, while the princess and her guard looked wary. "Then how would you suggest stopping one hundred dragons from attacking our country?"

"By utilizing the dragon slayers already within your borders." He had seen enough of them already, after all. Was that not the purpose of such magic? He sighed, shaking his head. "Should they come, I am certain they would fight. This gate…" He stumbled slightly, suddenly feeling weak. What was this? It was as if all of his magic was draining away. Had this been happening since he arrived? He fell to his knees, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. "It…it absorbs magic…" He glanced up, his eyes widening. Luckily, he had a vast amount of power within him to resist completely collapsing. However, if he used magic near the gate again, he would not be so lucky.

"This is the price you pay for using magic in the presence of our greatest achievement." The muscular knight near the princess spoke, standing gravely before him. "Guards, take him into custody while he is still weak. I don't understand how he is still awake, but it is time for us to begin our work."

A few moved to approach Invel, but the winter mage was not completely ready to give up yet. Feeling a bit dizzy, he moved on instinct. Invel rolled to the side, avoiding the arms reaching for him and breathing heavily. "It is you who fails to understand how your own gate works. Perhaps it does absorb magic, but there is a certain quota to how much magic even Eclipse can absorb from any individual wizard at once. Why am I still awake? Because I have more magical energy than an average wizard." With that, Invel chuckled, slowly rising to his feet. Now, he knew exactly what to avoid. A battle without magic was sure to be entertaining, especially since his enemies also held the same weakness as himself. First, he'd have to take the time to borrow one of their weapons. Then, he'd show them the true strength of one who trained under Emperor Spriggan.

**And a battle is already going to begin! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Winter's Persistence

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Knowing the danger of using magic kept Invel holding back. With the guards enclosing in on him, he knew he was at a disadvantage. How did this plan get thrown so far off track? Regardless, he simply had to manage with what was going on. One lunged towards him, using a spear to keep his distance. Invel stepped aside, swiftly bending to let the spear sail past his chest. Reaching over, he gripped the handle tightly, glaring at the man wielding the weapon. Looking startled, the guard tried to rip the spear from Invel's grip, but Invel held on tight. He might have been exhausted and low on magic, but adrenaline still had the effect of pushing him forward.

Pulling on the spear himself, he watched as the guard stumbled forward in his attempt to keep the weapon in his hands. Now closer, Invel kicked out at the man, ducking as he did so to avoid the swing of someone's sword from behind him. With the kick to the guard's stomach, the man's grip was relinquished and the weapon now in Invel's control. That was one step out of the way. Next, he had to get rid of the rest of the threats. Staring around with the spear in both hands, he began to try and formulate his strategy for this battle. Technically, destroying the soldiers should not be his top priority, after all. Stopping Eclipse was, which meant he either had to find a way to destroy the gate or alter it to the point of it being unusable.

With too many guards blocking his path, Invel was forced to fight. A group charged for his side, swords directed towards him. Invel turned towards them, slashing out with the spear to try and shove them aside. The force, however, was too much for the weapon to handle. The wooden handle snapped, leaving Invel frowning at the shoddy craftsmanship used to create the weapon he had wielded. However, it had at least delayed the attack enough for Invel to duck underneath the few swords still nearing his body. Now, he needed to arm himself again before things took another bad turn.

The enemy took advantage of his lack of a weapon. Now more confident, guards slashed out recklessly towards his person. Alert, Invel began showing off his own combat prowess, showing what his training truly accomplished. One came from his left, with a longsword stabbing towards his ribcage. Spinning around, Invel slammed a fist into his back, making the man stumble forward and attempt to lower his weapon before skewering his own allies on the other side of where Invel had been standing. Another joined in from behind, but Invel heard the footsteps approaching. Quickly jumping to his right, Invel narrowly managed to dodge the blade from piercing through his gut from behind. However, he did not dodge entirely. An almost burn-like sensation spanned across his arm as the edge of the blade cut through his coat and into his skin, staining the blue material with red.

Shaking out his arm, Invel's eyes narrowed. The soldier who managed to draw blood was actually female, one of the few scattered among the knights. Having worked with many fierce woman in his past, he knew not to underestimate her skill. When she charged forward, keeping Invel's focus despite the others moving towards him from other directions, he sidestepped her, turning his body to let her sword slash out just past him. Unlike the others, she did not use her own body's speed to press the blade onward, however. She stopped just beside him, and with a smile, Invel grabbed her wrist swiftly, the one holding her blade.

Glaring at him, the girl kicked out towards him, hoping to weaken him enough to take away his grip. Her foot collided with his shin, but Invel was used to far worse pain from the harsh training regimen given by his emperor. Any pain was worth serving his needs, so he held on tightly. When another spear wielder charged from his left during his attempts to pull the blade free, Invel narrowed his eyes. Dodging while engaged like this was difficult, unless one used rather unsavory methods. However, if it kept his majesty's power out of abusive hands, Invel would gladly take the guilt upon himself.

Twisting his body, Invel shoved the girl towards her own ally. She looked startled by Invel's suddenly loosening grip, allowing the girl to distance herself slightly just as the spearman realized what was happening. She choked when the spear plunged into her side, coughing and clutching her stomach weakly. The sword clattered to the ground, her grip failing as she became far more focused on the bleeding wound on her side. Picking up her fallen weapon, Invel gazed cooly around at the others staring in shock. It was as if death was foreign to them, which was unusual given their own job as soldiers.

"Veronica…she can't be…"

"What have I done?" The spearman looked horrified, shaking his head and backing away.

Holding the blade out defensively, Invel gazed around at the rest. "I am not here to take away more lives. Give me what I desire, and I will fight no more."

"But the city will fall!" It was still the same man from before, the one so adamant on protecting the green haired girl near the gate. "Princess Hisui will defend our nation using the greatest power we have come to know. Giving it to you would disgrace her hard work and let all of us fall into ruin. No price is too great for us to achieve this goal! We will activate the Eclipse Canon and stop the dragons. Then, we will open the gate through time and prevent the existence of the greatest evil this world has ever known."

At least the second one seemed to be a viable use for the gate, from what Invel knew. However, based on his majesty's comments before, Invel was inclined to believe it was not perfected to that degree. If it were so simple, Spriggan would already be in the past, changing the fate of the world without his war. Still, Invel was intrigued by his idea. "And just what evil is it you speak of? Few can claim any one evil to be of such grave importance to be stopped." In fact, Acnologia was the only existence Invel believed could be labeled as such.

"The Black Wizard Zeref." The princess spoke, moving to stand by his side. The other guards were still standing tensely, their weapons gripped tightly and pointing towards Invel. However, no one moved to continue the battle, not yet. "With his immortality, none can stop him today. However, we can kill him before he ever gains such an ability. We can stop all of his creations, all of his demons, from ever coming into existence. Is that not a reality we all wish to see? Have you not known someone to suffer from the indirect actions of the Black Wizard?"

While it wasn't often heard in Alvarez, Invel did know the name of Zeref. It was his majesty's true name, one few uttered since it was well known that Spriggan was his favored title in their country. At first, Invel did not make a move to react to her threat. Was it not Emperor Spriggan's dearest wish to die? Yet, Invel couldn't imagine it. This wasn't the way Spriggan desired his end to come about. Spriggan had been improving, had he not? Plans for war were dark, but still a path chosen by one who had decided to live. He had smiled on occasion during their meeting as well. Perhaps it was his own desire to see their emperor continue on, to continue showing Invel what it meant to truly endure and become strong, but it still began to fuel a fire within him.

It was odd, the metaphor for anger that came to mind. As an ice wizard, it really shouldn't still feel quite like igniting something warm inside of him, yet anger was still anger, no matter who it arose within. "I find it rather foolish then, using this method to do so. Do you not know who it was to create the spell you stand in front of? Do you not know who it is responsible for you even being allowed to perform such a feat?"

"You will stand in the way of even this goal?" The princess met his gaze, looking down withconflicted eyes. "Then there truly are no other options. Arcadios was correct…you must be stopped, so the Eclipse Project can be complete."

With her words and a slight nod, the soldiers resumed their battle. The fallen woman was forgotten about, removed from the battlefield while Invel was distracted by conversation. Still, he was armed this time. When someone lashed out with a blade towards him, Invel quickly lifted his own to block the blow. The swordsman looked startled, not expecting Invel to have any skill, but Invel pressed on. Taking an offensive route, Invel quickly began a flurry of attacks. He slashed out towards the man's side, knowing more vital areas were going to be heavily protected. Still, he was met by a quick dodge, followed by a counter attack. The man stabbed towards Invel's right shoulder, making the winter mage bend forward to duck under the blade.

Lashing upward with his sword, Invel swatted his opponent's sword away. Another came from behind him, making Invel jump away from his original opponent and slash out at another. His sword flashed out in an arc, attempting to do little beyond draw blood. A weakened enemy was the most he could hope for, at the moment. There were simply too many for even him to endure for long. If only the gate was not near. Then his magic could have easily dealt with all of them.

"What the heck is going on here?" A male voice shouted over the battle, but Invel kept his focus. Distraction lead to injury, as was proven when his surprised opponent missed his next block by searching for the source of the shout. The woman gasped when Invel's blade cut into her arm, making her glare back towards him and slash out with her own weapon. The head knight raised a hand into the air, as if signaling to someone else, and with it, Invel saw something fly through the air. Archers were now shooting at him as well, it appeared, making this even more irritating.

"Whatever the case may be, it seems as if our comrades are no where to be found." This one was female, but still of no concern.

"Wait…I know that guy." This male voice was familiar, but Invel still continued battling. He blocked another incoming spear, only to disengage quickly and lean back to avoid a flying arrow. He was breathing heavily, his eyes focused on as much around him as possible, but there was only so much he could do. Just as he reached out to block another blow, he felt something grab his arm and yank him back. He was about to turn on this new enemy as well, only for him to blink in surprise as a swordsman stumbled past the spot he had just been standing in. "Hey, Invel. What the heck did you do to piss off the royal guard?"

Looking over, Invel frowned. Why was Sting even here? He had no purpose in dealing with the Eclipse Gate. Then again, perhaps he did. "Another here seeking power. Are you going to stand in my way of stopping Eclipse as well?"

"You really can't see anything but bad things in others, can you?" Sting seemed to smile ruefully at him, shaking his head. "Look, I didn't come here because of any need to prove myself. Fairy Tail told me about what happened to their comrade, and after feeling the pain of losing my own…I decided to help."

So that was what caused the anger from before. Looking at Sting now, the anger and pain had lessened, transformed into something calmer and steadier in his blue eyes. "Very well. If you truly wish to aid me, then help me approach the gate you see over there." Invel nodded towards Eclipse, watching Sting frown. "Avoid all use of magic as well. The gate is designed to absorb your energy once magic is activated in its vicinity."

"You know, this is kinda a treasonous act." A man with black hair moved towards Invel. The winter mage recognized him as the ice-make wizard from Fairy Tail. "Still, my friends are somewhere in that castle. I don't know what the hell they want with Lucy, but we're helping Natsu and getting her back."

Glancing towards the castle, Invel scowled. That was where his majesty's brother was. "Indeed. If it means becoming traitors, then so be it. We will do whatever it takes to protect our comrades." The scarlet haired wizard pulled out the blade she had on her person, standing ready to fight herself.

Glancing towards them, Invel nodded and moved forward. Lashing out at one of the wizards, Invel swung towards her hand that was gripping her sword. Startled, the solider pulled her blade away, avoiding his attack. However, Erza came from the right, slashing at her legs and knocking the girl off of her feet. Taking advantage of her fall, Invel knelt down and grabbed her sword, glancing towards Sting and nodding. "This is a battle. Do not be foolish enough to think that killing is too immoral of an act to perform."

Sting snorted, shaking his head. "You know…for a guy who claimed I'd kill my friends, you say some weird things. Did you actually believe Rogue then?"

He was talking rather carelessly as they fought. In fact, he wielded the sword like he had never utilized a weapon of that nature in his life. He blocked with slow movements, leaving clear openings for his opponent to strike after words. After stopping one attack, one of the soldiers quickly dove in and slashed towards Sting's left hip. Seeing the action, Invel scowled and shoved the boy back, punching the soldier's back hard. The man flinched from the action, but turned around with a fierce glare to attack back. "Pay attention, you idiot. I did not arm you so you could make a fool of yourself either."

"Try giving me a weapon I can use. I'm a dragon slayer, not a swordsman. At least Erza is used to fighting with weapons." Glancing towards the scarlet haired wizard, Invel simply frowned. She was cutting through the soldiers like it was nothing. However, Invel supposed she did show expertise in the games he had just observed moments ago.

With Sting's comment in mind, Invel wondered if there was even a way to work that to their advantage. Dragon slayers fought in hand to hand combat, or variations of it due to their magic being highly based on physical ability. Therefore, weapons were not a skillset they needed to understand. However, as Invel saw Hisui approaching the gate, ignoring the battle behind her, Invel realized he did not have time. Magic truly was the only option, but one more use of it would render him unable to fight further. What could he do in one attempt that would stop this from happening?

Intricate spells were not his strength. This was Emperor Spriggan's work, and in the end, it was his majesty's true genius to devise such complex devices. However, an odd comment came to mind, back from when Invel was still hardly older than a child, learning to control his magic. Spriggan had been attempting to educate him on the finer points of how magic operated, lessons to give him an understanding of how his power functioned.

_"See, magic in its simplest form is little more than energy. Thoughts and emotions give it life and form, though targeted spells give us control."_

_Invel had frowned, a young boy of about ten years of age sitting in an everlasting winter storm by Zeref's side. "I don't understand. I keep trying to create these spells relating to my magic…it doesn't seem as if magic circles exist that create storms like this. So how can I stop them so simply?"_

_There had been an amused smile on his emperor's face, even then. "Oh, I assure you, such a spell exists. For any task you put your mind to, a spell can be created that accomplishes it for you. Take it from one who knows that even the impossible can be achieved with such methods…you will find the activation spell to gain control over your winter eventually, Invel. Once you do…stopping it becomes a simple matter of understanding the reverse of the process."_

_Spriggan had turned towards him at that moment, studying the child who watched with hopeful blue eyes, wanting nothing more than control over his winter. "See, this is why magic can be so complex. You are creating an endless amount of magic circles, simply hoping for one to be correct. Really, any of them could be simply one improper rune away from what you need."_

_"Really? Wouldn't the spell at least do something even if I misplaced one rune?"_

_Shaking his head, Spriggan had chuckled. "Most would think so, but this is why intent is such a major factor of magic. One improper rune will cause failure of the entire spell…almost always resulting in the occurrence of absolutely nothing at the cost of an immense amount of energy."_

Staring at the gate, Invel narrowed his eyes. He couldn't destroy it, not with his limited energy. In fact, he couldn't even stop this army with Eclipse nearby, not with what little remained of his magic power. However, he could create a magic rune. He could add and engrave such a thing to the surface of the gate, simply by creating it from ice and freezing it to the material. His magic would not be melted, and not even these guards would be capable of removing it, not when winter only answered to Invel's call.

Glancing towards the dragon slayer, Invel realized the only flaw in his plan. For this to work, he would be placing his life into the hands of these strangers. He did not trust them at all. In fact, they were destined to be his enemies, as these wizards were Fairy Tail and their allies. Still, currently, Eclipse was being stolen from his emperor. The current problem was far more urgent than thinking about the war to come, so he pushed aside his doubts and worries. "Sting…I do not think I can manage to allow you to use magic. However, there is one thing I can do with what energy I have left."

The dragon slayer glanced at him, frowning for a moment. Invel stood tall, lifting his hand and facing the gate just as Hisui closed her eyes, lifting her head towards the massive doorway. Taking a deep breath, Invel shot a blast of white ice towards Eclipse, already picturing the rune heavily used in nearly all of his ice magic spells in his mind. An ice based rune would destroy anything meant to relate to time. It was the only thing he could manage. Keeping his gaze steady, he watched the ice freeze onto the gate, taking form and creating an icy white rune in the center of the intricate surface engraved with magical runes to open the gate through time. Invel felt an odd flare of pain within his body this time, sucking in a sharp breath as he legs gave out from the sudden drop in energy. The world swayed around him, even as more soldiers charged towards him. A hand grabbed his shoulder, trying to haul him to his feet, but Invel could not even manage to keep his eyes open. Darkness filled his vision and he felt the hard stone of the ground hit his cheek, treating him to a final view of footsteps rushing towards his falling form likely to kill him for destroying their precious plans.

**So, this is my first time...in longer than I can remember that I've tried writing a fight scene like this, without the usual spells of Fairy Tail wizards involved. I do hope it was descriptive enough to follow, and that it was a somewhat believable encounter. And ending it with a cliffhanger like this for a second time feels a bit cruel...but on the other side, I do plan on trying to update weekly for the rest of the summer at least, so you can look forward to that much! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Winter's Analysis

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Sting almost regretted agreeing to help locate Natsu and his friends. Erza had come to him, explaining that Fairy Tail had been forced to divide their forces to rescue one of their own members from captivity. Yet, things weren't going quite as planned. Despite starting to realize that Sabertooth needed to change, that they needed to start making friends and relying on each other rather than power alone, this wasn't quite what he had in mind to begin that shift.

The battle itself had seemed chaotic when he approached. Really, Sting thought it would be Natsu at the center of the mess, not the stranger from before. Either way, it was impressive. He was a single man, holding off an army on his own and making the entire process seem effortless. Something about the way he glided so smoothly from one attack to another, then moving to defend, had left Sting wondering if he had been wrong about others. There were many forms of power, both in magic and in heart. This man seemed to have found another, excelling in physical strength beyond anything Sting had seen before.

Now, after watching that man collapse from a single simple spell, Sting realized the purpose of his warning about not using magic. The guy knew what would happen, so why? He didn't understand what the heck was going on. The gate was massive, but opening it didn't seem like it would devastate anything. In fact, the whole battle around him just seemed pointless. Each side seemed focused on achieving their goals, but he was lost as to what they were. Fairy Tail seemed to want to stop it, or at least Erza was fighting to do so, and he had yet to see any signs of the missing team they were trying to support by heading this direction. "Invel…damn it, this isn't the time to just take a nap." He shook the unconscious man, but he simply remained slumped on the ground, his eyes closed. Sting could see bloodstains on his clothes, though he didn't know how much was Invel's blood and how much belonged to others. Either way, he had to act quickly. The guards were closing in, raising weapons towards the spot where Sting knelt down over Invel's fallen form.

Lifting his own blade above his head, Sting glared at them. "Get away from here! Can't you see that he isn't fighting back anymore?" They didn't do anything to stop, simply moving closer regardless of his words. After all, Sting wasn't the one that could make them afraid, not with a sword at least.

"It…it won't open!" Another shout got the attention of one of the knights, the one that seemed to do nothing but guard the princess. "Something is wrong…the ice that man placed here, I think he interfered with Eclipse some how. I don't understand…how can something so small stop our greatest creation?"

Something exploded from within the castle walls behind them. This time, it was enough to distract the approaching soldiers, stopping them and making them turn towards the fire flaring out in the distance. "Ha! You think you're gonna kill Lucy? Well, I'm not going to stand around and let anyone talk about taking away her future. I don't care who you are, I'm going to show you why you don't mess with Fairy Tail."

"The same as always, Natsu. You always were an annoying little pest." Sting knew that voice. He froze, his eyes wide at the sight of the man standing up from within the collapsed rubble. Still, Rogue didn't look right. The black hair was still present, but half of it was pure white as well. He had a dark smirk on his face, glancing behind him with a smile. Standing in the direction of Rogue's glance was Princess Hisui of the royal family. "Your highness, I see you've taken my advice fully. We must make haste in activating the canon, before the attack begins."

"This is the man you met from the future, Princess?" The guard spoke, while Rogue seemed to gaze around the battlefield with a frown.

Hisui nodded in agreement, explaining what was going on, however Rogue spoke over her voice. "Is someone attempting to stop you? In the future I come from, only one interfered with this project."

By Sting's feet, Invel seemed to stir ever so slightly. His eyes flickered open, turning towards the man standing in front of them all. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza walked towards Sting, standing by his sides with grave expressions. "Something seems off about this. I don't know about you guys, but Natsu seems rather pissed at this guy claiming to be trying to help save our future."

"Because he's trying to kill Lucy! This bastard says Lucy has to die because she'll close the gate."

Invel seemed to try to stand, but Sting realized quickly the this was not something he should be doing. Pressing a hand to his arm, Sting shook his head. "Stay out of this. You're too weak as it is."

"Weak?" Invel smiled, leaning back against the ground and sighing. "Perhaps I am lacking in energy, but weak is never a term I'd use to describe myself." His gaze flickered towards the dark haired man, frowning ever so slightly. "You…you claim to be from the future? Then tell me…just why have you returned?"

"To stop the hundred dragons about to destroy Crocus, of course. This is the day it all began…the day we fell under Acnologia's reign because we were too weak to stand up and fight against him."

Who the heck was that? Gray seemed to have paled at the name, while Erza stiffened. They knew who Acnologia was. Invel didn't seem to react, though, so maybe it wasn't something he was supposed to know about. "Acnologia, you say? Tell me, did any stand against him when he began? I can think of quite a few allies of my own that would refuse to bow before such a being."

"All of us did. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus…every guild united forces to fight back. We all fell…and those that remained became livestock for him to breed for future meals."

"Rogue…that…you know I wouldn't let that happen." Sting watched him, seeing the man stiffen with widening eyes.

"Sting…ah, seeing you brings back memories. Perhaps you would have attempted to stop him." The Rogue before him flashed a dark smile. "You died before you even had the chance. Do you know how how dragon slayers gain more power, old friend?"

Walking out from the castle, Lucy seemed to be joining with worried eyes. No one moved to fight, but Sting felt an odd shiver rush through him at the look in Rogue's eyes. He had never seen Rogue look like this before. However, it was Invel who answered, glaring at Rogue. "Killing other dragons. So…you know of the secret plans, do you? And the one who claimed murder was a despicable act fell to that darkness himself…how ironic. Perhaps I misjudged the two of you…it was not Sting destined to kill his allies, but you."

Sting froze. Invel couldn't be right. Rogue would never betray him, no matter what happened. The two of them had fought side by side for their entire lives. They trained together, with both Skiadrum and Weisslogia. They killed their mentors together, and grieved together when the task was done. Together, they agreed to never let that grief show again, to speak only of how powerful they would become to honor the sacrifice of their parents. "Plans? You are an interesting one…I wonder how you are aware of the truth yourself. That makes you dangerous…and I suspect the person interfering with what must be done!"

Rogue lunged forward, seeming to target Invel. The mage saw it coming, narrowing his eyes and trying to move again. However, his weakness made his arms give out before he even got to a sitting position. Grimacing, Sting moved forward instead, white light flashing in his hands. He slammed a fist into Rogue's stomach, sending him flying back to the ground. "I don't know who the hell you are…but there's no way Rogue is going to become you. I'll make sure to stop that future from ever existing…and I'll wipe that smirk off your face for even suggesting that this is what will become of my friend!"

"You're defending him?" Rogue laughed, shaking his head. "I must admit, it took me some time…but I now recognize you, Invel Yura. Such a shameful state you are in…your emperor would be disappointed in your performance, I think."

There was a look of rage burning in Invel's eyes, but Sting ignored him completely. "Say whatever you want to try and turn us against each other. I know you're lying…because if you were correct, I'd smell dragons in the air by now. Natsu, maybe my senses are weaker, so would you like to confirm the lack of dragons in the area?"

Smirking, the fire dragon slayer approached Rogue from behind. "Not a hint…something tells me you aren't so certain of this future of yours now, are ya?"

As if in response, an odd light seemed to swarm Rogue's figure. It was golden, an aura surrounding him and making his eyes widen. "No…it cannot be. Why is this happening? The gate is in front of me…" He trailed off, his eyes seeming to spot the ice formed on the surface. "Winter General…well played. Perhaps I was wrong about you, but that does not mean you will not face me again. Watch the shadows…they are always waiting for their chance. When Frosch died, that was when I lost. Sting…for what it is worth, I am sorry. Power was not worth the loneliness it caused…"

That was all he had time to say before he faded away completely, a sad smile on his face. Still, Sting had heard enough. Frosch would die somehow. That would trigger the grief Sting had felt, the rage that led to him nearly killing the master of Sabertooth. That rage was what Invel warned about, the rage that would make friends kill each other without thought. However, Invel seemed to be lost in thought, looking up towards Sting. "Will you take his lessons to heart? Strength is something of value…but it comes with a price. You cannot gain it without sacrificing something of equal value. This is the way of the world, the way it creates balance between all things."

"That wasn't Rogue, and I don't believe what he said for one second." Sting knelt down, seeing something almost empty in Invel's eyes. Really, it had been there from the moment they first met. Looking into them could almost spread a chill into one's body, invading everything and spreading that numbness to the world. "I'm only strong because I rely on my friends…because I want to fight to keep them safe. Sacrifice them for power? There's not a chance in the world anyone would be stupid enough to believe it was the only way."

This man needed to understand that. Sting himself was only just beginning to grasp how important that was, after watching the way Fairy Tail fought. "Then you will one day see that a cost will still be paid. Fighting for friends creates weakness, strengthening resolve in return for inspiring sacrificial actions in battle." He frowned, studying Sting for a moment. "Is…I suppose that is where my confusion lies. You defended me, fighting against a man that claimed to be your friend. You had nothing to gain as a result…yet you still fought. There is no reason for you to protect me. I've said little that could be viewed as kind words towards you, and in fact, I'm certain I've done little more than inspire anger in you before your competition. Why did you make such a sacrificial action on my behalf? You did not know that my spell would interrupt the energy drain from Eclipse as well as its activation."

"You don't really make friends often, do you?" Gray spoke, shaking his head and patting Sting's shoulder. "I don't know who you are or what you were doing here in the first place, but if you weren't here, things could have gone a lot worse. Whoever the heck that guy was wanted us to open the gate…which means nothing good would have come from it."

"Dragons would have come from it." Lucy joined them, speaking with a smile and looking down at Invel. "Thanks for stopping them, by the way. I'm Lucy. As for the spell…I realized it while we were fighting Future Rogue. Dragons simply don't exist in this time period. The only way they could be here—"

"Would be for the gate to open and connect with the past." Invel smiled, looking pleased with her assessment.

Still, Sting saw that it was a hollow gesture. He wasn't even looking happy with that smile, just going through the motions of congratulating Lucy on her conclusion. So, Sting rose to his feet, holding out a hand towards Invel. "Yeah, thanks. You asked why I helped you? First of all, that person wasn't my friend. The Rogue I know…he wouldn't sacrifice me for power, no matter how desperate he became." Invel said nothing, while Sting took a deep breath, turning to meet the wizard's icy blue gaze. "Secondly…maybe you weren't kind, but you were honest. Really, you don't strike me as someone who would just try and say a few kind words to anyone for no purpose. You say the truth as you know it, and maybe that is darker than what most of us agree with, but sometimes…we need to hear that such things are possible."

"I do not understand. This still does not explain your desire to defend my well being in any form."

Rubbing the back of his head, Sting realized Invel was not taking his hand to rise to his feet. He awkwardly let the other hand fall to his side, looking away. "Doesn't it? You were right. I was angry, and I wanted to lash out at everyone around me. Thinking about your words…they stopped me from doing some pretty impulsive and stupid things in the competition. I wanted to destroy Fairy Tail by myself…but remembered what you said might happen if I gave in to that anger. So, maybe you aren't a nice guy. Who really cares? I still think you did enough to be considered my friend to some extent, don't you?"

There was a stillness to Invel, almost like he was waiting for Sting to take back those words. However, he seemed to simply nod, slowly sitting up and closing his eyes. "I see. Perhaps making friends is simpler than I always believed it to be."

"Wait…you say that like you don't have friends." Lucy glanced at him, biting her lower lip.

Behind her, Natsu approached and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied Invel closely, leaning forward and inhaling deeply. Meanwhile, Invel seemed to stiffen, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as the dragon slayer did so. "And I'd say you're right. He doesn't smell like other people…most people have their own scent mixed with the scents of their friends who've been around them for a long time. He just smells like…himself and Crocus."

Reaching out a hand once more, Sting met Invel's gaze levelly. There seemed to still be an odd glare in them, his eyes following Natsu's movements, but he slowly met Sting's gaze instead. "And that's no way to live your life. You said before that you knew someone who lost their comrades. I bet seeing someone in that kind of pain made you afraid of it yourself…that you saw this at a very young age." He smiled, watching as Invel remained stoic, refusing to respond with even a change in expression. "Sure, it hurts to lose those around you. However, I promise I won't hurt you like that. You're afraid of getting close to people because you fear the pain of losing them. The joy of knowing them is even greater than any pain that comes later…so why not try? Try and make a friend, Invel. I'll show you that it isn't so bad…and I'll show you that sometimes, you can make a friend that will never leave your side, no matter how bad things get."

The wizard seemed to be thoughtful, much like usual. Sting wondered if this guy analyzed everything ever said to him, based on how he seemed to often speak in riddles and keep his thoughts to himself. However, he slowly began to nod, taking Sting's hand and rising to his feet. His skin was surprisingly cold, making Sting have to resist the urge to pull his hand away from a chill almost as cold as grabbing a block of ice. Still, Invel looked away once he was on his feet, not moving but standing still as his strength gradually began to return. "You say that now, but in the end, you will be lying. You do not know who I am…nor do you know a thing about me."

"So? I know that you just fought to stop a disaster from happening. I know that you hate seeing brutal violence…because you told me you didn't want to see a bloody end to this competition. Maybe you've got way too much skill with a sword for most people to believe that to be true…but you aren't a bad person, wanting others to die."

There was an odd smile on his face as Invel chuckled slightly. "I suppose you will simply have to wait and see. Be my friend if you wish…but do not say I did not warn you. I am not a kind person…and while I may dislike it, I have no qualms about killing others. Some situations require drastic measures…and sometimes, there are those who you cannot abandon, asking for things which we cannot refuse."

"Are you sure you don't have a friend? Because the way you talked just now…it sounds a lot like there's someone you have to protect." The guards were moving near Hisui as Gray spoke, more concerned with the princess and failed project than the no longer violent wizards.

Meeting his gaze, Invel shook his head. "He is not a friend. After all…if we were friends, I suppose I would be dead." He didn't seem to explain any further, and Sting was left watching as Invel began walking away. Before long, he began following after the wizard, his mind thinking back to the way he spoke before. Invel knew someone who killed anyone thought of as a friend. Was that really the only person Invel had ever been around enough to understand? Sting didn't know for sure, but he was going to find out. He was going to learn just who this guy was, and one day, he'd show Invel that he was wrong about friends in general. He was going to show the winter wizard how to properly embrace the connections he made, and enjoy life with others rather than alone because of the path he had chosen.

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write and revise. I wanted it to tie into the events going on between Natsu, Lucy, and Future Rogue...but I had difficulty trying to figure out exactly where they were in canon when Eclipse was about to activate. So, I gave my best estimation, and had the fight between Future Rogue and Natsu bring them out to the rest of the people gathered. This is really my first time writing a story focusing on more minor characters too, so if you feel like Invel or Sting are a bit OOC, feel free to let me know what seems off about them (I often feel like I write Sting too closely to Natsu's personality, and I can't quite pinpoint what about this chapter just felt...off for how I wrote Invel.). Either way, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Winter's Secrecy

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being near Natsu was stirring up more anger than Invel liked. So, he moved. That boy did not even realize what he had done. He smiled effortlessly, unaware of the suffering his brother endured on a daily basis on his behalf. He smiled, not seeming to care that he was neglecting his own duty to his brother. He smiled, not realizing that each smile gritted on Invel's nerves, almost begging him to attack the boy on his emperor's behalf. With his magical energy already so depleted, he knew it was not a battle to begin now. So, he left.

Invel truly did not care if others followed him. Really, Sting was the only one he suspected might do so. That dragon slayer was odd, making such an easy connection with a boy he hardly knew. He was rather ignorant of the darkness in the world, it seemed. Perhaps he did know the pain of losing those he cherished. It still paled in comparison to his majesty's existence. It paled in comparison to the harsh lives of those growing up surrounded by nothing but war in the Alakitasia before Alvarez. None in Fiore knew suffering like the people of his country did, and none of them knew it as well as Emperor Spriggan.

The sound of footsteps behind him only confirmed his suspicions about Sting. He did not even glance over his shoulder as the dragon slayer quickly caught up with him, slowing to match Invel's pace and walk by his side. "Hey…you left rather suddenly back there. Was something wrong?"

It wasn't something he could explain, not without revealing too much. "I dislike crowds." It wasn't untrue, but it was not the reason he had left either. "My work with Eclipse was complete, as the gate was rendered unusable. It will take years for them to construct another, and by then…well, I do not believe I will have to concern myself with it quite so much." By then, his majesty would have his war. By then, everything in this world would cease to be. In a way, it was why it did not matter what Invel did anymore. It would all be forgotten and erased by his majesty's plans.

"Huh. You didn't seem to have that much of an issue with them at the Grand Magic Games. Those stands are far more packed with people than that courtyard was."

Shrugging, Invel folded his hands behind his back. "Those were different circumstances. The courtyard functioned as a battleground for my purposes. Fill a battleground with an endless sea of soldiers and anyone is bound to be unable to relax. Fill a stadium meant for entertainment with a sea of spectators and excitement is bound to start instead. Different situations call for different amounts of individuals being ideal for comfort."

Shaking his head, Sting chuckled. "So, an ideal battlefield is completely empty?"

"No." Invel glanced towards him, wondering just how easy it would be to scare him away. "An ideal battlefield holds only one…the victor who has slain his enemies."

The amusement in Sting's gaze faded, and he swallowed and looked away. "Right. Should have expected that from you…you really can't see any other way out of a fight, can you?"

"Death is the most direct and efficient path to ending a battle. Perhaps others exist, but this is the one that allows me to move forward sooner."

"And this is coming from the guy who tried to calm me down so I wouldn't kill anyone." Sting shook his head, smiling faintly once more. Invel did not understand what he had said that was so amusing, but it would be rather pointless to ask what it was. "You know, if you dislike killing so much, why do you seem to not care about death? I mean, it just doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Pausing, Invel frowned and took a deep breath, glancing up at the sky. It was still dark, with the eclipse slowly fading away and revealing the bright moon once more. "Because death is inevitable. Fighting against such a thing would be rather pointless…and I imagine many of us would regret actually succeeding in such an endeavor." Really, when he thought of fighting back against death, his emperor always came to mind. Such sadness was not something he would wish upon anyone. Then again, could he truly consider himself happy now? He didn't know, but he was content to live his life in service to the one who gave him a home and a place where his power belonged.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Sting scratched the back of his head, frowning for a moment. "I mean, you don't seem to have an issue when you talk about killing others. You sound like you'd be willing to kill, and that you wouldn't even bat an eye as you did so. Most people would be at least somewhat bothered by the idea…I mean, I know I would hate myself if it ever came down to something like that in one of my fights. In fact…I don't even think I could manage it, even if it would save my own life."

Oddly, this boy was rather trusting of him. Invel still did not understand quite how he had gained such trust, but at least he could comprehend some of his earlier explanation. For a wizard who disliked the idea of being a murderer, Invel supposed he had done the dragon slayer some good with his earlier bluntness. "No one truly knows how far they will go in the act of self-preservation until they are forced into such a situation." Invel began moving again, tilting his head and studying the streets. Few people were wandering about, with the festival coming to an end. "As for my ability to calmly assess a situation and determine if killing is something that would be required…I suppose you could simply say it came from my childhood. Beyond that, I am not willing to say."

Invel had practically been raised by Emperor Spriggan and his shields. More accurately, Invel spent far more time training under August than any of the others, but it was still the days he saw his emperor that brought pieces of joy to his past. Knowing that the emperor cared about his progress made him strive to become better, to master his ability so he could prove himself useful. "That has got to be one unusual childhood, then. I mean, I was raised by a dragon…and even I don't like the thought of killing anyone."

"The idea that dragons are monstrous beasts is a misconception. Expecting one to train a child to do little beyond killing would be rather foolish."

Sting chuckled at that, shaking his head. "I guess you've got a point there." He let out a deep breath, walking in silence for a moment. Invel glanced towards the boy, finding the quietness unusual. However, Sting appeared to be studying Invel, frowning as he thought. "Anyway…what are you planning to do next? You said you wanted to watch the end of the Grand Magic Games, and those are kinda done with. Plus, you finished whatever it was you wanted to do with that gate from before…so what's next?"

He wasn't even sure himself. Gazing down at the path he was taking, Invel frowned. "I…I suppose I do not know. There is still work to be done, but beginning it…I feel as if I may have approached this the wrong way." Really, if he was working towards observing Fairy Tail, why had he not lingered to watch the ice mage and requip wizard from before? He let his emotions get the best of him, and he cursed himself for fleeing simply because his majesty's brother had been nearby.

"Are you planning in sticking around in Crocus then?" Sting seemed to be growing to understand not to push too many specific questions his way. The boy didn't even bother asking what work Invel was doing, and for that, the winter mage couldn't help but admit he felt a small amount of relief.

Glancing around at the darkened streets, he realized there would be little purpose here. True, he could find the location of Fairy Tail in this town. However, if he arrived at their guild hall now, they would recognize him. He would not be able to make the same claim he had originally planned, intending to be a wizard in search of a guild. It would be suspicious if a wizard seen attacking the palace in Crocus suddenly proclaimed a desire to do work on the country's behalf. So, that approach was no longer an option. He might even need to return and switch places with August, that way someone new could start fresh on the task at hand.

When his silence seemed to linger, Sting seemed to run a hand through his hair. "Dang, is even that too much to explain? I get that you don't like talking about yourself…I mean, everyone has pieces of their past they don't like to share. This…this is just more extreme than even I expected." He paused again, sighing. "If you really need something to keep yourself focused on while you figure out what to do next…you could come with me. Sabertooth…we're kinda undergoing a change in leadership at the moment. We could use some more members in our ranks, if you were interested."

It wasn't Fairy Tail. Invel studied the blond for a moment, calculating the odds. Just before, he had come to his aid with the help of Fairy Tail wizards. Would his guild be considered a potential ally of Fairy Tail's in the upcoming war? Based on the way he easily fought by their sides, Invel would not be surprised. "Perhaps…though I am uncertain if it is what I should be doing." He paused for a moment, frowning. "Do you often interact with other guilds here? I am not from Fiore, and have been traveling for some time. You'd be surprised at how different guilds can be depending on the nation you are in."

Keeping his history vague would be for the best. Sting did not question it, smiling and nodding. "Really? I guess I might have to travel one day and see that for myself. In Fiore, we normally stick to ourselves unless the job warrants a mixing of guilds." That was too vague to be of much use. When he frowned, Sting patted his back and smiled. "Yeah, I guess that didn't make much sense, did it?" He chuckled, smiling. "See…for example, there was a job a while back that targeted this powerful dark guild in Fiore. A job like that is given to multiple guilds, expanding the amount of team members working together on it. Normal jobs are taken by one guild at a time, since they don't need quite so much effort to finish. Now, that isn't to say we don't still run into each other from time to time…wizards tend to stick together, so we get visitors from Blue Pegasus dropping by, along with Lamia Scale when they want advice on how to approach certain missions."

So it would be likely for Invel to see Fairy Tail again, if he chose this route. Considering how unlikely he was to be able to join the guild he needed to observe, this just might be the best path. After all, would ending a war not constitute enough of a challenge to warrant the participation of multiple guilds? He was certain it would, given the strength of his comrades. "Interesting. Would I be able to simply do work for the time being, before becoming an official member? Hasty decisions are often not the best to make." Really, Invel was simply hoping to avoid joining a guild altogether. Adding in the crest of a guild to his skin meant to only bear the mark of his empire felt wrong, like a betrayal of his emperor.

"Sure! I'd be happy to let you go on a few jobs with Rogue and me to help you get a better idea of what you'd be doing." So he did work with the other dragon slayer often. Invel simply observed the blond for now, watching as he seemed to pick up the pace, taking the lead. "Besides…I just realized I don't even know what kind of magic you use. I mean, I saw you do something with ice back near the gate…but it wasn't enough to give me much of an idea of what kind of ice magic you have."

Narrowing his eyes, Invel studied the blond for a moment. It seemed as if Sting was trying to ascertain his weaknesses and strengths, probing for more information. However, as he studied the blond, Invel realized his slight mistake. Guilds were places where wizards fought together. To properly do so, an understanding of each other's magic was necessary. This was not coming from a place of suspicion, but once again from his unfounded desire to become friends. The realization made him relax ever so slightly, smiling faintly and lessening his harsh glare that had begun to form originally. "Ah, I suppose I have not explained. Then again…it is likely something best kept to myself for the time being. Simply being aware of the fact that it is ice magic should be enough for you to work with."

"Okay…so, ice magic and swordplay? Kinda makes me think you're used to fighting at close range." Sting seemed to think for a moment, frowning.

Invel interrupted, shaking his head. "Range is perfectly acceptable as well."

The dragon slayer studied Invel for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to move. "Alright. Well, you'll probably be observing at first anyway until you get the hang of things. Rogue and I already have a system that works for the two of us, so adding you in might feel weird at first…but I'm sure he won't mind."

Really, Invel could care less about Rogue's opinion on the matter. So long as he managed to observe their magic more closely for Emperor Spriggan's war preparations, all would work out as needed. "I am content with observing, if participating would interfere with your usual work." Sting nodded, biting his lip as he glanced over at Invel.

"Yeah…but that would be kinda boring for you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We'll get it figured out. We're almost to our guild's room anyway. This is where we were staying during the Grand Magic Games. Our actual guild hall is a little ways away from the capital, in Dordria City."

Where it was didn't matter, at least not at the moment. Invel did not know Fiore well enough to identify the location of the city geographically yet, but he would be obtaining a map soon enough to manage just that. "I see. And you are certain the others will hold no objection to me returning with you? It does not seem as if I would fit into a guild so easily."

Sting laughed, opening the door to the room. "Wouldn't fit in? You make it sound like you're not a wizard." Invel blinked at him, frowning. "See, that's all you really need to be to join a guild. Guilds are places for wizards…we don't care about what kind of person you are or where you came from. We learn who you are the longer you're with us…and the more we work together, the closer we become. As Fairy Tail often thinks…guilds are meant to be like family. That's the kind of guild I want us to become." His gaze flickered towards the people in the room, who looked up as he entered. "Sabertooth is going to change, I'll make sure of it. After all, did I not mention us going through a change in leadership?" He grinned, holding out his hand. "I'd like to properly introduce myself to you, since I don't remember ever actually doing so, Invel. My name is Sting Eucliffe, and I am the new master of Sabertooth."

**Invel definitely is interesting to try and write when he's not fighting. I seem to give him a very logical mindset...not certain if you guys agree that it fits with him, but I think it somewhat does. Either way, he's now meeting a few more Sabertooth members (and is convincing himself that he's stuck with them rather than Fairy Tail). Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Winter's Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

As Invel took Sting's hand to shake it, he let his gaze wander around the other members gathered in the room. It appeared to be the same group as before, consisting of the team Sting fought with during the games. "I see. So, it truly is up to you if I am allowed to remain here, and for how long." Really, the dragon slayer did not strike Invel as the kind of man suited for leadership. Then again, after serving Emperor Spriggan for so long, anyone other than his majesty did not seem suited to such a position anyway. There was a certain amount of experience needed to master such a job, and no one had as much experience as his immortal emperor.

"Did you truly go out and drag back this spectator from our competition?" The one with the scarlet hat spoke, smiling as he walked forward and giving a rather dramatic bow. "How interesting. Since it sounds as if our master is inviting you to join us, allow me to introduce myself as well. I am Rufus, and if memory serves, you call yourself Invel, correct?"

Dropping Sting's hand, Invel turned towards him with a nod. "That would be correct. From what I witnessed, you possess a rather interesting form of magic. Few can create anything their memories can recall."

The man smiled brightly at him, chuckling under his breath. "Oh, I am quite aware of that fact. How a mere ice make wizard managed to overcome it is beyond me, but most opponents hold no chance against my skill."

"Yet you still managed to fail, as your memory was faulty when faced with an excessive amount of information to take in." Minerva spoke, shaking her head at him. With a sigh, she held her hand out towards Invel as well. "Minerva Orland, but you may call me m'lady, just as the rest of the guild does. My power surpasses everyone here, which is to be expected from a wizard of my caliber. Even you wouldn't stand a chance against it."

From what he had seen, she was skilled, but she was still no match for himself. Still, Invel kept the knowledge to himself, shaking her hand with a slight frown. "I don't know, Minerva. I actually just saw him in a fight…one in which he wasn't able to use magic at all. Even against Fiore's royal guard, he managed to hold his own." Sting clapped a hand on Invel's shoulder, startling the ice wizard slightly. He shifted away from the dragon slayer, narrowing his eyes slightly at the man, but Sting did not seem to notice.

"Impressive. Just how did he even find himself battling them?" Rogue was studying Invel closely, his words bringing Sting's attention to him as well. When the blond glanced at his friend, the white dragon slayer's smile faltered ever so slightly. Invel suspected he was thinking about the future variation of this man, wondering how much of future Rogue's comments were true.

The shadow dragon slayer did not seem to notice, as his focus was on Invel alone. Stepping further into the small room, Invel folded his hands behind his back and returned his gaze. "They had foolishly reconstructed an old black magic spell, after being misled to believe it could save this country from a devastating attack. After sensing the energy of the spell, I sought out its location and proceeded to fight to prevent its activation."

"Wait…that gate was black magic? I thought they said something about it being designed to stop a dragon attack or something." Sting rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down on one of the beds in the inn. Two were inside, and Sting leaned back on the one Rogue was seated on. Minerva leaned against the far wall, with Orga resting on the other bed next to Rufus who had moved to join him.

Realizing he was going to be here for a while, Invel opted to take a seat in the wooden chair designed for sitting at the writing desk provided to the inhabitants of the room. "That was what they were led to believe, but Eclipse is nothing more than a gateway through time. Based on what I witnessed, I am inclined to believe that the man from the future wished to create the dragon attack he foretold would occur. As Lucy of Fairy Tail stated, dragons are nearly extinct in this era. Opening the gate and connecting it to the past would be the only way to bring them here."

"And the royal family refused to simply listen to reason? Surely, if you explained the spell to them, they would have believed you." Rogue frowned at him, studying the winter wizard closely.

"Nah, they wouldn't have bothered." Sting interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I overheard them saying something about a secondary plan for the gate, planning to use it to travel to the past to stop the Black Wizard Zeref from ever existing. Sounded like a pretty crazy plan, but once they mentioned him being immortal…well, it seems like it would require something fairly crazy to get rid of him."

"I thought he was dead." Minerva raised her eyebrows at him, studying Sting closely. "Interesting to hear that our royal family believes otherwise. One must wonder what such a wizard has been up to, considering no one has heard of the black wizard's actions in centuries."

Holding his tongue, Invel remained silent. Speculation about his majesty's actions may irritate him, but it was better than them knowing the truth. Few would even believe that the emperor of Alvarez was the black wizard known by so many in this land. "Indeed. I've studied histories of this wizard before, and if he were still alive, he should be performing far more devastating acts of magic. It would be interesting to witness and commit such powers to my memory…but perhaps unwise to do so, given his rumored strength," Rufus replied.

This time, Invel could not quite remain silent. "You would not want to even have the capability to recreate such magic. Toying with such spells will create undesired consequences…even if they are mere mimicry, rather than the original." After all, his majesty had spoken once of his curse being reflected on to someone he trained long ago in death magic. Both sides of the spectrum broke the natural laws of the world, bringing about the punishment of the curse.

"Wait…are you saying you actually know what kind of magic he uses? I mean, creating demons is all Zeref is really known for." Sting narrowed his eyes at Invel, who looked away.

"In…in one of the countries I visited, Zeref was known rather well." He did not want to say more than that about his past. Indicating that he actually knew the black wizard would not be wise, after all. "There, he was not known for demons, however. He was known for death magic. It is not a gift to play around with…nor should you wish to be near him to witness such power."

"I'd just blast his magic back with my own lightning. Not even he could manage to stop the powers given by a god." Orga grinned, looking towards him.

Meeting the god slayer's gaze, Invel narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Then you vastly underestimate his ability." Looking away, Invel took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Regardless, this country seems to be rather foolish in that regard as well. Utilizing one of Zeref's own spells to end his life…surely, the black wizard was wise enough to have placed precautions against such a use for his own creation."

"Eclipse was made by Zeref?" Rogue studied Invel closely, frowning. "It does not seem to match what we know of his magic."

Shrugging, Invel did not bother to explain this time. "You do not have to believe my words. I simply speak what I know, and nothing more." Rogue did not seem to respond, still frowning as Sting leaned forward.

"Anyway…we didn't come here to sit around talking about Zeref. It's kinda pointless to sit around speculating about a wizard none of us are ever going to meet, after all." Invel resisted the urge to smile at that. He knew that wizard quite well. In fact, he had a lacrima hidden within his jacket that could be used to contact Emperor Spriggan if the situation warranted such a drastic measure. It was how he was meant to stay in contact with August to inform him of the situation in Fiore, after all. "Invel is looking to potentially join a guild here in Fiore. As the new guild master of Sabertooth, I offered him a place with us, but he isn't quite sure he'll fit in all that well." Sting grinned, looking around the room. "What do you guys think? I figured I'd take him on a few jobs with Rogue and me to see how he handles himself, and then go from there."

"As Master, you really should not be taking jobs yourself." Minerva shook her head at him, smiling faintly. "However, I suppose I am not in a position to stop you either. He seems suited enough to our personalities. However, testing his strength is another matter."

"I'd be pleased to test him for you, if that is your desire, m'lady." Rufus spoke, rising to his feet. "My magic is, of course, the ideal magic to use to test the versatility of any mage."

"I'm afraid I would have to disagree." Invel glanced towards Rufus, steadily meeting the memory-make wizard's gaze. "There is another wizard I've sparred with that would far surpass your ability to enhance someone's adaptability to various forms of magic. Your magic only creates that which exists in your memory. The one I've sparred with has truly mastered those forms of magic himself…an uncountable number of magics, all at his fingertips and capable of utilization at a moment's notice."

"Oh?" Minerva walked towards him, shifting her weight slightly to lean slightly on her left leg with one hand on her hip and the other falling to her side. "Then would this friend of yours have any interest in joining as well? We are always eager to gain powerful new members."

"He is quite pleased with his current position." Invel did not explain any further, looking away. "If you must test my ability, so be it. Be warned, however, that I am not known for holding back."

Grinning, Sting rose to his feet and laughed at his words. "If you can manage to hold off Rufus, I'd be rather impressed. Our old master drilled into us nothing but strength and power…and we are the result of his training. Despite our failure in the Grand Magic Games, we are still considered to be one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore…and he is one of our strongest wizards."

If this was the strongest this country had to offer, Invel could be rather relieved. The war would be a simple matter to accomplish, if that were the case. "Are you implying that there are few wizards in this country that can surpass his ability?"

"Well, there are the ten wizard saints." Orga shrugged, glancing towards the others. "But they're kinda out of anyone's reach."

"One of them is a member of Lamia Scale. If you observed the final event well enough, you may have recognized the wizard saint Jura fighting amongst the wizards there." Rogue smiled faintly, nodding towards his other team members.

"Indeed, and my memory also tells me that Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master, is among their ranks as well. Still, neither of them are even near the strength of the Four Gods of Isghar…the strongest members of the wizard saints." Rufus smiled towards him, nodding as he rose to his feet.

That name was one Invel had heard of before. Zeref had mentioned them when speaking of his dealings with Fiore in the past. In fact, Zeref had spoken of meeting one with the potential to rival some of the lesser members of his guard. God Serena had been the man's name, and from what Invel heard, the man utilized the method of implanting lacrima into his body to obtain dragon slaying magic of multiple elements. "Interesting. Does this mean that your strongest wizards are not affiliated with any guild?" Perhaps they functioned like Alvarez in that regard. The shields of the emperor served no guild, after all, and they surpassed the ability of any wizard in the 730 guilds within Alvarez.

Sting nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah, most of them prefer to stay unaffiliated. It kinda leads to a bit of a conflict, you see. Guilds are always trying to become the strongest there is…and having a wizard saint in your ranks would skew the balance. That's part of why guilds aren't allowed to start wars anymore, also. The devastation and destruction that we caused was a bit too much to handle, so they ended up being banned a few years back. People often want to know which of the wizard saints is truly the strongest…but battles between them would be even worse than battles between two guilds."

Considering the spars Invel had both witnessed and participated in with the other members of Emperor Spriggan's generals, he could imagine such damage. Often times, they had a training area reserved with such things in mind. His majesty kept a vast open space, almost similar in structure to a courtyard, within the castle grounds of Vistarion. There, the surrounding walls of the castle were reinforced with protection spells of Emperor Spriggan's own design, meant to withstand any form of magical attack. With no plants or wildlife to interfere, it served as a battleground for whenever his shields desired to improve their strength, testing their abilities against each other since no other wizard could hope to force them to learn anything further.

From Sting's description, Fiore had no such place for their powerful wizards to advance even further. As such, he simply smiled and nodded. "I suppose that would make sense. Reaching their level of strength is part of what you hope to accomplish, though." He glanced at Sting, watching the dragon slayer slowly nod in confirmation. "To that end, training must be rather difficult. Without the ability to test yourself against those of similar strength, it seems to be an unusual form of challenge. Though…would that not make this spar we have planned illegal in this country?"

"A spar is far different from a war between guilds." Rogue spoke, glancing towards him from behind Sting as they moved towards the arena. "When not used for the Grand Magic Games, this arena is actually open to the public for this very purpose. Since the skill level of Rufus and yourself is likely far less than that of a wizard saint, there are no rules stating you cannot spar against each other to test your own ability. Using this arena will limit the damage to public property, as it is designed for magical battles to take place within."

Standing inside the arena's floor with the Sabertooth wizards, Invel frowned. "And if our strength rivaled that of your ten wizard saints? Would this not break your own regulations?"

Sharing a look with Rogue, Sting frowned. "Well, not exactly. No rule says they can't battle each other…it just typically isn't done. But we don't really have that concern…no offense to you or Rufus, but if there's anyone that can rival their strength in Fiore, we'd already know about them. Even if you just stopped by for a visit, people around here kinda get excited about new and powerful wizards in the country."

Still, Invel had not fought with his magic since arriving. He smiled, wondering how these wizards would react to seeing even a small amount of his power. Turning to face them, he folded his hands behind his back, nodding to them as Rufus moved ahead of the others. The rest of the Sabertooth wizards backed away, giving them space for their spar. Even if Invel had not rested fully since the Eclipse incident, he had recovered more than enough for something as simple as this. He just hoped Rufus wasn't overestimating his own ability, otherwise Sabertooth just might learn too harshly about just how fierce winter could truly be.

**I know someone wanted to see Invel put Minerva in her place, but this battle was a bit easier to write for me (in the draft of the next chapter, at least). I'm not certain why, but I can't seem to get Minerva's magic written down properly...hence the spar with Rufus instead. Either way, the idea is still the same. I do hope you enjoy the battle next chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Winter's Trust

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Perhaps Invel had stated he would not hold back, but thinking about it now, he realized he had little choice. With the plans for war in the making, he could not reveal the true extent of his power even in a playful spar such as this. So, he had to either end this battle efficiently, or falsify weakness in this battle that did not exist. "I recall you saying that you were amused by the idea of losing to one of us. Are you still so confident now that you've seen our abilities with your own eyes?" Rufus smiled as he stood across from Invel, looking ready for battle.

Remaining calm, Invel simply nodded. "I predict a swift end to this battle of ours. Then again, it would be foolish of me to assume victory when there are certain variables even I cannot predict occurring." Would he be willing to swallow his pride and falsify defeat? Invel rejected the idea immediately. It was not befitting a member of his majesty's guard to fail in any task, no matter how pointless. Their strength was meant to be unrivaled and feared by all. Should his true identity ever be revealed, he would not let it be known that he lost in a mere spar against a wizard such as this. So, Invel would win. Revealing his true strength would be a better option, even if strategically it could hinder their battle. Inspiring fear in their enemies would make them nervous in battle, which could lead to future mistakes in their war.

"I'll show you just how correct you are…by defeating you quite efficiently." With a smile, Rufus swiped his hands out towards Invel. "Memory Make: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang!"

Whirlwinds filled the battleground, moving at high speeds towards where Invel stood. Watching them, Invel sighed and shook his head. "You've only worsened your own fate." With that, snow began to fall around them, the wind picking it up and transforming the battlefield into a furious winter blizzard. Normally, the snowfall he could create would not have such an effect on visibility, but Rufus' own spell worked to his advantage. By freezing the air around him, Invel was then able to block the true blunt force of the winds as well, rendering the actual attack useless and advantageous to his own actions.

"So a snow mage, are you? I've memorized techniques to use against wizards like you." The Sabertooth wizard seemed to be rather confident, despite the lack of visibility created by Invel's own power. "Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land!"

The ground became flames, spreading from a singular spot in the battlefield. As the fire expanded further out, the flames seemed to grow more intense with every instant. Watching them, Invel narrowed his eyes. Without even moving, he unleashed the chill stored deep within him, freezing the entire battleground and coating the flames in ice. "Flames to melt my snow? I suppose against a normal wizard, such a tactic would be wise. However, I have overcome such simplistic strategies for counter attacks."

He had yet to become offensive yet, but Invel was wondering if he should. Offensive attacks on his behalf were often designed to be deadly. Creating a strategy for one that would merely incapacitate his opponent was an unusual plan, but one that was necessary given the circumstances of their spar. Against August, he would not have to limit his power so much, but this was a far lesser wizard. "Interesting. I've memorized that technique now." The vortexes of wind had faded away with the flames, leaving them standing in a snowy battlefield, surrounded by oddly shaped pillars of ice from the frozen flames. "Perhaps a more recent technique will prove more effective against you. Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"

From above, Invel saw numerous flashes of black lightning begin to rain down towards the ground. Already prepared, Invel began to freeze the attack, however Rufus smirked at the sight. "Forget." In an instant, the ice vanished from sight, leaving Invel blinking at it with wide eyes. Seeing the lightning still raining down with his spell canceled, Invel began to move. The strikes were fast and unpredictable, each strike creating spiky frozen formations on the ground. One nearly hit his side, just as Invel collided with one of the icy structures formed from the attack.

Looking towards Rufus, Invel studied the man closely. That spell was far too similar to August's cancellation abilities for his liking. In fact, this battle was taking on an odd similarity to his spars with the older wizard that unnerved him. Was it possible for Rufus to achieve a similar strength level as their most formidable member? Likely, there would still be a difference between the two, considering Rufus lacked full mastery of the magics he memorized. However, it was still dangerous to underestimate, and he could see Rufus at least managing to grow to become a challenge for the newer members of the generals such as Ajeel.

Deciding it to be best to observe for now, Invel made no move to attack again. He needed to gauge this man's potential for their plans. Rufus might not seem like much at first, but in battle, he could achieve great things. "No counter this time? I must admit, your technique intrigues me. Let's see if you like this as well. Memory Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom!" Light flashed over Invel's head, making the winter general glance upward. Suddenly, his body felt incredibly heavy, unable to move with the force of the magic weighing down on him. "Combined with Memory Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!" A massive red wave of fire with sparks dancing along in it flashed towards Invel.

Seeing it coming, Invel frowned slightly. He had endured stronger hits before, but it was not a pleasant thing to experience. Attempting to freeze the attack would be blocked just as before, so he had to be a bit more creative. A wave of snow flashed in front of him, creating a wall and blocking him from view. Hoping to hide his actions from Rufus' sight, Invel froze over his own magic, solidifying the ice into a wall that even his flames would be incapable of melting. "Hmm. You appear to be quite versatile with your snow and ice. To just what extent can you utilize that power?"

Tired of this game, Invel let the wall drop as soon as the weight of the gravity spell faded. The flames were gone, having been stopped as he predicted by his frozen wall of snow. "Now is not the time for you to learn. I believe I have seen enough of your skill to ascertain what ability you can grow to possess. Your power is only as vast as your memory…and no one can memorize all." Rufus smiled, chuckling and nodding.

"True. There are limits to my ability…but if I need to memorize something new, I can simply forget that which is no longer useful."

Inhaling deeply, Invel closed his eyes. He increased the snowfall around them, not wanting this man to memorize any more of his abilities. "Then I will not allow you to memorize anything further of my abilities. One more spell will end this battle, and it is a spell that you will be incapable of mimicking or blocking."

"Oh? You think you can prevent me from copying you? How intriguing. Just what technique do you guard so well?" The snow picked up even further, whitening out the battlefield as Invel took a few steps back. If he could see Rufus, Rufus was capable of seeing him. Still, Invel was the maker of this snow. Everything it touched, he could feel. Winter told him what he needed to know, always keeping him aware of Rufus' location, even if he could not see the man with his eyes.

Keeping his eyes closed, Invel raised his hand towards where he sensed Rufus to be standing. Opening them for a moment to confirm the lack of visibility, Invel glared at his opponent. "A technique designed to stop any battle…to reach success against any opponent, no matter their skill level. I have only ever encountered two individuals able to counter it…I'd be surprised if you would be the third, given the nature of how your magic functions." From what he saw, Rufus needed to memorize a magic to cancel it. His snow was not memorized, thusly it was not canceled. As such, his ice slave spell would remain intact as well.

In an instant, an icy collar formed around Rufus' neck. Invel felt the magic take hold, and with it, he released the snowy storm growing around them. The memory make wizard blinked at him, frowning for a moment as he touched the collar now frozen around him. "What—ice make magic?" His first words were rather foolish, but Invel simply shook his head, folding his hands behind his back.

"Please, come closer so I can explain." Nodding, Rufus seemed to move with an odd mechanical motion to his steps. Then, the wizard's eyes seemed to widen as he realized what was going on. Invel smiled, chuckling under his breath. "As you are likely now realizing, this spell gives you little room to resist my command. It freezes your very thoughts, muddling any free will you might possess to avoid my attacks. Thoughts do not flow so easily, making you even unaware of how unwise it is to do as an enemy requests of you…until it is far too late to react."

Rufus simply nodded, standing obediently in front of Invel as the ice mage sighed. He turned towards the other Sabertooth wizards, seeing them stare at Rufus and Invel with wide eyes. "Was this sufficient for your evaluation of my power? It seems rather cruel to keep him under such a spell when such measures are serving no purpose."

"That was unlike any ice magic I've ever seen…" Sting stared at him with wide eyes. "I could feel how cold it was, and I wasn't even involved in the battle. Not to mention the fact that you've just easily defeated Rufus…I guess I can see why you are so confident in your magic, Invel."

Minerva nodded, smiling at him pleasantly. "Indeed. Your power is worthy of the Sabertooth name. Now, please release our comrade. I tire of staring at him while he has that foolish expression on his face." Rufus truly did look distant and distracted, after all. With a nod, Invel's collar vanished from sight, leaving Rufus blinking in surprise.

The memory make wizard's hand lifted, touching his throat with a slight tremor in his fingers. "That…what was that? My memories…I could not access a single one of them."

"If I informed you, it would defeat the purpose of having hidden the spell from your sight." Invel shook his head, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. "I must admit, you did surprise me. I did not expect you to be capable of canceling out my magic with such ease. However, that technique has limited reach when facing someone with magic like mine."

"He would have had to memorize all of your spells to succeed." Rogue spoke, smiling faintly. "It is interesting to consider. Normally, the ability to create a snowstorm would not be a powerful spell, hence the reason Rufus disregarded memorizing it when you first used it. You seem to understand how to interpret a weakness to an enemy power quite quickly and exploit it with ease."

He was by far not the most skilled at such an ability, but he supposed he had trained with one who had perfected such exploitations. Invel had never once seen someone defeat August in a hands on spar, though he supposed if his majesty did not need to hold back in such battles, Emperor Spriggan would have surpassed his general. Still, Invel had only seen Spriggan participate once in such an event, and that had been utilized as a demonstration to inspire the military to improve their strength. It was more of a game than a true battle, yet it still revealed the true extent of both of their abilities, inspiring awe in respect from those beneath his level.

Nodding, Rufus smiled and moved to stand by his side. He seemed to be recovering from Invel's spell, but he looked rather shaken from the defeat. "I suppose he does. Well played, Invel. I will remember our encounter and keep your defense in mind for future battles. It just may be impossible to memorize all of an enemy's attacks…but to truly defend myself against someone of your nature, it would be foolish to consider any spell pointless."

"How did you even freeze fire anyway? It seems like it would be rather impossible, if you ask me." Sting pulled his attention away, making Invel shrug.

"It was a skill that needed to be learned to excel at what I do. After all, is fire not the most common defense used against an ice wizard? Overcoming such a weakness was needed, considering those I often trained with." That had been one of his biggest hurdles when facing August. The elder wizard had excelled at all forms of fire magic, melting away Invel's ice with ease when he first began training. Then, Invel realized that even fire could be frozen. That had been when their battles took on a longer duration, though Invel still failed to win each time.

Grinning, Sting patted his arm and began to guide him away from the arena. "Well, maybe one day I can meet these training partners of yours. I'd love to figure out who managed to help you get to this point. Sure, I saw you fighting earlier…but I had no idea you could manage something like this." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You even made it look just as effortless as the sword fight from before. Were you even trying to win?"

Blinking, Invel's eyes widened ever so slightly. Had it been that obvious that he was holding back? He stopped walking, observing the others as they moved passed him. Still, he would not lie to a direct question. His emperor despised dishonesty, and as such, Invel strove to be honest no matter who he spoke to, albeit deceptive when necessary. "I did not realize you noticed so easily…however, I suppose I was not truly trying."

"Wait…you really weren't even trying and you still won?" Orga blinked at him, before chuckling and shaking his head. "Nice to hear we've got another powerful wizard on our hands. You better convince him to join us, Sting, because we don't want this one going to another guild any time soon."

"Indeed. Simply imagining his power falling into Fairy Tail's hands…I do not think we'd even come close in the next year's competition." Minerva shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "Though, I still can't help but wonder where it is you learned such skill."

Then, the odd peace shattered. Invel did not even realize how it felt before, conversing with these wizards. It came easily, speaking of his power in vague terms while becoming amused by their attempts to overwhelm him. Why did it feel almost more relaxing than it did with the other generals? Perhaps it was due to the lowered expectations, but Minerva's comment only reminded him that he did not belong. "I suppose you could say I was born with it. Learning control came later."

His gaze had hardened, his smile gone and transformed into a thin line on his face. "It sounds as if it took quite some effort to get to this point. I do believe m'lady was inquiring further about that, rather than the true origin of your magic."

Rogue's comment did not help. Inside his jacket, Invel could feel the chill of the lacrima he had brought with him from home. Why did it suddenly feel cold? Normally, he did not notice such shifts in temperature, so he knew it was his mind projecting the feeling onto his body. "Indeed. I do not recall you ever speaking about this training you keep vaguely mentioning." Even Rufus was joining, making Invel wonder if he had chosen incorrectly. This guild would not be for him, it seemed. His past would not be left alone, not with wizards like them.

"Stop bothering him about it." Sting spoke, surprising Invel. He frowned, glancing towards the white dragon slayer and seeing his blue eyes focused on himself. "Did you ever wonder why he so easily saw how pissed I was before the Grand Magic Games? Maybe he's lost some people of his own in the past. If it were me, that wouldn't be something I'd want to talk about, let alone think about for any duration of time."

It wasn't his true motivation, however Invel couldn't help but stare after the dragon slayer after his words. He made no move to correct the boy, but oddly, the pressure to speak seemed to lessen with his comment. No one asked him to speak further, yet he wondered why he was trusted so much. If this were Alvarez, he would have been questioned until he spoke or fought and proved he was not someone to threaten lightly. Yet, this was not Alvarez. Perhaps Fiore was different in more ways than he first thought, in terms of more openly offered trust and friendships that seemed to form as suddenly as his magic froze over the world around him.

**So, Sabertooth is starting to accept Invel...but is Invel really all that comfortable with that? This story is gonna have a lot of internal conflict and drama, so I can't wait to keep moving forward! I hope you enjoyed the spar between Rufus and Invel. More chapters will come after I return from my vacation, which starts next week! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Winter's Loyalty

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Invel was rather quiet for some time after his spar with Rufus. He traveled with Sabertooth's wizards when they left Crocus, journeying towards Dordria where Sabertooth's guild hall lingered. From what he had heard, their former master had been kicked out of the guild. The others spoke with much animation towards him, seeming ignorant of Invel's own wish for solitude. After all, he felt as if he was failing in his task the more he spoke with them. He did not come to Fiore for a vacation. This was a mission for his emperor, yet he could not seem to feel the desire to hurry. Was this how Emperor Spriggan himself felt about his own plans for expanding Alvarez? Invel couldn't help but think it was, given his majesty's immortality. Patience was key, but when given a task, Invel was not one to prolong its completion.

The first moment he had away from them was when they arrived at the guild hall. "You can go ahead and explore the place for a bit. It's pretty big, and we've got a few other members that you might want to meet." Sting spoke brightly, smiling towards him. "In the meantime…there's someone I have to apologize to about our former master's treatment of her. I'll see you soon, and maybe then, we'll pick out a job to take together, alright?"

Nodding, Invel watched the guild master walk away. Why did he feel rather disappointed in him leaving, though? It wasn't as if Sting was the same as his majesty. In fact, it didn't even feel remotely similar to the odd hollowness he felt without his emperor near. That hollowness sometimes threatened to consume him if he wasn't careful, reminding him of how delicate his control truly was. Magic, especially like his own, desired to be wild and energetic. It was only tamed by the will of its user, and for Invel, he had not become willful until he had someone to serve. His emotions were not strong enough to tame the storm he wielded as a child, and his emperor was kind enough to show Invel how an impartial nature and lack of emotion could still benefit his magic.

In most cases, emotions were needed to be the true fuel to magic. It was why Invel had struggled with control so much as a child. Really, he had failed to see the importance of feeling so strongly about much of anything. His mother raised him, and he owed her to some degree, but when times turned harsh and they were lacking in money, Invel was the first to suffer. He was blamed for their problems, and as such, he could not say he truly cared for her as an individual beyond the feeling that he owed her for giving him life. When his magic lashed out at the world and ended her life, he had grieved more so at the loss of life due to his own strength, rather than who she was. More accurately, he had suffered because of what it said about him. As a child, shouldn't he have been suffering more after such an event?

Emperor Spriggan changed that. He saw that valuing life was not always for the best, and Invel respected the man who gave him direction. By explaining that willpower could control magic, albeit not as strongly as emotions, Invel had latched on. He would control his thoughts and become a master of emotionless magic, if that was what was required. He became the icy, cold winter his magic was, knowing the same isolation as a winter storm at all times. HIs majesty was the one to thank for his control, along with August for aiding Emperor Spriggan and enduring Invel's winter as he trained.

Inside Sabertooth's guild hall, Invel found that the normal restless sensation he had grown accustomed to when Emperor Spriggan was not near had faded. To be honest, it had tamed long ago, but oddly, it was even farther from his mind now than it ever had been. Something about Fiore calmed the storm within him, relieving the pressure he had felt on his shoulders from nearly the moment he was born. His mother had always expected him to earn pay to feed himself as a child. Emperor Spriggan and August expected him to excel at magic. Always, he was expected to be perfection. As such, he strived for that very goal. However, here, he was only asked to try. In fact, many had told him he was expected to fail in certain tasks. It was not something he was used to, and now, Invel didn't know how to react.

Part of him longed to leave. The stone walls and open feeling of the guild hall was almost reminiscent of the grandness of Vistarion. He missed the odd silence that filled the walls as he worked through paperwork for his majesty. He missed the knowledge that others would help deal with traitorous behavior from others within the nation, enforcing their strict laws. Here, things seemed more chaotic. He had defied the next in line to the throne of this country, and all he had received in turn was shouting and a brief battle that ended when confusion took over. Invel knew he should be in prison, at the very least, if not awaiting execution. In Alvarez, that would have been his punishment. Here, that did not seem to be the case.

Most of the wizards within the guild hall stuck to themselves. They laughed with each other, already having their own teams to work with. Invel didn't even seem to be noticed, and that was fine with him. As he moved into one of the far corners of the guild, wishing to avoid being disturbed, he sat down and leaned back against the wall. It was far noisier than Vistarion would ever be, he was certain of that. As he pulled out the communication lacrima and rolled the small device around in his palm, Invel frowned. Why was he not bothered by his delays in progress? It should be bothering him. Yet, he felt no inclination to rush into this war. It was his emperor's greatest wish, yet Invel felt like it was a betrayal to not desire for its completion at this very moment.

When light flickered on in the lacrima as the magic activated, Invel didn't know why he was surprised. It had been nearly a week since he left, after all. Normally, he would have reported back by now. Between the discussions with Sabertooth's wizards and the travel time between the capital and their guild hall, he had lost track of his true mission. "Invel. I was hoping you'd have a moment to speak." August was on the other end, looking calm as he sat at some desk in Vistarion.

Recognizing the sight, Invel nodded and quickly calmed his expression. He did not know what was wrong with his thoughts lately, always restless and circling around about what his next action should be. "Of course. I apologize for the delay in updates. I seemed to have arrived at a time of unusual festivity for Fiore."

"Oh? Anything of interest to our task?"

Nodding, Invel quickly got to work, remaining serious as he spoke and ignoring his odd lack of determination for success. "Indeed. Fiore was in the process of hosting an event they call the Grand Magic Games, a competition between the guilds of their nation. Fairy Tail was one such guild involved, and I used the event as an opportunity to observe their members in action." Invel began there, starting to describe the various forms of magic he had seen from the Fairy Tail wizards. He told them of the odd requip abilities that seemed unique to the one known as Erza, as well as the lesser ice mage which he wrote off quickly as an easy opponent to deal with.

"Interesting. It does not sound as if this foe will require as much force as his majesty is requesting we send. Why does he seem to think so highly of this enemy?"

For a moment, Invel debated how to reply. In a way, he agreed with August. Alvarez vastly overpowered their wizards by a large margin, leaving Fairy Tail with few members to be of any concern. If anyone was concerning, it would be their master, the one rumored to be one of the most powerful wizards in the country. "It is likely not due to their own individual strength, but due to their ease in which they can call upon allies. From what I've gathered, guilds in this nation are often known to work together when facing more dangerous threats. As such, I have taken to investigating potential allies of Fairy Tail as well."

"Oh? Is there anything that you think might pose a risk to us?"

Considering, Invel thought back to his brief spar with Rufus. "As a whole? No, not in the slightest. However, if we are separated…I do believe Ishgar might have a few wizards capable of holding their own against our newest members such as Jacob or Ajeel. I'd recommend furthering their training while I am investigating."

Nodding, August seemed to frown. "I see. Are their any particular magics I should formulate strategies against?"

"Perhaps. I've encountered quite a few dragon slayers to be honest. I did not expect such an event to occur…I even encountered his majesty's brother among them." Invel frowned, thinking back. "Though, I did not witness his magic. From what I saw, the greater threat might prove to be their allies, even. While the dragon slayers posses the greater endurance in battle, the others posses more strength. A god slayer is among them, one which may prove to be an unstable enemy. Surely, against you it would be of little issue…but to one such as Neinhart used to relying solely on an individual's personal grievances from the past, he might prove problematic. One utilizes an odd form to spacial magic, which should be of little issue given Brandish' forces…and the only other that seems problematic in nature utilizes memory make magic."

"Memory make?" August frowned, tilting his head. "The name seems oddly familiar. Is it like most maker magics, molding things into form? If so, I fail to see the dilemma."

Nodding, Invel stared into the lacrima gravely. "At first, I thought the same. Then I realized his potential to utilize it in a form that mimics your own power. Not only can he recreate spells from memory, he can also negate them by making the caster forget their existence. It is quite interesting to observe, and if not taken into account properly, it could prove to be dangerous in battle."

"Interesting. I almost wish I had seen it for myself…showing one such as him true mimicry would have been ideal to prove him wrong about his own ability, don't you agree?"

This time, Invel smiled and nodded. "Indeed. It almost made me wish you were here, to show them the errors of their arrogance." Then again, had Invel not been guilty of the same? It was why he had been surprised by the negation of his own ability in that spar. This place was putting odd thoughts in his head, and he was growing to dislike it. "How are the plans going? HIs majesty did not give us a timeline for this project of ours. I assume he would like it to be completed efficiently, however."

Nodding, August sighed. "Rather slowly, unfortunately. Brandish cannot seem to be bothered to join me for planning…she claims it would be too much of a pain to join in the war effort until her actual ability is required in battle. Larcade is assisting, but he seems to have too much confidence in his own ability and attempts to dissuade me from offering him assistance in our planned battles. Given our numbers when compared to Fairy Tail, it should be simple enough to assume we would work with groups, each leading our own segment of the military for proper direction…but he seems to desire individual work to prove himself to his majesty."

It sounded like something Larcade would do, given his own insistence on seeing Emperor Spriggan as his father. "Surely, Irene and Dimaria are at least of some assistance to you."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "They are, I suppose, though Dimaria is a bit too eager for battle. She does not mind the offer of aid, but seems intent on starting this war as soon as possible, without thinking through the plan completely. At the moment, I suppose we are waiting on knowledge of the landscape and enemy we intend to face…with little knowledge of Fairy Tail or their location, we cannot plan out strategic battlefields to begin our attack, nor can we determine who would make for the most efficient counter of their abilities."

"I see. So, your plans are now contingent on my work here then?" August nodded, while Invel pinched the bridge of his nose. "This may be the wrong path for me after all. I had chosen to take your advice…and I am beginning to ally myself with a guild that will likely be an ally of Fairy Tail's. Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstances involving one of his majesty's former projects resulted in me being incapable of gaining Fairy Tail's trust directly…but this other guild only seemed too pleased to welcome me into their base of operations."

"I take it this is the guild with the allies you spoke of? The dragon slayers and memory make wizard?"

Nodding, Invel frowned. "It is. From here, I hope to see Fairy Tail again, and perhaps even work with their own wizards on more challenging jobs. It isn't ideal…I may leave and choose a more direct method of operation. Would you be opposed to direct battle to find out their skills? It may reveal my power as that of an enemy…but it would grant us more knowledge than they would gain, I believe."

For a moment, the elderly general seemed to consider his suggestion. Then, August slowly shook his head. "No…I think it would be best to wait where you are, Invel. His majesty is known to be a patient man…and your power is too great of an asset to our cause to reveal it to the enemy and allow them to come up with an interception for your abilities. As our emperor has already stated, there is a master tactician amongst the enemy, one which we would be best to remain wary of."

Thinking back to the games, Invel slowly nodded. "I suppose that is correct. While I have not encountered this tactician in person…I was able to witness one of her plans in action. She seemed to be capable of predicting enemy actions far in advance of them ever occurring. Single-handedly, she planned out the undefeated victory of her guild members in this festival I spoke of."

"And this is why his majesty has left the planning to us. This tactician is familiar with him…as his former lover, she knows of his past rather well, I imagine." Invel could only nod in agreement. From what he had heard of their history, Spriggan had suffered greatly from her loss. Invel hoped to save him from tragedy again, but it seemed as if seeing her again was their only option to obtain the spell he desired.

For a moment, Invel sighed and nodded. "Indeed. Strategy will be of utmost importance…these skills are not to be taken lightly, no matter how simple they appear to be. His majesty respects such abilities, and as such, we should do the same." Thinking for a moment, Invel frowned. "For your own research, I did manage to hear the location of Fairy Tail's guild hall while I was speaking with the other wizards in Fiore. It is in a town known as Magnolia…that could at least give you the geographic layout of the area we will be attacking. Perhaps we could even begin an infiltration mission and prevent the true war from even becoming necessary." After all, so long as his majesty obtained Fairy Heart, the rest was not needed.

Shaking his head, August narrowed his eyes. "This is about more than just a spell, Invel. You do not know his majesty like I do…this war is meant to prove something to his former lover. If she does not see defeat at his hands, I do not think he will be able to bring himself to complete the spell he has in mind…or, perhaps it is not her." He seemed to grow thoughtful for a moment, turning away. "Perhaps it is the presence of his brother that fuels his desire for war. Regardless, it is our duty as his loyal servants to provide him with the war he desires. You are not planning to back down from this now, are you Invel?"

The warning note in his tone was clear, making Invel blink in surprise. Never before had he been suspected to be lacking on loyalty. Why was he being spoken to like this now? For a moment, he gazed at August with wide eyes, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "You would be a fool to think me as anything other than loyal, August. I owe everything I am to Emperor Spriggan, and without him, my life means nothing." Somehow, he could not bring himself to truly feel the same passion in his words that he once did. Why? Something about being in this guild, about the trust he was given, made it feel so different than Alvarez. He was not used to such trust, and in a way, being trusted and considered as a friend was an experience he never had the honor to receive. "If it is a war he desires, I will fight by his side, just as planned. I was simply suggesting a more efficient means to end his plans…I suppose my oversight into his true desires led to a miscalculation on my part."

August nodded, looking thoughtful as he studied Invel. "Then I will plan for you to lead your own military unit when the time comes. As the one most familiar with these wizards you suspect will ally with Fairy Tail, can I place you in charge of countering their abilities? I would like to entrust a single unit to each allied guild, to split our power as needed for this war."

For a moment, Invel glanced up towards the faces within Sabertooth's guild hall. There was still laughter and joy, people enjoying their time with each other now that their former master was gone. He had heard about how strict that man had been, about how much he pushed for them to be strong. Still, such things could not be forced onto those that did not desire strength. Oddly, he found himself searching for the one face that was absent, the one who trusted him despite his own inability to trust a single person here. Had Invel truly come to think of the dragon slayer as some sort of friend? It was impossible. He was loyal to his emperor, and there would be no question of what he would do when the time came. So, he took a deep breath and glanced back towards August, bowing his head towards his superior general. "Of course. Anything to achieve success for his majesty's plans." Yet, somehow those words felt wrong. For some reason, Invel felt like he was shattering something with this promise, something that had been already so fragile to begin with. Either way, he would not back down on his word. When the war began, this guild would be his target. Sabertooth would never realize what hit them when his winter storm struck, taking them out swiftly from the war before they even realized they were a participant in the battle.

**War plans are beginning, and Invel is obviously involved. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Winter's Isolation

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Sting did return to the guild hall, Invel had finished his discussion with August and had discovered the library within the guild. Overall, he had not been too impressed by the actual structure of Sabertooth's guild hall, but the vastness of their library was enough to catch his attention. Most wizards seemed to ignore the place as well, preferring to speak with their allies or simply stop by to grab a job before leaving. Studying often made for better strategies in jobs of that nature, and as such, Invel spent his time inside the library while he waited for Sting to return.

Other wizards had not bothered him while he was within. In fact, it was disturbing to see how few even entered. The thin layer of dust coating the spines of the books told him few even bothered to care for the area, but Invel had taken to doing so himself. Perhaps it wasn't the information he needed on Fairy Tail, but he could surely find more knowledge of the country itself to know which actions would invoke intervention from Fiore's government as a whole. Technically, he supposed it was likely any attack would bring them into the war, but if possible, it would be ideal to avoid their intervention.

Overall, he had found little of use during his studies. After dusting off a table for his own use, he spent the next few days doing little beyond reading. He read about the history of Fiore, learning how different guilds had formed over time as well as how the nation began from settlers fleeing the war-torn continent of Alakitasia. It was surprising to see the connection between his homeland and Fiore, but the more he read, the more it made sense. The people who discovered Ishgar as a whole had been refugees, barely managing to scrounge enough funds to travel someplace where war would not steal what little remained of their belongings.

The different areas found led to different leaders emerging from their groups. Deciding to avoid the war found overseas, when the settlers came into contact with each other they created treaties of peace and set defined borders for their own people. Trade began to emerge quickly, and before long, numerous countries existed within the land of Ishgar, with Fiore being among them. The royal family was supposedly descended from the first settlers of the land, though the family tree dating that far back was not listed in the texts he had read.

Further studying into the various guilds of the nations did give him some basic history of Fairy Tail. That text had been rather general, simply describing the majority of legal guilds known to have populated the country over the years, and stating the basic origins of each. Fairy Tail appeared to have been founded nearly a hundred years ago, by the former lover of his own emperor. While he knew there was a connection, Invel wondered why his majesty had chosen to leave such knowledge a mystery to them. Studying further showed him where she had gained her tactical knowledge as well, revealing that they had participated heavily in the trade wars that began not long after the creation of their guild.

Invel had moved to return the generic book in favor of a more specific text when the door to the library opened. "I don't get it, Lector. Didn't Invel say he was going to stick around for a bit to at least see if the guild was right for him?"

"I don't know. I guess a guy like him doesn't understand just how awesome it is to have you around, Sting!"

The odd voice made Invel frown, glancing over his shoulder. He was still hidden behind the shelves, but he could see Sting walking in with a small cat at his feet, looking rather tired. "I doubt it. He just seemed like the kind of guy who could use a friend. If you'd met him…maybe you'd understand. It's hard to describe, to be honest."

"Really? Well, you said he was strong, right?" Lector, as Sting had referred to the cat, actually seemed to be the one speaking. "Maybe he just was intimidated by the idea of being in a guild with someone as strong as you competing against him. Some guys don't like the idea of a challenge, after all."

Sting snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah right. He had no doubts about his ability to beat any of us in a fight. Whether it was true or not, he still believed that to be the case." Sting seemed to take a seat at one of the tables, leaning forward on the desk with a groan. "Maybe I was just hoping that I could change something for him like he did for me. He didn't even know a thing about me…yet he tried to help me when I thought you were gone. It feels like I owe him for that…plus, he just looks like he's so alone. Can you believe that he claims to never have made a friend before? Who grows up not knowing anyone else in the world that would support them like that?"

The cat seemed to walk on the desk, his paw resting on Sting's hand. "And that just shows how great of a guy you are, Sting. Helping anyone like that proves that you'd be the best friend anyone could have! He's an idiot for not seeing that and just leaving without a word to anyone."

"Is that so?" Invel walked out from where he stood, narrowing his eyes at the cat. "And just how would choosing to leave this building indicate anything about my intellect, or lack thereof?"

Sting jerked up, spinning around and blinking in surprise. "Invel?" The winter general nodded, setting his book down on the desk with a slight frown. What had them going on about him leaving? He had never set foot outside of the guild thus far, so he did not know the source of this rumor. "But…everyone said that you hadn't been seen since I left! Where the hell have you been?"

"Reading." Invel took a seat, gesturing to the book he had pulled from the shelves. "I find that I am rather pleased with your collection here thus far. Granted, there could be a more in depth history and information on the magic of this country, but what you possess is sufficient to begin educating myself on Fiore and the culture of this land."

"Wait…so this is the guy that beat Rufus in a fight?" Lector crossed his arms over his chest, studying Invel closely. "I can't believe it. I mean, I get that Rufus is still far weaker than you, but this guy doesn't really look like he's tougher than any wizard Sabertooth has."

Shaking his head, Sting gave his friend a rueful smile. "Yeah, well he's stronger than he looks. I can't believe he's nothing but a bookworm either…I thought you at least would have tried sparring with someone, or even talking to the other members of the guild. If you've been in here the whole time, I guess that would explain why everyone thought you'd left."

"Why would I waste my time on such frivolous matters? Sparring with them would not allow me to gain anything in return, and I am not fond of conversing with others unless necessary." Especially with the change in plans. Invel did not want to know these people well, as they were to be killed as soon as possible. Really, he had already witnessed the most powerful members of the guild in action. Knowing any other form of magic would be rather useless since Invel could simply freeze it all.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Sting smiled, reaching over and pulling Invel's book away. "Conversation is how you grow to understand others, Invel. It's how you make friends and learn to understand who other people are around you. If you avoid talking to people entirely, one day you're gonna piss someone off and make a bad enemy just because you accidentally insulted them without knowing."

His emperor had trained him for such situations, and Invel felt confident in his ability to maintain a proper and polite display of mannerisms around others. "Avoiding giving insult is quite simple. I do not need to learn the tendencies of all people to understand such a concept."

"But…then is Sting really right about you? Do you just not like having friends or something?"

Invel stiffened, staring at the table before him. Really, the question should have been simple. Most people desired companionship in some form throughout their life. At one point in time, Invel had wished for such a thing himself. However, that was early in his training with Emperor Spriggan. Once he saw how strong Spriggan was, despite his suffering, Invel realized what he wanted to become like. In the end, the ideal man was exactly as Emperor Spriggan was, capable of doing whatever he desired without concern over how it affected the world. Such a mindset could not be achieved unless one abandoned the notion of friends, so Invel strove to maintain that thought process as well, to ensure he could better serve his emperor.

Even Sting glanced towards Invel, after quickly shushing his friend. "Ah…sorry about that. Lector is a good friend of mine, but he can be a bit blunt too. Kinda like you in that way, I guess." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wasn't being rude or anything. If he doesn't want to answer, he can just say so, after all." Lector seemed defensive, but Invel closed his eyes. He could hear August's insistence on war replaying over in his mind, hearing that same tone repeat itself. Was he losing his loyalty so easily? Invel would not allow it.

Opening his eyes, he met the gaze of the cat and slowly began to nod. "I apologize, I am simply not used to anyone being quite so direct with their questioning. To answer your previous question, I would say that yes, I find I rather dislike the concept of friendship as a whole. It creates an attachment that often interferes with what must be done to complete certain tasks that are required of individuals."

The dragon slayer seemed startled by Invel's admission, blinking at him with wide eyes. "Wait…you can't be serious. I mean, even I strove for nothing but strength…and I still made friends of my own. They didn't stop me from my goals, they helped me along the way!" Sting rose to his feet, staring Invel down.

The ice mage shrugged, staring down at the table. "And what if they disagreed with your methods of training? To gain strength, there are darker paths that could result in far more power than you've given yourself. Would you have taken those paths, had these allies of yours dissuaded you from them?"

"I wouldn't have taken them even if they weren't here!" Sting stepped closer, glaring at Invel. "There are some things people just don't do, Invel. I don't get what it is with you and thinking everything is about efficiency and logic…but that isn't how everyone thinks. Sometimes, it is better to think with your heart. Emotions power magic…they can make it stronger, just like Natsu's magic became stronger when he was determined to fight for his friends. You think I could gain that kind of strength by ignoring the people around me?"

It was so much like what he had been taught in Alvarez, yet Invel did not want to hear it from him. _"Magic comes from emotion, Invel. However…I see that may not quite be the case for you. Have you considered looking at it from a technical perspective? You dislike relying on your emotions, as they are what led to such a lack of control in the first place…so why not develop the magic circles necessary to both create and negate your magic? From such a comprehension, you will develop a logical mindset that should allow complete control over your magic. Ideally, you would learn to fuel it with passion as well…however, I am under the impression that you will refuse to utilize such advice, even if it comes from me." _His emperor's words came to mind, from a time so long ago in his life.

Shaking off his memories, Invel scowled in irritation. "That is not what I meant by my words. Conflict of the heart leads to conflict of the mind, and in the end, it is best of both are avoided."

"So, you're saying you don't want to have friends because they make life complicated?" Invel thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. Sting glared at him, slamming a fist down onto the table and leaning forward towards the winter wizard. "That's crap and you know it. Life is messy as hell, and things don't go the way we want them to, no matter what we do. All we can do is make the most out of what we are given, so you better learn to accept that and try to enjoy something in life. Do you really want to be this depressed for however many years you have left to live, Invel? You can't be that much older than me, and I know I wouldn't want to be miserable for another eighty years or so."

His emperor had been miserable for centuries, though. Did that misery not grant his majesty strength? Closing his eyes, Invel felt something shudder through him. He knew Emperor Spriggan fought to end that misery, yet it was also the source of his inner strength that Invel admired so much. "Pain teaches one resilience. There is a certain strength to enduring through such emotions…one I've often wished to obtain."

If he understood how to move forward with pain, he'd understand how to move on past what he had done. Wasn't he a monster, after all? A child was not meant to kill his family. A child was not meant to destroy the very place that raised him. "And there's a strength to moving past them as well, to learning how to be happy with life again after falling into that sadness you feel."

Taking a deep breath, Invel remained silent. _"One day…I hope you'll find what it is that can make you smile, Invel. I've long since lost sight of that which can do so for me…but there is still hope for you. Once you find that happiness, you will become all the stronger for it, for it will fuel your actions and make your magic burn with a new energy you've never expected to see."_

_Invel had frowned, glancing up at his emperor in confusion as they sat in the courtyard for training his generals. They had been observing August sparring with Irene, a rather impressive sight for any newcomer to their ranks, so he had been still in awe from the battle. "But…I am happy, am I not? Serving you, the one who showed me how to control this storm is more than enough. My life is forever yours, your majesty. Nothing could make me betray you, not after all you have done for me."_

_There had been a sad look in Emperor Spriggan's dark gaze as he shook his head. "No…no, I do not think you are. For no matter how much you might respect me, Invel, you are aware that the fact that you live on means I do not care for your life as one should."_

_"That does not matter. You are strong, and you pulled me away from a place where I would have been killed for my actions." Invel had been likely around thirteen, strong yet not quite involved in the actual military's actions yet. "I've witnessed the power of your generals. I rival their strength with my own magic…and knowing that, I will be happy to serve you for all of my life, just as August has done for you in the past."_

_Shaking his head, his emperor's smile faded away. "No, you will not be. For doing so will leave you alone for your entire life, and no one can be happy with such an existence. Take it from one who knows such isolation, Invel…the only times in my existence when I found anything remotely close to happiness was when I allowed myself to care…and I do not think I've ever regretted anything more than doing just that."_

The conversation echoing in his mind made Invel shaking his head. He did not want to share in his emperor's regrets. He did not want to find joy in being near others, not in any form. "I do not need that form of strength, if that is the case. I…I will not make the same mistakes he made."

"Are you talking about this person you know again, the one that kills his own friends? Because that guy doesn't sound like someone you should look up to, not to me." Sting seemed to be pushing him, in a way the dragon slayer had never done before. Instantly, Invel glared back at him for the insult to his emperor, but Sting was still speaking. "No one should be able to go through that kind of a thing and not care. No one should just kill the people around him and then teach others that it's fine if they just ignore the fact and live on like normal."

"That's not what he's like!" Invel shouted, rising to his feet as his anger finally broke through. A slight chill entered the air with his shout, startling even Invel as he realized the slight loss of control in his magic. It had been so long since he had any lapse in control. It was enough to make him pause, taking a deep breath and pressing a hand to his head. "You…you would not understand. The man I spoke of suffers continually from what he's done. There is no joy in his existence."

"Then why are you trying to be like him?" Sting crossed his arms over his chest, while Lector seemed to have gone silent, watching the argument continue on. "Don't deny that you aren't trying, either. Maybe I haven't known you for long, but I've heard the way you speak about this guy. You defend him, protect him, like you would a friend. Yet, you know he doesn't care at all what happens to you. Why are you trying to make yourself just as miserable as he is? Do you really think that's going to help anyone, even him?"

No one would understand, Invel realized. Sting was not pushing to know his past. No, the boy was simply pushing for him to realize something far greater, something that was broken inside of him long ago. "He…perhaps it is not ideal, but emotions would simply interfere with—"

"No, we've talked that bit over already. Emotions fuel magic, remember?"

Closing his eyes, Invel shuddered slightly. _"It looks as if Irene and August are finished. Do you think you are ready to try again, Invel?"_

_He nodded, stoically rising to his feet and approaching August. The old man gazed down at him, smiling almost pleasantly as he nodded in greeting. "Have you improved since we last practiced? It does not seem as if you've learned of the desires that reside within your heart quite yet, young wizard."_

_"Because I only live to serve Emperor Spriggan. Everything I do, I will do for him."_

_"Ah, but there is no passion to your words, nor in your eyes. Can you truly succeed in a goal you are not passionate about?"_

_He had felt rather confused, frowning at him. "Passionate? That is simply the way things are. Emperor Spriggan saved me from the path that would have led to death. Simple logic dictates that my life is owed to him forever more."_

_Shaking his head, August had looked rather sad. "Then you will fail in your goals, Invel Yura. I serve his majesty because I know being near him will serve to bring me closer to the answer to a certain question I've had for my entire life. Being near him brings me joy…and seeing him succeed makes me pleased to understand my role in his efforts. Becoming like ice does not mean hardening your heart, Invel. It means allowing yourself to see the world clearly as it is, like crystalline water revealing the truth of that which exists around you."_

He had lost that spar as well, within mere seconds. "I see the world as it truly is…I have to." He stared down at his hands, noticing that they had begun to shake slightly. Why was this bothering him so much? More importantly, why did it even matter to Sting? He didn't understand. "I will not fail. I made a promise…I will not go back on my word." He closed his hands into fists, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"I'm not asking you to. Did you ever promise to not become friends with someone else? Considering this guy you know doesn't have friends that are still alive, I'd think he wouldn't ask for you to promise something like that."

Sting held out a hand, almost like a peace offering as he gazed into Invel's icy eyes with a blue gaze of his own. There was something inviting in that look, but Invel couldn't help but feel torn. "I'm sorry. Please…do not bring this subject up with me again, Sting. Perhaps I have interest in being involved with your guild, but I do not have the liberty to make friends with those here."

He moved past the dragon slayer without another word, trying to ignore the odd way his chest squeezed at his own words. Why did it hurt to say such things? Invel never felt pain in pushing others away before. In fact, it was simply an act that had to be done on his emperor's behalf. _Anything to achieve success for his majesty's plans._His own previous words came to mind, echoing in his head. Just how far would he go for such a promise? In the end, he supposed it did not matter. What he had said to August back then was just as true as it was now. If it were not for Emperor Spriggan finding him in his own self-created blizzard, someone from law enforcement would have, and then, he would have been executed for the disaster he left behind with his devastating power that could not be tamed by anything other than the knowledge that someone could survive the endless winter that lived around him.

**It is a little ways in, but we are starting to get to more of Invel's backstory! I've rather been looking forward to his history, since it is pretty much ignored in Fairy Tail's canon story. It gives me a lot of freedom, and I rather like thinking of how Invel became so loyal and logical to some extent. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Winter's Abuse

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Warning: **This chapter contains descriptions of abuse. If you are uncomfortable with reading details of such things, please skip over the italicized section at the beginning of the chapter.

The memory was filling his mind long before he made it out of the library. Invel could practically feel the wintery blizzard he had created back then, when he had been growing up in Ilora. _"Invel, you rotten child! Did I not tell you to finish your work for the Robinsons today? They refused to give us your pay because you failed them."_

_His mother's voice. Sometimes, he could hear a sweet variation of it. That was only when he had done something good, however. "Momma…I'm sorry. But, I've been feeling sick lately…every time I get upset, my body starts feeling all tingly…and it scares me." He hadn't known to recognize the sensation as magic, not then._

_Then, the beating came. It was always how it worked, with her being careful to hide her actions from sight. In a way, she didn't even have to be careful, though. There wasn't anyone here that would report her. Even if they did, the government had more issues to deal with than a single abused boy. So, when she began slamming her fist into his stomach, Invel simply let his mind wander to his happy place. Always, he imagined being outside and alone, surrounded by the oddly beautiful winter that was so hated in these mountains for making life difficult. No one would follow him into the wintery land, after all. He could be alone, and no one would hurt him again once he was there._

_Another hit made him bend over in pain, coughing slightly as it interrupted a breath. "Liar! A sick child would have thrown up from that hit, and did you do so?" He clutched his stomach, not responding. It was not safe to do so, after all._

_Then, things took a turn for the worse. See, it was the end of the month again. If Invel had known before, then he would have realized he couldn't stop his work so soon. The end of the month meant the old men would come for their money. Momma called them taxmen, but Invel didn't quite know what it meant at the time. All Invel knew was that when someone didn't pay, no one saw them again. He didn't want Momma to go away as well. If she left, he wouldn't have been able to eat or live in this house anymore. They might even take him with her._

_Plus, she was so kind when he was a good boy. Invel could remember her hugging him tightly when he worked hard enough to get paid more than he was supposed to earn. Cutting down trees and hauling around logs didn't seem like the kind of work for a child, but it was all he could manage in a town where building fires for warmth was necessary for survival. The more he managed to cut down, the more he earned, according to Momma. On good days, she'd even let him sleep in her bed to keep the nightmares away._

_He saw the tears on her face as the knocking pounded on their door. Invel gazed at it with wide eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Momma…I didn't know. Please…I don't want them to be here. Make them go away!"_

_She pushed him behind her, shushing him quickly and glaring at him. "You be quiet, Invel. We are not finished yet, you hear me? I'll show you next time why you don't slack off on me…and this time, you'll learn your lesson, boy."_

_Then, she opened the door. The man outside held out his hand, and Invel had grown numb with his own guilt as his mother attempted to explain why she did not have it. All he could think was that it was his fault. It was always his fault for being so useless. He was a useless child that didn't deserve to exist. Why did he exist? He might as well just disappear, like the snow did on a warm day. He wanted to be like the winter, passing through and hardly noticed at all by those within when it was gone. Then, he wouldn't cause problems for Momma. He wouldn't cause problems for anyone._

_When the man shoved Momma back, Invel finally snapped out of his daze. He moved forward, blocking his path to her. "No! Don't hurt her. Please, it was my fault. I was supposed to work, and I didn't." The man had smirked at him, pulling out a sword as if to taunt him._

_"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you want to pay the price for your mother then, boy?"_

_He had heard her shout, but Invel was busy focusing on the sword. He had to stop it, right? If he stopped the sword, then this man wouldn't hurt either of them. So, when the tingling sensation filled his body again as his turmoil grew, he didn't fight it. He didn't know what it did, but maybe he could make the man leave by actually getting sick like Momma tried to make him do. However, that was not what happened._

_Snow filled the house, making him blink in shock. Everything froze over, from the man in front of him to the fireplace warming the building. Behind him, his mother was frozen into a statue-like form of the woman who had shouted for the taxman to leave him alone. However, Invel could only stare at her with a distance horror, an odd numbness flooding his body at the sight. "Momma?" He gazed at her, before his body shuddered and gave out. The storm grew, raging on as he wailed into the sky. He was a monster. Nothing would ever change that now._

_Invel didn't know how long he remained in that blizzard. He couldn't resist his body's need for food, despite his attempts to let himself starve. Really, he was just waiting for someone to collect him and drag him away. Someone was going to kill him for this. It was illegal to murder, and he'd just killed an entire village of people. Momma was gone, so no one would protect him either. It was all his fault. Then again, it was what he deserved for wishing he could become like the winter, for wishing to be something which so many hated._

_Then, he saw the man approaching. Invel had tried to warn him, to keep him away from the icy land, but he had ignored his words. A man dressed entirely in black, with a sash of white blending in with the storm around them. "So, this was the power I sensed. I wondered what was causing this storm…and yet you seem so young." He had smiled. It was a sad look in his eyes, yet the smile seemed kind as the man held out a hand. "Have you been alone for long, young one? It appears as if this town is nearly depleted of resources, so I imagine you have."_

_He had grown numb to the storm already, shaking the man's hand in silence. "If you'd like, I can help. I know someone who could cancel out this storm rather quickly. I'd be rather interested in seeing just how strong you can become, child. Would you mind telling me your name?"_

_"You…you won't just kill me? Or take me to prison for murdering the people here?"_

_The man tilted his head slightly, his black eyes narrowing for a moment. "I have little to gain from placing you into prison. As for killing you…well, I suppose I can make no guarantee that such an event would not occur, though it is unlikely at the moment. Should you die by my hand, I can at least promise that it is not my current intention to end your life."_

_It was an honesty that Invel liked. He did not deny that something bad might happen, and that was enough for Invel to slowly nod and hold out his hand. "Okay then. I'm Invel Yura…and I think I just killed my family."_

_"And I am Emperor Spriggan. My family is gone as well, Invel. Would you like to meet the one I've begun growing since coming here instead?"_

That had been how it all began. As Invel breathed heavily, leaning against the wall outside the library, he didn't know what to do. Something was spiraling out of control within him, just as it did back then. However, this time, he knew how to keep his magic tamed. He did not need August to cancel out his power, not anymore. Yet, he wondered if it would help in some form to unleash it as he had back then.

Others seemed to notice him, making Invel glance around the guild hall. "Invel? It appears as if Sting was incorrect about you leaving." Rogue spoke, smiling as he walked over towards him. "Does this mean you came to help pick out the job we will work on together?"

Looking at him, Invel's swirling memories gave him a brief pause. For the first time, he noticed a few similarities between Rogue and his emperor that he had missed before. Both had the same dark hair, true, but the slight darkness overshadowing their expressions was similar as well. Rogue did not seem quite happy, though he did look more content than his emperor did. "I…yes, I suppose that was the plan." Invel had grown to master the art of acting collected despite whatever duress he was truly feeling.

The door opened again from the library, revealing Sting walking out with a slight frown on his face. He spotted Invel, narrowing his eyes as Lector ran off to join the other animal in the guild. "Sorry for the delay, Rogue. It sounds like Invel probably doesn't want to join us, though."

Frowning, Rogue glanced towards Invel. "That is odd. He did just agree to assist in selecting a job."

He needed something to pull him away from these memories. Anything would do. So, Invel walked passed them both, spotting the request board with ease. "It seems as if your guild possesses quite a variety of requests." He observed the flyers for a moment, frowning as Sting and Rogue moved to join him.

There was an odd tension in Sting as the white dragon slayer shrugged, frowning. "Yeah…I guess there are." Oddly, he wasn't quite so talkative anymore. Then again, Invel supposed he may have been a bit harsh.

Closing his eyes, Invel saw the flashing face of August as he approached for the first time. He had not been quite as old back then, yet his hair had already turned silver by the time he met Invel. "Pick something. I care little what we do." Invel turned away, rubbing his head with a frown.

"I…is something wrong?" Rogue glanced between the two of them, frowning in confusion. "You do not seem to be your normal self, Sting. And Invel…I suppose I am simply not used to being able to tell that you have something on your mind."

"Invel seems to think he has to suffer because the guy he knows suffers too. He refuses to even acknowledge that he could make friends here…kinda annoying, right? I mean, it defeats the whole idea I had for change in the guild."

Rogue glanced towards Invel, frowning. "That is unusual, I suppose, however we cannot force him to become our friend, Sting."

"I wasn't trying to!" He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look…just ask him about it, alright? He kept going on about how he couldn't let himself become friends with anyone because it would make it difficult to choose to do something immoral. What kind of logic is that?"

"One which is used by those forced into bad situations." Rogue spoke quietly, glancing towards Invel. "I imagine it is similar to our mindset when we were asked to kill our parents."

This time, Sting blinked, before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, maybe I can see it there." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "But that didn't stop me from making new friends, and it didn't stop you either."

"Both of you…please, can we cease this discussion and simply move towards one of these jobs?" Invel spoke, his words coming out slightly harsher than he intended. Hearing this argument continued was not helping, not in any way.

_"Ha, this is the new guy? He's just some stupid lonely kid. He looks like the kind of kid that was too busy reading books to make any friends." Dimaria's harsh words at his introduction to the girl would always linger. It reminded him of how judgmental some could be of first appearances._

"Invel…" Sting broke off, biting his lip. "Rogue is right. Maybe you can keep insisting you don't want to make friends…but that isn't going to make me stop trying. Something is seriously wrong with you right now, even if you won't admit it. Just tell us what we can do to help, alright? We're here to listen. Maybe you think a job will help, but distraction will only push back the pain further."

He'd known that better than they could possibly imagine. Never once had he faced his grief head on. In fact, he'd let everyone bury it away, like it had never happened. _"Wait, this kid killed his entire village? Kinda makes me think of the stories you told us about your curse, Emperor Spriggan."_

Dimaria's words in response to learning what he had done only enforced that. He was written off as being just as resilient and uncaring as their emperor, and as such, he was treated as if grief was nonexistent within him. So, he played the part and told himself it never hurt. He told himself he was a monster that felt no guilt over the fact because of what his mother did to him. Only now was he beginning to see how much he had lied to himself over the years.

"You think you can help?" Invel let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head. "I know quite well what happens when one ignores suffering and pain. I've seen others do so themselves…and it is what I've been doing for the last fifteen years of my life. Healing a wound that has been ignored for so long, covered and hidden beneath far more than you can imagine…it is no longer possible, I think, to move on and be the same as I once was."

Reaching out, Invel grabbed a flyer at random from the board, turning around and moving. "Distraction is the only coping method I know. It is all I was ever taught…and as such, we will be performing this job, as planned. If you do not wish to join me, then I suppose I will be content to perform this alone…though it would not really benefit either of us then, now would it?"

Sting and Rogue shared a look, before slowly nodding and moving to stand by his side. Looking into Invel's eyes, Sting seemed to grow far more serious than Invel had ever seen the boy. "Fine. But on the way to this job, you're gonna tell us all about this pain of yours. I don't care how much you have to omit because of these secrets of yours…no one can help you unless they know what's wrong, so stop expecting us to just figure out what you're going through without any help." With that, Sting began to walk towards the door. Invel followed after, nodding slowly and closing his eyes. This actually would be rather simple to avoid revealing too much. However, it felt like a far more revealing story than any other he could tell, for it spoke more about himself than any tales of training amongst the Spriggan Twelve could show.

**And Invel's backstory (or at least a big chunk of it) is revealed! As dark as it was, I really did enjoy writing it. Thinking of what could make Invel so loyal to Zeref was an interesting challenge, and I thought placing him in a troubled home life could make him a lot more introverted like I've been writing him. Either way, please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Winter's Debt

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The dragon slayers opted to walk to their job location, which was fine with Invel. Traveling like this made the trip take longer, but he supposed he could understand their reasoning for avoiding transportation. "You wish to know what bothers me so much, correct?" He smiled darkly, seeing Sting nod. "I suppose it is not all that different from what bothers you and your companion. See, I killed my mother when I was a child."

Unlike the shock he had expected, Sting seemed to contain his surprise rather well. He nodded, frowning towards him slightly. "And that's all that's bugging you? Seems to me like there's more to the story than that."

Looking at the ground, Invel nodded. "I suppose there is. To be honest…I killed everyone that lived in my home town at the same time. That was how I discovered my magic, actually. By killing everyone around me in the worst blizzard my town had ever seen…I learned just what kind of potential I held within me."

"I fail to understand how such an act went unnoticed. Were there no wizards in the area to stop your actions?" Rogue frowned at him, while Invel shrugged.

"My homeland was a place known for harsh winters. One fierce winter storm was easy to overlook as nothing more than a normal occurrence for us."

"And what of your other family? Did they not come to visit?"

"They died fighting in the civil war occurring within my country. It was actually quite a common occurrence. I was not the only child working to help support their family through those times."

"Wait…did you just say working as a child?" Sting blinked at him, his eyes widening.

Invel nodded, keeping his hands folded behind his back. "Of course. It instills discipline when required at a young age, and it often helps a child understand responsibility. If I had not broken those regulations placed upon my work regimen, I never would have been quite so desperate and they would have still lived. In fact…if I had simply avoided such tedious emotions entirely, would my magic have even activated at all?"

Suddenly, Sting's blue eyes flashed at those words. See, this story was meant to serve a purpose. Invel would not let Sting push past his walls, not when they were built to keep the magic inside. "That's what you're afraid of…do you really think actually having friends would cause you to lose control?"

"Everyone claims I am so much like the…individual I spoke to you about. They say I am like him for I killed those around me and moved on with ease. They say I am like him for my magic is powerful. Why would I not be like him in the same regard as the loss of control? Logic would follow that it would be the case."

"Yet you still are different in some ways, are you not? Does your ally utilize winter magic of any form?" Invel shook his head at Rogue's question, frowning. "And would he be speaking with us so openly about such a history of his own?"

Once again, Invel couldn't help but shake his head. His emperor would not be so weak as to open up to his future enemy. Invel could hardly understand why he was doing so himself. Perhaps he was homesick, simply wishing for someone to speak to of where he came from. Then again, this was not the same as such a feeling. He had been homesick before on other tasks for his emperor, and never did it feel quite so draining or taxing to be away. Never did it make him feel like his actions were something to regret when he served his emperor.

Patting his shoulder, Sting gave him a small smile. "Then why not try? Tell you what, You can work with me on this. If you're so afraid of hurting people with your magic, then why not train them to get used to it? I'll figure out how to adapt to the cold, that way you can be my friend and not worry about losing control, alright? It can't be that hard to get used to."

He almost said it would not be possible, but then his emperor came to mind. Immortality would have kept him alive, yes, but it would not have prevented him from freezing in his storm. Something else had done so, and his majesty was not an ice wizard. Therefore, it was possible to learn. "I…I do not think it is something I could teach you. Cold is all I've ever known. In fact, I hardly notice such a concept anymore."

Grinning wider, Sting shrugged. "Then let me worry about it. You start by keeping the air around us cold while we walk, alright? I'll manage as we head out towards the job. Rogue will even do the same, right?" The shadow dragon slayer smiled and nodded, looking oddly friendly considering Invel's previous comparison between him and his emperor.

He shouldn't do this. Training them to adapt to his cold would give them a weapon against him in their future war. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to picture that battle, oddly. Why did he fear its arrival? Perhaps he could send his unit to deal with Sting and Rogue. There was nothing stating he personally had to attend to each enemy, after all. So, he slowly released some of his built up energy, letting the air around him cool. "Very well. Do not complain to me when it grows to be uncomfortable." He continued walking, noticing with a small smile how Sting almost immediately began to shiver. Rogue did better at staying composed, but he still tensed and seemed to clench his arms tighter against his body.

"Damn…this is colder than I thought. And we're walking…we're gonna have to camp in this cold, aren't we?" Sting sighed, shaking his head. The sigh released a puff of air that was visible around them, the winter chill lingering only around their small trio as they traveled. "The things I do for my friends…you better at least begin learning something from this, Invel, or you're going to turn out to be a bigger pain than I ever thought you'd be."

"And why would you ever think that? I had little reason to allow you to change my mind." Then, Invel stopped and realized what he just said. He had placed it in past tense, with a light-hearted tone he had only ever used when speaking with his majesty. In fact, he only used that tone when attempting to improve upon his emperor's dark moods when absolutely necessary.

There was a grin on the dragon slayer's face as Sting caught his words as well. "Had? Well, it sounds like we're making progress already, aren't we Rogue?" The other dragon slayer shook his head, smiling faintly.

"This time, I do not think I can take credit. You are the one so insistent on changing his mind. In fact, I think you might be the only one stubborn enough to do so."

They couldn't change his mind. Invel wouldn't let it happen. His life belonged to Emperor Spriggan, that could not change. Yet, why did it feel like it was difficult to breath when he thought that way now? It felt like a weight on his shoulders, forcing him down every moment he thought of his duty. He was forever bound to his emperor, but the thought no longer brought with it the sense of peace and belonging it always gave him.

When Sting threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed at Rogue's comment, Invel stiffened and blinked at the blond in shock. "Yeah, well I think this guy is even more stubborn than I am. Either way, I'm going to get him to see just how great of a team we can become. You hear that, Invel? I'm not leaving your side…so you better get used to this stubborn guy reminding you that there are people here you can rely on when you need us."

He felt an odd warmth in his chest, squeezing his heart slightly. Then, August's tone came to mind, crashing down in an instant. The war was happening. Invel could not stop it. The chill around him grew slightly at the thought, making him close his eyes. "You…you should not put such faith in me, Sting. It would actually be quite wise of you to run and never wish to see me again." His voice was quiet, the first warning he truly gave to them that felt like an honest one.

Sting only squeezed his shoulder before pulling back, shaking his head. "You aren't scaring us off that easily. I've seen your magic, and you've told me it can kill. Hell, you've even told me you don't care if you kill…I'm still sticking around because that's the kind of person you need in your life right now, Invel. You need a friend that won't abandon you no matter what you do, and I'm going to be that friend."

"And I feel as if I am interrupting your time simply by tagging along. Would you have preferred me to stay at the guild, Sting?" Rogue spoke quietly, glancing between the two of them with an odd smile. The white dragon slayer blinked at him in surprise, as if he had forgotten the other was there.

Looking towards him, Invel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not deserve this, from either of you. In fact…I still cannot bring myself to believe your words are true. You have no idea what I am capable of…and when you learn that, you will run and never look back."

Meeting his gaze, Rogue frowned. "Sting has told me of what my future could hold. You witnessed it yourself…yet neither of you are fleeing from me. Perhaps this shadow magic has a dark element to it, but it is still who I am. Do not forget that your magic is a part of you, Invel. We will not treat you as a monster for such a thing." He touched the man's shoulder, before glancing towards Sting with a small smile. "I think you will be better on this job without me, Sting. After all…I cannot say I am the one who is managing to get through to Invel in any way. If anyone can convince him to join our guild, it will be you. Good luck."

He began walking away, leaving Invel standing with Sting in the forest. "I…did I offend him in some way? I cannot recall doing something that implied he had to leave."

Sting shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it. Rogue…he might not act like it, but he picks up on things better than you might think." Invel still did not understand, but he didn't push for more. "Anyway, he's right, after all. There's nothing about your magic that can scare me away. That's why I'm learning to adapt to it, alright?"

Looking away, Invel nodded, feeling an odd pang in his chest once more. These promises hurt him more than anything else, he was finding. Perhaps it might be best to return, and send someone else in his place. He did not seem to be the best choice to handle this mission, not anymore. "It is not learning of my magic that I fear will scare you away. It is what I am willing to do with it that frightens others."

The dragon slayer shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You can't help that. It's how you grew up…desperate for survival, thinking that desperate actions were all you could manage to make it in the world. Why would I blame you for that?"

Invel wanted to explain. Yet, he just couldn't. So, instead he looked back into his eyes and gave Sting a small smile. "I suppose there is little one could place blame on in such a scenario." He frowned for a moment, uncertain of what to add. "If…if your life were saved by a decent man, known to have done terrible things…would you feel as if you owed something to him in return?"

"Back to this guy you know?" Invel did not respond, but Sting seemed to smile as if he already knew. Oddly, there seemed to be something forced about that smile this time, as if his eyes did not brighten with the gesture. "I guess I can't really say. Sure, I'd want to repay the guy…but just how do you repay someone for giving you a life you didn't think you'd get the chance to live? I wouldn't be able to come up with a good answer…so I think I might just end up doing a favor or something for him and move on."

Pressing a hand to his chest where the mark of his empire was hidden beneath his shirt, Invel closed his eyes. "Would you blame someone for trying to repay such a debt, no matter the cost?"

It was getting dangerously close to the truth. Invel did not know how many more hints he could drop without stating what he was involved in. Still, Sting did not seem suspicious as he gazed into Invel's eyes, slowly shaking his head. "Not at all. Like I said, there isn't really a way to repay such a high debt…and if you wanted to try, I'd respect you all the more for doing so." It wasn't what he wanted to hear. Invel felt his eyes burn, surprising him at the sensation of tears building within them. Why did he wish to cry now? Then again, maybe it was because of his very promise that he wished to do so. Sting should have fought against his promise, told him to abandon it in favor of happiness. Yet, blissfully unaware, Sting had just told Invel that he would gain further respect for planning out the dragon slayer's own death.

Invel despised himself for making the boy state such a claim, and he despised himself for even allowing himself to think of the boy as a friend in any form. However, he was growing to be quite selfish, he realized. For if Invel were being honest with himself, August and his emperor had been correct. He had never truly cared about anything within Alvarez, simply attempting to repay a debt that none could manage. In that process, he had abandoned all hopes of happiness, to the extent that when he found it again, he would have to sacrifice it in order to repay what he owed and honor the promises he had made to those that raised him within the walls of Vistarion.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Winter's Command

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Invel did not sleep well as they traveled. In fact, he tried to avoid sleep when possible, given what his dreams contained. When asleep, he'd dream of the war. He would see himself leading Alvarez's army towards Sabertooth, smiling pleasantly as he betrayed them all. He would watch Sting's shocked expression as he saw the man fighting, only to stab through his friend with his own sword, awakening at that very moment before seeing anything further.

At first, Sting had asked him about the dreams. "You awake again, Invel? You want to talk about it?"

Seeing his concerned expression only made it worse. "It is quite alright. Thinking of the past simply stirred unpleasant memories is all." It had, but that was not his dreams. His dreams were of the future, of what would have to be done to be the honorable man he knew himself to be. After all, did he not tell the other generals the same thing? They could not call themselves his majesty's shields if they did not serve with honor and respect for the emperor.

Their journey continued on as such, with Invel growing more and more quiet every time he had that dream. Eventually, Sting realized Invel was not willing to speak more about himself and switched topics completely. "Alright…if you won't talk about whatever's been bugging you the last few nights, do you want to talk about the job you randomly grabbed?"

Debating for a moment, Invel eventually nodded. "I suppose that would be rather effective. Strategizing an approach would be wise, I'd imagine."

Sting pulled out the flyer, reading through it for a moment. "Hmm…not the kind of job I'd typically take, so I guess I might have to rely on you a bit more than I planned. Rogue and I normally go on bounty hunting jobs, or jobs involving taking down monsters terrorizing cities. This…this looks like a curse breaking job to me."

That was rather intriguing. After witnessing his majesty's curse for so long, Invel had an odd interest in such spells. True, he did not know much, but he supposed it might be more expertise than Sting possessed on such things. Taking the flyer, Invel frowned. "It makes no claim of a curse. The flyer is requesting aid to deal with a sudden plague of their crops. They claim that weeks ago, they all suddenly began to wilt and perish, without warning. Many believe there to be a magical cause…and no amount of fertilizer or replanting seems to allow new life to grow."

Nodding, Sting glanced over at Invel. "Yeah…and I can't think of anything that would cause that magically other than a curse. Got any clues as to who would curse an entire village, though? Seems a bit odd. We might as well think about it now…after all, we're getting kinda close and they might get upset if we arrive and have no idea what we're doing."

From what he understood, it would actually be a rather unusual form of spell to accomplish such a task. "I…if you wish for my opinion, I find it highly unlikely that this is caused by a curse. More likely, the village has made an enemy and wizards have begun poisoning the soil…or perhaps the water utilized to grow the plants. I cannot say if there are specific poisons that could be tailored to only affect them rather than people, so perhaps I am wrong."

"Huh. I guess that could be something to look into as well." Sting shrugged, looking around. "Either way, I'd say you definitely picked a challenging one for us. I think I'm actually looking forward to the change of pace with it."

Invel nodded, glancing around the path and searching for the town. Sting said it was close, after all. However, what Invel did see made him stop instead. Was this what the flyer spoke of? In an instant, the lively plains their path had cut through seemed to have changed. Blackened dirt filled a massive patch on the ground, looking ominous and almost warning against approaching the land.

Noticing that Invel was no longer by his side, Sting stopped and turned around with a frown. "Invel, is something—whoa. Okay, that is not what I was picturing based on this description."

Staring at it, Invel felt an odd sinking feeling. He knew this magic. In fact, he knew exactly what the cause was, now that he observed what was before him. "We should leave. I do not think this is within our capabilities to resolve…and I believe the issue will solve itself if given time."

Blinking, Sting glanced up at him. "Huh? Weren't you just going on about that theory of yours with poisoning the land? I think you're probably right on that…and if you can get that close with just a guess, I think we're off to a great start."

It was not what he wanted Sting to say. He should not be here, not with everything stirring inside of him and confusing him about what he should do. Invel remained where he stood, gazing at the deadened grass as if it held the answers he needed. "Sting, you do—"

"Invel?" A different voice spoke, one that made the winter general stiffen. His head lifted, turning towards the approaching noise. Oddly, it did not come from the patch of death, but from the path in front of them that led from the village they were moving towards. "I did not expect to run into you here." Emperor Spriggan's gaze flickered between him and Sting, studying both of them closely while Sting frowned in confusion. "In fact, I assumed it would be August here, and not you."

The name meant nothing to Sting, but Invel had hoped to keep names out of this country as much as possible. "Neither did I." Glancing towards Sting, Invel gave a slight nod in his direction. "My companion and I were simply on our way to complete a job assigned to his guild. It appears as if this town has been suffering through an odd inability for plant life to grow in the vicinity."

Studying him for a moment, his emperor frowned. "Ah. I did not realize they called upon wizards for aid so soon." He sighed, looking up at the sky above him. "Regardless…it is not here, so I should be moving on."

Invel knew what that meant, nodding and deciding to simply join Sting in town. However, there was something his majesty needed to know. "You may want to investigate Crocus. There was an odd occurrence there recently…I ran into an individual who claimed to have come from the future, along with someone who decided to build an Eclipse Gate."

Emperor Spriggan raised his eyebrows at this, studying Invel closely. "And am I correct to assume that the gate is no longer usable?" Invel nodded, and his majesty smiled. "Good work as always. It is wise to stay ahead of the game in matters such as this…though, I have to wonder. What are you truly doing here? And just who are you, companion of Invel?"

This was what he had hoped to avoid. Sting turned to glance at him, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping forward. "I am Sting of Sabertooth, and I'm not his companion. I'm his friend, so you better stop bothering him, got it?"

There was an odd look of amusement in Emperor Spriggan's gaze. "Is that so?" He turned towards Invel, and for a moment, he was silent. There was something oddly heavy about the way his majesty observed him, before everything around them stopped. Black and white filled the landscape, along with the heavy aura of magic that grew when Zeref used his true power. "Then I believe I must speak with my general openly, for I did not send him to this nation to make friends, Sting of Sabertooth."

The wizard addressed was frozen, unable to hear or move. However, Invel bowed the moment he was able to, lowering his head to his emperor. "Your majesty, I assure you, this is all in the name of the war. August advised me to gain the trust of Fairy Tail's potential allies, and I—"

"Became his friend." Spriggan spoke, an oddly sad smile on his face. "Deny it as much as you wish…but I can see the change in you. Did I not tell you before that I saw your displeasure in serving me?" Invel did not reply, swallowing as he remained bowed towards his emperor. "That was your chance to stand down, Invel. Now, it is too late. Your loyalty is required for the war…for if you are not loyal to me, you will be loyal to them, and I have come too far to accept betrayal from someone at your level."

Closing his eyes, Invel ignored the sharp sting in his chest at the image flashing in his mind. The memory of his nightmare returned, but he spoke regardless of what he saw. "I remain your loyal servant, your majesty. Perhaps I did encounter one I could consider a friend…but I will not allow such a thing to interfere with our plans. My duty to you was given far before meeting him, and that will always take precedence as you are the one who I owe my life to, your majesty."

He felt his emperor's scrutiny remain a few moments longer before the man smiled faintly and nodded. "Very well. You may rise once more…and take my advice, this time to heart, Invel." He was reminded of the way Zeref spoke to him before, but this time he sounded oddly somber about the occasion. "Loss is simpler the less you care. Kill him now, before the war begins. Otherwise, it will be all the more difficult for you to focus when I'll need you most."

No. Everything in Invel rejected the thought, yet it was still a direct order. His majesty's words left no room for argument, so Invel gave the only reply he had ever spoken in Emperor Spriggan's presence. "Yes, your majesty." With a swift nod, his emperor spun around, and color returned to the area. Sting was unfrozen again, blinking in a slight daze as he noticed the different position Invel now held, as well as the sudden vanishing figure of the man he had just introduced himself to.

"Wait…did he just leave without even giving me his name?" Sting looked rather upset about it, before shaking his head and sighing. "Man, I guess I understand why you are so incapable of grasping the idea of friendship, Invel. If guys like that are the only people you know…life must have been pretty rough for you, wasn't it?" Staring into his blue eyes, Invel could only nod in agreement. Life truly was a horrific thing to witness when one was torn between duty and longing, unable to do what would truly make oneself happy because of the high cost of doing so.

**For those of you that don't quite remember, Zeref is searching for the time rift in Fiore...which is why he was in the area in the first place for Invel to run into. Now, we get to see more of the growing inner conflict of Invel's loyalty and his growing friendship with Sting! I do hope you enjoy. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Winter's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Invel was numb. Sting seemed to try and return to walking towards the village, but Invel could not move. All he could imagine was the constant nightmares that plagued him every night for the week he had spent traveling with Sting. They were the nightmares that kept him from speaking, that overshadowed what brief moments of discussion they managed to have. "Loyalty or friendship?"

His words came rather suddenly, with no place being spoken. Invel didn't know what to do, however. Hearing the words out loud, he thought it would make it more obvious. "Er…what? Sorry, I guess I don't get the question."

Sting rubbed the back of his head, smiling pleasantly. It was a happy look, that smile. It was an expression Invel would never learn to wear. _Loss is simpler the less you care. _Yet, it did not feel simple. No, it felt worse than what he felt after he had killed everyone in his home, and he had not even made any move against Sting yet. Why did it hurt so much more than even killing off his only family did? It hurt more than it had ever hurt to even imagine a betrayal to his emperor once did. In fact, Invel wondered if something had shifted the moment Sting fought to defend him in Crocus. After all, did he not owe Sting a debt for that action as well? Invel wanted to say he did. In fact, he was certain he did. Yet, he pledged his loyalty to one who saved his life before, vowing to defend one who would only bring about suffering to the world and was incapable of treating Invel as a true friend.

He wished it had been Sting. Back when he first lost control of his magic, Invel wished it had been Sting to find him and pull him out of the storm. Then, he wouldn't be facing this choice. "Invel? You've got a bit of a creepy look on your face…that guy wasn't that bad, alright? I was just joking…I didn't mean to insult him or anything."

He seemed defensive slightly, but Invel wasn't concerned. Why? Normally, he would be infuriated at an insult to his emperor. "Loyalty…I am his most loyal servant. Always, I strive to be that…" He murmured under his breath, too soft for most to hear. However, he had not considered Sting's enhanced abilities as a dragon slayer.

"Servant? Invel…you don't belong to anyone. You do realize that, right?" Sting stepped closer, foolishly grabbing Invel's shoulders and staring into his eyes. "If you don't want to be that idiot's servant, then don't. Really, the choice is rather simple if you ask me."

"And the repercussions? Is Sabertooth willing to take on such a devastating price?" He closed his eyes, already knowing what would happen. "No. I cannot allow it. One life or all of theirs…at least this way, I can limit the damage to the rest. After all…you did claim that as their friend, you wished to protect your guild members, correct?"

It was a twisted logic, and even Invel was aware of it. However, it was the only comfort he could give himself as he let the air around him grow far colder than he had made it before. Earlier, it had been to acclimate Sting to his usual chill. Now, it was the beginnings of a blizzard. "Invel…what the hell is this about?" The shout told him he wasn't finished yet. Ice crystals began to form at his feet as the grass froze over, turning white in an instant. Invel did not even bother to watch as his magic activated, feeling nothing but the pounding of his heart in his chest.

"I am sorry…but I cannot disobey his orders. As a member of the Spriggan Twelve, I must always remain loyal to his majesty."

It was the closest Sting would ever hear to where Invel truly came from. The winter general took in a shaky breath as he fell to his knees, hanging his head. "I cannot…disobey. Yet…he knows. Why…why order me when he knows this pain?" Invel pressed a fist to his chest, shaking his head. "His majesty is cursed. I've always understood and respected him for the way he endures such suffering. Yet…why make others suffer the same? Why…though I suppose I know why. In war, one must always remain levelheaded…and foolish emotions tethering myself to the enemy would be rather tedious to work around for you, wouldn't it?" The bitterness in his voice surprised even him. Never before had he been angry with his emperor for an order. He always understood. Even now, he still did. Yet, he couldn't help but feel an odd anger about it.

"War? Invel…all of this…you…you were planning…" The sound of the voice made Invel's head snap upward. Shivering in front of him, Sting seemed to be standing still, falling to his knees in the snow. "Damn it! You can't be planning something as stupid as this. I know you…or at least, I know the kind of person you are, Invel. You can't tell me that you honestly want to fight in some goddam war because some cursed man wants you do so! Didn't your family die in a war?"

Hearing that, Invel felt his body begin to shake. He'd have to relive his dream, wouldn't he? He didn't want to feel the warmth of Sting's blood on his skin. He didn't want to see red staining white, tinging the purity of his snow with the life of the only person to truly consider him a friend. "I am sorry, Sting. You…you were the only friend I ever had…and perhaps it was too selfish of me to wish that I could delay the inevitable and simply enjoy hearing you speak of a future I knew would never come to pass. At least…at least I can be pleased with the knowledge that once his majesty's goals are reached…none of this will even come to exist."

Sting snorted, shaking his head. "Don't you get it, Invel? You call me your friend…but is this honestly the kind of friend you want to be?"

His whole body hurt. Somehow, Sting was immune to his cold. However, when Invel stared at him through his tear-filled gaze, he noticed what was the reason behind it. The white magic filling Sting's hands for self-defense was tinged with an icy blue color, mixing with ice as if it were a simple matter. How? The more Invel thought about it, the more it made sense. Dragon slaying magic was one of the most adaptable forms of magic, capable of taking on the attributes of any element. Dragon slayers themselves could even master multiple elements, if given the proper amount of time and tools to train themselves. Training for ice magic…Invel knew it quite well. Really, it could all begin by simply getting the body acclimated to enduring cold weather. By embracing Invel's cold aura, Sting and unknowingly begun to incorporate ice magic into his own skills, though it was not yet completely under his control.

For a moment as Invel gazed at that magic, he felt another desire reminiscent of his emperor's wishes. He wanted Sting to stop him, no matter what it took. Perhaps in death he would no longer be such a cruel man, killing without thought for a man who could see little beyond his own pain after so much time of suffering. "I…" He broke off, blinking in realization. Was this how his majesty felt about Natsu? This odd longing mixed with the bitterness of knowing he needed to die? Still, it did not quite match what he saw in his emperor's gaze when he thought of his brother. The light in his eyes was more akin to a simple fondness, not the in-depth respect Invel had slowly grown for Sting the more he spoke to the dragon slayer.

Yet, it was close enough, was it not? It was close enough for Invel to tell himself that he had grown to finally find someone he could love again, after enduring such loss. At the very least, he could pretend that was the emotion making him hesitate, refusing to attack with anything harsher than the blizzard around them. "You know you don't want to do this, Invel. I know it…so please, let me help you figure this out." Sting spoke, moving forward and once again gripping Invel's shoulders.

"You can't stop him." He was confident in that fact, as he always was. No one could surpass his emperor, at least not with ease. In fact, the only one who might even hold the potential was the man that had trained Invel, August. Convincing the old man to deviate from the cause would be an impossible goal as well. The only remaining option would be to end his majesty's suffering, and given Emperor Spriggan's own age and failure to do so, that also seemed to be a task that none could surpass. "No one can."

Then, it hit him. All of his turmoil was centered around the idea that Sting would one day be his enemy in this war. That was the very reason he had been given this order, even. In an instant, the snow stopped, his eyes widening as he stared down at Sting. Then, he began to chuckle, shaking his head. "Then again…I suppose I was being rather foolish for forgetting the most integral detail of this plan. Sabertooth…they are not our intended target. Therefore, we need not be enemies. My answer…was it always so simple?"

Rising to his feet, Invel felt as if an odd weight was lifted from him. However, Sting was watching him warily, as if hesitant to believe Invel was done fighting. "Invel…I said we'd work it out together. So, why don't you explain what this answer is you came up with, alright?"

He spoke in a calming tone, as if concerned for how Invel would react. Still, the winter general gave Sting a smile, offering his friend a hand. "Oh, it is quite simple as I stated before. See, I acted on the assumption that one day…you and I would become enemies. However, that does not have to be the case, does it?"

For a moment, Sting began to look relieved as he took Invel's hand. "Right. You scared me for a moment there, Invel. I thought you were just giving up because some guy told you to do so."

"Oh, that was not some mere individual. Where I come from, he is known as Emperor Spriggan…but I suppose you would know him as Zeref." Sting froze, his eyes widening as Invel turned to face him. "And that is why I am so confident in our inability to stop him. However…as I stated before, your guild was never his intended target. Simply put…I expected you to interfere, and as such, I observed your actions to gauge your threat as an enemy to his plans."

Really, they were going to be allies, so did it matter how much he revealed? Invel smiled, feeling oddly relieved as he found comfort in speaking so openly to the one who had granted him this trust from the moment they met. "You…you were _observing _us? That's all this was to you?"

"It was an interesting challenge, I must admit. See, no one would trust me if they knew where I came from, so I was forced to find a way to blend in."

Sting closed his eyes, looking away. "And that's why you claimed to be interested in joining the guild…"

"Indeed, though I suppose my overreaction just now was a miscalculation on my part. After all…nothing says you cannot ally with Alvarez instead when the war arrives." Sting stared at him, almost blankly as Invel folded his hands behind his back. "It is the ideal method of gaining exactly what I had hoped. I can remain loyal to his majesty, as there would be no need to end your life should you join our cause of your own accord. Of course, I would inform August so the plans could be adjusted…but that is a small matter in the grand scheme of things when we are only just beginning such plans."

The dragon slayer stared at him, his blue eyes burning with an odd passion. Invel frowned, thinking he must be mistaking the anger in those eyes, but when Sting punched Invel hard in the chest, the winter general could only gasp in shock. He fell back, sitting up and looking over towards Sting's glare with a frozen expression of neutrality that had been trained into him for so long. "And that's what you get for being a deceptive bastard, Invel. Don't toy with people's emotions…because you never know when it'll come back to haunt you."

"I…I believe you misunderstood." Invel frowned, studying Sting closely. "This is the only way I can think of to preserve our friendship during the war. His majesty clearly stated he would not allow for it to exist—"

"Friendship? Oh, so now we're friends?" Sting glared at him, once again surprising Invel when the dragon slayer slammed a fist into his shoulder, slamming him back into the ground. "That's great, coming from a guy who just told me he was using our guild to plan out a war. Really, did you think Sabertooth had some strategic position to battle against Fiore with? Or were we just the lucky first fools you came into contact with willing to help out?"

"Oh, our war isn't meant to target Fiore. Likely, they will declare war in response to our actions, but it is not our intent to destroy your home, Sting." He sat up, still rubbing his chest. It wasn't all that much worse than what his mother did to him, after all. It was what he deserved, for disappointing the one he cared for, after all.

"You know what? I don't want to hear this any more." Sting shook his head, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Do you remember what I said about trying to talk to people to understand them better? You really should look into that. Maybe then you'll understand why people get so pissed when you make them think that you—never mind. With you, it's not even worth the effort to explain, I guess."

As he began to fade into the distance, Invel slowly thought over his words. Then, realization sunk in. Sting never agreed to the alliance he proposed. He had also just revealed the identity of his emperor to a man that was appearing to be all the more likely to turn on them. What had Invel done? What did he think he could accomplish? He was a winter storm, unmemorable to all except those that grew to hate him for what he stole away from the world. Friends were not allowed to one made of frozen ice. Love was not an emotion he was meant to feel. As Invel remained on the ground, gazing at his lap, he realized there likely wasn't anything he was meant to feel, in fact. He was always destined to become just as empty as his emperor, from the moment he first met the man who Invel hated so much that he couldn't help but follow his every word.

**And there's the confrontation with Sting! What do you think? I rather had a lot of fun writing this scene, since it really let me push Invel's internal struggle in a bit more. Plus, Sting finally gets to hear at least some of the truth behind why Invel is in Fiore in the first place. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Winter's Emperor

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

What was wrong with Invel? Sting really couldn't stand it right now. The more the guy spoke, the angrier and more confused Sting felt. It was like he knew exactly what it would take to tear apart everything Sting had been fighting to build between them. Then again, was that even a surprise? It shouldn't have been, given how Invel acted. Until he claimed he was using Sabertooth for his own stupid war plans, the guy had never even claimed Sting was a friend.

Then, there was Invel's sudden confession. Why had the guy looked like it was some miraculous solution to everything? Invel just started spitting out plans about war, talking about how Sting never had to be his enemy. He didn't even realize Invel thought he was an enemy to begin with. Then again, Sting had been trying to figure out what the guy focused on so much for a long time already. In fact, the more Sting tried to heal some of that man's broken isolation, the more Sting found he cared. Invel acted strong, but there seemed to be something oddly fragile about his emotions inside. Bringing out that turmoil was such an easy thing to do, and with most people, it shouldn't have been so easy to make them angry.

Taking this job with Invel had been progress. Learning about Invel's family had been some as well. In a way, it made Sting happy. Invel was opening up to them, as if he was accepting that he could actually belong with Sabertooth. Then, he would speak about that weird friend of his again, and Sting would feel an odd pang of hurt. He knew he didn't have the right to be upset if Invel had other friends, but it bothered Sting to hear how Invel almost took on a reverent tone when he mentioned this guy.

Now? Sting didn't care if Invel went and married the idiot. The guy had just suddenly attacked Sting out of no where. Trying to reason with him had been like trying to talk to a block of ice. Then, when Invel seemed to come up with some idea of his, he brought up exactly why he was here in the first place. Invel was never meant to be a friend of his. In fact, whatever something more Sting had begun to feel with him, it was not something to let grow. That guy toyed with people as if it was a game, and he was done trying to figure out how to fix that about him. Sting didn't think anyone could, not anymore.

Right now, Sting figured heading back to the guild was as good of an option as any. The job no longer seemed important, and it wasn't like he knew what to do about it personally either. At least he had managed to convince Yukino that she would be welcome again. Their guild was becoming a more inviting place. They were lucky to have avoided whatever disaster Invel would have brought to them if Sting had not realized his true intentions so soon.

Grimacing, Sting shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. The air felt too warm now. He had gotten used to being near Invel and the cold he had emitted at all times. In fact, after the first day or so, he found he actually liked it. Something about the brisk air made it easier to think, bringing about a clarity that the mugginess and humidity of the heat lacked. Heat made his thoughts slow and made him want to relax, but cold made him sharper and more on edge. It was a good thing to be cold, he had realized.

Now, even though it was still only spring, the weather felt too warm. Sighing, Sting wondered if he'd just have to get used to being warm again. Then again, there was that odd sensation to his magic from before. It hadn't felt like his usual white magic, but he had let go of the spell so he was unable to even see what it looked like to make it different. All he knew was that when he raised his magic to use against Invel, everything in him fought against unleashing it. So, he had settled for a few good punches instead. The man hadn't even tried to defend himself against them either. Sting didn't know if he felt better because he had been allowed to vent out his anger or worse for having struck down a man who no longer wished to fight.

Eventually, the path began to lead towards a forest, which Sting walked into without really paying much attention. Really, he couldn't focus on much of anything right now, not with the pounding of his heart in his chest and the odd force that kept pinching it every so often. The heaviness he felt was the pain of having lost a friend he never had in the first place. Really, Invel had even tried so hard to say they weren't friends. Sting was the idiot who chose not to listen.

Maybe that was the worst part. Invel had not lied to him, thinking back. The man had never claimed to want to be friends, and he had openly spoken of how Sting should not see him that way. Yet, Sting had wanted to change that. Invel needed someone to see him as a friend, but it took Sting too long to realize that it would have been better for anyone else to have taken his place for that spot. "So, he did not kill you. I wondered if he would be capable of doing so."

A different voice distracted Sting from his thoughts, making him turn his head to see the same man from before, sitting down on the forest floor with his back resting against a nearby tree. "You again. Look, if you want to talk to Invel again, he's not around. Try a few miles back that way if you want to make a backstabbing friend who tries to kill you for no good reason."

"Oh, he had a good reason. And if he truly made an attempt for your life, you would be dead." The man smiled, as if mildly amused with his own comments. "Just what did he attempt to do that you believe was an attempt on your life then? I'm rather interested to know which of his methods he chose to utilize against you."

Meeting the man's dark gaze, Sting narrowed his eyes. This was the man Invel claimed to be Zeref, as well as some emperor wherever they came from. Yet, he knew Invel would tell the guy anyway, so it really didn't matter who he heard it from. "A blizzard. I'm almost certain he tried to freeze me to death."

The man closed his eyes, leaning back with a frown. "I see. And yet, you still stand. His loyalty leaves much to be desired…yet somehow, I knew this would be the outcome. I know how difficult it can be to kill those which one loves. Invel was never one to truly understand that pain, I think."

Narrowing his eyes, Sting observed the man. From what he had heard from Invel, combined with this man's comments, Sting was beginning to realize something. Zeref was the man who killed the few friends he had. It was also the emperor who Invel would apparently do anything for. That combination gave Sting an odd feeling of rage towards the man and a desire to know exactly what he had done to make Invel so loyal to him. He didn't know which to act on, but considering the warning Invel gave of death magic when speaking in vague terms about Zeref, Sting decided to opt for the safer of the two options. "If you know a thing about his past, then you know you're wrong."

Raising his eyebrows, the man folded his hands in his lap and studied Sting. "He informed you of his childhood, I take it? Or at least…at least the death of his family." Sting nodded, scowling at the man. "Yet, he did not tell you of what his life was like with her."

"He said he worked to help feed the two of them. Maybe it was a bit unexpected considering he would have been a child, but there wasn't a whole lot more to tell."

Shaking his head, Zeref seemed to smile darkly. "Oh, is that all? Did he not tell you of how he was beaten if he failed to earn enough for his mother? Or of how she nearly killed him for oversleeping and missing work one day? What of the time she left him outside in a blizzard to show him how harsh his life would be like should she be gone? His mother was not a kind woman. Yet, Invel still saw moments of kindness in her…and fooled himself into thinking that needing her was the same thing as loving her."

Thinking about Invel, Sting slowly began to shake his head. That couldn't be the case. If that was, then it would explain why he just kept talking after Sting hit him. In fact, Invel hadn't even seemed surprised. It was as if he expected to be hit. "He…no. Invel did care for her…despite all of that. He had to have cared."

"Not in the way most would for a parent, I imagine, but true nonetheless." Zeref frowned at him for a moment, sitting in silence. "I wonder…what is it about you he saw that made him so doubtful? Then again, I suppose he will not be willing to tell me. At this point…there really is one path available for success, with this betrayal now so obvious."

Looking away, Sting closed his hands into fists. "No." The man frowned at him as he rose to his feet, tilting his head slightly. "Invel didn't betray you. He only stopped trying to kill me…because he said he found a way to be loyal to you and not do so. He asked me to join your little war, you know. I might not know exactly what it's about…but he figured it would satisfy you enough to let me live."

Studying him for a moment, Zeref remained silent. Then, the man smiled and chuckled. "Always surprising me. That is why I rather enjoy having him around. He sees options that I often overlook…and he is by far one of the best strategists I've come to know. Yet, he does not understand people well, does he?" Sting avoided the man's gaze, staring at the ground. "You did not agree to aid us. After all, you are here and not with him, correct? Therefore, he should have still killed you, as per my orders."

"I also did not disagree either." Still, it was a weak argument. "Really, I just turned around and left while he was rambling about his brilliant plan for us to start some war together."

"You…you simply left him? I suppose that is why I still sense it." Zeref smiled, shaking his head. "He is finally realizing how to utilize emotions for his magic…and yet, it was something I could never manage to get him to do."

That made Sting pause, frowning. "Wait…isn't that kind of required for magic to function?"

"For it to become stronger, yes. However, for simple activation of a spell, all that is truly necessary is the knowledge of the mechanics behind such actions. Knowing the fundamentals of magic circles and rune work can allow you to cast any number of spells with varying degrees of strength. Invel was an unusual case…able to cast powerful spells without any emotion to back his power. Now…now it will be an even greater loss, knowing he has learned to come so far."

"You…you say that like…like you're planning for him to die."

Turning towards Sting, Zeref smiled sadly. "Is that not what one does to traitors in a country? Invel…how much did he tell you of me, I wonder?"

"I…I suppose I didn't realize he was talking about you, but now that I've actually spoken with you…I realize he's mentioned you a lot more than I thought." Meeting his gaze, Sting rubbed the back of his head. "Just now, he told me you were an emperor, but here we know you as Zeref." The man did not deny it, so Sting continued on. "After hearing your comments about knowing the pain of killing those you love…I've realized he also talked about you as a friend he knew…that kills everyone he grows to care for. In fact, he told me that because of this fact, he was confident that the two of you weren't friends at all."

"We are not. I am his emperor, and he one of my closest advisors. That would be the more accurate assessment of our relationship."

"Close?" Sting snorted, running a hand through his head. "If you were close, you wouldn't be doing this. You don't even know the meaning of what it is to care for someone, do you?"

This time, the man's eyes flashed, narrowing towards him. "You do not understand what you speak of. I recommend you take care in your words, for you will not like where they lead."

"Really? Because Invel really seems to buy the crap you just told me. All he ever talks about is how great you are, and how he looks up to you. I never understood why…and I still don't. Right now, I'm kinda pissed at him…but that doesn't change the fact that I know he deserves something better than whatever the hell this twisted relationship he has with you is." Sting clenched his hands into fists, feeling his magic growing within him. Just like before, it seemed to take on that stinging clarity mixed with the warmth of his white magic, but he did not pay attention to the change yet again. "You want to know what I called him? I called him my friend. And he still seemed to think that you were a better option. You're gonna repay him by killing him? You are going to punish a man that can't kill the only friend he's ever had? You can't say that and still claim to be close to him. Because people that are close don't want to make each other suffer…not like that."

"That is only the case because I cannot be close to him." Sting stared at the man, frowning. That made no sense. He claimed they were close, and now he was saying it was impossible? Still, Zeref looked only slightly calmer, his shoulders slumped as he gazed down at the ground. "I cannot be close to anyone, and he is well aware of that fact. Yet…he still wishes to remain by my side. He claims that one day, he will help me find my happiness. Is it so wrong for me to desire that he keep that promise? Is it wrong of me…to truly be glad that someone was willing to sacrifice so much for my sake?" Then, he closed his eyes, smiling almost bitterly to himself. "I suppose it is. After all, is that not what happened to her? I selfishly told myself I could care for another…and it was she who paid the price. Now…now I will fix it all. She will not suffer, and I will repay Invel's loyalty by ensuring he does not have to sacrifice his own ability to find happiness again. He will not live through this life a second time…for I will not be here to destroy him."

"So…are you saying you're leaving him alone?" Sting didn't quite understand what his rant was about. It sounded like Sting just may have met a man that was suffering even more than Invel, though. Zeref didn't even need someone around to tell him when his ideas were wrong or immoral. He told himself that, and watching him, Sting realized just a small sliver of what Invel saw in him. This man suffered and desired to fix his mistakes. He knew that he caused others pain, yet he seemed to believe he would not be able to change that fact about himself. Zeref hated who he was, and he believed he did not deserve to find any measure of peace because of it.

Looking up, Zeref's dark eyes seemed so sad and empty. "No…that is not what I am saying. I suppose he did not speak of our purpose in this war, did he?" The man paused, as if lost in thought. "As…as a respect to you, to the one who offered friendship to one so afraid of accepting such a gift…I shall tell you that much. I intend on going to the past…and reliving my life. I will erase the mistakes that made me immortal, and in the end…everything in this timeline will cease to exist and be rewritten."

Sting shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. If that was your plan, Invel wouldn't have stopped them from using Eclipse back in Crocus. That was part of what they wanted to use it for, you know? They wanted to go back in time to kill you before you were immortal."

Smiling, Zeref shook his head. "Ah, but that was Eclipse…the improper spell for traveling to the past. See, it is a flaw in its design that I realized long ago. The Eclipse Gate is only capable of bringing people from the past to the future, not the reverse. Therefore, I needed to alter it to suit my needs. Truly, if I had never interfered with time in the first place…then I suppose such a plan would be impossible. However, when combined with the magical energy of…of what we seek, it will become a reality."

"Why would you even need a war to do this?"

"Because a vital piece of the spell is in the possession of one of the guilds in this country. Attacking them is not something I take lightly…for I know who I will be going against." There was something darkening in his gaze as he thought about what he might find. "You say I do not understand what it means to care…yet this war will only serve to remind me of what I have lost. Both of them are in that guild…my brother and the one I thought I could love. The only one who may be capable of stopping me…and the one who I stole life away from without ever realizing it was possible."

Sting was uncertain of what to say. He thought the guy was only going to tell him the one detail about his plan, not this story about his brother and some person he loved. Yet, it seemed to be almost the only thing on his mind at the moment as Zeref glanced back at Invel with a distant look in his eyes. "You remind me of him, you know. It isn't quite the same…and of course, there is your appearance to consider…but I would like to think Natsu would have been like you. An impulsive boy, willing to befriend someone without so much as a single detail of where they came from…" He chuckled, while Sting froze, his eyes widening. "Yes, that would be quite like Natsu as well, I suspect. Do take care, Sting. It is what Invel would have wished to see you—"

"Wait." Sting interrupted him as Zeref turned to walk towards where Invel likely was. "Whatever you do…don't kill him. If you do that, I won't forgive you, and you'll be making an enemy of the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

"Is that supposed to frighten me? I just told you…there is only one who possesses the power necessary to stop me."

"And I know exactly who he is and where he is. You want to destroy your past? Fine, but don't take ours away with it." Sting walked forward, glaring at Zeref. "Invel is finally moving forward with his life. Maybe I didn't realize what he was trying to tell me before…because I focused too much on the way he used us to really see that he was just trying to make sure we both made it out of this alive. You've got people you care about in Fairy Tail? Well, I'll tell them you're coming. I'll tell them every little detail I know about you, and—"

"Go ahead." Zeref smiled, and it was not a pleasant look. "See…I expected her to plan for this outcome. That is why I will not be planning this war." As he gazed at Sting's eyes, the dragon slayer began to get a sinking feeling. "That was Invel's task…and he has failed to even begin to do as requested. You wish for him to live? Well, I suppose you would have to stop me in person, and I do not think you are capable of it."

Sting could already picture it. Invel wouldn't even fight back as Zeref came, ready to kill the man for what Zeref saw as betrayal. The image of Invel being beaten down viciously then destroyed by some lingering death magic of Zeref's flashed in his mind. What small smiles the man gave would never be seen again. That odd chuckle he gave when he found something amusing would not be heard again. To Sting, it would be wrong for that to vanish before he even had the chance to realize he was starting to be happy again. It would be wrong for him to just abandon Invel now, after he promised he would not leave his side no matter what Invel did. He did promise that, right? He couldn't believe he had forgotten and turned his back on Invel so easily.

With that image in his mind, Sting felt his magic energy growing again. It coated his fists, and unlike with Invel, he had no qualms about striking down Zeref with this power. "White Ice Dragon's Claw!" With a shout of a spell Sting didn't even realize he knew, he struck out at Zeref. The man blinked at him in surprise, his mouth opening in shock as white and blue magic combined and struck him down by force. The black wizard sat back up with ease, hardly phased but still looking stunned.

"White ice…but there were no ice slayers. We sent none to this place…and they were not willing to store their power away in lacrimas like the others." He sounded confused, but Sting was confused by his words anyway.

Staring down at the lingering blue-tinged white magic, Sting couldn't help but smile. "Yeah? Well, this is a little trick I picked up on my own after hanging out with Invel for a few weeks. The guy doesn't even seem to realize it, but he's got some massive skill as a wizard…enough for him to teach me when he's not even trying to do so."

Gazing at Sting, Zeref slowly closed his eyes and shook his head. "This changes things. I did not realize you were one of the children…I wonder if Invel knew. Perhaps that is why he thought you would be safe…one who was meant to live, regardless of the other tolls of the war."

Sting was lost, uncertain of what was going on. However, Zeref slowly shook his head, turning away. "You get your wish, Sting Eucliffe." He had never given his full name. How did Zeref know it? "White dragon slayer…son of Weisslogia. It appears as if Invel truly is doing his work as requested, even if he does not realize such things. Prepare yourself for the war, however, for even if I spare Invel, the battle will still come. It is the least they deserve…to have one final chance to stop me before history is rewritten to one which grants me the peace I've fought to gain for so long."

With that, Zeref began walking away into the forest. Sting debated following for a moment, before shaking his head and turning around. He never should have run away like that. Invel had been an idiot, but he didn't want to hurt Sting, not like this. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Invel actually had stopped asking for details about guilds and wizards a while ago. It said something, Sting thought. Maybe he wasn't here just because of some mission for his country. Maybe Invel was actually enjoying being in Sabertooth, and if that was the case, there was no way Sting would push him away again and stop the man from trying to escape the hold Zeref had on his mind.

**Now Sting has met Zeref! I do hope you enjoyed their little encounter. More will be coming soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Winter's Ally

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With Sting gone, Invel didn't know what to do. He had lost everything in his ploy to save them. He just didn't understand where it had gone wrong. Yet, he knew what the outcome would be. Betrayal was not taken lightly by his majesty. Soon, the black fog would fall upon his still form in this winter storm, and then his pain would be taken with it. The thought almost made him smile, yet he couldn't quite bring himself to even make a small variation of that expression at the moment. After all, what did he have to be pleased about anymore?

The emptiness wasn't fading away. Oddly, Invel couldn't help but think about his past and wonder if it had ever not been with him. With his mother, it had been hidden, yet growing when he failed in his duties. With his emperor…well, Invel knew it was always there, an odd hollow feeling that followed his every move. Ignoring it was simple, yet he could see with an odd clarity that he was the only one with such a feeling. Even August had a burning light filling his gaze, a passion that no other could compete with.

Thinking about the elderly man, Invel frowned. Really, hadn't it been August who raised him from that point on? _"His majesty is away again. He has requested that I step in as your tutor for today." Invel had nodded, always happy to learn more from the emperor that saved him, even if it was indirectly._

_"Now, your last lesson was on the basic runes involved in the creation of ice magic, correct?" Invel had nodded, smiling towards August. "Very well. Then allow me to continue in demonstrating how they link together within a magic circle. From there, we will attempt to construct a circle that mimics your natural magic. Does that sound sufficient enough for you?"_

_"Of course." He had listened intently throughout the lesson, taking notes and memorizing every detail. _

_At the end, when August praised his work, Invel had felt an odd bit of pride at hearing that from the older man. "You really think this would create a spell that could help his majesty?"_

_"One day, I am certain you will." The man had smiled pleasantly, touching his back. "You are a smart child, Invel. One of the brightest I have known…and the first to show me a magic I have not seen in many years. The talent within you is great, but you must also learn to grow your heart with that power."_

_Frowning, he glanced at his paper. "But…his majesty says I can use magic without it. I don't want to be in pain again."_

_"Pain is a part of life. However, I will not force such things upon you." August had looked away, a distant look in his eyes. "The suffering of never knowing one's parents is more than enough for a child to endure. If you change your mind, I will always be willing to listen to your words, Invel…just as a parent should have done for you."_

Back then, the words had been meaningless. Now, they took on an odd warmth that Invel wondered how he had missed. Why had he never taken August up on his offer? He supposed it never struck him, the truth of how alone he always was. Considering the way August spoke, was it possible that the same was true of him? Invel could not picture the man doing anything other than what was asked from Emperor Spriggan. In fact, Invel was almost certain he had never seen the man take leave for vacation, illness, or to even visit family. He was always working, whether in Vistarion or in the nearby territories to serve the best interests of their emperor.

Thinking about the elderly man, Invel felt an odd certainty about the realization. August was just as alone as he was, and he hid it just as well. Pulling the lacrima out from his jacket, Invel studied it for a moment, wondering if his promise still held true. Either way, it wasn't as if he had anything more to lose. So, Invel activated the device, contacting the only person back at home that could even be considered something close to a friend of his. Or perhaps they had always been friends and he simply did not notice it before. Regardless, he felt an odd streak of relief when August answered, his face flashing on the lacrima. "Invel. I take it you have more to report?"

For a moment, Invel only stared at August with wide eyes. He was in the legal room again, alone and surrounded by paperwork. His staff leaned against the desk, only barely in view from what Invel could see. The wrinkles on his face had not changed at all since they last spoke, but Invel wanted to remember them. He wanted to remember the face of the closest thing he ever had to a father before he died. At one time, he may have considered that man to have been Emperor Spriggan, but he no longer agreed. No, Emperor Spriggan was a selfish man, lost to his grief. August was the one who truly cared the whole time, the one who Invel should have been repaying this debt to.

When Invel did not speak, August's frown deepened. "Invel, is everything alright? If something has gone wrong, simply say yes and I shall send aid to your location immediately."

Tracking down the lacrima would have been simple, but it was not what he needed. Any who came now would face the wrath of Zeref by his side, and that was not what he wished for them. So, he shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning back into the snow, holding the lacrima over his face. "No…it is not that. I…I suppose I simply wished to see a friendly face, one last time."

"Invel? You speak as if you fear for your life. That does not strike me as something to be taken lightly."

"I speak as if I have betrayed his majesty…and know what my fate is to be as a result." Invel was quiet, closing his eyes. "For that, I am truly sorry. I know…I know that it is our duty to always serve him, but he…he asked me for something I could not do. It makes no sense to me why it was so impossible…yet I could not kill the one he wished to see dead."

The elderly man was silent for a moment, watching Invel as he slowly felt himself begin to cry. Tears were almost a foreign sensation to him, wet and warm against his usually cool skin. Had he even cried since his mother died? Invel couldn't truly recall if he had. Nothing since then had seemed to break through enough to cause him pain, and now it was too much. He felt too much, and it was all the dragon slayer's fault. Yet, he could not feel any anger towards the boy. Sting showed him how incorrect Invel had been, thinking he was content with a life of servitude towards his emperor. There was so much more potential to life than that, and while Invel saw that now, he would never be able to realize it when his life was going to end.

"Perhaps there is something that can be done to salvage the situation." August spoke at last, making Invel frown at him. "It…it does not sound as if you've directly worked against him quite yet, have you Invel?"

Thinking about his offer to Sting, Invel shook his head slowly. He had not revealed details of their plans, only vague mentions of what was to come. "Then we can still act. If you are incapable of fulfilling his desire, then allow me to help how I can. You…you are one of the few of the generals I have known so well. I would prefer to not lose such a valuable comrade now."

August had learned that Invel was not fond of emotional gestures long ago. However, he did not want logic and reason right now. He wanted Sting and his insistence that friendship did not have to be logical. "I do not wish for him to die, August. I am aware that another could succeed…but I have accepted this to be my fate. For that, I am sorry. Never did I realize the pain I put you through…for refusing to see that you only ever wished to console me for all that I had lost."

There was another pause, but Invel was no longer staring at August. Instead, he was seeing memories of the man as they trained together. August was patient, always willing to offer small corrections as Invel struggled with magic. When they sparred, despite Invel's constant defeat and August's immense power, the man told him that one day, Invel could surpass him. He told Invel everything he needed to hear, even when Invel himself did not realize he needed it. "You…Invel, you speak as if you are not yourself. When have you ever spoken of the pain we inflict upon others as more than an inconvenience to our plans?"

"Never." Invel knew quite well how he was. Breaking his logical thoughts was not a simple thing to do, and right now, he didn't even know how to begin. "Yet…I cannot help but see things more clearly now. You and I…we were always alone, were we not? His majesty was there when he wished to be, and we did everything he asked of us…yet we never had anyone to stand by our sides as he did. No one will miss me when I am gone, August. No one…no one but you, I imagine. I suppose that is the sole reason why I wished to speak with you now. Thinking back…it was always you with me, despite my insistence that his majesty was my savior, it had always been you. Is it odd that I can somehow see you as the father I never had, August? It does not make sense. Logically, I know you have no children…yet…it feels as if you were the father I would have wanted."

"Invel…" August spoke quietly, almost sounding broken by his words. "If it is at all in my capability…I will speak with his majesty. I will plead with him for leniency…for I think you may have been the son I would have wished to have, if my life had been different."

He did not notice the footsteps approaching as he spoke with his friend. Invel simply smiled faintly, reaching to touch the image on the lacrima gently. "I am glad. It is an honor to have been by your side for so long, August. Thank you…for teaching me so much. For trying to show me that which I was not able to learn until it was too late…that there truly was never a place for me by his majesty's side."

"I take it you found your happiness, then?"

Slowly, Invel closed his eyes. "My efforts to mimic his majesty have destroyed such things, I'm afraid. He taught us well…to know how to destroy what little good we find in life. There is no forgiveness for the betrayals I've given. All that is left is to wait…to wait for him to come for me, as I know he will. Perhaps your words can sway him, but I find it unlikely. He does not take betrayal with kindness…and even though you are the only one he may still listen to with a serious mind, there would be little benefit for him now in allowing me to remain alive."

Sighing, August seemed to lean forward on the desk, looking distressed. The footsteps had stopped crunching in the snow, and Invel still did not even look to notice the dragon slayer watching his conversation. "I suppose you are correct. As one of his generals…you know far too much about the inner workings of he empire, about our strengths and weaknesses…yet you have no intention of sharing such information, do you?"

"I cannot say." Invel took a deep breath, uncertain of what to do. He did not wish for Sting to be hurt, yet why could he not bring himself to tell him that which would keep him alive? "This individual I cannot kill…he is one of our potential enemies, August. He is in the guild I was attempting to observe, believing them to be a future ally of Fairy Tail."

"And he is why you suggested putting a stop to the war before." Invel did not argue against that, simply remaining silent. "Obtaining Fairy Heart discretely…it would not be a simple matter, but if it could be done, it may make up for your mistake. Perhaps it is not the war he desires…but it is the end he seeks relentlessly."

"That won't work." Sting finally spoke, making Invel's head snap towards the dragon slayer. His eyes widened, sitting up with shock. "I just had a talk with him. It sounds like the guy is obsessed with giving Natsu a chance to kill him before taking whatever spell it is he's after…Fairy Heart, is that what you called it?"

Slowly, Invel nodded, glancing towards August nervously. The elderly man overheard the dragon slayer's words, his brow furrowing with narrowed eyes. "You…you spoke with his majesty? Invel seems rather confident in his desire for you to be dead, so why do you remain alive if that is the case?"

Sting frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he shrugged. "Not a clue. For a moment, I thought I would be. See…I kinda did a rather stupid and impulsive thing, attacking him when he told me he was going to head back here to kill Invel." He glanced towards the winter wizard, who frowned in confusion. Why would Sting still defend him? He had betrayed the man far more than could be forgiven. "Then, he mentioned something about me being 'one of the children' and somehow knew exactly who I was and about the guy who raised me. For now, I think it managed to convince him to leave Invel alone, too. For what it's worth…he thinks you let me live because of whatever the heck he just figured out himself."

Staring at him, Invel blinked in surprise. "One of the…" He frowned, trailing off. Then, he realized what he was speaking of. "And he specifically mentioned Weisslogia, I suspect?" Sting nodded, making Invel smile ever so faintly. "I suppose he still fears him, then. August…it appears as if his majesty is still fearful of Acnologia's involvement in this war. If that were not the case, he would have had no qualms about killing one of the remaining dragon slayers."

"Dragon slayer?" August frowned, studying the boy closely. "He is not Natsu. Such a hesitation would be unusual…though I suppose he is vital in those plans."

"Could either of you tell me what the big secret is this time? I'm going to be honest, I'm kinda getting tired of all the secrecy. I let Invel keep his secrets, and that led to me nearly starting some insane war between him and my guild. Now, I've gotten dragged into some weird political nightmare, and I still barely understand how to be a guild master."

For a moment, Invel wasn't certain. His gaze flickered towards August, uncertain of if this was allowed or not. "It is not I who has already betrayed his majesty, Invel. This decision will not be made by me." His words only reminded Invel of what was likely going to come. Closing his eyes, Invel pressed a hand to his forehead. Could he repair the damage he had done? He was not certain, but if there was a chance, he needed to try.

"Very well. I suppose I should ask then…what do you recall about Eclipse and how it functioned?"

Frowning, Sting took a seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly, Invel noticed that he was sitting in little beyond a vest in the middle of one of his own blizzards. Yet, was the boy not shivering? It was odd, but Sting made no comment so Invel dod the same. "Zeref talked about it not long ago, actually. He was trying to correct me and say that they couldn't have used the gate to get to the past, because it is a one-way ticket to some distant time in the future."

"In remedial terms, I suppose that is accurate enough." Invel sighed, closing his eyes. "Did you ever wonder why his majesty created such a spell?" Sting frowned at him, looking uncertain. "To send a weapon into the future…one which could stop the one known as Acnologia, a dragon who had once been a man. Five dragon slayers were sent into the future for this task…one of fire, one of iron, one of wind, one of shadow, and one of light. All of you…arrived into this timeline fourteen years ago, when Eclipse was opened for the second time."

"Wait…so you're telling me I was sent through time to stop some dragon? But…I didn't even know Acnologia existed, much less how to find him."

"That is because you were not the weapon he wished to use. To put it simply…you were more so a means of getting his true weapon into the future, for what he wished to move there was not capable of passing through Eclipse with ease." August spoke, surprising Invel. The elderly man looked resigned, pushing aside his paperwork and focusing on the boy. "Still, that is not the important thing to focus on at the moment. Acnologia will still exist for quite some time…and it is not the most pressing issue. Invel, you do realize his majesty will expect us to incorporate a defense against you in our plans, correct?"

He wasn't certain, but it was a possibility. "It…I can see the potential, but it seems unlikely. There is little in my history to indicate a willingness to truly fight against him, as I was nearly as loyal as you are to his majesty."

"And in many ways, you still seem to be." August frowned, sighing and shaking his head. "Why must things become so complex? Matters of the heart have always confused me…yet dealing with them myself only makes such things worse. At one time, I had wished to understand this feeling, yet feeling it now…I cannot say if it is helpful or not." Invel did not know what to tell him.

Still, Sting leaned forward and studied him closely. "As I told Invel, there's always going to be confusion in life. You get to choose how you handle it, got it? Don't let this emperor, or even Invel, tell you what is right for you. Do what you think is right for yourself." Smiling, Sting focused on August and reached for the lacrima, pulling it away from Invel. "I'm Sting, by the way. I guess I finally get to meet one of Invel's friends from home, don't I?"

August paused, watching the boy for a moment. "I am August. To be honest, I never expected to see Invel with anyone he himself considered as a friend. It was not the kind of man he grew to be. For that, I thank you for showing him the strength he can gain from such bonds." He paused, looking distant again. "It still does not help with my own conflict, however. What would you advise, Sting? If you were told to choose between Invel and one of your companions from your guild, with no option of a middle ground, would you be capable of deciding what path to take?"

It sounded much like his own conflict, wishing to aid his emperor and Sting at the same time. Did he really mean so much to August? Invel could not quite believe it, but he remained silent, knowing it was not his place to interfere. "That's a bit too vague for me to be able to say, really." Sting frowned, staring at the ground. "Will each path guarantee happiness for at least one of them? If so, it would come down to the pay off. How much pain goes to one…which one can avoid as much as possible. If one of the options just makes everyone involved miserable…well, it becomes rather easy, doesn't it? I'd just try to protect them both as much as I could…by choosing the path that could avoid as much pain as possible for everyone involved."

It sounded like the same optimistic ideals Sting often held onto. In fact, Invel was surprised he did not claim that he would make a third path to keep all of them happy. Perhaps he had realized from dealing with Sting that those working with his majesty could not quite imagine such idealistic ends to their plans. "I see." August frowned for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Then perhaps it is time for me to try a different way of helping his majesty. Invel…would you be so kind as to share with me your location? It has been quite some time since I've left Alvarez, and if I am to get lost, I would at least like to be capable of requesting directions to where I am moving."

"August…I could never ask this of you! His majesty is of utmost importance to you, he always has been." Invel lowered his gaze, closing his eyes. "Perhaps you trained me, but surely the years you spent with him mean more to you? Our bond…I never took care to see it as you did. You know that even better than I."

There was a small smile on his face, almost sad in appearance as August left the legal room, walking into the halls of the castle. "Yet he has never once shown me that which I hoped to see. All of these years…I simply wished to know what it was like for a parent to care for their child. Invel…do you truly believe our relationship is of that nature? Similar enough for me to at least understand what it would feel like…to have a true family, despite us not being of the same blood?"

Never before had Invel asked to know how August arrived in Alvarez. However, hearing that, Invel wondered if it was similar to his own past. Had August been raised in Vistarion? With how often Zeref came and went, it must have been a lonely childhood, far lonelier than anything Invel had experienced. It would explain such a strong desire to know what family was like. "I…I cannot say for certain, but it is what I imagine such a bond to be like. If that is not the case…I hear that the wizard guilds in this country often treat their members as if they were family. Perhaps they could also aid in helping you find this understanding you seek."

He smiled, looking pleased as he walked outside of the castle grounds. For the first time, Sting managed to catch a glimpse of the massive castle August was leaving from, blinking in shock. "Holy…did you actually live in that building? I can't even see it all…but it looks like a castle."

"It is. This is his majesty's castle…his home, when he chooses to be here at least." August sighed, glancing towards Invel. "I will miss it, I think. Then again, I do not believe he will miss me. Ours was not that sort of relationship, no matter how much I strived to change it over time."

"I suspect none of us know what it would be like to be cared for by our emperor. After all…his former lover did an excellent job of making him cut himself off from such emotions long ago."

"Yet I cannot say I am displeased that he found such a love." August closed his eyes, looking away. "Invel…do you think you would be capable of keeping something from his majesty now? There has been something I wished to speak of for a long time…something that my position has made impossible for me to mention to anyone."

Nodding, Invel smiled faintly. "For what you are doing now, I owe you greatly, August. If listening is all you ask for in return, I will gladly hear what you have to say and his majesty will never learn of the truth from me."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Anyway, you're gonna be looking for Dordria City when you get here, August. Invel and I will be waiting for you back at Sabertooth, that much I can promise you." Invel blinked in surprise, not expecting Sting to be so confident in such words. However, when the dragon slayer patted Invel's shoulder like he used to when Invel questioned their friendship, he realized that Sting was simply acting as if nothing had happened. Maybe he did not understand why, but Invel could not help but feel an odd comfort in knowing that things could still return to how they were, to a place where Invel had not destroyed his first chance of making friends and finding a place of peace to belong in, where he was valued for more than just his magical ability.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Winter's World

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When the lacrima deactivated, Invel didn't quite know what to say. He held the device in his palm for a moment, sitting in the snow and glancing towards Sting. Eventually, he looked away and closed his eyes, placing the lacrima back inside the inner pocket of his jacket. "Hey, you gonna get up and start moving?" Sting was already on his feet, but Invel didn't know if it really was so simple.

"Are….are you not angry? I thought you were, for the reasons I came to your guild, that is."

Sting walked towards him, gazing down at Invel with steady blue eyes. "Right, that." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is…can you tell me that it wasn't always just about that, Invel? I mean…the more we talked, the more I thought you…you were actually starting to like it here."

"I am." He looked away, closing his eyes. "It…I suppose it wasn't until that day in the library that I truly realized how much my loyalty was swaying. Though, it started sooner than that. See…you had no reason to defend me in the battle for Eclipse. I could not understand why you would do such a thing…and then you continued to insist that we were friends, when I had done nothing to earn such a title. Yes, this all began because I came to Fiore to observe Fairy Tail. However, I went with you to Sabertooth because it seemed to be a viable way to complete that task while attempting to understand why it was you so easily trusted in me, when I quite clearly did not return that trust to you."

"Then that's all there is to it, right?" Sting held a hand out towards Invel, smiling though it was not quite as bright as they used to be. "You and I…maybe it started as a lie, but the rest of the things you told me were the truth. You told me about Zeref's death magic, and I'm guessing that's exactly what we saw in this town." Invel nodded, looking down at the now snow-covered grass where the death had once been. "You told me I shouldn't become your friend…that one day, you'd show me something about you I wouldn't be pleased to learn that would make me hate you. Do you remember what I promised to you when you said that, Invel?"

"You said such an event would not occur…that you would still remain by my side." Invel met his blue eyes, surprised to see how close Sting's face was to his own. The dragon slayer was leaning down, crouching slightly to meet Invel's gaze where he sat on the ground.

"That's right. So whether you like it or not, I'm still here. And if you lied about starting to think of me as a friend…" His smile faltered, looking away. "Well…I guess that's just my problem to deal with, right?"

Reaching forward, Invel touched his shoulder and gripped it tightly, uncertain of what to say. The dragon slayer seemed to have frozen at the contact, unused to Invel being the one to do such things. "That was not a lie. Whatever deceptions I used to get this far…that was not one of them, Sting. My emperor…he is not fond of lies, and as such, I was raised to be a very honest man. When I speak of something out loud, perhaps it evades the full truth, but it is an honest statement that you can believe in. I do hope you can at least trust in that much."

After a moment, Invel released the boy, realizing that it was a rather pointless gesture to make. Really, what purpose did it serve? However, Invel often found himself feeling calmed when Sting utilized such gestures around him. Simply returning such actions seemed to be the right thing to do, but it just did not feel like himself. "Then there's really nothing for me to be angry about, is there?" Sting smiled, this time returning its usual brightness from before. "I guess I kinda overreacted before. Really, I just needed to take a walk and calm down…sorry for hitting you, by the way. That was rather uncalled for…and you didn't deserve that kind of treatment from a friend."

Invel nodded, seeing Sting offer a hand to him as he straightened slightly, standing up once more. Gazing at the offered hand, Invel slowly smiled before taking it, letting the boy pull him to his feet. "It is quite alright. I've endured far worse in my past."

"Yeah. Zeref kinda told me a bit about that too." Sting frowned, staring up at the sky. "He really likes toying with people, doesn't he?"

This time, it was far easier to begin walking with Sting. Somehow, it seemed like their former lightness had returned, but something felt different about it. Invel could not quite describe what it was, but something had changed since they arrived here. "I suppose he does. It is how he has adapted to his existence, I believe." He frowned, uncertain of how much to say. "Did he tell you of his curse then? Or did he simply taunt you with words of my own past?"

"Mostly your past, his plans for the war…and some really weird rambling about Natsu." Sting shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "In fact, if he hadn't even mentioned Natsu, I probably wouldn't have realized you guys were targeting Fairy Tail at all."

"His brother. Yes…that is a rather unusual subject for him. If you ever hear him speaking in depth about Natsu, you will come to realize just how deeply his majesty suffers for that boy."

"Yeah…but I just can't picture it. I mean, he's the black wizard…so he was alive four hundred years ago. It seems kinda weird for him to still have family alive now."

"I informed you of Eclipse, did I not?" That made Sting blink, stopping for a moment.

"Wait…that means…the fire dragon slayer was Natsu. And the rest of us…we were all born four hundred years ago?"

Invel nodded, frowning slightly at Sting's stunned expression. "Of course. That is when dragon slaying magic was necessary, after all. During the war with dragons was when it was so popular. As for Natsu, that story is rather complex, and one that is not mine to share. To put things simply, my emperor would do nearly anything for his brother…yet if he is to finish his plans, his brother must die. One way or another, their story must end in tragedy…and when I came, I thought I knew whose death I would have preferred. Oddly, I cannot say I hold the same confidence in that decision anymore."

Truly, it was unusual for him to be so uncertain. Invel could not recall ever doubting what to do next. Now, he found that to be an unusual case. "You'll figure it out. For all we know, you might not even have to do anything about it yourself." Sting gave him a slight smile, nodding before continuing to move on. "So…that guy you were talking to. I can't say I really know which of your comments before referred to him and which were about Zeref, so I was kinda wondering who I just invited to Sabertooth."

Chuckling, Invel felt a smile forming on his own face. It did not surprise him that Sting had blindly invited to host one of the most powerful wizards without even thinking to ask who he was or why he wished to come in the first place. "I suppose I did not speak much of him before. Though, in many ways, he is the one who raised me. True, it was his majesty that found me and took me in after I lost my family, but he is known for remaining out of the country for long durations. Since his intention was to train me for military purposes, he left me under the care of August, one of his most loyal generals and by far the most skilled of the mages within all of the Alvarez Empire."

"So that's what you were talking to him about." Sting smiled, shaking his head. "He seemed like a nice guy. Makes me wonder how he got mixed up with Zeref. I mean, you I kinda get. No offense, but…well, I can kinda see why you'd relate to him after everything you went through. Plus, Zeref himself…meeting him, he wasn't the person I expected him to be. If anything…he just looked like a guy who hated himself more than anything else. He didn't act like the all-powerful black wizard history makes him out to be."

Nodding, Invel frowned in thought. "That is true enough. The hatred he has…much of it ties into his past, some of which is known to his generals while more personal details were omitted. To be honest, if anyone were to know more personal details about such matters, it would be August. Despite his demeanor, he is the most trusted advisor his majesty has. If Emperor Spriggan ever needs assistance in a personal matter, August is the first general he will appeal to for aid."

"Dang. So, is he someone that might be trying to actually start a war with us?"

For a moment, Invel debated. He wouldn't put it past August to deceive an enemy to succeed, yet this time felt different. In fact, the rift forming now felt almost dangerous. Taking August away from Alvarez was a much larger act of defiance than his refusal to kill Sting. For this, there would be no more forgiveness to be earned. August would be aware of that fact as well, not to mention the secret he mentioned. Out of all the members of the his emperor's shields, he had never imagined August to be one to keep something hidden from his majesty.

Glancing towards Sting, Invel slowly shook his head. "No, I do not believe that to be the case. August is not one for subtlety. If he wished to fight, he would have told me he was coming to deal with my actions in person to avoid burdening Emperor Spriggan with the task."

"So, he's kinda blunt about things like you are?"

Maybe he was not describing it quite so well. Invel frowned, shaking his head. "No. August is more fond of…well, I suppose it is difficult to describe. You will know it the more you speak with him, but his actual tendencies for speech are not strait forward, and as a result, I would not quite consider them so blunt."

For a moment, Sting frowned. "Oh. You mean like how he seemed so uncertain of everything? Well…no, that's not quite right. He just seemed to have a lot of weird questions." He glanced towards Invel, meeting his gaze. "Like what he kept saying about wanting to know what it was like to have a family. Were things really that bad over there? Do none of you and your. comrades know what it is like to have a family?"

Thinking, Invel realized it was not quite so simple. "In who's perspective? There are a few who would consider themselves among family, yet those of us near them do not quite believe that to be the case."

"Wait…what? That doesn't even make sense."

Smiling, Invel pressed his glasses further onto his face. "It does, if you understand who they are. Larcade often proclaims himself to be his majesty's son, in fact. He even takes claim to the last name of Dragneel, much to our irritation, and seems to see himself worthy of commanding those on the same level as him due to his false and self-proclaimed status."

Sting shook his head, chuckling slightly about that. "Dang. I can't believe the guy was so desperate to do something like that."

"Oh, there is some reason to his comments. Larcade is one of the—" Invel broke off, blinking as he realized what he was doing. Before, he had not noticed what had changed, but now, it was suddenly obvious. What had changed was the barrier preventing him from speaking. Invel had practically forgotten it existed, immediately enjoying the freedom to speak about his homeland with the first friend he had made. Now, this was going too far. How in depth would he go? Explaining the personalities of his allies was one thing, but this would delve into their weaknesses as well.

His prolonged pause did not go unnoticed. "Invel? Is something wrong?"

Staring into Sting's blue eyes, the winter mage took a deep breath. Looking down, Invel slowly began to shake his head. "I apologize. It…I just thought of something else, that is all. Now…we were speaking of Larcade, but his situation is a bit…unusual and difficult to explain." There was only so far he could go. He had to remember that, or else he would be betraying one who he still felt an odd need to serve. Why did it not go away? When he imagined his emperor's face, Invel couldn't help but feel a flash of anger towards the man. Yet, there were also the memories of his few moments of kindness. The moments when Zeref was near to help Invel were some of the brightest in his past, and he did not want to simply leave it all behind.

"What about the others? Do you have any other friends you miss from back home?" Sting looked genuinely curious, though Invel shook his head.

"No. Even within Alvarez, I was never one for making friends." He folded his hands behind his back, glancing towards Sting. "We worked together to ensure his majesty's goals were realized. Beyond that, contact was not necessary. As for the life there…Emperor Spriggan excelled in inspiring respect from all of us. I do not think you would find one with swaying loyalty with ease among them. Though, each has their own reasons for serving, I imagine."

"And they all are just as alone as you are."

He considered it for a moment, uncertain of how to explain. "Irene…she has her own ways of amusing and entertaining herself when she feels the need. I suppose out of all of us, she is the only one to have truly been raised by her own family. How she came to know his majesty is rather complex…but it involves an old betrayal and a grudge that she believes his power can help her deal with. Dimaria is a bit…well, personality wise, she is rather tedious to be near. She is fond of teasing and seems to struggle with the concept of boundaries and respect. Still, it is one method which ensures that none of us truly know where she has come from, or who she was before joining us."

"Do you have a problem with jokes or something? They're meant to make you laugh and smile. Sure, there can be times when it isn't right…but I'm certain this Dimaria doesn't mean to be cruel with her jokes."

Shaking his head, Invel sighed. "I suppose I do not explain it well. Brandish is often the one taking the most of her humor, and for her…much like me, I believe August became the family she lost. From what I gather, she was raised by her grandmother, not her mother, and that death left her rather devastated. The rest…they joined far more recently. I have not spoken with them to any great lengths, and knowing where they came from was never needed to work with them."

"You didn't mention August." Sting frowned, looking at Invel as they walked. "What about his past? A guy as old as him has to know more about all of this…to at least have some kind of interaction with families to not be that clueless. I mean…he was joking about that, right? August isn't that isolated from others, is he?"

Invel couldn't say for certain. However, it made him purse his lips, glancing away. "He…he only ever speaks on a personal level to his majesty. August…for as long as I've known him, he has always been asking questions. He is curious in nature, yet it is almost as if he struggles with grasping and accepting the answers he finds. As for his isolation…I do not believe he was joking. In fact, I cannot recall a time when August ever attempted to tell a joke to another…he is a very serious man. The isolation he lives with, however, is not by choice. In fact…as absurd as it seems, I would almost think he has lived his life hoping to somehow replace our emperor's lost family."

Staring at the ground, Sting frowned. "I…right. It makes me wonder how the two of them met, actually."

"I do not know the story, but…" Invel hesitated, uncertain of how much to say. "August has known nothing of life outside of serving our emperor. The rumors I've heard state that August was young enough that when he first encountered his majesty…the emperor named him. I do not know what his birth name even was, but August is the only name he has ever gone by, the name that was given to him the moment he met our emperor."

"So you were all kinda raised by him, in a weird way." Invel nodded, while Sting smiled softly. "I guess it makes sense. If it comes down to it…you know I won't expect you to fight against him, right? And if you choose to serve him…I won't hold that against you either." Sting rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes. "Just please…try to make sure it is what you really want to do, when this war begins. Don't just fight because he wants you to. Fight because you believe in his cause…because otherwise, there's really no point to trying. Why fight if you hate the idea of what that fight will change?"

Once again, his logic reminded Invel of his anger. Yet, he couldn't help but think of why he wished to help so greatly. "Because he does not deserve to suffer as he does, when all he ever wished to do was help someone he once knew." Sighing, Invel shook his head. "Then again, I cannot find it in me to truly feel as passionate about ending his suffering as I once did. He…he has grown to a point where certain ideals no longer matter to him. Granted, evidence suggests otherwise…but he has grown to forget that there is value in life. Forgetting such an important thing…I believe that is where his desire for war stems from. And his fear of what he has become…that is where his desire to be stopped grows as well, which is why his only method of obtaining his goal is war, rather than subtle theft."

"Just…I know you probably won't tell me all the details, but I have to try asking anyway. What made him that way anyway?"

Sting studied Invel as the winter wizard paused for a moment, glancing up at the sky. "Did I not say he would do anything for his brother?" He closed his eyes, wondering just why this barrier had broken. It felt as if he could speak of anything without repercussion when he was with Sting. The freedom it made him feel was like he was weightless. Invel did not want to focus on why he should keep quiet, on why he shouldn't speak of such things to Sting. The dragon slayer was going to live on. Invel was going to make sure of it, no matter the cost. He had already betrayed his emperor, so now, he would make sure he never did the same to his friend.

Smiling, Invel glanced down and focused on Sting. Just as his majesty would do anything for Natsu, Invel was beginning to think he would do the same for Sting. Why? Something about the boy's personality managed to show Invel things about himself he never quite realized. "Perhaps I was wrong to say I would not speak of this story before. You wish to know how he came to be how he is? Because his suffering…it all stems from what he did for Natsu. See…Natsu, by all means, should not be alive. Four hundred years ago, he was killed by dragons. Zeref brought him back to life…and gained a curse unlike any other that would grow to devastate not only himself, but the world around him as well." The white dragon slayer stared at him in shock. However, Invel began walking once more, feeling oddly freed with the knowledge exposed. Why try to continue keeping secrets? There was no purpose in it anymore. August may grow angry with him for such actions, but Invel had made up his mind. When the war came, Invel was not going to be on the side he always imagined. Someone had to stop his majesty, and in some way, Invel knew it was what his emperor truly needed. So, Invel would stand with Sabertooth, allying with Fairy Tail to stop Alvarez from utilizing the power of Fairy Heart to change the world that Invel was slowly growing to realize he actually enjoyed living in.

**Alright, so we're 17 chapters and 50,000 words into this story...and Invel is finally talking about himself (or at least his home in Alvarez) to some extent. I knew it would be a challenge to believably get him to open up to anyone, which was why I rather enjoyed the concept of this pairing when I first began. Hopefully, I've presented it in a way you enjoyed as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Winter's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

This time when they stopped for the night, Invel felt the same wariness he had been feeling as he came into town. Now that he was stopping, he realized he had forgotten about the nightmares. He had even forgotten that he was meant to be acclimating Sting to the cold. However, the dragon slayer made no comment, quickly settling into the routine of gathering firewood for light in the darkness of the night.

Helping him, Invel found himself alone with his thoughts for a moment. In a way, he still felt wary of what his dreams would bring. Closing his eyes, he could still picture exactly what frightened him so much before. Seeing Sting lifeless on the ground, bleeding out because of his own actions, was a horror he never wanted to relive. In fact, even his mere attempt to take Sting's life as per his emperor's orders was something he never wanted to experience again. His mind was only just beginning to feel stable again, after his rather irrational bout of thought that couldn't seem to link one idea to the next within the chaos of that storm.

It was an odd thing, especially for Invel, to be afraid of something so remedial. Dreams were a constant in life, and he always knew that they were not reality. He also found himself rarely afraid of much of anything, but this had a different feel to it. The dreams spoke of something more, of something he was only beginning to understand. Perhaps it came from the illogical nature of emotions and attachment to others, but it still did not sit well with him. That fear and the thoughts flashing through his mind slowed his progress. Gathering fire wood was too simple of a task to distract his mind.

Eventually, Invel decided to simply stop and wait. Something in him couldn't stop imagining what tonight's dream would bring. Surely, it would not be the same. His loyalty to the empire had shifted, and he was no longer planning to fight the war. As a result, he should no longer fear battling Sting in the war. That simple logic helped him as he closed his eyes, breathing slowly as the pile of firewood grew one last time upon Sting's return.

The white dragon slayer grinned at him, placing a hand on his hip. "Decided to be lazy on me, huh?" Invel did not reply, watching as Sting knelt down and began the process of starting the fire. Without a fire mage, they had to do so by hand. Sting had brought matches with him for this purpose, along with sleeping bags since he seemed to have expected camping outside during their travels. "Well, I guess we've got enough firewood for tonight anyway. I have to admit though…this has been one of the weirdest jobs I've ever taken."

He chuckled, glancing towards Invel. The winter mage frowned, looking at the ground. "I suppose it would be. You are more accustomed to working with Rogue, are you not?"

"That's not what I meant." Sting finished lighting the fire, putting away the matches and pulling out the sleeping bags. He shoved one towards Invel, which the winter general ignored in favor of staring into the slowly growing fire in front of them. "You've probably got a better grasp on magic than most of the people in my guild, and in terms of working with you…well, I'd say we probably would have made a great team, if we actually had to do something that is. That's what made it so weird. This job was over before we even got to town and said we were taking it."

It made a lot of sense, now that he had explained it properly. Invel nodded, still simply sitting on the ground with a frown on his face. "Most tasks would have been more difficult to ascertain the cause of such an event. This one only became so simple because of my familiarity with his majesty's curse. For others…I do not think it would have been identified so quickly. His is not a common magic, and most would not consider it a possibility so easily."

"You kept mentioning this curse…the one he gained because he brought back Natsu, right?" Sting gazed at him over the flames, frowning slightly. "It makes me wonder why someone gets cursed for doing something like that. It…I mean, I guess it makes sense. Everyone is supposed to die at some point, but why his curse? Doesn't it just make things worse if it makes the guy live forever instead?"

That was not something Invel could quite explain either. "There is more to the curse than just that." He gazed into the flames, his eyes dark. "Do you recall the patch of death we saw earlier, before encountering Zeref?" Oddly, it felt easier to call Emperor Spriggan by his name this time. As Sting nodded, Invel continued on. "That, in essence, is what his curse truly is. Perhaps it does kill more than would be natural, but it is meant to teach a lesson to those that cannot seem to grasp why things must die. Based on the mechanics of how it works, most have come to call it the Curse of Contradictions, for the more his majesty values life, the less control he has over the death magic he was given."

Staring at him with wide eyes, Sting blinked in surprise. "Wait…so when you said you were certain you weren't friends with him because you'd be dead…"

Invel nodded, smiling bitterly. "We are all aware of it. If his majesty valued the existence of any of his generals…we would all be dead. In fact, if he valued his empire at all, things would be much different in Alvarez as a whole." He looked away, his gaze distant. "August spoke to me of it, just once. He said he inquired about what purpose Zeref intended us to serve, about why he spent so little time in the empire he seemed intent on expanding further than any other. According to August, his majesty does so in order to preserve the mindset he has revolving around us. Zeref views Alvarez as a game…and all of us living inside of it are merely his pawns. That is how we manage to live, serving under a man with such a curse."

"And you were just okay with that?" Sting actually looked bothered by this, agitated as he narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I can't say I know much about ruling a country…and I don't have enough experience with Sabertooth to say I know what leading a guild is like. Either way…it just sounds wrong to treat your own people like that."

"And what would you have done, had you been in his situation?" Sting grimaced, looking away. "There is no ideal scenario for him. He either cares for no one, or we all perish. It is the existence we have all come to accept, since at least under him, there is far less conflict within our nation."

Speaking was keeping him awake. It was something he needed to keep doing, no matter the subject. However, Sting shrugged at that, yawning slightly and leaning back. "Maybe you do have a point. Either way, I think it might be best if we talk more about this tomorrow. It's getting late, and we've still got quite a ways to go before getting back to Sabertooth."

Invel nodded, but he did not move. Instead, he remained silent, sitting down and gazing into the flames. He wished Sting had asked his questions about Alvarez's history now. He wanted to keep speaking, to fight against the exhaustion weighing down on him. The images of his recent dreams kept flashing in his mind, making him frown as he remained seated on the ground. Sting rolled over, seeming to notice his lack of movement for a moment. "Are you really going to try and stay awake again? You haven't really been sleeping at all since we left. It isn't good to stay awake all the time, no matter how much you might be used to it."

He had a point, but Invel did not know what to say to argue against it. "It is not for lack of exhaustion that I remain awake."

"Is this about whatever had you so quiet the whole time traveling here?" Sting gazed at him steadily, not pushing to know what it was that had been on his mind. However, it was accurate enough, so Invel simply nodded. "My advice would be to not worry about it so much. Clearly, it isn't helping to solve anything, and in the end, you're only hurting yourself by forcing yourself to stay awake. Just get some sleep and if you want to talk about it and get some help solving whatever problem is keeping you awake, I'll help you figure it out in the morning." Invel watched him, sighing and nodding. It wasn't something the dragon slayer could likely assist with, however.

Rather than taking the sleeping bag on the ground next to him, Invel simply leaned back against the ground. It seemed to be enough to satisfy Sting, who fell asleep only moments after he leaned back. The odd wariness did not quite fade away as his eyes drifted shut, but his body seemed to begin to feel his lack of sleep the moment he laid down on the ground. He drifted off quickly, with the only sound the quiet crackling made by the flames burning wood in front of him.

Immediately, Invel knew something was wrong. He stood at Sabertooth, and by his side, August and Brandish seemed to be moving forward. "Fairy Tail is quite clever, hiding Fairy Heart with their allies. It is rather good to know that you discovered its location so easily, Invel."

"What a pain, making us travel all the way out here for this. At least this fight will end quickly." Brandish placed a hand on her hip, examining her nails as she spoke. However, Invel felt as if he could not move nor speak.

Behind August, another familiar figure stood, his youthful face the most known in all of Alvarez. "And as always, your loyalty is to be commended, Invel. Never did I expect you to be willing to subject yourself to your own magic out of fear of betrayal. Quite ingenious…though I will admit, I miss your suggestions at times. No matter, it is simple enough to plan this attack without such commentary."

Blinking, Invel reached up, his hand touching his neck. There, an icy collar existed, with a chain reaching from his neck to the ground. Then, something shifted. It was almost abrupt, colors flashing before him, and then the battle had begun. Brandish shrunk down the guild hall, forcing the wizards outside while August blocked their spells with ease. When he moved to counter, fire magic flashed in his hands which was negated by Rufus before August switched to another magic he knew, showing his versatility in an instant.

A tug on his body brought Invel's focus elsewhere, seeing himself standing face to face with Sting. Around his neck, the same icy collar as his own seemed to rest, with the boy's dark blue eyes no longer holding the light they once did. The sanity and kindness was gone, replaced with the rage that this spell was known to induce. Attached to Invel by an icy spell, Sting moved to attack.

At first, Invel still felt too dazed to do much beyond dodge. Sting's white magic flashed in his hands, clawing towards him with a madness that resulted in sloppy magic use. He did not speak any spells, only blindly lashing out with his element as if it would prove successful at one point. Then, Invel grew angry. "This is the price you pay, for refusing to do as I ask, Invel. August can mimic your magic as well, and he was only too happy to agree to my orders, unlike you." It made no sense. Had Zeref not stated that this spell was his own creation? Then again, little was making sense at all. The voice did not belong, speaking calmly on such a violent battlefield. Yet, when he glanced at his emperor and saw the fallen bodies around his small form, he supposed it suited him quite fine.

His distraction led to Sting getting a hit in, pulling both of them to the ground as the chain was pulled to its limits by Invel's own fall. The white dragon slayer growled at this, scales almost beginning to appear on his skin. All Invel knew was that he was angry. Snow built up around him, freezing the ground and damage being done by the others. Most of Sabertooth had fallen, but Sting still fought on.

Sting launched an attack towards Invel, and this time, the winter mage froze it with ease. Then, keeping control of the ice, Invel turned it against the boy. It pierced through Sting's chest, red splattering onto the ground behind him. In an instant, the chains binding both of them vanished. For a moment, Invel still felt nothing. Then, he saw the red staining the snow that had built up during his brief storm. Then, something tore through his chest that was unfamiliar to him, something that no words could possibly describe yet something he could never forget.

His eyes could not leave Sting's fallen form. This was his doing. The boy stared at him, clarity entering his eyes for the last time. "Invel…why? You…we said we'd stop the war…why?"

Behind him, Zeref stood with a smile on his face. "Because he is mine. Invel Yura will always be mine…and this is the only way to ensure no one can ever sway his loyalties again. Know that even if you are loved, you can still find your heart ripped apart by that which you cared for."

In an instant, Invel sat up with a loud gasp. His heart was pounding, Zeref's words still echoing in his mind. Yet, it was not Zeref who he saw as he leaned forward, with sweat keeping his long hair stuck to his forehead. No, it was the image of Sting, looking at him with agony in his eyes as he fell from his own spell. It was the image of Sting, his blood staining the purity of the white snow around him. Shaking, Invel wrapped his arms around his waist, struggling to banish the image tormenting his mind. _Invel Yura will always be mine…_

Shaking his head, Invel tried to banish the thought. Was he really nothing more than that? He was a loyal person at heart. He had always known that, yet this was far more extreme than he had ever imagined. He could still feel the ghost of the icy lock on his throat, and for the first time, he despised himself for ever creating such a spell. No one deserved to feel that way, to have their own thoughts and will torn away from them. Waking up from that haze, despite it being little more than his imagination, was unbearable. He had known what he did, yet he had been powerless to stop it.

One hand lifted, gently stroking the bare skin at his neck. His jacket covered most of his skin, but there were still small places where it was exposed, where he could reassure himself with the fact that he was not under the influence of such a spell. Yet, as he looked up, his eyes finding Sting, Invel felt the same horror all over again. He could imagine striking the dragon slayer down with an odd clarity, and the thought only made his heart pound even harder.

Closing his eyes, Invel inhaled deeply, hoping to calm himself with something. It had no effect, however. Staring at Sting instead, Invel tried to focus on remembering that it was not reality. Yet, it was not enough. Sting was hardly moving in his sleep, and it made it so much easier to imagine that the boy was dead, just as he had dreamed. Rising to his feet, Invel moved closer to him, gazing down at his sleeping form as he still fought to shake away the shadows of his nightmare. Never before had this been an issue for him. Dreams were rare, if he remembered them, and when he did, he quickly moved on. Yet, as he gazed down at Sting and saw the slight movement in his chest as he breathed, Invel could not deny the odd weight that fell from his chest.

Falling back to the ground, Invel hung his head. He pressed a hand into his hair, kneeling on the ground as he tried to think of what to do. These dreams were not stopping, and with them, he could not sleep. Sting had been correct about it being problematic, but Invel thought they would vanish. Yet, he could still think of ways in which he would end up involved in this war.

After a moment, Invel looked up once more towards Sting, only to see the dragon slayer watching him in return. "I thought I told you to sleep, you idiot." He didn't speak it like an insult, only shaking his head with a sigh. "What can you possibly have on your mind that would keep you awake for this long?"

The dragon slayer yawned, closing his eyes for a moment as he seemed to push himself to remain just barely awake. Watching him, Invel couldn't help but smile faintly, closing his eyes at the sound of his voice. "I was asleep. It appears as if I cannot control my dreams as well as I thought I could. It is odd…such things do not normally bother me quite to this extent."

"Control your dreams…" Sting frowned, sitting up slightly and rolling out his shoulders. "So, you've just been having nightmares this whole time? That's…I mean, if that's what your entire problem has been, you could have tried to talk about it. I offered the first time I noticed…but I figured there was more going on than just that."

It would have been a decent suggestion, had Invel been willing to share. Sting would likely not react well to knowing what Invel saw in his dreams. Friends did not imagine killing each other in their sleep. So, the winter general frowned, glancing down at his hands. "It makes little sense to me…they should have stopped. I know they are not real…so why do they bother me? Dreams are not reality, and they are not even what will become reality. They are mere images construed by our minds to entertain us while we sleep…it is not supposed to become a burden like this."

"But they are often based on what we want…or what we fear." Sting stared at him, giving Invel a small smile. "I get it. I've had bad dreams before too, mostly when I was a kid right after Weisslogia…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Having Rogue with me…both him and Lector, that was what helped me through it. Talking to someone helps, Invel, especially when there isn't some logical solution to what is wrong. Really…haven't you figured out by now that there isn't always some straightforward answer to all of your problems?"

He knew that. Still, Sting was more in touch with his own emotions than Invel had ever been. The winter mage was not a fool, and he understood that he had attempted to bury what he felt long ago. So, he closed his eyes, looking away. "It is the same dream now as it was then. That is what I do not understand…though perhaps I know what fear it relates to." Invel did not wish to be alone again. He knew it was as simple as that, yet it went deeper than just that. All he ever knew was how to serve another. He had worked for his mother, and since then, it was his majesty's orders that were followed. Now? He did not know how to act on his own, not decently at least. He had no motivation to move forward beyond keeping Sting safe, and that task was not proving to have a direct answer either.

After a moment of studying him, Sting sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. You didn't want to talk about it before…so I guess that is still the same thing then, isn't it?" He sighed, closing his eyes. However, Invel couldn't help but continue to stare back at him, watching the way he moved. "Then how about this? I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. It's pretty easy to tell when someone's having a bad dream…so if you start having a nightmare, I'll wake you up and you can try again. I figure one of these times it'll be gone, right?"

He smiled, his blue eyes locking on Invel's as if pleading for him to at least try. However, it oddly seemed to help. Leaning over, Invel curled on his side, keeping his gaze on Sting. The dragon slayer's gaze followed him, and with it, Invel felt an odd warmth, knowing he was there. Unlike his emperor, Sting would look out for him in return. Sting would be kind, and he would never expect Invel to become a monster simply for his sake. So, as he closed his eyes again, Invel felt a small smile on his face at the thought. Sting was alive, and so long as Invel succeeded, that was not going to change for a very long time.

**Writing Invel's dream was rather interesting, I must admit. I do hope you enjoyed it as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Winter's Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

This time, Invel almost felt an ominous feeling as he found himself sitting in the meeting room for the Spriggan Shields, back in Vistarion. For a moment, he knew it was a dream. That moment shattered rather quickly, however. "Invel, still sucking up to his majesty after all this time?" Dimaria walked in with a smirk, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're still his loyal pet, but then again, I guess complaining would make me a hypocrite, now wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't tease him so much, dear." A scarlet haired wizard leaned against one of the chairs, smiling at Dimaria. "We all know that he's his majesty's favorite. It would be a shame to anger him again by scaring off his precious winter general."

This felt odd. Invel frowned at her, but found himself smiling anyway. He was his majesty's favorite here? If it had been only a month ago, Invel would have found himself feeling rather content with this dream. Now, it almost made him feel sick to hear those words. "It would take far more than that to make him leave. Isn't that correct, Invel?" August sat next to him, looking at him with the same deep and thoughtful eyes he had always known.

"Of course." It was almost instinctive to reply that way, sitting up straighter in his chair as he gazed over his comrades. "It is almost treasonous to consider anything else. We live to serve his majesty's will…tools and weapons for his goals. Anything less than that and we have disgraced our name as his shields."

The door had opened during his speech, revealing a newcomer to the room. "Really? Are we having our annual loyalty meeting again? I told you guys, we really don't need to worry that much about it." The voice was not who he expected, but he frowned at the thought. Why was he picturing a different voice for his emperor? As he gazed at the blond haired man striding through the room with confidence, a smirk on his face, Invel couldn't imagine anyone else.

Nodding his head, August smiled. "It is good to see you return, your majesty."

"And I've told you to call me Sting, too. That title makes me feel so formal. Aren't we all friends here, after all?" He smiled, sitting down next to Invel. "Friends work together, and we don't use stupid titles when talking to each other."

"Have I ever once called you by a title now, Sting?" Dimaria smirked, laughing at her spot. "If you want to punish someone for using your title, the most guilty culprit is right by your side."

Narrowing his eyes, Invel glared at her. "Calling his majesty by his name is disrespectful to all he has done for us. Given his position and the home he has provided us all…I would think you would understand that much, at the very least. A simple title is the least we can do to show how we feel about his majesty."

"And yet you are the one I long to hear call me by my name the most." Sting sighed, shaking his head as he glanced towards Invel. The winter general frowned, uncertain what to make of it. "So, does that mean we aren't friends, Invel?"

It was an absurd question. "Of course we are. You are far more than just that, your maj—"

"Sting." His emperor interrupted, smiling faintly. "My name is Sting, and I don't want to hear you call me by anything else. I'll make that an order if I have to, Invel." The warning note in his voice left little room for argument, so Invel nodded and looked away.

It felt improper, addressing his emperor so informally, but it was what he desired. "As you wish, Sting. My apologies for refusing before, it simply seemed…wrong of me to assume such a close connection would be capable of forming between us. A general should not address his emperor in such an informal way that indicates a closeness that…" He trailed off, frowning. He did not quite know where he was going with his words, yet Sting seemed to turn towards him, leaning on the table with a smile.

"That what, Invel? If you have a reasonable objection, I'll be glad to hear it. Like I said, we work together here. You and I, we're on equal standing…so you don't have to worry so much about getting into trouble."

By his side, August shook his head. "It is rather pointless to attempt to explain such things to him, Sting. He has always been too focused on formalities to truly embrace the bonds you wish to have connecting us here."

Invel expected this to be the turning point in the dream where things became worse. However, Sting only smiled, reaching towards Invel and grabbing a strand of his light blue hair, twisting it between his fingers. "Actually…I think he understands it rather well. Unlike the rest of you, Invel has always known what to say. Sometimes, it takes an understanding of that dark side of life to know how to pull people away from it. If anyone can claim to be that close to me…it would be him." His voice had an odd softness to it that Invel could not recall hearing before. For some reason, his heart was pounding, gazing into those blue eyes that seemed to lure him in. "Do you think you are that close to me, Invel? If you want this, all you have to do is say so."

Sting was very close. In fact, Invel found he couldn't even focus on anything else. The odd details of his face came to his notice, letting him see things he had overlooked before. True, the scar had always existed on his forehead, but was that intensity always in his gaze? Invel found himself nodding, his eyes drifting shut as Sting's hand moved from his hair to brush against his cheek. The contact was foreign to him, yet more welcome than anything he had known. He felt his head lifting, and as he began to ignore his mind telling him why this shouldn't happen, an odd lightness filled him as if he had been freed from some burden he had never realized he was carrying.

Then, his eyes shot open. Something was shaking his shoulders, and in an instant, Invel sat up. By his side, Sting was sitting with a steady gaze. "Hey. It's light out." He rose to his feet, turning around and shoving his hands into his pockets. "You…you weren't having nightmares this time, were you?"

It took a moment this time for Invel to reorder his thoughts. What had that been? A warmth lingered within him, and as he glanced at Sting, the emotion grew stronger. The boy himself did not even seem to notice the way he carried himself, with the confidence befitting a ruler of a nation, rather than a mere guild. Then, Invel frowned, wondering where such an irrational thought came from. He had no experience in such tasks, and it was not going to be the case.

"Invel?" Sting's question hung in the air.

Looking up, Invel slowly shook his head. "No. I'm sorry…that was likely one of the more bizarre dreams I've seen. However…I do not think I would label it as a nightmare."

The dragon slayer nodded, for some reason not even smiling in his direction. "Good. Still don't want to talk about those dreams I'm guessing?"

Invel opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "It…not quite. Those dreams were not pleasant to focus on. So much chaos making it difficult to follow, and little sense to the flow of images. Often times, I already knew what I'd see before you even—"

"Wait, me?" Sting stared at him, jerking back with wide eyes. "Your nightmares…were about me?"

Not looking at the boy to try and avoid his own odd emotions, Invel simply nodded. "Yes, though it appears as if they may truly be gone this time." He touched his forehead, the image of Sting's face flashing in his mind as the dragon slayer leaned close to him. He could still feel his hand pulling on his hair and brushing against his cheek, pulling him in for the kiss that never truly occurred.

For a moment, Sting was silent. Then, the dragon slayer shook his head, glaring at the ground. "Got it. I guess that explains a bit…" He sighed, beginning to walk away from their campsite. Invel watched him, confused by the tension in his back and his oddly angry mood. "Come on, we've got a bit of travel to go before we're back. Might as well get it done with now."

Following after him, Invel didn't know what to say. The silence stretched on, leaving Invel mystified of what he had done to anger Sting so much. Had he truly been this upset about his lack of sleep? It did not seem right, but when they stopped again hours later to camp and Sting had still not spoken, Invel did not know what to say. "Sting…is…did I do something to anger you? I feel as if you are rather upset with me."

The dragon slayer heard him as he just finished starting another fire to keep them warm as they slept. "It's nothing. Just me…being stupid, I guess." He glanced over, focusing on Invel with an almost vulnerable look in his gaze. For a moment, it looked like Sting was letting something shine through his eyes, a longing that Invel could not quite understand. "We…Invel, do you at least think of me as a friend by now? I mean…I know why you fought against it before, but with everything that's happened…has that changed at all?"

It did not even need to be considered to respond to his question. "Of course. Did you truly think I would become a traitor to my empire for someone I did not truly respect?"

"Respect isn't friendship." Invel frowned, knowing it to be true. However, he was not good with speaking of emotions. It simply was not what they did in Alvarez, and he had never saw reason to try. "But I guess that'll have to be enough. Good night, Invel. We'll probably make it back tomorrow or the day after, I think."

They were getting closer to more civilized areas, so he supposed it was true. They passed through towns more frequently now, though they still camped out in the wilderness. With Sting asleep in seconds, Invel didn't even get the chance to try and come up with a proper response. So, he gazed at the dragon slayer's sleeping form, trying to think of how to explain later.

"You…you are my only friend." It was true enough, but it felt lacking in some way. He sighed, touching a hand to his chest. Why was this so difficult to come up with words to describe? "No…perhaps you allow me to see what August meant. To truly embody ice, I need to see the world for what it is. Always, I believed I knew what that would be…letting knowledge and logic guide my path. Yet…this is not clear to me. I do not understand this piece of the world, the piece where people act impulsively because they feel something too strongly…where they cannot help but hope to remain by someone's side, not even knowing what there is to gain from such a connection. You speak to me of these things…and make my view that much clearer, taming the confusing storm of winter my life has come to be."

Did it sound right? Invel thought it might. However, the boy was asleep, unable to hear his words. So, Invel realized speaking was rather pointless right now. Yet again, it was an example of how emotion made him act irrationally. Somehow, he did not mind. If he became irrational because of what he felt, Invel would gladly make that trade. Sting was worth it, after all.

When Invel closed his eyes, Invel was once again in Alvarez, serving under an unusual emperor with the rest of the generals. However, this time, Invel was not with all of them in the meeting room. "You called for me, your majesty?" Invel stood in front of the door way to Sting's personal office, folding his hands behind his back.

"Invel…" The man smiled, looking almost pained. "Please, come in. I've been wanting to speak to you. There have been some rumors floating around…and I can't help but admit that they bother me."

"Rumors? I do not think I am the one to deal with such matters. Perhaps Brandish is more suited to knowing that which others—"

"No, it has to be you." Invel gazed down, startled when Sting reached out and grabbed his hand. "The rumors…they say that you only stay here out of a feeling of gratitude. That you feel as if you owe me…so that's why you fight." His grip tightened on Invel's hand, making the winter wizard gaze at the troubled expression growing on Sting's face. "I…you were always closest to me, Invel. You helped me learn how to incorporate ice magic into my own power…and I'm certain no one else would have gone so far to protect me like you did when you nearly let yourself be killed by those assassins last month."

Oddly, Invel could not remember that event, but he felt confident that he had done that anyway. "I fight for you…to see your smile, your majesty. You are one who deserves to be happy, and I am pleased to be capable of granting you such a thing." Really, he didn't have the right to say anything further. He gave Sting a slight bow, but the boy rose to his feet, moving around his desk and shaking his head.

"Invel, there has to be something else." Now standing across from him, Sting seemed to study Invel closely. "Loyalty like yours doesn't just grow from nothing…I know that, but I always wanted to believe…that it came because we were…friends, at least."

There was that term again, a woefully understated explanation for what they were. Seeing the dejected expression on his face, Invel moved closer, this time feeling oddly bold in the dream. "Friendship is not an adequate description for our bond, your majesty." He touched Sting's cheek, smiling as the man blinked at him in surprise. "For now until my death, I am yours. However I can please you, all you need do is ask."

Then, pain stabbed into his arm. Gasping, Invel felt the dream get yanked away from him once more. Brought crashing into reality, Invel glanced over and saw a spear stabbed through his forearm, keeping it pinned to the ground as someone began moving quickly and silently towards Sting. Someone else kept a hand on Invel's mouth, as if in the hopes of muffling any noises he made. However, that was their first mistake. Seeing someone threatening Sting made his anger rise. A chill spread from his body, freezing the girl holding him down in an instant. Then, it was a simple matter to shrug off her frozen statue and remove the spear from his arm. The wound began to bleed for a moment before Invel sealed over the wound with an unusual patch of ice, designed to simply keep his blood inside his body.

With the spear in hand, Invel approached the attacker now lifting a sword towards Sting. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, likely making him a thief, but Invel could care little about his occupation. "I would suggest dropping your weapon, before you truly make me angry."

Sting would not want him dead, after all. So, he would attempt things his way. His voice was low and threatening, vowing a promise that went unsaid. "Eh? I'll admit, you do recover quick." The man grinned, slinging his weapon over his shoulder. "But we came here to get what we could however we could. Fancy clothes like yours? They can sell pretty well to the right buyer. And with that money…well, you wouldn't believe the things I could do."

On the ground, Sting was shaking his head, frowning in confusion. "Wha—? Invel, what is going on?" He didn't move to get up, still glancing at the back of the swordsman.

Without even glancing towards him, Invel scowled. "Bandits wished to kill us both so they could sell our belongings in the nearest town, your maj—" Invel blinked, shaking his head. He was not asleep, so why did that dream still bleed over? Quickly correcting himself he altered course. "Sting."

Still, the bandit seemed to catch his slip, as did Sting if the widening of the dragon slayer's eyes were taken to mean anything. "Your majesty?" The bandit smirked, swinging the blade out towards Invel. "Sounds like my lucky day. Royal clothing will be even better." He lowered the blade, turning it to face Sting. Then, the image of red on white flashed before Invel's eyes. Sting's dying body was burned into his mind, an image that would haunt him even if he never once saw it in reality.

With a glare, Invel shoved the man back harshly, only to see others come to join him. Smiling grimly, Invel shook his head at them. "You've just made your own demise. Threaten Sting, and I shall show you exactly what it is to suffer for your choices." There was a look of mild alarm in Sting's gaze, but Invel was already acting. Ice lashed out, freezing to their necks and forming collars binding them all to each other. "Battle to your heart's content…for if you have such a strong desire to kill, you must also be willing to die for your goals. This should satisfy both needs…and give you the added benefit of ensuring that one of you lives."

He spun around, not even bothering to see the spell go into effect. Kneeling down, he grabbed Sting's arm, pulling the dragon slayer to his feet and forcing him to leave. "Invel…damn it, Invel wait a second!" The winter general did not stop moving, though he did glance towards Sting.

"Is something wrong?" Then, he shook his head, sighing. "Never mind, I suppose I know what you wish to say. You had hoped to find another method to stop them, correct? I did attempt to speak to him first, if it helps…but I simply was not willing to take the risk of allowing him to threaten an attack again."

"That's not what I wanted to ask you about!" Sting tugged on his arm, this time wrenching himself from Invel's grip. Stopping immediately, Invel spun around to face him, blinking in surprise. "Back there…you…you called me, or well you started to call me—"

Closing his eyes, Invel looked away. "I am aware. My apologies…as I stated before, I seem to be having the most bizarre dreams as of late."

"Bizarre dreams…?" Sting blinked a few times, before laughing. "You….you've been dreaming…that _I'm _some king or something?"

"No, in my dreams, you are the emperor which I serve." Then, Invel noticed the way Sting stared at him, sucking in a sharp breath.

The dragon slayer closed his eyes, looking away and running a hand through his hair. "That…how did you go from having nightmares about me to that? I mean…I just…don't you have this weird thing going on with yourself and Zeref? I mean…you know what? I'm just imagining things and being weird. Ignore that, please."

Still, Invel could not. He had been asked a question which truly seemed to be bothering Sting, after all. "As of late, I find I rather dislike Zeref's actions towards myself and the rest of his generals. While I still feel as if I once owed him a debt, I no longer feel quite as if I owe him everything I have." Looking away, Invel frowned. "As for the alteration to my dreams…I am not certain. I suppose they were both based from similar notions…though by far, I prefer the confusion of waking up after living in a dream where it was you who had been there for me rather than Zeref."

"Based on similar…" Sting frowned, touching his head and grimacing. "Okay, now I think I'm even more lost than before. What on earth does dreaming about having some weird servant relationship with me have the same kind of premise as a nightmare where I…well, I guess I don't even know what happens in that one, do I?"

"You die." Invel looked away, deciding that much was fine to reveal. This time, Sting seemed to grow still, his eyes wide. "Most often I am the one who kills you in those as well. It…it is not a pleasant even to think about, so if you could please refrain from asking—"

He broke off as Sting suddenly moved, his hands clamping down on his shoulders tightly as he came closer. "Invel…why…why didn't you at least say something about that? I mean, if you were having dreams like that…" He broke off, one of his hands falling to his side as he looked away. The other did not move, however, and Invel found he was rather glad for it.

"Because those dreams held a basis of truth. After all, it is quite possible for the war to begin again…and for both of us to get involved in some form or another." Invel sighed, looking up towards him. "I did not wish for you to fear what I might do. At the moment, should it come down to a situation in which I must choose between my loyalty to Alvarez and you, I am rather confident in saying that I will defend you over them. If these dreams have shown me anything, it is that I cannot cope well with the idea of you dying, no matter how irrational it might seem."

"I'm not going to be dying any time soon, alright?" Sting said those words with an odd confidence, squeezing his shoulder gently. "So you don't have any reason to worry."

Still, his other dream was flashing in his mind. Sting was close, just as he had been in both of those. With his heart pounding and the threat of bandits gone, Invel could now find his mind lingering on his own actions in that dream. It was quite obvious what he had been about to do, yet somehow, he could not bring himself to act similarly here. After all, it was not how friends behaved in traditional settings. "I am aware. That is why I did not understand why they were bothering me quite as much as they were."

Invel felt Sting's thumb gently rub his shoulder where his hand rested. "Is there something you think would help? I know you didn't have that dream the night before last…" He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "I can't believe I thought you were dreaming about Zeref. Kinda made me upset a bit…but you kept mumbling something about 'your majesty' in your sleep. Didn't realize you were talking to me like that instead…" He frowned, glancing at Invel and shaking his head. "I can't even picture anyone calling me that, even if I were an emperor."

"You'd prefer to be called your name, and speak to your generals as if they were friends, rather than weapons." Sting blinked at him in surprise, while Invel smiled faintly. "The environment in Vistarion is quite different when I imagine you leading there…I find I rather enjoy it the way it is in my dreams, better than it is in reality."

"You prefer being around me to Zeref? I'd like to say I'm touched…but Zeref in this country isn't exactly loved like he is in your home." Sting smiled though, gazing over at Invel. There was a softness in his eyes, a warmth that he felt most people overlooked when gazing into blue eyes that looked like the ocean. "Still…if just respecting me makes you constantly dream about me, I'm not certain I want to know what happens when you actually begin to care. I can't say if I'm feeling flattered or disturbed by how often I seem to be making appearances in your dreams, Invel."

It was odd, how forced the light-hearted tone in his voice came out to be. Invel frowned at him, seeing his smile and the way Sting seemed to be staying where he was, still yet not moving any closer. His hand on Invel's shoulder had relaxed, rubbing it still, providing a gently pressure through the thin fabric of his coat. "You do not sound as amused as you wish to sound with those words."

Shaking his head, Sting chuckled slightly. "Yeah? I guess I probably don't." He sighed, looking away. "Sorry, I guess I've been having a lot on my mind too. I just…is it weird that I'm happy you're having such awful dreams? I mean…" Sting ran a hand through his hair, leaning back. His hand began to lift from Invel's shoulder, but the winter mage reached over and grabbed it, keeping it in place where it was.

The contact seemed to be what made Sting stop. Sting gazed at him, his eyes widening as Invel held Sting's hand to his shoulder, this time practically against his upper chest since Sting's fingers were no longer curled around the joint. "In certain situations, I can see why that would be the case. From your perspective, I suppose it would be proof that I was not lying before, yes? That I truly meant that this connection between us is something I value more than you might think."

The distance between them seemed to shrink as Sting moved closer at his words, his second hand reaching out and moving around the back of his head. Invel blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. "Is that so? Well…then maybe you won't be all that mad at me for trying out what I've been thinking about the last few days myself." Before Invel could ask him about what that was, Invel felt Sting's fingers curl gently into his hair, leaning down swiftly and pressing his lips to Invel's mouth.

For a moment, Invel questioned if this was a dream again. Surely, it was just a continuation of his fantasies from when he imagined Sting as emperor. However, when Sting pulled Invel closer, pressing Invel's body against the rigid muscles in his chest, Invel realized it was not the case. His heart pounded, his eyes drifting shut as for the second time, his thoughts faded from focus. Like this, logic was not meant to take control. It was odd, to think that logic was what told him that too, yet he surrendered it for a brief moment, losing himself in the sensation of Sting's mouth on his own.

It felt warm, like sunshine. Yet, there was something else to it, something Invel just could not place as he felt his own hands lift from his sides, raising to grip Sting's arms tightly and hold him close. The dragon slayer seemed to suck in a sharp breath at his action, pulling his head back for a moment to lock eyes with Invel. "Damn it. I…I don't think I was supposed to do that." He chuckled, shaking his head as he breathed heavily. "But I just had to know…I don't think it'll make things better, but I know that probably wasn't all that comfortable for you." Sting swallowed, looking almost guilty as he avoided Invel's gaze. "It…I just…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "I won't do that again."

Gazing into his eyes, Invel suddenly realized something. This was what Sting had been saying was on his mind, the desire to have this physical closeness known more to lovers than friends. Was that not also what Invel was finding he desired? His dreams spoke for themselves, as did his own willingness to allow Sting to do as he wished just moments ago. "You want to, though, don't you?" Invel frowned at him, watching as Sting closed his eyes, almost looking as if he had eaten something sour as he gazed away.

"Invel…right, you rather prefer that kind of bluntness, don't you?" He sighed, looking towards him. "Yeah, you're right. But it's—"

"Then why would you stop?" Invel smiled at him for a moment, this time being the one to step closer. He reached out, touching Sting's shoulder gently with an odd lightness in his chest, feeling for once like maybe the world was not quite as dark as his emperor had made it out to be. "I see little reason why you should stop. And as for your earlier assumption, I most certainly held no issues with comfort."

The dragon slayer stared at him, his eyes wide as if frozen for a moment. One hand reached down, wrapping around Invel's shoulders as if it was an instinct to do so with him already so close. "Are…are you sure?"

He wondered just how Sting would react to knowing the truth. Chuckling, Invel smiled at him and met his gaze. "Of course. I must admit, I was rather surprised to see my dreams being reflected in reality…though I suppose I continuously woke up before anything of a romantic nature truly began to occur."

For a moment, Sting blinked at him. Then, a smile grew on his face, wider and brighter than any Invel had seen him wear before. "Well…makes me wish I had actually lived through those dreams myself." Pulling Invel closer using the arm already wrapped around his shoulders, Sting leaned down. "I will warn you, I am a dragon slayer. We are known for being a bit crazy at times." Still, Invel could not deny that he already knew what he was getting involved in. He had destroyed any path available to bring him back to Alvarez. As a result, his words from that dream just might be truer than he thought they would be.

Meeting Sting's gaze, Invel smiled. "That is to be expected, given the fact that you inherit certain characteristics of dragons with your magic." Sting rolled his eyes, his hand shifting slightly to stroke the few loose strands of hair at the base of his neck. Invel closed his eyes at the touch, relishing in being so close to another person. At home, he had been trained to avoid such contact out of fear of his majesty's curse. Now, he was seeing how pleasant it was to be near another person, enjoying the warmth that came with it. When Sting's mouth pressed against his again, Invel was quicker to respond. He pulled the dragon slayer closer, vowing to make sure he survived whatever was to come. If he had to find a way to stop Zeref himself, Invel would do it to make sure Sting remained safe and by his side, where he would always belong.

**Sorry for being late! I just moved, and things got a bit hectic yesterday. They might continue to be for a bit, so my schedule won't be quite so accurate for the next week or two as I get settled in. Either way, the dream I was writing in this chapter almost made me want to do an AU of Alvarez with a different emperor...but then I realized I didn't have many ideas in terms of a plot to go with it. Sting and Invel are finally together, so I hope it didn't feel too rushed to you guys. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Winter's Stance

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The remaining trip back to Sabertooth was far less eventful and far more peaceful. Invel was still adjusting to being used to having Sting closer to himself when they walked and rested. The dragon slayer was almost always right by his side, though little had changed in the way they conversed. Overall, it was simply an acknowledgement of how close they had become, and Invel was quite content with the change.

Even his dreams had normalized, much to his relief. With the odd beginnings to a romantic relationship in reality, he supposed his mind no longer felt the need to supply himself with images of a false one. Still, it did not mean similar events were not occurring. Sting would often find reasons to touch Invel in small ways, be it a hand on his shoulder or brushing against him as they walked. When they stopped to camp, Invel did not even comment when Sting decided to set his sleeping bag right beside Invel's, rather than across the fire from him like he used to. It was simply expected, given this new form of relationship they were trying to grow.

For Invel, he still could not deny that he was sensitive to any contact. As they neared Dordria, Sting had reached over and patted his shoulder again. When he did so, the dragon slayer sighed and shook his head. "Is this bothering you or something? I mean…every time I do anything, you seem to get tense like you're expecting me to punch you again."

It was instinct, but it was a difficult instinct to describe. "Not at all. I…I am simply accustomed to keeping my distance from others. When you are raised by a man wary of physical contact, some tendencies end up mixing in with your own." Sting frowned, watching him for a moment. Pressing his glasses further onto his face, Invel turned to face Sting. "In essence, Zeref trained his generals to fear coming into contact with him by showing us that if we were to accidentally do so, we would be dead. We all gained odd habits as a result…some like myself and August, who grew to simply avoid contact entirely to learn the habits to exhibit around his majesty. Others, like Dimaria, turned to simply not caring and being rather reckless with such things."

"Right." Sting smiled, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I forget about that, you know. I get that you were raised by that guy, or at least in part, but you just don't act like I'd expect the kid of a black wizard to behave. There is a kindness in you that I didn't think someone like that would have."

Kindness was not a word he often thought of as a description of his actions. Invel gazed at Sting, tilting his head slightly. "Is that so? I rarely find myself in agreement. Usually, I do what is necessary, not caring if it is kind or cruel. Such words are often a matter of perspective, and can change depending on who is witnessing the act."

"Then why did you stop to talk to me when we first met?" Invel blinked, staring at Sting who grinned at him. "Face it, you wanted to help. Maybe you didn't know how…but there was nothing necessary about you being there to calm me down if your entire goal for being there was to see how powerful Fairy Tail was. I wasn't a Fairy Tail wizard, and you knew that. You should have just kept on walking, if that's how you really think."

He should have, yet just imagining doing so and the changes it would have incurred made Invel feel cold once more. The air around him seemed to react in kind, though Sting did not seem to make any comment. "Perhaps, but that is not something I would change. In many ways, I feel as if I truly needed to meet you. August had once attempted to explain to me that I was out of touch with my emotions…trying to persuade me to see myself more clearly, but I rarely chose to listen."

"Yeah, and you didn't listen much to me either." Sting reached over, ruffling Invel's hair. It felt odd, considering how he usually tried to keep it neat and orderly. However, Sting seemed rather fond of playing with it, so Invel simply let it be when strands were pulled from his hair tie, falling behind his back in an unusual fashion.

"You are far more persistent than he is in such matters. If I told August no to one of his requests, he would move on with little more than asking for me to keep his suggestion in mind. If I refused to see you as a friend, you would grow rather agitated and begin lecturing me on the importance of making such connections." He smiled, glancing towards Sting. "I think without such insistence on what I viewed as a rather pointless custom in society, I would have ignored such a request and continued on as I was. Logically, friendship is a burden to an individual, requiring them to act on the behalf of another. However…I cannot quite put words to the benefits it provides, the calmness it can bring." Yet, calmness wasn't quite the right word.

Reaching over, Sting placed a hand around his shoulders, walking with Invel pressed closely to his side. "You'll figure it out eventually. And if you don't, I'll still be around to remind you about it anyway." He said it so calmly, as if it was an accepted fact rather than a single potential future of many. Hearing that, Invel smiled, that same comfort rising in him that he was beginning to realize came from simply being near Sting. With the man's arm around him and their proximity, he quickly grew comfortable with how they walked as well. The tension left his shoulders, and he found himself relaxing as they made their way into town.

In the streets, Invel frowned as he realized something. "I…I'm sorry, but I just realized I forgot something. I was supposed to be acclimating you to the cold during this trip."

Sting chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess you were. I don't think it really matters anymore, though." Sting seemed to glance down at his hand with a frown. "Getting used to the cold…I think it did something weird with my magic. I don't think you actually meant for it to happen, but I'm fairly certain I managed to mix ice with my white magic when I attacked Zeref before."

"You did so when you were angry towards me as well." Invel smiled, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "My theory is that it goes to the adaptability of dragon slaying magic. They are not common these days, so few truly know just how flexible that power can be. Dragon slaying magic can take on nearly any element…and while most slayers specialize in one, it is a simple matter to learn another once the basic style is understood. Simply learning another element is enough to begin to incorporate it into your own style, since the spells utilized for each element is the same for each elemental variation."

"Okay…you lost me a bit somewhere in there." Sting frowned, glancing at Invel. "Why do you even know so much about dragon slaying magic anyway?"

"Because his majesty requested his generals understand it. I think…I think it relates to the fact that he once intended to use us to battle Acnologia, though I cannot say for certain." He frowned, thinking further back to the readings Zeref required of them. "For simplicity's sake, you could simply say your magic is capable of adapting to any element. To begin growing ice magic, one first learns to adapt to extreme conditions of cold weather. In essence, while you were not realizing it, by getting used to such cold weather, you were making your magic adapt in kind to become capable of ice magic."

"Wait…so then why did Natsu become capable of using lightning magic? All he did was eat lightning, from what I understand, and he grew to be able to use it whenever he needed to."

Natsu was not a case to discuss with this, so Invel looked away. "Natsu…is not one to consider when comparing dragon slayers. For reasons you likely do not wish to know, his power exceeds that of what would be considered the norm even for dragon slayers. His adaptability relates to certain…abilities that have blended in with his dragon slaying magic, altering it to some degree."

"I'm guessing that relates to the spell Zeref used to bring him back to life, doesn't it?" Invel nodded, while Sting looked up. "Still…you've gotta admit, whatever he did…Zeref figured out how to make a very strong wizard. I've always kinda looked up to Natsu, trying to become stronger than him…but I've come to accept that I don't necessarily have to keep comparing my own power to his to know that I can still be strong in my own way."

Invel wasn't certain if anyone could truly come to surpass Natsu's strength, once the boy found his full potential. So, he nodded and smiled faintly. "If that is your interest, I would be more than pleased to further your training in ice magic. Learning a second element is one of the quickest ways for a dragon slayer to improve upon their own strength." Learning more than that was also possible, but he did not need to explain the threat of Acnologia yet to him, at least not completely.

"Sounds good to me." Sting smiled at him, walking towards Sabertooth which was now visible in the distance. "First, we've gotta wait for your friend though. I don't think Sabertooth would really be keen on just letting a stranger wait inside while we're away."

As if in response to his words, a girl came running out of the guild hall. Pausing in his walk, Invel frowned as he saw flashes of magic inside the building the white haired girl was running from. When she saw Sting, she stopped and smiled brightly. "Master Sting, you're back!" She ran forward, stopping just short of them and biting her lip. "Um…sorry, but there's something you might want to help with back at the guild. Some guy showed up saying he was invited to be here and work with us on something…but he spoke so vaguely about it and wouldn't say anything further…then Minerva accused him of trying to leech off of us and went to kick him out…and he refused to leave…she attacked, and from there…well, you'll have to see for yourself."

"Minerva attacked him?" Sting glanced towards Invel, who folded his hands behind his back. "Well, I guess he must be some wizard to hold her off. Sorry for not warning you guys sooner, Yukino. I didn't expect him to beat us back…he was coming from another country, right?"

"Yes, but we do have our own personal airships. Travel aboard one of them can be quite fast, if you are skilled in piloting the craft." He hadn't been aware that August was, though. Then again, he should never have doubted the man that could learn endless amounts of magic simply by looking at it.

Moving forward, Invel decided to take the lead. August would likely recall speaking with Sting, but Invel was the one he knew personally. "Oh, and I don't think I've met you yet. You're Invel, right? I've heard a lot about you." The girl held out a hand to him as they walked. "My name is Yukino, and I'm Sabertooth's celestial wizard."

Eyeing her, Invel narrowed his eyes. "That would be correct." He studied her for a moment, tilting his head. "Is there a reason you chose to leave rather than join the battle?"

"Well…" She hesitated, stopping at the doors as she reached out. When she pushed them open, Invel saw why she had difficulty describing the chaos. "See, I'm probably one of the weakest wizards here. If none of them can get this guy to leave…there's no way I'd stand a chance."

"Don't say that, Yukino." Sting patted her shoulder, smiling brightly. "You've got plenty of strength in you. It's just about finding the right way to use it, alright?"

The girl smiled, but Invel was still focused on watching the scene before him. Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva had all seemed to take it upon themselves to get August to leave. Black lightning flashed around the room from Orga's attacks, but they vanished before they could even get near August. Random creations from Rufus would form different elements, each being destroyed with ease. When Rufus attempted to make August 'forget' a spell, the wizard simply utilized a different counter he had learned over his time studying magic. In essence, August was not even moving and holding off every attack by simply canceling out their power in moments.

Watching him, Invel sighed and walked forward. "If I had known that this was the way your guild welcomed guests, I would have given my companion warning ahead of time." The attacks stopped as the guild members turned to stare at him. "Though, I suppose little warning was needed, based on what I've observed thus far."

August nodded, turning towards him with a smile. "Invel. It is rather decent timing. These wizards were beginning to irritate me, and I had hoped to avoid injuring your newfound comrades."

"Contrary to what you may have heard, Invel is not a member of our guild." Minerva spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "However…can I take your own words to mean that this man was not lying about his purpose here?"

Nodding, Invel studied them closely. "He was not. August is an old friend of mine, one who has been with me for most of my life, in fact."

"Yep. And I was the one who told him to meet us here, so why are we giving him this kind of treatment, guys?" Sting shook his head, walking towards him with a sigh. "Sorry about this, August. I haven't been a guild master for long, but I thought I had at least gotten them past this whole exclusiveness idea that the old master forced into the guild."

Rogue appeared from the shadows where he had been waiting to attack. "Welcome back, Sting. I am sorry for attacking him. We assumed he was looking to harm the guild, though. Given his power and abilities…it only seemed to further that belief."

"I did not utilize a single offensive spell in our battle. How would that be deemed as a threatening method of attack?" August gazed at them, seeing the wizards almost cringe at his words. Then, the old man smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Such youthful minds, failing to see the most obvious of things. Come to me when you are older and perhaps then you may have learned enough to stand your ground against me in a real fight."

"Yeah…I highly doubt that will happen." Yukino rubbed the back of her head, smiling faintly. "I've never seen magic like yours before. I think even Jura would struggle against it."

"That name is unfamiliar to me, however, I have yet to encounter one who can truly overpower me." August glanced around, before focusing on Invel. "Now, have to given further thought to what your next move is, Invel? You know very well what is coming. Before it arrives, it would be best to know where you stand."

Looking towards Sting, Invel nodded. "Yes, I have. While not ideal and likely having a lower probability for success…I have decided that there is no turning back now. I will not ask you to join me, August, for that is something no one should force upon you….however, I will stand with Sabertooth when the war comes. If Sabertooth allies with Alvarez, then we will be allies, but if not…well, I suppose the battle to come will be one of great challenge."

The elderly man nodded, looking away thoughtfully. "His majesty is a complicated man. As such, it is often difficult to tell what would best aid him. You believed it was to let him complete the war, and I was quite aware that you had intentions of ensuring success by eliminating the threat to his existence while you were here." Blinking, Sting looked between them.

"Threat to…are you saying there's a way to kill him? I thought he was immortal."

By August, Rogue was frowning. "I'd simply like to know what you are speaking about. You do realize none of us are aware of what you've learned while you were away on this job, correct Sting?"

Waving them off, Sting shrugged. "I'll tell you about it later. This is more important right now."

Avoiding his gaze, Invel slowly nodded. August was leaving this to him again, he realized. How much Sting learned was his decision, so the depth of their betrayal would always be on his shoulders. "In theory, yes. It is why he desires the war, in part at least. He wishes to give this threat one last chance to end his life before he completely loses himself to this darkness. My intent had been to eliminate this threat before the war began, however that has since changed."

"And that is why I am inclined to believe…that it may be for the best to aid this threat." August looked up, gazing into Invel's icy blue eyes. "You know as well as I that even I am not capable of stopping him. Nor, do I think, I would be willing to do so, even if it were within my abilities."

"A wizard more powerful than you? Considering what I recall from our battle, I find that difficult to believe." Rufus spoke, studying August closely. "Could you not simply cancel his magic as you do with ours?"

"In theory, he could." Invel spoke, already realizing that August did not care how much was revealed. To aid them, they needed to know as much as possible however. "However, doing so would have devastating consequences for August. Essentially, any interference with that magic would result in August gaining the same curse he has. It is why he has never once utilized that same magic, and why canceling such power out is considered a last resort for him."

"Not even then. Should his majesty turn his power against me…I would allow it to take my life." August spoke gravely, lowering his gaze. "I will not turn deadly force against him, not by my hand. It…I do not think myself capable of such an act." Invel nodded, understanding quite well the conflict August must be feeling. Invel had someone to fight for, and it made things simpler. August did not have that same resolve, merely coming to help a friend he did not wish to see die. "And here is where the secret I wished to speak of plays a role. You may be wondering why it is so simple for me to decide a different place in this war, Invel. Always, I have been by his majesty's side. In fact, as a child, I sought him out, fully intending to simply understand who he was…to be as close to him as I possibly could for as long as he allowed."

"So you wanted to become his pawn?" Sting spoke, frowning in confusion. "Invel told me a bit about his curse and how he treated his generals in Alvarez. I just can't imagine anyone actually wanting that life."

"Keep in mind, this was nearly eighty years ago. Things were slightly different…though not by much. Alvarez was smaller, as was his council of advisors. We did not even have the label as the Shields of Spriggan at the time. Yet, I wanted to meet him. After all, is it so strange for a child to wish to know his father?"

Invel froze, unused to hearing such comments from August. In fact, that was a comment more likely to be made by Larcade, wasn't it? Then again, as he observed August, he saw no hints of joking or lies to his words. Sting seemed to have grown still as well, his mouth open but not speaking. "I know, it is not so easy to believe. Yet, I was certain of the truth…for the one who first ensured I would be capable of living told me so. He wished for me to be a weapon, but I did not wish to be his weapon. I wished to serve my parents, to know who they were. One was beyond my reach…and that left his majesty as my only option."

"So now you will fight on your mother's behalf instead." Invel closed his eyes, looking away. "If it consoles you in any way…you may like to hear that I believe she is still alive in some form. The strategy utilized by Fairy Tail's wizards in that competition was not made by any of the competitors in the event, I am certain of it. Based on his majesty's own fear of the tactician in Fairy Tail aware of his own thought processes…I have come to conclude that in some way, his lover is still influencing their actions."

Nodding, August frowned. "I had considered the possibility of that myself…but unfortunately, I could never find her. Even now, despite my desire to know who she is, I do not think I'd be able to do so." He glanced at Invel, frowning for a moment. "Did you find yourself capable of seeing her, Invel?"

Slowly, the winter mage shook his head with a sigh. "No. That is not something easily done, I imagine. Fairy Tail knows of a way, but it likely is not easily shared with outsiders."

"Then it seems as if we know where we must go next." August glanced over towards Sting, frowning for a moment. "Will he be accompanying us as well? I had assumed your ally would fight with us, but it may not be for the best, considering what we will be doing."

Thinking, Invel closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No…I believe there is a different battle to take care of first, August. If we are to train him, it would be ideal to have the book."

"Book?" Sting moved forward, studying them closely. "If you need to study something, you know you are more than welcome to use the library."

"He does not mean a book of that nature." August spoke seriously, eyeing Invel with narrowed eyes. "You are aware of where this book will be, aren't you? His majesty will not be pleased when he learns it is missing."

Smiling, Invel met August's gaze steadily. "Indeed he will not be. However, can he truly stop us when he his not aware of our intentions? I do not think his creations will be so difficult to deal with in comparison to what is to come."

"Creations? Just who are you guys planning on going up against?" Sting frowned at them, watching as Invel turned towards him and smiled.

"You have heard of Tartaros, have you not?" The dragon slayer nodded, while the ice wizard began moving towards the door. "In Fiore, almost nothing is known about the dark guild. However, Alvarez knows them quite well. You see, Tartaros is made up of some of the most powerful demons Zeref has created. In their possession is the book for the one we plan to find…the Book of END."

For a moment, Sting stared after him as August moved to follow. Then the white dragon slayer began to follow, grinning as he joined them. "Sounds like a challenge. If you think I'm not coming with, you better come up with a damn good argument, Invel."

"I had expected you to come along already." The winter mage smiled as Sting tossed an arm over his shoulder. August watched them, a fainter smile on his face as he saw the expression on Invel's own. "After all, while I did not care to tell your guild the details of this task, I had planned to explain them in more depth to you. I suspected you wouldn't to be too keen on me simply leaving with August to further the skills of the one meant to destroy Zeref, after all."

Sting nodded, pulling Invel closer to his side. "Damn right I wouldn't be. You do realize I'm coming along for that, too, don't you?" Invel simply nodded in response. "Sabertooth can find out the details later. I don't think they'd really know what to do about any of this themselves anyway…and I wouldn't want to force them to get involved in something as dangerous as a war with a dark wizard like Zeref. So, where exactly is Tartaros, anyway? Last I heard, no one knew of their location."

Glancing towards August, Invel sighed. "That is because it is not a place we can arrive at merely by walking. I take it we are utilizing your airship then?" August nodded, already guiding them away from the city, towards a massive field just outside of town. There, a black airship rested, with the white crest of Alvarez decorating the front side of the ship. August got on board, not even hesitating for a moment to begin walking towards the controls. Following after him, Invel joined him on the ship, with Sting just behind him. It was time to begin actively trying to put a stop to this war. First, they would obtain the book of END. Then, Natsu Dragneel was going to be in for a surprise when he learned exactly what he was and was trained to accomplish that which he was brought back to life to do.

**So, I hope August's reasoning of deciding to help Mavis is good enough for his change in position here. I need the plot to move in this direction for reasons I can't quite reveal, but I still felt like that change in perspective got rushed as a result. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Winter's Communication

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Aboard the airship, Invel sat on deck with Sting, leaning against the wall that made up the control room with August inside. "So, this threat to Zeref then…what is it even supposed to be? I mean, you are mentioning some book, which makes me think you are about to bring one of Zeref's demons here to train with you." Sting was quick to bring up the vaguest part of Invel's conversation before.

Nodding, Invel sighed. "That is accurate enough, though END is not like the others." Looking away, Invel closed his eyes. "In fact, that very term is simply the initials of his name. Etherious Natsu Dragneel…his majesty's most powerful demon, and yet the boy does not even realize what he is."

With their conversation from before, it did not take long for Sting to accept the information. "Right. So that's why he's so powerful compared to the rest of us." He sighed, shaking his head. "And you plan on training him further? It just…I don't get why that would make a difference. If knowing more magic was the answer, August should at least be capable of killing him. Not that he would…but he told us he flat out was not able to do it, even if he wanted to."

It was a valid point. However, Invel did not know the true mechanics of what made Natsu the one able to accomplish this. "It was his majesty's plan. I cannot say why he feels so strongly that Natsu could succeed, but I know he feels strongly in his potential."

The blond frowned, looking down at the ground. "Maybe. I don't know, I just don't like the sound of it. I feel like there has to be another way…a spell that could break that curse instead."

"It is a curse granted by the gods. Unless you know of methods to eliminate such magic, you would not succeed." August called out to them, apparently listening in to their conversation as he flew. Then, he actually appeared by Sting's side, walking out from the room. "We are heading on a straight course for now. Exactly where the Cube is, I am not certain, but it should not take long to locate."

Nodding, Invel glanced towards Sting. "Then couldn't a god slayer do something about it? I mean…their magic was designed to fight gods, so it would make sense that they'd have some power to cancel out a god's magic, right?"

"I've seen god slayers before. Never have I come across the knowledge of such a spell, however." For one unaware of August's magic like Sting, his words made little sense. Yet, Invel knew and frowned, studying him closely.

"August's magic allows him to master any magic, simply by seeing it used." His explanation was calmly given, while Sting stared at the older man with wide eyes. "As for his comments…well, I do not believe any of our current generation of god slayers could manage such a thing. They've never truly faced gods, which makes me wonder where their powers began with in the first place."

Focusing once more, Sting turned towards him. "Right…yeah, it isn't all that common." He rubbed the back of his head, glancing at the ground. "Orga told me he got it because of a mission he did a while back, when he was little more than an average lightning mage just starting out. They were supposed to be protecting these archaeologists while they unearthed some ancient ruins kinda out in the middle of no where…but they found some magical artifacts and lacrima, storing power from who knows how long ago. One of which contained magic from the gods…and using a procedure similar to what made second generation dragon slayers, Orga became a god slayer. As for the others, I really can't say where they got their magic from. That Chelia girl is the only other one I've known."

"So if such knowledge exists, it was lost to the past." Invel frowned, uncertain of what more to say. Zeref himself might know of some clue, but Invel had a feeling the knowledge was lost even before that. After all, gods had never been common even in the era of Zeref's childhood. "As such, I am fairly confident that even if such a spell exists, it is not one we are capable of finding before this war begins. Zeref himself has attempted to end his curse before, Sting. If he has had four hundred years to search for such an answer, I suspect we would not be capable of finding it in mere weeks."

"You really think the war will come so quickly?"

Glancing at August, Invel frowned. After a moment, the elderly man sat down, looking deep in thought. "I suppose it depends on a few factors. First, his majesty must locate the time rift. That is essential to the casting of his spell. Most of the timing of this war depends on that as a result, so it is difficult to say when it will begin."

"Got it." Sting frowned, looking at both of them. "So, if we found this time rift and destroyed it, wouldn't it stop him from starting this war?"

"Not necessarily." August crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Ignoring the fact that destroying such a thing would prove nearly as difficult as ending his curse…his majesty would still activate a variation of Neo Eclipse. In essence, the time rift is what allows him to become his former self, rather than simply existing as a second Zeref in the new timeline that will form. It is far more stable to replace his past self than it is to simply travel to the past…and as such, he hopes to do so that way, rather than risk the repercussions of creating duplicates of himself."

"Well, what if we took over his spell then?" Invel frowned at him, watching Sting lean forward with a grin. "Let him cast Neo Eclipse…and then we travel through instead. It would at least buy us some time to come up with a new solution, right?"

"But it is a far riskier plan." Invel frowned, leaning back. "I take it your main dilemma revolves around the premise that we intend to take a life?" He was thinking, trying to come up with another plan.

Looking away, Sting frowned. "That's part of it, I guess." He sighed, closing his eyes. "The rest…well, I guess I just don't like the thought of you training Natsu. After all, you said you were going to be training me, right?"

Blinking, Invel focused on Sting for a moment. He was jealous, Invel realized. In a way, he thought it was foolish, yet he couldn't help but feel an odd fondness as he saw the emotion for what it was. "Ah, I suppose I had not considered that." Looking away, Invel frowned. "I should have taken the time to consider how that would appear to others. It was not my intent to simply abandon my promise to you, Sting. If you wish to train, we certainly shall…" He sighed, shaking his head. Words came easily when they were about strategy, but about emotions? He did not quite know what to say further.

"You will have to excuse Invel for his mannerisms at times." August spoke instead, a faint smile on his face. "Take it from one who has watched him grow older; Invel cares for you more than I've ever seen him care for another. Yet, he has also never truly opened his heart to care for others before, so I imagine it is quite difficult for him to speak plainly about matters of the heart as he does with other concepts."

"I do speak plainly about such matters. It is simply that I cannot seem to grasp the words associated with what I wish to say."

Sting watched them, and after a moment, he chuckled and shook his head. "You know…I always kinda wondered how you'd tell me what you felt. I mean…sure, you say you respect me and value our…connection? But that sure as hell isn't much when it comes to talking about how you feel." Sting leaned forward, smirking at him. "See, it really is rather simple, Invel. Don't worry about sounding proper or polite, just say what you feel and ignore the rest. Because me? I've cared a lot about you for a long time, and right now, I might even say I'm in love with you. But it's damn hard to tell what you're feeling most of the time…and you never speak about it either."

Most people would be bothered by the fact that August was listening in, but Invel knew it was because of August that this topic even was brought up. "I still fail to see the purpose in voicing such things…is it not obvious that I care for you in return? I had assumed we were altering our relationship path from that of friends to that of lovers…but perhaps I misinterpreted something along the way."

Sighing, August shook his head while Sting looked frozen by Invel's comment. "Always so straightforward…once again, I will reiterate that he has little experience in such matters. While lover is an accurate term, he fails to see that it has taken on a new meaning in the public eye…"

"Is that not the term for two individuals together in a romantic relationship? I fail to see how such a definition could be altered beyond that. By definition, it would also imply that the two of us love each other, once again making this entire conversation rather pointless by defining that such a thing already exists."

Suddenly, Sting began to laugh, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Invel's shoulders. He shook his head, leaning over and resting it against Invel's shoulder. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I think August has a pretty good point about this…Invel, you really are clueless about relationships of any level, aren't you?" The winter mage frowned, uncertain about what he was doing wrong. However, Sting simply smiled happily, closing his eyes. "Let's get that damn book for starters. In the process, I'll keep trying to think of something else we can do to get rid of that curse. Natsu may be our only plan right now…but I'm certain that there is another way, somewhere out there. We just have to know where to look."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Winter's Island

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"We should be nearing the Cube." August spoke calmly, a few hours later. Sting had been relatively happy since their conversation, though Invel still did not quite grasp what he had done incorrectly. Either way, it seemed as if the dragon slayer understood enough to know that Invel was not attempting to care for another in the way he did for Sting. Such a concept just did not sit well with him, either. Sting was the one he wished to remain near, not anyone else. Besides, the idea of being near Natsu still unsettled him in many ways. Invel did not know what to make of his majesty's brother, and it felt odd to think that soon, he would be training the fire dragon slayer.

Ideally, he would have preferred to work with Sting. The white dragon slayer already displayed his own potential for ice magic. In fact, he spoke of a desire to learn it. As the only true winter mage alive, Invel felt like no one could teach his lover better than himself, either. Yet, there was no time to begin. Idly, he wondered how much longer this would take. He simply wanted to discover more of this joyful life Sting held, and what it would take to find such joy himself.

Oddly, no one had bothered to explain what was incorrect about his use of the term lover to describe Sting. The dragon slayer had been uncomfortable with the label it seemed, yet Invel did not grasp why. However, he supposed it was not important at the moment. "I suppose this will be a rather quick job, I imagine. From what I know, only one of Tartaros' members possesses any measure of resistance to cold, and he is not even a demon."

"Ah, but Sting is not familiar with your magic. It would likely be best to hold back to some degree unless you wish—"

"Actually, I am." Sting grinned over at August, patting Invel's shoulder lightly. "See, for a while, I asked him to help me get used to it. Kinda glad I did, otherwise I'm fairly certain you would have managed to freeze me back after you ran into Zeref here."

"You attempted to follow his orders?" August blinked at Invel, who looked away. "Interesting. I suppose you care about Invel more than I first thought, dragon slayer. Few would be willing to forgive for such an action."

"It's all in the past, so it really doesn't matter too much, does it?" Sting shrugged, staring out the window in the control room. "Anyway, where is this cube I'm supposed to be looking at anyway?"

"It's—" Invel broke off, suddenly feeling a massive shudder in the floor of the machine. A loud crack sounded, before an alarm began to go off. Immediately, he moved towards the controls, gazing at the gauges to see what was going on. Something was broken, that much was certain, but what? "August, what are you seeing over there. We are losing altitude, far too quickly for my liking."

"Alerts as to the overexertion of the primary levitation lacrima." He frowned, leaning back and closing his eyes. "It appears as if lack of use limited the capabilities of the distance this ship could manage to travel safely."

"It should have been obvious. You never leave Vistarion, so why would this ship function as if it were normally cared for and utilized?"

He was snapping at August, which made him quickly look away. Right now, he was focused on the fact that the ship was crashing, and there was going to be little that could stop it. Sting should have stayed behind. Like this, Invel could do little to help. Ice would not make the ship fly, and snow would not dampen their fall enough to save their lives. In the end, he could do little other than make things worse with what magic he knew.

"Quiet. I need to focus…" August grimaced, placing his hand on the base of the ship. Looking at him, Invel slowly began to back away. Even August did not have the energy required to keep the ship airborne, but he may be able to slow its fall. The amount of intricate magic circles and lacrimas involved in the powering of airships was greater than most realized, but Invel found himself feeling rather glad that August seemed to have known what was involved in their creation.

By his side, Sting seemed to be alert as well, standing tensely in the cabin. Their fall gradually began to slow, with sweat beading on August's face. The strain he was exerting was immense, and after a moment, Invel held out his hand towards the man. Seeing it, August grabbed it immediately, knowing what Invel was offering. It was a technique August had copied from a rebellious guild a while back, where one wizard seemed to utilize a form of magic capable of stealing the magical energy of others. Using this, August added Invel's own energy to his own, making Invel close his eyes and grimace at the drain on his own energy being used to keep the ship airborne.

The landing was jarring, sending shudders throughout the entire airship. Sting lost his balance, falling over and seeming to stay low to the ground afterwords to avoid hitting anything in the cabin. The controls jostled around a bit, the steering wheel attempting to drive them elsewhere for a moment. "Sting! Grab the wheel, keep it straight." Invel glanced towards the dragon slayer, who looked up and nodded with a grimace. Moving forward, he gripped the wheel tightly. Their progress slowed, and with Sting somewhat managing to steer them, the ride seemed to suffer with fewer jarring collisions.

When it became clear they were no longer in the air, August released Invel and sagged back against the wall, closing his eyes. "It has been quite some time since I've had to perform such a taxing spell." He inhaled deeply, as if reclaiming some of his strength simply by breathing. "Thank you for the assistance, Invel. That was more difficult than I suspected it would be."

Nodding, Invel rose to his feet, feeling the ship gradually steady out. "I apologize for my shout before. It was rather uncalled for, given your lack of experience with the aircrafts we utilize in the military."

"Yeah…well, I think we might have other problems." Sting glanced over at them, running a hand through his hair. "I saw a lot of water as I was steering us. Meaning…I think we've crash landed onto an island."

"And the ship is incapable of flying with the levitation lacrima broken." August sighed, rising to his feet as well. "For now, I suppose we will have to make do. Tartaros can wait while we rest. Once I am recovered, I will begin to see if there is anything I can do to make repairs."

"And if we can't, we're gonna have to hope the inhabitants of this place are friendly." Sting frowned, looking towards them. "They might have boats that we can use to purchase a trip back to Fiore."

"It would be our best option, since calling upon another of our allies would lead to the discovery of our betrayal." Invel moved towards the deck, where he could quickly leave the airship. "Rest for now, August. Sting and I can gather wood for a fire tonight."

"Great work with that, by the way." Sting glanced towards the old man, smiling. "I don't know what I would have done without you here. I was preparing for a pretty nasty landing for a moment…so I'm glad you were around to avoid letting us completely crash."

August smiled at him and nodded, sitting back down on the deck to rest. However, as Invel moved to leave the ship, he saw something rather odd standing in the sandy ground of the beach they appeared to be on. An odd humanoid like creature with dark blue skin, horns, and long white sideburns seemed to stare up at him. "Finally! Those wizards went and sent us someone with a great sky ship who can destroy the moon!"

There truly was no response for such a request. Invel blinked at the man, turning to see Sting staring with wide eyes. "Wait…did he just say we were going to—"

"Well, why are you still on the ground?" The old man glared at them. "I saw you flying high above our island, you know. Only someone of great power could accomplish such a feat, someone with the power we need to finally destroy that wretched moon once and for all."

"Chief!" Someone else shouted, rushing over. It looked to be of the same race as the man they were speaking to, with an odd dark green coloring to his skin and almost claw-like hands. "What are you doing out here this late? You know Bobo is worried about you back home. You need to come and get some rest, sir."

"But I found more wizards who can destroy the moon!" The chief seemed rather unwilling to leave, Invel noted. Then again, there appeared to be something wrong with his mental health, if he truly believed anyone was willing and able to destroy the moon.

Meeting their gaze, the other man smiled weakly. "Sorry about him. He's got a good heart, but he's been like this ever since…well, it's a long story. You folks from nearby? It looks like you've had a bit of a nasty landing in that ship of yours."

Staring at them, Invel felt an odd bit of shock as he realized what they truly were. "You…you're demons." It shouldn't have been the case, though. His majesty did not create benign demons, not like these ones. Invel couldn't even sense magic energy from them.

The chief narrowed his eyes at Invel, scowling. "Yeah? You got a problem with what we are too? Rotten humans, all of you thinking we've gotta be just like you. We're a peaceful people around here and we don't go bothering anybody. If you dislike demons, you can just turn around and leave."

"Not at all. I was simply…surprised." Invel glanced towards Sting, seeing the other dragon slayer blinking at them, uncertain of what to say. Instead, the winter wizard continued on. "How long have you been on this island? I must admit, I've never heard of demons quite like you before."

The green one answered as Invel moved to leave the ship. Sting followed after him, listening to the conversation continue. "Oh, no one here knows for sure. Generations of demons have lived on this island, without much fuss from others. We've got our rumors spread to the mainland pretty well that keep folks away, so we can do as we please on Galuna Island." Holding out a hand, the demon smiled at him. Invel gazed at the green claws before carefully shaking the man's hand. "My name's Rook, and if there's anything we can do to get you on your way, you just let us know. The village isn't far from here, so if you need a place to rest, we've got that covered too."

"And in return, you wizards must go forth and destroy the moon!" The chief still seemed to be intent on that, making the other demon sigh and shake his head.

"Sir, the moon isn't cursed! Don't you remember what those wizards said before?" The old man shook his head, glaring at him in return.

With his arms crossed over his chest, the demon actually looked like the perfect image of stubbornness. "I don't care. That moon will only cause problems in the future if we let it go on. Are we just going to stand around and wait for the moon to truly curse us before we destroy it?"

"In order to be cursed by moon, one must be physically near it to accomplish such a spell." Invel spoke calmly, smiling at the demon. "Thus far, even with the most advanced of technologies from countries abroad, no wizard has become capable of reaching the moon, or even getting close enough to cast a spell on it. If you fear a curse of the moon, I assure you, it will not arrive during your lifetime."

"At last! One who takes my complaints seriously…though he seems to be a bit too high and mighty for my liking." The chief held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Moka, the village chief. I like a man who is willing to talk some sense around here about the true dangers of the night." Invel wasn't certain how his words qualified, but he simply nodded to avoid furthering his delusions once more.

"I'm Invel, and this is my companion Sting." Given his previous objections, Invel chose a lesser word to describe Sting this time. Sting smiled, moving to stand by his side with a grin.

"Yep. And if you guys are offering to help us out, I see no reason to turn you down. We'll have to head back here tomorrow to check on a friend of ours, but we need to try and find some supplies for him while he's here. He kinda overexerted himself in our landing earlier…so he's not really up to moving around a lot yet."

"Of course. As I stated before, we typically don't like having too many humans on the island. So, if it gets you off sooner…well, we're only happy to help." Rook smiled sheepishly, as if aware that his words could be offensive. However, Invel did not mind. Given the normal reputation of demons, he suspected they received poor treatment on a normal basis. So, Invel remained silent and followed behind him, his mind racing. Clearly, these demons were not of Zeref's creation. So, where did they come from? Demons were not natural beings, they were always creations of magic. This island just might hold more secrets than he ever realized, if an entire culture of demons grew to exist for long enough that none of them even knew they were not supposed to be alive.

**Surprise! I bet you weren't expecting an appearance from Galuna Island in this story. It is here for plot reasons, but I also loved the idea of seeing Invel reacting to a ridiculous request like 'destroy the moon'. I hope you enjoyed as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Winter's Theory

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The demon village seemed to be rather small, though Invel was not surprised given what he knew of the island. There were not many demons, but those there did seem to stop whatever task they were involved in to glance at Invel and Sting as they made their way through the village. Oddly, some of the demons looked human as they walked by, though most wore a more demonic form. Invel wondered if this was similar to the difference between an Etherious at normal strength and them taking on their true form in battle.

Still, with Sting near, Invel wasn't certain exactly what to say to this town. He wished to explain his suspicions to the dragon slayer, but it wasn't a simple thing to do. "So…what made you think we were sent by wizards to destroy the moon anyway? You mentioned a bit of a story back near the ship."

"Ah, that is a wondrous story! About the time when our pleas were finally heard by the outside world, when Fairy Tail came to promise the destruction of the moon and save our people." The chief smiled pleasantly, before grimacing and stomping his foot on the ground. "But those lousy wizards never finished the job!"

"We hired them to end our curse, Chief…" Rook shook his head, sighing. "Sorry, he tends to focus on the wrong things when talking about this. It all really started almost two decades ago, when the moon actually started to look pink in the sky. Suddenly, we all were overcome with the strangest thought…that we were all humans cursed to take on the monstrous form of demons."

Nearby, a girl seemed to smile as she overheard. "You telling the story again, Rook!" She pouted slightly, placing a hand on her hip as she glanced towards Invel. Currently, she was in a human form, with short black hair and a necklace consisting of large black ovals around her neck. "You always leave out the details of the nicest wizard of them all…why don't you ever talk about Gray when to bring this up?"

"Because the point of the story is to talk about why our chief thinks every wizard we meet is going to destroy the moon, Lulu."

"I find it odd that any guild agreed to such a ridiculous request." Invel interrupted, frowning at them. "No offense, but even if the coloring was odd, that is not an indication of a true curse. A simple disorientation in the air could have caused the particles of light to reflect differently, allowing for a different color to be what we viewed."

"And that's exactly what it was." Lulu smiled, placing a hand on her hip as she glanced at them. "It took them a while to realize it…but the odd coloration and the curse were both caused by a ceremony someone was doing on the old temple nearby. None of us could ever enter it because the grounds themselves are holy land…" Holy land? She was still speaking about the temple, but Invel was trying to think that bit through. Even Zeref's demons were not prevented from entering churches and the like. What made this temple different?

"And that's when they said it was time to destroy the moon!" Invel had missed quite a bit of the story, but the chief's added comment was enough to pull anyone's focus back. He seemed to shout it with a grand gesture, holding his hand upward and waving the staff he carried in the sky. "They made the finest effort I've ever seen, between her lance and his flames…if only it weren't for the sky that shattered, they would have claimed the moon with their combined power."

Sighing, Rook shook his head. "It got rid of the side effects of the moon drip and cured us, Chief. There is no more reason to destroy the moon, remember?"

"I'll take care of him." Another voice came, making Invel glance over and see a demon with dark red skin smiling over at them. "I see you've brought newcomers to town. Welcome to the village. My name's Bobo, and I'm the chief's son. Sorry about him. Sometimes, he can be a bit crazy, but he's rather harmless once you get to know him."

The elderly man seemed to smile brightly at the sight of his son, moving to be near the boy quickly. "Bobo! You're still here. I was worried you might have left for the mainland again…you keep threatening to do so if I don't manage to stop my own delusions about the moon."

The red skinned demon shook his head, taking his father with a nod. "You two take care. Let us know if you need anything, we'd be glad to help."

"Actually…this may sound odd, but the others did not seem to know. Are you aware of how long this village has existed? Or more accurately, how long your kind has been here?"

Sting glanced at Invel, frowning slightly. "Is there a reason you're so worried about that?"

Invel nodded, but did not explain that reason. However, Bobo shrugged, looking thoughtful for a moment as he rubbed his head. "How long…well, there's been at least eight chiefs that I'm aware of, and likely more before that since we didn't quite manage to learn human writing until we got more travelers visiting the island for its rather unusual properties. Unfortunately, the ones already here often hid away in the temple…and you've already heard about why we couldn't interact with them."

"Unusual properties?" This time, it was Sting frowning at his comment. "I haven't seen anything that strange about this island since I've been here."

"That's because you've only been here for an hour, and it's a crescent moon tonight." The darkened sky above them was only lit by stars, hardly any moon in sight. Bobo's words were rather truthful, but Invel wondered what the moon had to do with it. "Wait a few days and you'll see. This island is closer to the moon than any other, and when the moon reaches its peak, the brightness alone is breathtaking. Maybe my old man is a bit unusual with his superstitions about the moon…but it does stem from a long-standing history of it being rather revered on this island."

Glancing up, Invel frowned. Why would this island have such an unusual history with a simple physical object in space? What few comments he heard of the spell being used before only added to the oddness of it all. Magic that drew power from the moon was a rare style to be used, but if it was a potential cure for a curse, his majesty would have attempted it already. Yet, here was an entire village of demons, alive and thriving, with their creator not even known and no where to be seen.

"Sounds strange. So…the moon was like a god to you guys?"

Shaking her head, Lulu moved to correct him. "Actually, it was revered by the people who first lived on this island. From what I was told, it used to be inhabited by humans, before we took things over. They were the ones who built the temple…though none of them really stayed for long with us around."

Rook touched her shoulder, smiling softly at her. "It is alright, Lulu. That is simply the way of the humans, and you are well aware of it."

Her eyes took on a dreamy look, gazing away. "Most of them…but not Gray. He was so sweet. I wish he'd stop by and visit sooner…maybe I can go visit him on the mainland soon."

"Well, when you need a ride there, just let me know. It'll have to wait until my father calms down a bit first, though." Bobo smiled at the old man, this time guiding him away after waving towards them one last time. "Either way, I think it is best for us to be off. You have a nice night!"

"And I'll lead you to the guest cabin for your stay. Lulu, you should go get some rest too." Rook spoke, before moving to guide Invel and Sting towards a cabin hidden away in the back corner of the village. Invel remained silent, still lost in thought about what this entire island meant. Perhaps they had not meant to be here, but there was some secret to be uncovered. Maybe Sting had been on to something before about targeting the curse rather than Zeref himself. Yet, without knowing more, Invel could not say what force gave these demons life. "In the morning, I want to see you back at that ship trying to get it fixed, ya hear? Otherwise, the chief might really think you're destroying the moon, and that won't be good for any of us."

He already did, but Invel did not bother correcting the man as he walked away. Instead, he walked into the cabin calmly, pulling off his glasses and pressing his fingers against his closed eyes. The pressure seemed to make him forget about the tiredness he felt for a moment, as he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, you want to tell me what's up now? I'm going to guess it is actually about these demons here, because otherwise you would have said something earlier." Sting watched Invel closely, and the winter mage slowly nodded.

The cabin itself was fairly small, Invel noted as he walked deeper into the place. There was a main room, with two simple rocking chairs sitting in front of a fireplace. A green rug was laid out over the wooden floor, but beyond that, there was no furniture. A pot stood on the ground for cooking in the fire if someone wished to do so, but Invel ignored it. Instead, he moved towards the short hallway, where another door opened into the only bedroom in the place. Inside, Invel saw similarities in the barrenness of the home. Only the basic necessities were included, meaning a bed and warm blankets were there, but little else.

Sitting down on the bed, Invel leaned back with a sigh. "They are not Zeref's demons."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that much out. From what the stories say, Zeref's demons should be more…violent. Destructive. Wanting to kill us in some way." Sting shrugged, sitting down next to him. "No offense, but Zeref's kinda known for them and the destruction they caused. I don't think these demons could manage to destroy the wildlife on this island, much less the massive cities the others were known to have completely wrecked in the past."

"Demons are not a natural lifeform, Sting." Invel frowned, gazing at the ceiling above them. It was wooden, dark brown with no light in the room beyond what was given from the stars shining through the single window behind them. "In order for a demon to have life, someone else must grant it to them. That is why Zeref's magic is so impossible to copy…because half of it involves the creation of life itself, a magic banned for good reason."

"Because it causes the curse." Sting glanced over at him, frowning. "But…then that means you have to be wrong about demons. Otherwise, there'd be another wizard just as infamous as Zeref, right?"

It was a valid point, but Invel slowly began to shake his head after a few moments of thought. "Not necessarily. Mavis Vermillion did not become known as he did."

"Who is that?" Sting leaned back to, rolling over on his side as he laid down on the bed next to Invel. They were sprawled out sideways, with Invel's feet brushing against the floor on occasion as they hung off over the edge.

"My point exactly." Invel smiled, turning to look at Sting. "She is one who also gained the same curse as Zeref. If you knew her for anything, it would be as the founder of Fairy Tail."

The dragon slayer looked thoughtful, studying Invel for a moment. "Okay…so maybe it is possible to keep the curse hidden from the public. Still…it doesn't explain why you're so obsessed with this place."

"Because his majesty has never once mentioned encountering another with his curse…and he has been alive for over four hundred years." Looking over at Sting, Invel frowned. "If these demons have been here for as long as they claim, that means this cursed individual is older than even Zeref. It means…that there may be someone alive that is old enough to know the details you insisted on finding before."

"So…you want to stick around on this island for a while and figure it out." Sting smiled, studying Invel for a moment. "Why am I not surprised? I figured you wouldn't want Zeref dead if you actually had the chance to save him."

Staring down at his hands, Invel sighed and eventually let them rest back by his sides. "As much as I've grown to see him for what he truly is…I still cannot deny the fact that without him, my life would have ended before it truly even began. Perhaps I will not do everything he asks, but I owe him. Sparing his life in return for him sparing mine…it seems to be a fitting way to repay that which I owe."

Sting reached over, clapping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Don't worry about it. I understand. After all, you have kinda been working for him for almost your whole life. Something like that doesn't just end overnight, even if you feel like you want it to." Sting smiled at him, his blue eyes wide and as warm as usual. "Besides, I wasn't complaining about the idea. Since we never got to complete that job of ours before, this seems like a great one to start on now while we're trapped on this island. Got any ideas on where to start looking for this mystery person? Or at least on how to prove that they aren't already dead, since you seem to think they know a way to get rid of this curse?"

"They are alive." Invel was confident in that much, for good reason. "Magic is what sustains the life of the demons. Should the wizard granting them life die, the demons will perish with them. As for location…perhaps this temple they spoke of. At the very least, I wish to examine it more fully. Never have I heard of religious sites blocking demons from entering…contrary to what you might think, they aren't exactly unholy beings. Unnatural would be the more accurate term."

Yawning, Sting nodded and leaned closer, the hand on Invel's shoulder altering its grip to wrap around his chest loosely. Blinking, Invel stared at Sting as the dragon slayer seemed to grow more comfortable, relaxing by his side. Even when camping, they had not slept quite so close to each other. Invel did have to admit it was rather pleasant to feel him curling close to his side, with his heartbeat almost noticeable as he released another breath. "Whatever they are…I think they're rather nice. So, I want to thank this wizard for making them, I think." He yawned again, closing his eyes this time. "We'll start on it tomorrow…I don't think I'm awake enough to think about it further."

Invel smiled, shifting his weight to free the arm near Sting. Wrapping it around the dragon slayer's body, Invel closed his own eyes with a sigh. "Very well. I suppose I must admit I am feeling the weight of the hours as well. Good night, Sting." He paused for a moment, staring down at him and debating for a moment. The dragon slayer had seemed to wish for confirmation of his emotions before, so perhaps it was something expected to occur on a regular basis in such relationships. "I…I love you." The words did not feel normal to him. However, Sting stiffened for a moment, his body still next to Invel.

The dragon slayer then inhaled deeply, his head pressing closer into Invel's shoulder as he did so. From most, it would seem like an odd gesture, but from a dragon slayer it almost seemed possessive in an odd way. "Took you long enough to admit it, Invel." He smiled against Invel's shoulder, sighing. "I already told you I love you before, and based on your own logic, I don't need to repeat myself again, now do I?" Smiling, Invel shook his head and pulled him closer.

"You do not. I…I simply thought it was what you wished to hear, though it took me a bit long to grasp what it was you sought." After all, Sting was not quite so direct with this style of relationship. However, Invel found he rather enjoyed it regardless. The dragon slayer nodded, inhaling Invel's scent deeply again with his nose buried into Invel's neck. For an odd moment, Invel wondered what it was he smelled like to the boy. Then, he realized how pointless knowing would be, and simply shook his head and closed his eyes. Sting could memorize his scent as much as he desired. Really, it mattered little to Invel if the dragon slayer could track him down from miles away. After all, Invel did not intend to truly allow so much space to separate them for long.

**Any theories on what I have planned for this origin story out there? It took me a little while to think of how I wanted this to go, but I rather enjoyed the path this ended up taking in the end. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Winter's Search

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Invel awoke to a gentle pressure against his cheek. Sting had pressed his lips there in a gentle kiss, already awake as Invel opened his eyes and began to blink rapidly to adjust them to the light. Then again, it was only natural light so it was not quite so bad as it could have been. Glancing over, he saw Sting studying him with a fond smile on his face, one of his hands reaching over and gently trailing a finger along his jawline, before tangling into his hair. "Good morning. Figured you might want to get up early for all of this." Invel nodded, still waking up to some degree.

Leaning over, Sting pressed his lips to Invel's own for a moment. It was gentle, likely meant to be a quick kiss, but Invel reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, reaching up to press his hand into the back of his head. Sting made a slight noise of surprise at first, before relaxing and moving his lips more fiercely against Invel's own. The hand in Invel's hair moved, reaching down and pressing against Invel's upper left shoulder. Pinned down to some degree, Invel simply closed his eyes and made sure Sting remained close, keeping him there with the hand tangled in his blond locks. He had expected them to feel rough, considering their jagged appearance, but it was actually soft to the touch.

When Sting pulled back slightly, looking a little out of breath, there was an apologetic smile on his face. However, before he could say anything, Invel decided to speak. "I think I am rather fond of waking up this way."

Sting blinked at him, before the apology vanished from his features and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Invel's cheek once more. "Sounds good to me. You ready to go get August and see what's up at that temple today?"

With one hand idly playing with Sting's hair as Sting did the same with his own, Invel shrugged. "Of course. As I stated before, I am rather curious to see what exists in that temple to prevent demons from entering such a place." Actually, there was so much mystery involving everything on the island that any answers would be intriguing to see. He just figured he'd try and find them one at a time, rather than all at once.

Nodding, Sting sighed and pulled his hand away. Slowly, the dragon slayer sat up, and Invel's hand fell back to his side. It still felt oddly warm from contact with Sting's skin, with a foreign tingling lingering in his body. Invel rather liked the fading sensation, and it made him smile as he sat up as well, scanning the room and trying to recall what he had done with his glasses. He knew he had taken them off when he walked inside, but he had grown distracted talking with Sting. He did not remember what he had done with them as a result.

Seeing him scanning the room, Sting laughed and walked out of the room. "You set them down in the main room. Did you really forget placing them on one of the chairs as you were studying the fire place when you walked in?" Invel shrugged, moving to follow after him. The dragon slayer picked up his glasses, sure enough resting on the armrest of a rocking chair. Holding them out to Invel, the dragon slayer smiled as the winter mage put them on.

"There were other things on my mind at the time. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to forget a small detail such as the location of an item normally on your person at all times." Except when sleeping. It was rather uncomfortable to try sleeping in them, he had discovered. The earpiece dug into the side of his head on his side, and it made his vision too clear while on his back for him to fall asleep staring above him.

Ruffling his hair, Sting shook his head and began walking towards the door. "Well, I'll at least be helping you remember while we're here. Now come on, let's get heading back to the airship and see what August has been up to since we left." With a nod, Invel followed after him with a smile.

The village itself was more awake as they walked through it silently. More people were awake, and as they passed by, most of the demons seemed to keep their distance with wary expressions. Only a few truly recognized them as they walked. Lulu had been hanging out laundry to dry when they passed by, smiling and giving them a small wave. Invel simply nodded in return, before quickly moving on.

On occasion, Sting would start up idle conversation as they walked, but for the most part, they made their way to ship in silence. At the moment, there was little to say that August should not be more involved in. Plus, Invel found he was rather content to remain in silence around Sting, who normally seemed so energetic and talkative. Instead of speaking, the boy was seeming rather affectionate this morning instead. He seemed to find excuses to brush up against Invel's arm or reach over to play with his hair some more. Invel still did not quite understand Sting's odd desire to mess around with his hair, but he supposed it had been pleasant enough to have his fingers in Sting's that he could understand it to a small degree.

When they arrived back at the airship, August seemed to be waiting for them. He was awake and sitting in the sand of the beach, gazing out towards the water lapping at the shores of Galuna Island. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your stay with the people of this island?" He spoke calmly, not turning towards them and simple resting where he sat.

Nodding, Invel smiled and glanced at Sting. Perhaps it wasn't necessarily the village he enjoyed, but it was pleasant nonetheless. "Yes, it was quite an interesting experience." The dragon slayer seemed to feel his gaze, looking over at him and raising his eyebrows. Invel smiled a bit wider when their eyes met, before turning and focusing back on August. "The inhabitants of this island are all demons."

This time, August turned towards him and opened his eyes. "That is not possible. His majesty only created demons with the strength and power that could potentially end his own existence."

"They're not his demons." Sting replied, frowning and sitting down. "Invel told me he thinks someone else made them. From the stories they tell, these demons have been around for even longer than Zeref has."

"That is…unexpected." August spoke, frowning slightly. "I take it you are assuming another cursed individual resides in the vicinity of this island then?"

Nodding, Invel frowned. "It is the only logical explanation. If this wizard had been mobile, they would have been noticed at some point throughout history. Also, given the fact that demons must gain their life from an outside intervention…it is only logical to assume that someone brought them to life."

"And what if the gods themselves saw reason to create this race?"

Nodding, Invel sighed. "I suppose it is a possibility…but then why punish Zeref for his own actions? It would make little sense, it they intended to create further life themselves regardless of our actions. No…the gods would not do this. Ankhseram, from what little I know of the god, values balance above all else. Hence the strict guidance over who can intervene with life and death."

"There's an abandoned temple on the island. We figured we'd start investigating there-" Sting was cut off as August spoke quickly instead.

"Rather than seeking out Tartaros and the Book of END as planned?" August interrupted, frowning between them. "While this is a rather intriguing mystery, I had thought we were invested in a different task. Granted, the airship is incapable of flight until I manage to locate a lacrima to replace the one broken, but that does not mean our final goal has faded away."

Narrowing his eyes, Invel folded his hands behind his back. "And we have not lost sight as to why that was our goal in the first place. Zeref's war must be stopped, no matter the cost. However…if that cost can be lessened, I see no reason not to make such an attempt. This island's demons bear no knowledge of their creator, nor do they seem to notice any oddness within the wildlife of the island." Technically, believing the moon to be cursed had nothing to do with the status of the animals and plants around them. "I am inclined to believe that while this wizard must be alive in order for the demons to exist…the curse must be inactive for one reason or another, allowing for as peaceful of an existence as anyone can gain with such a power."

"You believe by ending his curse his majesty will cease his plans for war?" August frowned, studying Invel for a few moments as he grew thoughtful. Then, he slowly rose to his feet with a deep breath. "Perhaps. All he truly longs for is a method to end his suffering, and this seems to hold as much potential as any I've heard him investigate. Rumors of similar magics are rare, and considering the lack of a rush in stopping him…I believe we just may have the time we need to investigate this island further before we must depart to locate Tartaros."

"And that sounds like an agreement to me." Sting grinned, getting back up quickly. "Now…do you remember where the demons said that temple was in the first place?"

Shaking his head, Invel frowned. "I do not believe they said much beyond the fact that it exists. After all…they themselves claim to be incapable of entering the temple grounds."

"That is odd. Did someone block them from intruding upon something in the vicinity of the building?" August gazed at Invel.

Glancing towards the elder wizard, Invel shrugged. "Perhaps. I cannot say without studying the spell further. Likely, it is a magical block of some form…though why it targets demons, and has targeted them for so long, remains a mystery."

Nodding, he seemed to fall into silence as he thought. Meanwhile, they began to walk, at least hoping to gain some knowledge of the layout of the island in their search. Invel remained by Sting's side, glancing over on occasion to see the dragon slayer looking intent on their task most of the time. He seemed to be smelling the air on occasion, as if he could track down that which he had never before identified by scent.

Most of the island appeared to be exactly as the demons described. There were no other villages, and no people seemed to be traveling on the paths that had slowly begun to be overcome by the growth of nearby vines and bushes. Invel had been forced to awkwardly side step plants on more than one occasion, suggesting a need to maintain the trails better. However, the wildlife itself appeared to consist mostly of trees rather than small bushes. It was not quite so colorful as he had heard Tenrou Island was rumored to be, but still full of life and peaceful for the natural sights it provided.

"I'm not catching the scent of anyone other than a demon, Invel." Sting sniffed the air again, sighing. "Maybe whoever this cursed person is isn't here. The demons seem fairly confident in assuming that no other person lives on this island, and they seem pretty happy about it too."

Yet he couldn't help but feel as if they were missing something. How long had they walked? There had been no sign of the temple yet, but Sting should have smelled someone by now if they had lived on this island for as long as Invel suspected. However, as they paused, both August and Sting glancing towards Invel to wait for a response, he noticed something. On the ground, there almost looked to be an odd rock buried and lodged within the dirt of the path. It was worn away, likely eroded by the rain the island received, yet Invel could still see hints of an odd white marking indenting the side of the gray stone. Crouching down, he frowned and inspected it more closely.

After staring at the surface for a moment, he lifted his gaze and focused on August. "Can you identify this, August? I can see it is a magic spell of some form…but my studies were almost exclusively in spells utilized in snow and ice unless his majesty requested otherwise."

Joining him, August leaned forward and glanced at the rock. "It…it appears to be a short-distance teleportation spell. I would believe it to be capable of taking us as far as the other side of the island…yet it seems odd. From what I have witnessed, there would be little interfering with anyone attempting to make such travels."

"Maybe it was made to avoid the demons?" Sting glanced at him, looking confused himself. "I mean, they themselves said people don't treat them well because of what they are. It would make sense if the people here before tried to avoid them as a result."

"Regardless, we will not be able to activate it. There are certain runes in this circle…it is almost too faded to identify, but I believe them to be utilized when one desires to tailor a spell for a specific magic signature." August stood up, glancing towards Invel. "Essentially, unless a wizard with a nearly identical magic aura appears, we would not be able to utilize it. Quite effective to avoid detection…and if Invel's theory is correct, this just may be a sign of how this wizard has evaded detection for so long."

"You think the creator of the demons did this?" Sting studied the spell, slowly smiling. "I guess that means we're close then. Gotta say, this person really knows how to make it difficult, but I'm always up for a challenge. So, what is the farthest point away from us they can be with a spell like this?"

August seemed to debate, studying it once more. "Approximately thirty miles, if my calculations are correct. As I stated before, it is not meant for traveling immense distances like most spells. In fact…its activation is simple as well, only requiring touch to activate."

"But you've been brushing dirt off of that rock this whole time…does it really have the ability to tell your magic apart from someone else's?"

Nodding, August sighed. However, Invel spoke before he could, seeing the elderly man's irritation with Sting's slight ignorance of this technicality. "Magic is different for every wizard…and as such, each magic caries a certain…'feel' to it, if you will. Sensing magic yourself, I'm certain you've grown to notice this in some regard, have you not?" Sting seemed to think for a moment, before nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess I have. Kinda like how Rogue's magic makes me feel like something is watching me, compared to yours which feels oddly…sharp, in a weird way."

Considering it involved ice, Invel wasn't surprised to hear it being described as such. Cold was one word for it, but it was too common and rarely different from other ice wizards if described as that. "Indeed. Now, on a deeper level…when born, each wizard already has an inherent feel to their magic, which is inherited throughout a family. Spells such as this—" Invel reached out to gesture to the rock, hoping to explain. However, as his fingers brushed against the surface, he felt an odd shock as a foreign sensation almost seemed to invade his body. Magic was pulled from him against his will, before he even realized what was going on. His eyes widened only slightly, and then Sting's face vanished from his sight. At once, Invel was wary, but he did not know what had caused this. The spell was not of his own making, yet his magic had activated it. How was he connected? He had an odd feeling that he would discover the answer quite soon, and when he did, he was not certain if he would like the answer he found or not.

**So, I've gotten one theory about the demons on Galuna Island. Part of it isn't too far off, but it isn't quite there yet. Either way, it will be revealed soon! Our mystery resident of Galuna Island will be revealed, and with it will come the story of where the demons came from. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Winter's Servitude

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

As Invel's eyes adjusted to the dimmer room, he began to stare around with a frown. For the moment, it did not appear as if anyone was within. However, he could tell that this was not the island he had grown to know. Or, maybe it was, just not in the way he was used to. Around him, he could see rock walls forming a massive tunnel, as if this entire place was built underground. Based on August's own conclusions about the spell, he likely was underground somewhere on Galuna Island, but that would not necessarily be helpful to know.

For the most part, it looked as was expected from anything underground. Rocks and dirt littered the ground, with the walls themselves taking on rough and random patterns from the various rock structures within. As Invel began to walk around, he noticed other things, however. This area of the tunnel was wider, round enough to almost be considered a room. It was even decorated with furniture to emphasize that image, making it seem almost like a home in an odd way. There was a bed, albeit an uncomfortable looking one made out of the plainest light colored wood. It didn't even appear to hold a mattress, only a few simple layers of cloth for bedding.

Moving towards it, Invel saw the desk resting nearby. This seemed to have been made of one of the rocks in the cave. Really, it looked like someone had just used magic to cut off the top portion of one, creating a smooth surface to place objects down on. Here was where the slight light came from, though there were other objects to stare at. Two pictures rested on the rock, with faces staring back at Invel.

One seemed to hold an image of a man and a woman. The man smiled brightly in the picture, while the woman seemed to hold an almost irritated scowl. With dark black hair and bright green eyes, the youthful man actually looked open and friendly. His arm was wrapped possessively around the woman, indicating their romantic relationship, yet the girl did not seem pleased by the action. Gazing at her, however, Invel blinked as he saw something oddly familiar about her face. She had ragged brown locks of hair, pulled up into a bun behind her head. While it was not the style he had known her for, he was almost certain he recognized the angry features on her face, as if he had seen them too many times before to forget.

If that picture had not confirmed his suspicions, the one beside it would have. There, Invel almost froze at what he saw. The air in the cave seemed to grow colder as Invel's magic reacted to his stunned state. His own childish face stared back at him, with hair far shorter than he had worn it in ages. It wasn't even long enough to be tied back, though at the age the pictured showed him to be, he supposed few male children could. In the picture, he wore a plain white button down shirt that was slightly too big for him yet. However, he could still see the faint hints of a bruise on his neck that the long shirt was not quite able to cover, bringing back memories that Invel had long since abandoned in more ways than one.

He could remember walking around as a child, an odd soreness in his body because his mother had been angry for one reason or another. Yes, the angry expression she wore in the other photo was only a shadow of the anger he was used to, but it was close enough for Invel to begin to see what was going on here. This place, it was created by his father. He had never once met the man, so it was the only explanation that could serve to answer how he had arrived. Yet, if that was the case, how did the man retrieve a photo of himself? Invel did not know, but he knew it would likely not be pleasing to either of them to speak now. The winter mage was far too old to truly care for a reunion with his family, not when he was already finding ways to move on without them.

Moving away from the photos, Invel took a deep breath and shook his head. At least this explained why he had never met the man, he supposed. Knowing what he did about the curse, it was understandable for him to flee from any sort of family he may have had. Turning around, Invel studied the room with a bit more of a scrutinizing gaze. He wished to at least have some clue as to who this man was, though Invel knew it was not where he would remain, not for long.

As he glanced around, Invel spotted someone walking towards the room from one of the long tunnels extending from the area. However, it was not the person he expected to see. "How did anyone manage to get to this place? Don't tell me another cult is here to mess with some dead demon again." The irritated tone was one Invel knew well, and his childhood kept him trained to stay quiet in response. He lowered his gaze, refusing to even look at her for a moment before something occurred to him. His mother was dead. Invel froze her to death years ago, didn't he?

Inhaling sharply, Invel looked up and met her gaze. There she stood, unchanged and exactly as she had been nearly fifteen years ago when he was a child. She had the same brown hair, and now that Invel thought about it, the picture of her and his father looked little different than she did here as well. "You…you were alive." She was immortal, after all. Just like Zeref, she was not someone he could have killed, especially not then.

The girl paused, frowning at him for a moment. "Pardon? I don't think I know who you are, but if you know what's good for you, I suggest you get out. This is my home, and if you think I'll let you destroy this little piece of the world I've manage to build for myself, you're wrong." She walked closer, glaring at him. Then, her glare turned into a simple frown, watching him closer. "You…you seem familiar. Did you actually know me or something before?"

She didn't even recognize him. Then again, hadn't he known to expect it? Something in Invel felt like it was breaking, shattering as if made of glass. As a child, he had worked to help his mother. He thought he would earn her care, that he would deserve to see her smiles on the days when he did well. Yet, didn't this simply prove that it had all been a lie? From the moment he had even been conceived, his mother never wanted him. If she had, Invel wouldn't have even been born. _I only ever wished to know what it was like for a parent to love their child. _August's words came to mind, though Invel didn't know if it was echoing his own desire or something else entirely. At least August had known that his lack of love came from his parents not even knowing he was their child. His mother had fully known, yet she still did not bother to care.

Taking a deep breath, Invel looked away. If she did not want him, then he would have nothing to do with her in return. "I suppose it does not matter. My apologies for intruding, miss. If you could direct me towards the exit, I would be happy to leave you alone."

She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "There's only one way in and one way out. If you're here, you don't need me to tell you where to go."

Invel remained silent, not wanting to explain how he arrived. He gazed into her eyes, seeing her stare into them for a moment. She studied his face, waiting in silence. Then, she seemed to blink at him. Her gaze flickered towards his hair, examining him more closely before stepping closer. "Wait…I do know you. I have to know you…that hair, I know I've seen it only once before…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "But you can't be. That brat couldn't fend for himself if it was the only thing he was asked for."

"Just as you could not love a child if it was the only thing he wished to gain from you." Invel spoke calmly and plainly, meeting her gaze steadily. He did not admit anything quite yet, but his words seemed to have been enough. His mother's eyes widened, gazing into him with stunned brown eyes. "Now, I will ask again. Which direction is the exit? I have no reason to linger in this place."

"Invel…" She breathed out his name, a tremor seeming to shake through her. "But that storm…you would've wasted all your energy on it. I know you would have, since you had never been given the proper training…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. "Then again, it isn't as if I could have done much back then, now could I?"

"True." Invel studied her with level eyes, hardening his gaze as he had trained himself to do within Alvarez for so long. "One who kills that which they love cannot truly love their child, now can they?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes staring at him in stunned silence for a moment. Then, she seemed to collect herself and look away. "I didn't realize you knew. But…things are different now. Invel, if you know what it was like, then you must know…I've finally found—"

"I did not know. Only now did I realize…after encountering the demons you created." Invel stared at her, watching as she kept her gaze lowered. "After seeing that another had created life, I knew there was someone with the curse. Someone…yet not you until arriving here. Until now, I believed you to be dead, and I to be your killer. You never seemed inclined to correct me on that fact, Mother. In fact…you never seemed inclined to be all that involved in my life at all, beyond your desire to discipline me."

She gave him a bitter smile, meeting his gaze. "Oh, I know that quite well. Now that you're older…well, I suppose you should know that I always hated you. After all, it was what I had to do, right?" Invel watched as tears began to form in her eyes. "In a way, it was made rather easy. See, when I met your father…I told myself he was nothing. A source of entertainment for a brief period of time, nothing more than a flash before leaving. However…in the moment you were conceived, I realized I was wrong. With that realization…he died. He died, and because of that, you could exist. He died…and so I hated you, for you were the reason that happened. I despised you for that very reason…and I held on to that hate with all my heart, because I could not bear to do the same thing twice."

Knowing his mother did not love him was one thing. Hearing this was another. Oddly, Invel felt himself distantly wondering if this was how he made others feel, with his blatant disregard for how his words affected emotions. Something felt numb inside, as if the chill of his own magic was freezing him once again. "Even after you were born…oh, there were plenty of things to find to hate you for. You were lazy, you took my food, woke me up with your crying…oh, it was so simple, to make that feeling grow. You have no idea how easy it can be to hate your own child…until you find that you have to do so. All I could give you was the knowledge of how to be strong…and you wouldn't even learn that, always being gentle and so serving to anything you were told. A simple 'yes m'am' was given to every order. Even if the neighbors asked for things, you meekly did as requested, not even bothering to stand up for yourself. I'll even bet that you continued obeying every request given to you after I was gone."

He did not answer. Invel found that he could not speak. Something almost seemed to be blocking his throat, an odd heaviness that seemed to weight into his chest and pressurize everything inside of him. He wanted to cry, yet that did not seem to be the right response, not anymore. Why cry when he knew this was necessary? It made no sense, so he kept the tears away, despite the building weight in his heart. "Then…I came back here. See…I didn't even know they were still around. My demons…the only friends I ever had."

There was an odd distant look in her eyes as she moved around the room, sitting down on her wooden bed and gazing into the photos on the rock next to it. "That's why I made them, you know. It wasn't like most people who do things like this, wishing to see a family member again or wanting an enemy to die. No…I just wanted someone to always be with me, to always talk to me and be by my side. My family certainly didn't do so, and the other girls…well, back then, women weren't meant to have magic. We served the household and cleaned, while men grew their magical abilities…fighting and taking jobs that we were not fit for. Since I had such abilities, I was despised by all…and alone. I don't think anyone can grasp how alone one can be…until they are despised by the world as I was, hated for simply possessing a power that I had no control over."

She was like Zeref, before even gaining the curse. Invel stared at her, listening in silence. Yet, he could not help but see him in her. Had he truly just left his mother to serve a male copy of the woman? It didn't seem to be right, yet he wasn't certain. "Loneliness can come in many forms." Invel was surprised that his voice didn't come out stiffer, though it still held some of the weight of the thickness in his throat.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not one to care much about others. I never was." She looked bitter, glancing away. "That might just be why I was so alone…but either way, I eventually made my friends, the demons that would always talk to me when I wanted them to. And I was cursed for it…a curse you seemed to have figured out on your own." She watched him for a moment, frowning. "How did you even manage to learn about it, anyway? I never even hinted at its existence to you."

Closing his eyes, Invel looked down at the ground. "You have no right to ask me such a question. In fact…at this moment, we are practically strangers. There is little you can claim to know about me, just as I can claim to know little about you."

Looking up, he met his mother's gaze only to see her lip tremble slightly. "I…right. I guess I deserve this then, don't I?" She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "I thought ending the curse would end it all. Coming here…I knew this temple had always been here, but back then, I hadn't even given the writing a second thought. The walls, the images…I did not realize what they meant until so much later. After losing my home, realizing I was going to lose you as well…I went back to my friends, wishing to talk to someone again that would not die. And I saw the temple again, and what it held…this time with new eyes that had seen more magic. I knew what it spoke of…yet it doesn't help now, does it?" She pressed a hand to her chest, closing her eyes. "I know I was wrong, Invel. But don't you see? If I had loved you…I would have killed you. Perhaps you think it was a grave crime to have killed me yourself, but it would have been far—"

"Abandoning love is not the answer to anything." Invel inhaled deeply, pressing a hand to his forehead. She was attempting to apologize, but Invel was almost certain he didn't want to hear it. Then again, was she not speaking of exactly that which he came to obtain? He didn't know what to do. "As one who has done so himself…I know it rarely results in decent decisions."

"Oh, Invel. You never once gave up on love. I know you…and I know you always loved the world you lived in. It was what made you so special…and why I knew I had to fight so hard to not love you." She sighed, closing her eyes. "It was almost a good thing for your blizzard back then. If not for that…I would have lost control myself. Because it is so difficult…to keep hating one you love."

Oddly, Invel couldn't help but imagine Zeref for a moment. He was fighting to keep his hatred of his emperor, but then why was he fighting to save his life? Invel grimaced, looking away. "You know not who I have become."

"But I could see it in your eyes when you first arrived. And you continue to ask to leave…which means there is something, or someone, waiting for you out there."

Sting. Invel wondered how the dragon slayer was reacting right now. August could finish explaining the technical aspects of the spell, but then again, would he rethink his position now that Invel had vanished? Such runes could be easily mistaken on such a worn down spell. "I've spent my entire life…a slave to this curse which I did not even possess." Invel chuckled, knowing his mother would hardly understand. "You think it is simple to grasp love when you are always surrounded by those that do not love themselves? I thought it to be normal for love to equate to violence. I always thought that you loved me, despite what you'd done. Yet…simply seeing you here tells me otherwise. Perhaps your curse is gone…perhaps you now posses the ability to love me, but can you truly claim to know who I am, Mother? Tell me the person I've become, if you are so certain you know me well enough to speak of my life as it is now."

Her mouth opened for a moment, staring at him with the hope dwindling from her gaze. After a moment, her eyes fell towards her lap, biting her lower lip as she closed her hands into fists on her legs. "I…I know you grew to be a good man. Perhaps you were not loved when you were young, but someone looked after you in my place. You were cared for, growing up in a place that kept you warm and fed. You learned magic, and learned to live on your own…and now, I know you are a respectable man. My boy…I always knew you would be a kind and gentle man, using magic to help—"

"I used my magic as a weapon, wielded by an emperor who seeks out nothing more than to reject this entire world." Invel met her gaze coldly, glaring at her. "If you think me to be a kind and gentle person, then you truly have no understanding of what I endured because of you. Perhaps once I would have understood your pain…embraced it, even, for I wished to solve such distress. Now…now, all I see is the truth of my past. I never truly had a family. In fact…I do not think I even have one now. After all, how would one define such a term? Literally, it speaks to those genetically similar to oneself, yet most view it as something greater. Bonds that connect us all, tying us together in an unbreakable manner that results in unwavering trust and a desire to be near each other at all times…" He frowned, Sting's face flashing in his mind. "That is how someone I know would describe such a thing."

"But…we are family, Invel. Please, if you allow me to try again…I can show you that I'm different." She didn't even sound as if she had hope for such a thing. Staring at her, Invel could see that her hope had died long ago. In fact, her brown eyes looked like Zeref's, an odd emptiness to them that spoke of how ageless she had once been and of the exhaustion she felt from simply living on longer.

Invel thought of August, the man he had thought to be akin to a father for him. However, maybe he was wrong to agree with Sting's mindset. Family was blood, and nothing more. If this was his blood relations, Invel wanted nothing to do with family. It was a word that only brought back bitter memories of cold nights outside and painful beatings at dawn.

Really, how were his early spars with the elderly wizard any different? Perhaps August held back, but Invel still found himself bruised and battered after each practice match with him. "Family are those of blood relation to an individual. That is what I choose to believe…the definition that I accept. And based on that definition, perhaps I do have family. However, it is a family I do not wish to know." He looked away, moving to leave. "I am not like August. I am not one to simply remain to satisfy an old curiosity."

She rose to her feet, moving after him. "I'm sorry." She sounded desperate, still unwilling to let him leave. "Please. Maybe you don't wish to know me…but let me help you. There are not many reasons anyone would come to this island, not with my demons here. You must have something you are searching for."

He looked at her, studying the emptiness in her eyes and the barren state of her home. This was where she lived. She was still as empty as Zeref was. "Looking at you now, I wonder why I even thought it might help." He looked away, dropping his gaze. "Your curse…lifting it changed nothing, did it not? You are still hated, and you are still alone. Therefore, you are still miserable and longing to change that which you know."

Reaching out, she grabbed Invel's arm, startling him. He went to pull his arm back, however that was when something loud crashed from above them. Invel saw a flash of white and blue magic mixed with the collapsing rock. Instinctively, he grabbed his mother and shoved her aside, pressing her to the ground as he unleashed his magic. A dome of ice surrounded them, blocking all damage. However, all he could see was the smile on her face as she gazed up at him, her hand stroking his cheek as if he had just given her the greatest gift in the world.

**There you have it! I don't know why I enjoy torturing characters so much...but the idea of Invel's whole life revolving around this curse just seemed oddly interesting to me. Either way, this is only going to get more involved as this progresses. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Winter's Turmoil

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"I told you that would be a reckless move, Sting." Invel heard he exasperated sigh of August, speaking with Sting outside of his icy barrier. "Luckily for you, Invel is skilled enough to defend against such attacks. Collapsing a cave like this, however, could have been something even he wouldn't be capable of stopping."

"Well, what did you expect me to do? He vanished in the middle of no where, but he still smelled like he was right near us. Obviously, the only place he could have been was above us or under us, so I picked the one I could actually get to."

Rising to his feet, Invel released his spell and glanced over at them with narrowed eyes. "And you did not believe I could leave this place on my own?"

Sting grinned, walking forward immediately and hugging him tightly. "Sure you could have. I just wanted to make sure you were all right in person." He seemed to spot Invel's mother over the winter mage's shoulder, frowning for a moment. "Who's this? Is she the creator of the demons we were looking for?"

Blinking, his mother glanced towards him. "Creator of…you were looking for me?"

"Not you personally, however it is accurate enough." August bowed his head slightly, smiling at the woman. "We were hoping to seek out more information regarding Ankhseram's Curse. It was mere luck that we determined that another existed bearing the curse."

"I'm Sting." Sting held his hand out towards her, moving away from Invel with a grin. "You've already met Invel, obviously, and the older gentleman over there is August. Sorry about nearly collapsing your home…I'm somewhat protective of my friends and wasn't expecting him to just vanish like that."

The woman smiled faintly, glancing towards Invel and raising her eyebrows. However, the ice wizard looked away, still feeling tense and unwilling to speak much to her thus far. "I'm Kaleigha, though most people simple call me Kal since that is such a mouthful." She shook his hand, while Invel moved away and closed his eyes. If they wished to deal with her, it was fine, but Invel could still not seem to escape the odd pressure building in his chest, not remaining constant but growing at the most random of times. "As for the destruction of my home, I've seen far worse in my time here. Some wizards caused a bit of mayhem a while back, claiming part of these caverns to house a long-dead demon. Luckily for them, it was already dead, allowing it to pass through the wards." Her gaze flickered towards Invel, a small smile on her face. "They were there to give me a place where I could be alone every once and a while…to truly think about myself and what it is I wanted."

Right now, Invel found his former curiosities mattered little. He could feel Sting watching him, his eyes narrowed. However, August spoke before Sting could say anything. "It is a wonderful home, Kal. Now, are you willing to answer some of our questions about your history? I know it must not be pleasant to speak of, but we know of another with the curse that—"

"Losing the curse has changed little about her desires in life." Invel spoke before he could finish. "Whatever method she has to offer, it is not one that will stop his war."

"Losing the curse?" August spoke, his eyes wide. "That…she couldn't have found a method. His majesty has been searching for—"

"But I did." Kal spoke, smiling at them. "It's on this island, even. Rather long and complex story to how it even works…but the answer is all here, if you're that interested." She glanced towards Invel, frowning for a moment. "But…how did you even meet someone else with the curse? I know you aren't that stupid, Invel, to simply follow around a person who kills everyone."

"Hey!" Sting spoke before Invel could reply, glaring at her. "You don't go talking to him like that, understand? Invel's got his own history, and he doesn't like talking about it often. If you think you can just push him around and demand to know things, well, I'll be here to tell you to back off."

"And you think you have more of a right to ask him such things than I?" Kal narrowed her eyes at him, stepping forward. "I see now why he is so intent on staying away. It's you, isn't it? You are making him think I am an evil person…well, I'll get to work on changing that soon enough. See, little can stand between a mother and her child."

The dragon slayer stared at her, his eyes widening. "Mother and…but that isn't possible. I mean, if you're cursed, wouldn't your child be dead?"

"If she valued my life, then yes." Invel spoke with the same logical, emotionless words he had been using since speaking with her. Perhaps she did not know it was unusual for him as of late, but Sting did. "She described quite well how she managed to keep me alive despite the curse. Indirectly, I am the reason my father is dead, according to her rational."

Sting moved towards him, swallowing and reaching out. Invel felt his arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him against Sting's chest. Taking a deep breath, Invel closed his eyes and simply rested there, not wanting to focus on anything else for a while. "Well damn…I thought it was bad enough already, but this? Invel…do you even want—"

"I'll ask you once to kindly to release my son." Kal spoke, glaring harshly at Sting as she moved closer. "He has no need for you in his life…not with the influence you clearly have on him."

Yet, Invel did need Sting. The dragon slayer seemed to tighten his grip slightly, squeezing Invel's shoulders as the winter mage opened his eyes, narrowing them towards his mother. "You have no right to make such demands. Even if you had remained in Ilora to raise me…I am twenty years of age now, and capable of making my own decisions. Sting remains where he is, regardless of what you say."

The dragon slayer smiled at him, rubbing his back gently before turning to meet his mother's gaze steadily. "You heard him. So, what's it going to be? Are we fighting, or are you actually going to try and set the past aside and help your son out for a change?"

For a moment, Kal only glared at them. Then, she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and shaking her head. "Right. I'm sorry…yet again, I forget how things have changed." She glanced towards Invel, smiling faintly. "Still, I had hoped you would see things my way."

"After the things you've done to him, I'd consider yourself lucky he's even willing to speak with you this much." Sting glared at her, as if daring her to call him wrong. However, she simply looked away, closing her eyes again. "Now, the curse. Invel might not think it'll help anymore because of how you still act without it, but I think it is at least worth a try."

"You said you know someone who wants to start a war?" She frowned at them, observing Invel yet again. Sting was not releasing him, and for that, Invel was rather glad. Being near him was making some of the pressure fade away, allowing him to breath and think about something other than reimagining his childhood with this knew knowledge of his mother. "If they have this curse, you just aren't going to be able to stop him. To put it simply, once they've fallen that far, they truly don't care about life at all."

"He still cares." To his surprise, it was Sting that spoke, not August. "If he didn't care, he wouldn't have that much hate for himself. He wouldn't be so angry about the things he's done."

She nodded, frowning at the others. "And how long as he been cursed?"

"Four centuries." August replied this time, taking a seat on the ground. "It has only been approximately two years that he has had such mastery over his death magic, however. That alone should indicate that Sting's assumption is correct about him."

She studied Invel again, though the winter mage still refused to speak. "I'd still like to know how my son got involved with this. No offense, but from what I remember, he wasn't someone that would easily get drawn into war."

That was enough to do it. "How contrary to your previous assessment of my person. Did you not say I would always be one to follow direct orders?" She gazed at him, while Invel gave her a bitter smile. "When one came to rescue me from the storm of my own creation, it was the emperor of a militaristic nation you must have heard of."

She gazed at him, meeting his eyes slowly. "Alvarez…they came for Ilora that soon?"

He nodded. "And I became one of the empire's most loyal generals."

"So, these two are your other companions from the country." August nodded, but Sting simply remained silent. "Such a harsh life, living in military. I've tried it before…just to see if it could really make me let go of valuing life to such a degree. For a while, it worked. However, if war goes on for so long…you just get used to it. Death on the battlefield means nothing, but back home? Well, you return to the comfort of thinking they are safe and will live on…and that never ends well."

"So, you are saying his war will backfire?" August frowned, gazing at her closely. "It seems unlikely. Success will grant him the power he needs to change all that he wishes. In essence, perhaps he will recall the value of life, but he will not do so in time."

Sting moved to sit down, pulling Invel down with him. He spread his legs out straight on the rock floor, shifting around slightly so he could continue to keep Invel pressed into his side. "And this is what makes this curse such a complex thing to deal with. Understanding what this man is like will tell me if he will abandon this quest or not without it. Is his goal to eliminate the curse? Or does he have some other agenda in mind?"

This was August's expertise, so Invel remained quiet. "He seeks out peace…peace for himself, for all that he has done."

Oddly, Invel was feeling tired after learning all of this. Perhaps he had slept not long ago, but the stress was too much from the day already. Sting was gently rubbing his back, just near his neck and occasionally brushing his fingers across his hair as a result. The odd tickling as his hair was pulled on was the only discomfort about it, and Invel even found that to be oddly calming in a way. "So…this might be enough. Do you have a method of convincing him to come to us, then? The curse cannot be undone elsewhere. Galuna Island is special, you see."

"For it is closer to the moon…and I assume this temple explains its necessity further." Invel spoke, though his voice was quiet and muffled. Sting glanced towards him, smiling softly as he saw Invel closing his eyes as he sat down. Invel felt Sting's hand brush across his cheek, pushing aside his hair and letting it rest behind his back, just over his shoulder.

"And if you need Zeref to come here, we can figure something out." Sting glanced over at the others, shaking his head. "Worst case scenario, these two are viewed to be traitors to their empire now. Just give Zeref their location and they both are going to be hunted down by him so they can be punished for it."

Still, Kal seemed distracted as well, now that Invel was almost asleep by Sting's side. "Is he normally like this? Refusing to talk, angry, and then just ignoring those around him so rudely?"

"Not at all." Sting pulled Invel closer, nearly pulling him onto Sting's lap with the alteration. "He's always rather open with me. To put it simply…I just don't think he likes you all that much. After all…you did let him think he killed you for a long time. No matter what you're dealing with, letting your own kid feel that kind of guilt for any amount of time…it isn't a good thing to do."

Plus, Invel had based so many of his decisions on that moment. After all, what had helped him deal with the guilt of the first people he had killed? He told himself it would never be as bad as the moment he killed her. Now, he had nothing. He had killed so many on his majesty's behalf, thinking himself to be right. Yet, he had been so wrong. Closing his eyes, Invel saw their faces flash behind his eyelids. He hardly knew any names, yet he could see the wizards from unruly guilds that Alvarez had to subdue. He saw them all, freezing to death from his magic. Never before had the title winter general made him despise himself so much, yet as Sting held him closer, Invel couldn't help but hope that there was still some way he could be worthy of this redemption and remain loved by at least this one person in his life.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Winter's Smile

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Sting could tell that Invel wasn't in the mood to keep this up. At first, he had been trying to comfort his partner when he realized what was going on. Ever since he got down here, he had seen that something was bothering Invel massively. Whatever progress Sting had made in getting the winter mage to become more light-hearted and happy was gone. What little light had entered his eyes was replaced with an odd haunted look that sent chills through Sting from just looking at it. So, when he learned that his mother was still alive and proving that she never cared for him, all Sting wanted to do was hold him and make Invel remember that he still was loved, even if not by her.

Sometimes, Sting couldn't quite tell if his gestures helped or not with Invel. It was just part of the way he hid his emotions away so well, Sting supposed, that the winter mage just hadn't quite broken. When Sting pulled him close, this time he felt the change. There seemed to be so much tension in him, like a coiled spring waiting for something to unleash its stored energy. As Sting kept him pressed to his side, gently rubbing his upper back, the man had seemed to relax. In fact, he had relaxed to the extent that it seemed their conversation no longer mattered to him. Smiling down at him, Sting almost laughed as the winter wizard's eyes completely closed now, sleeping with his head against Sting's shoulder.

Before him, Kal still looked broken at the news. Sting had seen it in her, too. She wanted to fix what had been done, but Sting knew the pain she had put Invel through. Hadn't he felt that when Weisslogia told Sting to kill him? For years, that guilt had eaten away at him. So, he practiced saying the words out loud. Everyone he met, he told them that he killed a dragon. Eventually, it got easier. It became just a fact, and so long as he didn't talk about his time before Weisslogia's death, he could pretty much brag about the conquest. That seemed to be how he angered Natsu in Crocus, after all.

The pain Invel had to feel went deeper than that, though. The person who was supposed to raise him didn't care about him at all. "You have no idea what you are talking about. He's my son, and I did what was necessary to keep him alive and strong."

"Each of us have a different perspective on what is right and what is wrong." August spoke, leaning back against one of the cave walls. "Invel has always seen the world in such stark contrast, in black and white, right and wrong. There is no middle ground. Rules are etched into stone to be followed and any deviation is a horrendous breach that must be dealt with swiftly and severely. As a child, you taught him that it was proper for love to be expressed in ways that were not truly love. He believed, despite all that you did, that you cared for him. Now, you are showing him he was wrong. You are making him think back through his life and asking himself, is he now deserving of the punishment he believes to serve justice?"

From what Sting knew of Invel, August's description was one of the most accurate he had heard. Everything from how bluntly Invel spoke to the way he tried to prevent deaths while willing to kill seemed to echo that idea. Invel knew he was doing the wrong thing sometimes, but he viewed that violence as a sign that he cared. That was what his mother taught him. "Of course he isn't…Invel wouldn't have done anything that wrong."

Kal looked desperate, swallowing and staring at her sleeping son. "Define wrong, then." Sting glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "In Invel's mind, it is wrong to cause pointless death. However, to show that he was loyal to his emperor, to show that he cared, he killed for the man. You taught him it was okay to harm others so long as it was for someone you care for. After all, didn't you abuse him yourself?"

"He…Invel wouldn't kill on purpose. He was always too gentle…" She trailed off, biting her lip. Then, she focused on Sting, looking almost fearful. "How would you even know of all that he has done? There is no way you have lived as long as he, no matter how close you've grown. Maybe you're just some temporary lover to distract from his troubles, because I cannot see you two becoming anything more."

For a moment, Sting felt an odd pinch in his chest. Invel didn't agree with her, did he? However, he shook his head. He knew Invel well enough to know he didn't do things he didn't want. "You two and insisting we're lovers. Maybe it's a family thing." Sting sighed, closing is eyes. "Just so you're aware, that word now implies a bit more…intimacy these days. Maybe we're heading that direction, but nothing like that has actually happened." Talking about this with Invel's mother just felt weird. However, Sting felt like someone needed to hear the clarification at this point. "Still, I can promise you that I'm not going to be some temporary connection Invel has. He's helped me overcome my own grief and shown me that no matter how bad I think my life can get, there's always a way for it to be worse. He's difficult to understand, but when he cares for someone…I don't think Invel will ever leave their side, not completely."

Oddly, Sting couldn't help but think of Zeref with that. He knew Invel only respected the man highly, that they had been little beyond emperor and servant, but Invel still cared in his own way. Why else would he go to such lengths for the man? "You value loyalty then? Is nothing else of importance to you?"

What was it he had seen that he valued so much? Sting couldn't quite pinpoint what it had been. The sadness in his gaze was what started it all, and a desire to repay him for lessening the anger he felt towards Fairy Tail for defeating him and resulting in Lector's loss. Yet, he hadn't quite known how to do that, so he had just settled with trying to find him again and making him smile just once. When he finally saw a smile, it was the saddest thing Sting had seen on Invel's face. So, he decided he'd try again, but for a better smile instead. He got to know the man more, learning about how poorly he saw the world. It almost broke Sting to hear someone unable to see the value of what a friend was. How could anyone stand to be so alone?

It also made him angry, to hear someone calling it pointless. Then again, maybe that was what Sting needed. Invel was nothing like him, but he challenged Sting to truly think about himself and his beliefs. He knew himself far better than he ever did now that he had spent so much time trying to get Invel to see who he was as well. "The ability to find someone who can understand me and make me smile. Not everyone can manage it…not to the degree you'd want in a relationship like this." Sting glanced down at Invel, smiling faintly. He stroked his thumb across Invel's lower jawline, before pressing it back into the man's hair. HIs hair was always so soft to the touch, and Sting hadn't been able to stop himself from feeling it whenever he could manage it.

"And yet you help him seek out a cure for another." Invel's mother spoke plainly, smiling at him. "You are not all he cares for, boy. Do not think yourself irreplaceable to anyone, for despite as much as we wish it, everyone can grow to place someone else in your role when necessary."

It was odd, how she knew exactly what to push against. Sting glared at her, tightening his grip on Invel and focusing on his lap. He knew Invel had every reason to respect Zeref. After all, the emperor had done something nice for him, though Sting still couldn't bring himself to value the guy. "That's a different story. One which you still haven't bothered to offer your help with, by the way."

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sting. Perhaps Invel is asleep, but we came in search of a method to stop his majesty's war. If you will not share your cure with us, we must be leaving to find another method of stopping him."

Kal blinked at them, focusing on August for a moment. "Another method…are you claiming to be capable of killing him, then? This curse means immortality, you know."

"Yet he has created a demon meant to be utilized as a weapon against himself."

She studied August for a moment, before sighing and looking away. "So that's what brought him here. He's trying to not kill this man."

Invel shifted slightly, almost sliding down onto the ground. Sting leaned back, adjusting his grip to keep Invel at least in somewhat of a seated position. However, the winter mage's arm now sprawled out over Sting's legs, loosely resting as he slumped slightly in his sleep. "Indeed. He and I have served his majesty for our entire lives. Neither of us wish to see him perish, yet this war of his cannot come to pass. Too much will be lost for so little gained."

Closing her eyes, Kal seemed to take a deep breath. Then, she looked up and focused on Sting. "Wake him up. If I'm going to explain this, I want to only do it once." Hesitating, Sting glanced towards Invel. The winter mage needed to rest, with everything going on. He had seen what Invel was like after dealing with stress, aware of the bad dreams he seemed to suffer from so easily. "I'm not going to push for anything…not now. I can see that he isn't going to be open to getting to know me again, not yet. So, I'll help him. Then, I will show him that he still belongs with me."

"Ending your curse doesn't mean you suddenly love him, you know." Sting reached over, touching Invel's shoulder gently. "I won't stop him if he wants to stick around you…but keep in mind that it might not be what you want. You keep describing some idealistic happy version of your son…and it doesn't sound like the Invel I know. Whoever you thought he would end up being, I can promise you Invel is not him."

She did not reply, but Sting gently began to shake Invel's shoulder. The winter mage jerked up with a start, alert and instantly cooling the air around them. Sting blinked as he saw snow begin to fall, the winter mage jumping to his feet as if ready for a fight. Then, he gazed around them and finally focused on Sting, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. "My apologies. I'm not used to being woken from sleep without a true threat nearby." He began to rest back on the ground, the snow stopping in an instant. However, the chill seemed to remain.

When Invel was back on the ground, Sting studied him closely. He was tense, his eyes wary yet still with signs of exhaustion. Kal spoke, not seeming to take her gaze of of her son. "I thought you might wish to be awake to hear what I know. Though…it does not mean it is a simple task you wish to accomplish."

She rose to her feet, glancing behind her. "Ah. This is about the curse, I suppose?" Invel frowned, glancing towards August. "There truly was no need to wake me. August is more than capable of recalling the details."

He was avoiding her. Sting could see it, yet somehow, Kal could not. "But he might not know all of the proper questions to ask. I know how curious you can be, Invel. You'll know what I miss, and what he will fail to see."

"Yet it is he who spends his entire existence seeking out answers to questions. I simply live to serve." That wasn't quite what Sting expected. Glancing at Invel, he frowned slightly. The winter mage looked towards him, nodding at his expression. "Worry not, it is not his majesty I serve currently. No matter how many times I repeat this, you seem to fail to understand such a thing."

"That isn't what I was worried about." Sting looked away. Really, did it matter who Invel felt he was serving now? The dragon slayer shouldn't have been bothered, but he found that he oddly was. "Either way, are you up to coming with us? I didn't want to wake you up, but she kinda insisted."

Invel glanced at his mother, frowning for a moment. The darkness in his eyes wasn't fading away, not in the slightest. Sting didn't know what to do to move him past this, really. "And what does she expect in return for her aid?"

"She didn't ask for anything…" Sting trailed off, glancing towards her. The woman was smiling, as if oddly pleased with his words.

"Oh, Invel. You understand the world so well…that nothing is ever given for free." She shook her head, looking at him with a faint smile. "Really, all I want is little considering the lives curing someone of Ankhseram's Curse could save. All I want…is the life I should have had. I want my son…to live with my family, just you and me. No interruptions, no one interfering…it would be nice, don't you think? Just like it used to be, only this time, I can raise you properly, as a mother should."

"I've told you before, I want nothing to do with the family I have." Sting sucked in a sharp breath, turning towards Invel. He couldn't be serious, right? Sting thought he had made some progress in showing Invel that there was more to family than he thought. However, Invel gave Sting a grim smile, almost as dark as they were when he first me the winter wizard. "Perhaps you believe otherwise…but sometimes, it is better to leave things in sharp contrast. Family is blood…and those that share my blood cannot seem to grasp what it means to care for another."

"Then what of marriage?" It was not Sting who spoke, but August. The elderly man was studying Invel with serious eyes, glancing towards Sting and offering a faint smile before returning his focus to the winter mage. "That is a bond of choice, in which two individuals are made to be of the same family."

"Do I happen to be married, August?" The elderly man did not reply, simply looking towards Sting and sighing. His head inclined, his eyes closing, but he did not explain again. Sting already figured what the old man would say, anyway. He'd give another comment about Invel's lack of experience with relationships. It wasn't like Sting had more experience, but Invel had hardly even had friends, so it was almost worse for him. "There is no one of the opposite sex with which I wish to bind myself to, either. Therefore, legally, I cannot gain other family than that which I already posses."

Sighing, Sting shook his head. Sure, there were legal issues with everything and a lot of debate going on about same sex couples, but he'd never cared to pay attention to any of it. After all, he wasn't involved with anyone, so why did it affect him? "August, just let him be. At this point…I don't think either of us are going to be able to reach him." Something about the haunted look in Invel's eyes made Sting realize there were some fights he just couldn't win. Before him, Kal smiled as if she had triumphed in some way, making Sting feel sick for not fighting more.

"If you do not agree, then I will not explain a thing to you. I could care less if some stranger starts a war in a place where I am not."

Shrugging, Sting was about to move on. However, Invel narrowed his eyes at her. "And you will do nothing about my refusal? That is not the kind of person you ever were."

"Oh, I did not say that." Kal smiled, moving closer to them. "You are staying here one way or another, my son. I'd just much prefer this to begin with you here willingly."

Stiffening, Sting turned towards her with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare threaten him like that. He's your son, how can you—"

"Because he's my son, that's how!" She shouted at him, shoving Sting back. He stumbled back a few steps, startled. However, Sting was too focused on Kal to notice the way Invel's eyes followed him, narrowing at her actions. "You know loss, and you may know grief…but you do not know isolation like mine. You do not know what it is like to have to force yourself to hate those around you! Centuries…so many centuries, always thinking of reasons to despise the world. Now, I am free…and I want the chance to love my son. Is that such a crime?"

"Then love him for who he is and let him do what he wants!"

"But he wants to leave me!" She glared at him, tears in her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists. "Because you are in his life…because he thinks he can find love from another and replace his mother entirely. It is your fault he refuses me…and if you are no longer here, he will do as I ask." Magic energy seemed to pulse in the air, surrounding her as she smiled darkly at him. Something dark and purple seemed to crowd around her figure, snaking around her skin in slow motion as she lifted a hand. "I will destroy you, and make sure Invel never wants to leave again."

For something that moved so slowly at first, her magic suddenly launched with a shocking speed. Invel jumped to the side, blinking in surprise as the small whip-like strand of magic seemed to collide with the rocks with enough force to crash through them and leave behind a cloud of dust in the air. She did not stop there, quickly sending them lashing out along the wall in the path Sting had moved to dodge. He didn't even get the chance to think of a plan for a counter attack as the strands vanished, replaced with another coming at him from the other direction. "Be careful…touch this and you're as good as dead. That's the benefits of being a poison user, wouldn't you agree?"

Another strand shot out straight towards his chest, making Sting duck. He began to grow magic within him, his hands starting to glow as he prepared to attack in return. However, that was when a massive dark cloud of purpler magic formed behind her. "Dodge this. I took a bit of inspiration from my old death magic. Do you like the way it turned out?" No one could dodge it, though. Sting stared with wide eyes, preparing himself for the weakness that came with being attacked by poison. However, that was when ice lashed out, spreading over the purple in an instant and creating a wall of dark purple ice in the room.

"Such a weak display. I expected better from one who has lived so long." Invel spoke calmly, though there was a slight tremor in his voice at the end. "Now, leave us be. I have no interest in remaining with you."

Her jaw hardened, and with it, she returned her focus to Sting. "You…you stole him away from me—"

"Sting did no such thing. You chose this for yourself the moment you decided you despised me." Invel met her gaze, seeing the woman open her mouth to argue. "Did I ever inform you that the man I wish to free from the curse has a child himself? Never has he once beaten that child, nor did he go out of his way to harm him. Perhaps that child did not receive adoration and affection, but he received respect. There were better alternatives…yet you chose hatred. You chose blame. And for me…I cannot remain near one who seeks to blame me for the misfortune they themselves bring into their lives."

Kal stared at Invel, almost looking like she was calming down. She took a deep breath and Sting began to relax. However, that was when she vanished from sight. Sting blinked in surprise as she reappeared behind him, her hand reaching out to punch his shoulder harshly. He gasped in pain when a poison covered fist collided with his skin, sending him flying forward. Almost in the same instant, the frozen poison broke free of its statue-like position, launching towards Kal in an attack. She looked startled, yet when the ice collided with her in massive spikes, Sting knew who caused it. His gaze looked up, seeing the pale face of Invel breathing heavily with wide eyes. Yet, the image blurred before him. In an instant, Sting felt weak, his arm burning in distant pain. He fell to the ground, closing his eyes. However, he felt something cool touch his shoulder, fingers gently running across his skin. Inhaling, he smelled the most comforting scent in the world, a smell almost difficult to detect like the scent of the air when a rainstorm is nearing. It was an oddly clean scent, fresh and almost with a hint of mint mixed in. Yet, it was Invel's scent, and just knowing he was near and free to do as he chose was enough to let Sting relax into the darkness now threatening to consume him entirely.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	28. Winter's Love

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Invel saw her attack, he was oddly reminded of Zeref's versatility with his own power. That shock wore off, though too late. On instinct, he used the style of magic he knew. Deadly force with the frozen ice he already had created pierced through her with ease, and Invel let his own horror of that fact recede as he watched Sting collapse. The dragon slayer was not moving, and as Invel knelt down to examine exactly what kind of poison his mother had used, he saw the boy completely lose consciousness in moments.

Seeing Sting's eyes shut, Invel felt like what little shred of sanity he'd been clinging to vanished. He gazed at the boy's face, his body still as he slowly began to shake his head. This couldn't be happening. Yet, Invel knew with an odd certainty that it was. Didn't he know? He was not the kind of person meant to be loved. Such a relationship was beyond what he deserved, and fate seemed to realize that by stealing it away from him. He closed his hands into fists, clenching his teeth together and locking his jaw at the sight. There were dark streaks running along Sting's skin, with the ever so faint stain of blood on his skin. His mother's magic seemed to actually pierce the skin, unlike most poison users. That meant it was in the bloodstream and much more difficult to deal with.

August moved to stand near him, hanging his head low. "Invel…I am sorry. If I had realized—"

"It was not your fault. You were not the one who…who believed refusing her was the proper course of action." If he had accepted her deal, Sting would be alive. Whatever misery would come to him then, it would have been better than this. Anything would have been. Sting's shallow breathing only continued to remind him that there was no hope. He could not stop the poison. However, he glanced towards August, trying to think quickly while there might still be time. "Can you not cancel the magic now?"

"That is not how such spells work." August met his gaze, no hint of a smile in his eyes. "I can only cancel a spell before it hits its target. Negation spells do not work on one already completed. What remains in Sting is no longer magic, but the physical remains of poison itself…of which variant, I cannot say, but it is no longer reachable with my nullifying abilities."

Hanging his head, Invel closed his eyes. "I see. Thank you…for being honest, at least." There was nothing more to say, not really. All Invel could do was numbly stare at Sting, his hand touching the man's shoulder with his head hung low. Gazing at his face, Invel almost found himself wishing for his majesty's war to succeed. After all, Sting would be alive, if such an event succeeded. Even in an era where Sting would never meet Invel, alive was better than this.

Heat welled in his eyes, burning as he gazed down at the boy. Water fell onto Sting's vest, creating stains before Invel himself realized he had begun to cry. It was not loud, but a simple silent falling of tears from a man who realized how hopeless he still was. No matter how strong he sought to become, he would always fail when it mattered most. Now, his mother was dead again, this time truly killed by his hand, and there was no one left to retrieve him from the aftermath of what he had created. Whatever dreams he had been having of Sting saving him from that nightmare were just that—idle dreams, the creations of a mind desperate for something more out of life.

"Invel…this does not mean the end." August frowned, kneeling down on the opposite side of Sting. However, the winter mage's head snapped up, a glare on his face before August could even continue.

"I do not wish to hear it. End his curse, or end his life. I care little about the outcome now."

"That is not what I was speaking of." August continued to remain calm, speaking levelly despite the anger in Invel's voice. The winter mage remained silent this time, only reaching down to touch Sting's hair. Why had he not shown the boy more affection while he had the chance? Invel was not used to doing so, and it felt like it was improper to do so around others. Yet, Sting had held no issue with displaying his own affections in public. Maybe the dragon slayer doubted his feelings so much because Invel had been incapable of voicing them or acting upon them. For so long, he was used to simply doing as other wished him to do. He was not used to doing as he desired, and as a result, he found it difficult to know exactly what to do about his desires.

Instead, he had tried to let Sting receive whatever it was he wished for. It had seemed adequate enough, but Invel seemed to realize with a painful clarity that it was not quite what they should have had. "Invel. You are not listening." Looking up, Invel realized August had been speaking, but he had been too lost in thought to pay attention. "Can your magic not freeze anything?"

Looking down at Sting, Invel frowned. "Yes…but this is not quite so simple. Poison outside of a body is rather easy to deal with…but this? It risks freezing his veins, organs, perhaps even his entire self."

"Is he not already on the verge of death if you do nothing?"

Staring at Sting, Invel inhaled deeply, wondering what to do. He knew how he would feel, if he failed. Instead of being the poison's fault, it would be his own. Yet, didn't Sting deserve this much? For all he was lacking, Invel knew that he did not wish to simply sit back and let the dragon slayer die. No, Invel wanted nothing more than to see him awake again, smiling brightly and insisting on some optimistic ideal that was impossible for Invel to ever accept as reality. He wanted to hear it, because hearing it made Invel content to simply hope that someone other than him was correct about the world, that he was not the one with the clarity of vision to see it for what it was.

Touching Sting's shoulder, Invel inhaled deeply. What would he do if he saw the boy again? Saving his life, he supposed, repaid the debt he owed from before. Yet, he did not want it to be repaid. He did not want to feel as if he had the right to leave Sting's side, because Invel never wished to free himself of this loyalty. He had left Zeref, and this was the life he had chosen in its place. So, perhaps it was not best to think of this in terms of debts owed and paid. No, Invel realized that for this, it might be best to let his heart think for once, to help him act and access his magic while his logic told him that it was logic itself that failed him in this battle.

Closing his eyes, Invel let memories of Sting become his focus. He remembered his first time meeting the boy, seeing a man filled with anger and pain from his loss. He remembered the way Sting came to his aid with Eclipse, not even realizing what Invel was hoping to do. The dragon slayer invited him to become a part of a guild, offering him what the boy considered family and friends. For a boy who had never once even thought he could have such things, Sting's promises meant everything, despite the conflict growing within him.

Tears continued to fall, and as they did, energy grew within him. Unlike his usual ice magic which felt cold and distant, this oddly felt warm. It spread from his fingertips, a focused stream of cold entering Sting where the wounds still lingered, bleeding ever so slowly. His other hand rested on Sting's chest, feeling the weak heartbeat under his palm as it grew fainter and more difficult to track without placing a hand on his neck or wrist to keep track of his pulse.

More images flashed in his mind, this time more recent. He remembered the way Sting forgave him so easily for nearly killing him, and the way he seemed to become so guilty after kissing him for the first time. Invel almost wished he himself had begun to be more active in the relationship even as early as that, speaking more plainly about is emotions or even what he saw in his dreams to express that which he had been feeling. Yet, all he had done was listen silently and allow Sting to do what he wished. He wasn't kind at all, was he? In terms of a romantic relationship, Invel knew he was failing to express much of anything other than a distant coldness combined with trust on rare occasions.

His blue eyes flickered open, gazing down at the dragon slayer sadly. In reality, he had never deserved this. Sting offered him far more than he realized, and while Invel had accepted what he offered, Invel had selfishly given nothing back in return. Moving his hand gently across his chest, Invel altered the placement of his hand to rest on Sting's throat. There, he could feel his oh-so-weak pulse, just barely beating against his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sting. Please…come back to me, so I can speak to you further about what you are to me…so I can no longer feel these regrets about what should have been done that I seemed to have forgotten."

His magic stopped flowing, likely finished as he stayed where he was. Invel did not wish to leave his side. Moving away would make him worry even further, wondering if Sting had died quite yet or not. "I am fairly certain he knew, Invel." August spoke, making Invel look away. However, he still kept one hand tightly gripping Sting's shoulder, with the other resting at the base of his neck on his pulse. "A boy such as him loves so easily. Truly, I imagine he could have loved nearly anyone…but he chose to grant that love to you, to make himself vulnerable to you. As one with experience in the matter…I know it is not easy, to love you, Invel."

Looking up, the winter mage could hardly think about what August was suggesting. He still felt numb, and for the first time in what felt like ages, the memory of his nightmares flashed in his mind. He saw Sting lifeless and unmoving, and it made him nearly choke, his head snapping back down to see the slight rise and fall of Sting's chest next to him. "Perhaps it was not in the same way…but you were my comrade, from the moment I first met you. A child, so wary of the world and afraid of anger…you were so obedient, even then. Yet, you never smiled. Never did you seem to enjoy being near another, though you claimed to be pleased whenever his majesty approached. That emptiness still lingered, as if the winter storm you created had not vanished but simply transferred to exist inside of you."

It had, in a way. Invel had not wished for more pain, so he ignored his emotions back then. Now, he almost wished he still did. He wouldn't be suffering like this, watching Sting die. Then again, how much would he have missed? Biting his lip, Invel simply kept his gaze lowered, his fingers gently rubbing against the skin on Sting's shoulder. "I did not wish to suffer any further. Pain comes from loss, and one cannot feel loss if one does not care about those near oneself."

"I am aware…and that is why I could never blame you, for how you acted." August smiled, looking down at Sting. "I cannot even begin to describe my surprise when you called me, before coming here with you. I do remember that day…offering to listen to whatever it was you needed. As one of the first generals I trained, you always held an unusual closeness to me that I lacked with the others. Brandish saw me as more than a mere instructor, but I could never quite bond with her in the same way. Always, it was you who seemed most like me…who took after my lessons in ways I never expected to see. It made me proud…and when you spoke to me, simply claiming I was the one you wished to hear from in what you thought were your last moments…it made me realize there was more to life than simply searching for the love of my parents. For I raised you, Invel…and while it is not capable of breaking the definition set forth of a birth father, in many ways, it is enough to give me claim to the status as your guardian."

It was. However, Invel did not know why August simply continued speaking about this. Yet, Invel was slowly beginning to realize it the more August went on. It was a distraction. There was no mention of Sting in August's words, only of their shared past. Staring down at the dragon slayer, Invel realized he didn't want to just ignore this now. "Please stop." Invel's voice cracked, almost breathless as he hunched over Sting. His eyes closed, and rather than simply clutching his arm tightly, Invel decided to lean over and lie down on his chest. "I do not wish to ignore that which is in front of me. Maybe…maybe once I am certain of his fate…then, I may wish to hear more."

August nodded, looking grave as he stared down at the two of them. "I speak of this because I can see the change in you, Invel, when you are near him. And, if he met you as soon as I believe he did, after you left Alvarez, then he has seen it as well, and knows he is the cause of such an event. You claim to regret not speaking to him of such matters enough, but despite your own unfamiliarity with expressing that which you feel, his familiarity with reading into that which others do not say was strong enough to overcome that."

Inhaling deeply, Invel simply remained where he was. Lying down like this, he could hear Sting's heartbeat directly under his ear. The fur lining his jacket was soft against his arms, but all Invel cared for was the thumping he heard consistently, almost like a lullaby on its own. It was soft, but he knew it was weaker than it should have been. There was no racing pulse, no sense that Sting was even aware Invel was near, but he supposed it should have been expected. No, all he heard was the faintness within, and he felt the gradually spreading chill on his skin as Invel's own ice magic seemed to spread further within him, despite no longer being active.

He lost track of how long they remained like that. August eventually moved, seeming to drag away his mother's body so he would not have to look at it. Invel still didn't even know what to feel about that. He was still overwhelmed with Sting, and with everything else going on. Nothing seemed right anymore, and for the first time in so long, Invel did not know what he should do.

Eventually, Invel's eyes began to droop, despite his best efforts to fight against exhaustion. Still, he refused to move. Nothing was going to take him from Sting's side until the boy was awake. So, when Invel closed his eyes to let them rest for a moment, he did so with his head resting on Sting's chest. Eventually, morning came again, and there was still no change in the dragon slayer. All he could see was the light flickering into the cavern from the hole that had been created when Sting attempted to rescue him the night before.

August seemed content to simply meditate in the cave, not speaking as Invel waited for some sign of a response. Eventually, it finally came. He felt the motion underneath him, a slight flexing of muscles underneath where his cheek rested on Sting's chest. A small groan came from above him, making Invel lift his head and freeze. His eyes were locked on Sting's face, his own breathing halted as he hoped for something more. Then, blue flashed in is line of vision. As soon as those eyes were visible, Invel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sting's, unable to stop himself. The dragon slayer seemed to just remain still at first, before wrapping an arm around him and pressing him tightly to his body.

When Invel felt a hand tangle into his hair, he found himself relaxing into the familiar sensation. Another seemed to wrap around his waist, circling under his arm to rest at the center of his back. Invel's own hand pressed into Sting's chest, pressing down on the fur of his jacket as his heart began to race, wanting more. His lips left Sting's, pressing to the dragon slayer's cheek and beginning to trail down his jawline, hearing Sting's breathless gasp of surprise.

When Invel pressed his mouth to Sting's throat, the other boy's hand remained fisted in his hair, and he finally spoke in a breathless voice. "Invel?" The winter mage did not reply, though he did pause to glance up at Sting. "Not that I'm complaining…but did I miss something? You're not normally…" He trailed off, looking uncertain of how to phrase it. "Well, I guess you're acting a lot more like I normally would. You know, more affectionate, demanding, etcetera…"

Invel smiled, feeling oddly light now that he could see Sting's blue eyes once more. "I'm simply glad to see you have recovered."

"Recovered?" Sting seemed to frown, his hand unfurling from Invel's hair and sliding down to rest on his back. While Invel did not pull back, he was letting Sting pause for a moment to grasp his own thoughts. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty with his actions, he decided. However, he found he did not care so much at the moment. "Right…your mother, she—" Suddenly, Invel was shoved backward as Sting sat upward. "Hell, Invel…are you alright?"

The look in his eyes told Invel what he was likely focused on. Really, losing his mother had been no different than he expected. He never truly had her to begin with, so it wasn't as if it was something he had not learned to cope with before. No, pushing that aside had been far too simple, really. Perhaps there really was something wrong with his grieving mechanisms if it was so easy to let go of his own mother, yet so difficult to watch Sting suffer.

Leaning forward, Invel pressed his lips to Sting's neck again, making the dragon slayer let out a slight startled sound. Sting was staring at Invel like he hardly recognized the winter mage, though Invel supposed it probably was quite different from how he had been acting before. "So long as you are well, then I am doing as well as I can be." Sting seemed to be at a loss for words, gazing down at him and slowly shaking his head.

"Okay…now I know I've missed something. Invel, you never…I mean…you're acting like I just—"

"Died?" August interrupted, walking towards them with a small smile. He seemed to be rather content to observe them, which was odd, but Invel didn't mind. After all, August was his closest friend, even now. "You very nearly did. In fact, I was almost certain you were beyond saving, Sting. Consider yourself lucky to be alive…and that Invel has gained far more control over his magic than he's ever had before. Freezing poison to stop its flow while it is mixed within your own blood is virtually an impossible task…however, he seems to have found a way to do so, and then extract the frozen poison with his own abilities."

Had he extracted the poison? Invel couldn't remember doing that, but he supposed he must have if Sting was still alive. Perhaps while he was focusing so much on his desire to save Sting, his magic acted on its own, doing whatever was necessary to accomplish his goal. "He…" Sting didn't seem to know what to say. His eyes stared down at Invel, who now realized that he still had not slept enough yet. Really, what little sleep he had gotten was interrupted by more nightmares of Sting's death again. This time, he didn't even have Sting there to reassure him that they were not going to be reality.

"For now, I recommend letting him rest. While I cannot say if he will continue acting in this manner for long…he did speak to me of regretting not showing you how he felt before."

Invel felt a hand touch the back of his head, along with hearing a sigh from above him. "Oh. That…explains a bit." Sting seemed to lean back down, pulling Invel with him. "Go ahead and get some sleep, Invel. You look like hell, and really, you don't have anything to prove to me, alright?" Invel simply nodded against his chest, closing his eyes and pressing himself closer to Sting. His heartbeat was louder now, more obvious from where Invel's ear pressed into Sting's shirt. "Nothing has to change because of this…I know how you grew up, Invel. You forget that I realize you've hardly had friends, let alone something like this. Sorry if I made it seem like I wanted something more from you…I'm not trying to force you into anything, got it? If you didn't care about me, I know you would have said so right to my face. After all, isn't that what you did when I offered to be your friend at first?"

He smiled faintly, tilting his head up to look at Sting. "I suppose I did. However…it still seems rather unfair to you, for me to remain silent on such thoughts while you speak openly about them. My inability to put words to that which I feel should not be an excuse…"

"Yet it's still who you are, and I'm just fine with that." Sting smiled, touching his cheek. "Invel…you keep thinking you have to change, but what did you just do?" He frowned, unsure about what Sting was trying to say. "I was supposed to die just now. Maybe I didn't realize it…but that doesn't change the fact that without you, I wouldn't be here. Do you have a dark streak? Yes, but you also have a hell of a lot of a darker past than anyone I actually know. One day, you'll figure out how to deal with it better…and even if you don't, I'll still be by your side. Though…I'll probably berate you for a thing or two, but that doesn't mean I'll be walking away, alright?"

Yet, wasn't it his fault? Invel stared at Sting, uncertain if he should let that relieve him or not. "You did not poison him, Invel. Let yourself feel proud of your magic for once. It is what you deserve, after all the effort you've put into making it yours." August spoke, rather than Sting. The dragon slayer smiled faintly, nodding in agreement. Hearing both of them, Invel smiled, leaning over and letting his head rest on Sting's chest once more. The dragon slayer rubbed his back gently, just between his shoulders, and with that gentle motion combined with the heartbeat beneath his ear, Invel found it almost easy to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Winter's Silence

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Invel woke next, he found himself feeling rather comfortable and content exactly where he was. Warmth from Sting's side bled through his shirt, spreading into his usually cold body. An arm was still wrapped around him, keeping him pressed against Sting with his head having turned slightly to be partially on the ground, with his face buried against Sting's arm instead. Normally, Invel woke to be facing Sting, but it seemed he had rolled over. Yet, he was still content with his back pressed against Sting's side, sighing pleasantly and rubbing his cheek against the skin on Sting's arm.

The motion seemed to make the dragon slayer shift slightly, tilting his head to look at him. "You awake again?" Invel nodded, smiling towards him. It made the dragon slayer blink at him for a moment, before he shook his head and returned the smile. "Looks like you had pleasant dreams. I don't think I've ever seen you actually look happy when you smile."

Did he? Invel had never really taken to observing his expressions, so he did not know the difference. However, he accepted Sting's word for it, closing his eyes and resting for the time being. "I cannot say I recall my dreams, however, I am feeling far less exhausted. Perhaps it was not wise to attempt to remain awake until your condition improved."

Sting reached over with his other hand, ruffling Invel's hair as he sat up. Invel frowned slightly as Sting's arm left him, making him roll onto his back and study the dragon slayer for a moment. "Yeah, well I have a feeling you wouldn't have slept all that well with me like that anyway." His gaze flickered towards August, frowning. "So…we gonna figure out what to do next now? I'm fairly certain we've just lost our only lead on this island."

Right, they came here for a reason. Invel inhaled deeply, before sitting up and trying to focus once more. Waking up so close to Sting after what had happened had nearly made him forget. "Indeed. While there was no reasoning with her, it is a shame to have lost what knowledge she could have possessed."

August's words made Invel stare at the ground. He had been the one to kill her, yet he still could not bring himself to regret his actions. It did not sit well with him, knowing how easily he accepted her death was a necessity. Perhaps his training under Zeref truly did alter the gentle person his younger self had been. "That does not necessarily mean all is lost." Invel glanced over towards them, serious once more. "She spoke of this island as being a crucial piece to her cure. I suspect there will be clues elsewhere, if we investigate deeply enough."

"How does an island serve as a part of a spell? I mean, unless she carved a massive circle into the ground, I just don't quite see why it is so important." Sting studied Invel, who tried to consider just what she may have done.

Then, he recalled the locals' comments about the island itself. As he was considering their stories about the team of wizards from Fairy Tail and their curse, August spoke. "There are various styles of spells that can be utilized. Some require specific conditions to be met, with this one likely relating to the concentration of ethernano in the surrounding atmosphere. While most wizards hardly notice the difference as they travel, some areas are known for a higher density of such particles. I suspect this island has a high amount in the air, which is why more powerful spells would be possible at this location."

Invel wanted to ask the demons a question about something they said, but then he realized something as he stiffened. "I suppose they are gone too." Both of the other men looked at him, having been unaware of his thoughts. Sighing, Invel pressed his glasses further onto his face, looking up. "The demons. They were my mother's creations, and without her magic to sustain them, her death means they too have died."

"You think they were important to the spell?" Sting frowned at him, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't be so certain, though. Sure, she made them and all, but isn't that what caused the curse? I don't think they would hold the key to ending it, no matter what kind of life she made."

"By your logic, even END would be incapable of stopping his majesty…" August trailed off, frowning. "I wonder if that is the case, though I suppose we do not intend on finding out. A shame to not know if it could have worked…"

It was an odd logic, but Invel supposed August simply enjoyed knowing as much as possible about magic. Still, as he focused on Sting, Invel slowly shook his head. "Not exactly. I had hoped to ask them for further details on this event with the moon they described occurring a few years ago. Spells that create such a membrane in the air are not common, and I now suspect it relates to what we are searching for. Yet…if Fairy Tail was involved, they may know more details than even these demons did."

"Then how does this island factor in? Maybe the spell she used to cure herself was what caused that effect, but it doesn't quite sound like you have an idea as to why it needed to be cast here."

Smiling, Invel chuckled. "It is quite simple, really. It had to be cast here because of the moon." His gaze flickered up to the sky. "An obsession with the moon in any culture forms for few reasons. One could be a religious basis, where the gods and deities they worship give the moon a greater symbolism than it truly has. Another is if it truly had a significant role in their history, one which may have been altered in their knowledge as time moved forward. My assumption is that this island actually possesses both, based on the temple they described. With their natural location that is known to bear an odd proximity to such a distant mass, it could become ideal in a spell that relies on the energy not typically utilized from the moon."

"So, basically you are saying we need to find out from Fairy Tail what this spell was to start." Sting glanced over at August, raising his eyebrows. "You think you can get the airship fixed so we can stop by Magnolia for a visit?"

"Yes, though I do not know if it would be ideal to continue delaying this task much further. His majesty is patient, but once he gives himself a goal, he is usually quite swift about seeing it to the end." August glanced towards Invel, smiling faintly. "As far as the spell goes, I believe the underlying theory Invel spoke of may be more accurate than my own. How unusual that he speaks as if he were the one with greater knowledge of such gifts."

"You did not speak with the demons as I did, so it is expected that you did not realize the moon's unusual role in their culture." Invel thought back to the old chief, oddly feeling guilty over the man's death. He had only one desire, and it was one that no one would ever see come to pass. Yet, Invel found there had been an odd lightness when speaking with the man, an amusement to see his antics with the others trying to calm him down. Those demons had been just as human as anyone, and unlike Zeref's demons, they had not harmed a thing. There was no real reason for them to need to die, yet Invel had taken their lives from them without a thought. "And if you are hoping to avoid tedious expeditions to and from this island…perhaps this could help."

Invel pulled out his communication lacrima, offering it to Sting. The dragon slayer blinked, grinning as he grabbed it. "Right…I forgot you were using this to talk to August before. I didn't even realize you still had it with you."

"Actually, it is what I intended to utilize to remain in contact with Alvarez during my stay in Fiore." Invel saw Sting hesitate at that, not activating the device as he remained still. "It can connect to other lacrimas, functioning just as a normal communication lacrima might. However…August was not meant to be my only contact with the device. Should someone attempt to contact me about this task, it will come through on that lacrima. The risks are minimal, given the nature of the rest of the generals, however."

The dragon slayer nodded, setting it down. "Alright, sounds good to me. Besides…its not like Zeref doesn't realize you are probably still hanging around me at this point." Invel shrugged, sitting down next to him. "I just hope they're around to answer."

Sting was the one who activated it, as he was the one who knew where to direct the energy to connect to. Invel watched, seeing light illuminate the orb, waiting for someone to appear on the other end and activate the response. "Eh, Happy, why'd you grab Gramp's lacrima from the wreckage of the guild?" A voice spoke, holding the orb. A man with light pink hair seemed to activate it, looking up at a talking cat, much like Lector although blue instead of red.

"Wait, that was his lacrima? I thought it was one of your training tools…don't you normally have something like this around that helps you focus?"

"Nah, I just fight when I want to practice." The dragon slayer shrugged, glancing down at the lacrima. "Anyway, might as well answer for the old man anyway. Wait…Sting? Hey, how've you been?"

There was something darker in his eyes than before. Invel frowned at him, while Sting studied Natsu as well. He appeared to be surrounded by nature somewhere, though Invel did not recognize his surroundings. "Great. I'm surprised that I got you, actually. I just had a few questions about a job your guild took a while back…it seems to relate to something I'm doing now, and I'm just trying to get it figured out."

"Oh…so you want me to talk about the past?" Natsu looked distant, closing his eyes. "I wondered why you weren't there. Rogue came, but he said you were busy running around with some other wizard that wasn't even a part of the guild…leaving them to deal with Minerva going missing and ending up somehow joining Tartaros."

"Tartaros?" Invel blinked at him, leaning forward. "That…they are normally rather passive. Their goals do not relate to anything that would require contact with humans."

"Eh?" Natsu frowned at him, before blinking and widening his eyes. "Wait, I know you! You were in Crocus when future Lucy died!" That was something Invel did not recall seeing, but he did not correct the boy. "So, you knew about Tartaros even then, did you? Why the hell would you not warn us about that? About…about what they were willing to do, just to bring back some stupid demon."

"They did not possess the capability of awakening END." August spoke calmly, frowning for a moment. His gaze locked on Natsu, studying the boy before sighing. "Yet, that was always their goal. To that end, they needed to contact—"

"Zeref? Yeah, he was there too. Bastard even took the book Igneel made me promise to get…" He choked at that, closing his eyes and gripping his scarf for a moment. Invel blinked, realizing what had happened as well. Yet, why would they attack without Weisslogia near? Invel glanced at Sting, uncertain of how to explain.

"Igneel? I thought he was missing. Did…did you find them?"

Natsu nodded, looking dark. "Yeah. They're all dead too." His voice was flat, an anger tinging it as he spoke. "That's why I'm going to kill Acnologia…for what he did to Igneel and the other dragons, I'm going to destroy him."

"Acnologia is a dragon slayer capable of utilizing any element known." Invel spoke calmly, gazing into his eyes. "Be warned for when you face him. You will need far more creative methods than you've employed in the past."

Still, Sting was staring at Natsu, looking uncertain of what else to say. "Natsu…I'm sorry." He closed his hands into fists, looking away. "I should have been there, to help fight. Maybe if I had, Igneel wouldn't have…I mean, the dragons you and your friends found—"

"Skiadrum was there too. I didn't see Weisslogia…but Rogue told me about talking to Skiadrum. Said they were getting too weak to finish some plan of theirs, so they had no choice but to begin without him."

Looking over towards August, Invel looked grave. With Natsu's own plans, this only meant that the Eclipse plan from so long ago had failed. "It would have been impossible to convince him before…that Skiadrum still…existed. Even now, I suspect Sting is unable to believe that Weisslogia is in existence, albeit in an unusual form that will not last for long."

Natsu snorted, shaking his head. "You know about that too? Just who are you anyway?"

"Invel Yura…" He hesitated, unsure of what to add. Normally, he gave a title with his name, be it winter general or shield of Spriggan. Now, he did not find himself feeling so fond of either. "I suppose you could say I know the man who created the plan that resulted in the spell binding Igneel to you. It was his effort to stop Acnologia once and for all…but it appears that even that has failed."

"Wait…_this _is what he brought into the—" Sting broke off, seeing Invel sending him a harsh glare. However, the white dragon slayer swallowed, looking away. "All of the dragons…Weisslogia, he was alive. You knew he was alive."

"No, that is incorrect." August spoke, seeing Invel avoiding Sting's gaze. "Weisslogia is still dead, however his spirit resides inside of you. With magic, he can be given physical form only once more, for a limited amount of time. That is the event that was meant to be synchronized between all dragons…when all five of you were in vicinity to Acnologia allowing them to gather together to stop him once and for all."

"Why didn't you say something? I mean…"

"You thought him to be dead." Invel spoke quietly, glancing towards him. "When someone is convinced that a person is dead, it is difficult to convince them otherwise without true proof. I could not provide such a thing, and your own assumption was true enough."

The dragon slayer looked away, glaring at the ground. Invel closed his eyes, wondering if he had made yet another mistake by not speaking of this before. "So, you abandoned your guild for this guy?" Natsu scowled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sting. For a moment, I thought it was actually a good friend that kept you away…but I guess he just doesn't get it at all, does he? He just doesn't understand what it is like to lose your family…to want to find them as badly as we did, and just have them ripped away in seconds like—" He broke off, with the cat flying down and landing on his shoulder. Natsu sighed, reaching up and patting Happy's head. "Either way…I doubt this is what you wanted to talk about. You mentioned something about an old job?"

Invel wanted to ask about it, but he no longer felt like it was his place. Somehow, staring into the brother of his emperor, Invel couldn't bring himself to speak again. He had no right to hide this, did he? Yet, he had done so. Why? What lingering loyalty was he still clinging to? He closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists as he stepped back. August watched him as he did so, his eyes dark and observant as Sting seemed to focus on Natsu again, not even glancing at Invel. "Yeah. Galuna Island, do you remember much about it?"

"Galuna…the name doesn't ring a bell. Happy, you remember it?"

"I'm not sure…was it near Tenrou Island? If so, we can head over there for a moment if you need help. We're on a training mission to make Natsu strong enough to defeat Acnologia, after all."

Sting leaned forward, shaking his head with a sigh. "An island with demons? Not like Tartaros' demons, but ones that were cursed by the moon?"

"Oh, those guys? Yeah I remember them! Some crazy cult wanted to awaken a frozen demon that made Gray rather upset…" Natsu shrugged, looking at Sting. "What do you want to know about it?"

Sting glanced over towards his side, blinking in surprise when he noticed Invel was not there. Instead, he scanned the room, only to find the winter wizard had found a place far away from their trio, resting against the wall with his head hanging low. "Uh…Invel? What are you—"

"Do not bother him now, Sting." August spoke calmly, sighing. "This is why he evades emotions to such a high degree. Often, he finds reasons to be guilty for anything…and when he feels that guilt, it consumes him almost entirely."

"Guilt?" Sting frowned, before he sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh. About…alright." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "Do you know what we need to know then? Because I'll be honest, I won't be able to tell the difference between some random spell and something we're actually looking for with this. It is way above my technical skill level when it comes to magic."

August nodded, looking at Natsu with calm eyes. "The spell that caused the so-called curse, do you remember what it was?"

He frowned, studying them for a moment. "Um…sorta? I remember what it did. They were trying to melt the ice around Deliora…and somehow, the moon managed to do it."

The moon melted the ice? Invel frowned, gazing down at his hands. How could that even occur? The energy would have to be directed, streamlined towards a target. Yet, as he thought about it, he blinked in surprise. He had heard of Deliora and his demise, from his majesty himself. The emperor had looked almost amused by it, saying someone had foolishly wasted their life in an attempt to stop a demon he no longer even had a use for. "It eliminated iced shell…a form of ice that is supposedly incapable of being melted."

His voice was quiet, looking towards August who likely knew the story as well. However, ice magic was still his specialty, not August's. "Yep. Why'd you want to know?"

For a moment, Sting was silent, glancing towards them. August did not speak, closing his eyes and shaking his head. However, Invel looked up, seeing the oddly bright eyes of this boy that was so unaware of everything that had allowed him to be here. Invel had caused so much pain by not speaking of what he knew. Perhaps it was time to change that, to be more open and start moving forward from his history with Alvarez. "Because I know of someone wishing to start a war with Fairy Tail. The key to stopping him may well lie in the secrets of this spell you spoke of."

Natsu smirked, flames dancing in his palms. "Yeah? Well, tell them to bring it on. Fairy Tail is not someone to mess with—"

"You would not survive, Natsu Dragneel. No matter the outcome of the war, that much is something I can be confident in." Invel rose to his feet, walking forward. "You say you've met Zeref, correct?" Natsu nodded, and Invel gave him a dark smile. "I was his loyal servant for nearly fifteen years. He is the one coming for your guild, Natsu, for he seeks an end to his suffering no matter the cost. If we can find a method to end his curse before the war begins, then it will avoid the pointless deaths he will surely bring about."

"You…you served…Zeref?" Invel nodded, meting his gaze as Natsu seemed to process the idea. "But…why the hell is Sting working with you? I just don't get it. I mean, you're not working with him anymore, right?" Shaking his head, Invel sighed. Natsu began to grin, looking at him with a smirk. "Well, I guess that explains it. So, it sounds like we've gotta get back to the guild and warn the others."

"Wait…I think I just remembered the name!" Happy burst out, looking into the lacrima with wide eyes. "Moon Drip…that's what they called the spell they were using to melt the ice. It was supposed to take concentrated moon energy and isolate it so it could cancel out any spell."

"I've heard of this magic before, Invel." August spoke quietly, closing his eyes. "Perhaps it is powerful…but his majesty is aware of it as well. He would have attempted it as a method of ending his curse before." They were so close, so why? Invel closed his eyes, staring at the ground. There was a reason this temple was here, a reason for that spell. How many even thought to use moon drip to eliminate something? It was rare, Invel knew that much.

Nodding, Invel closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I take it that means you need something else, huh?" Natsu frowned, before smiling and shaking his head. "Well, keep at it. I'm certain the three of you can figure it out soon enough. Maybe moon drip is the right spell and he just didn't think of the right way to change it and make it work." He grinned, waving towards them. "Anyway, I've gotta get heading back to Fairy Tail to warn them about this and give gramps back his lacrima. Don't worry too much about being away, Sting, and have fun with your new friend. And Invel…don't beat yourself up over the past. Someone I care about a lot just gave me some good advice that I think you need to start following as well…speak about the future, because that's what is going to give you a reason to keep living today."

"Why…why are you helping me so easily? Do you not blame me in part for Igneel?"

The boy looked hurt, but he still kept a faint smile. "Of course not. You didn't mean for the dragons to die, did you?" Invel shook his head, unable to explain that it had not even been his plan. "Then you can't be blamed for what happened afterwords. They made their choice, knowing the risks…and if Acnologia's still out there, all we can do is keep trying to one day put an end to him, alright?"

"Should you manage to come up with your own plan for such an event, I would be glad to lend you my aid." August surprised Invel, making him glance towards the elderly man who was gazing at Natsu with a fond smile. Belatedly, Invel realized that Natsu was his uncle, another member of his family that still had no idea who he was. "Invel will likely remain near Sting, and so long as you can contact him, you will be able to contact me in return."

Natsu nodded, grinning and giving August a thumbs up. "Sounds great, but I don't think we'll need the help. Fairy Tail's got it covered, alright? You just worry about stopping this crazy war Zeref's planning…who knows? Maybe once you end whatever this curse is, he'll actually want to make some friends instead."

Natsu didn't even know the half of it. Invel chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Of course he will." Then he paused, thinking back to Natsu's words. What did his future hold? His eyes flickered towards Sting, seeing the other dragon slayer watching him with dark blue eyes. Their eyes met, and Sting opened his mouth for a moment, but did not speak. Then, Sting's gaze fell away, focusing on his lap as his hands clenched into fists. Watching him, Invel realized there really was only one element of his future he was confident he desired to keep. Whatever it took, he would make Sting understand why he did not speak of this. He would not lose the dragon slayer over something so slight as a secret kept for the idea of destroying a monster.


	30. Winter's Gods

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Natsu was gone, and the cave was silent again. Invel watched Sting, seeing the dragon slayer rather still on the ground as he gazed into the no longer lit spell. "Zeref told you not to talk about it…didn't he?" The question was not asked with malice or anger, just an odd resignation.

Invel nodded, looking away. "Word could not reach Acnologia…so not even you were allowed to know."

"Right." Sting sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Got any other major secrets I might want to hear about? Because at this point, I think I'd rather just take the rest of it now rather than waiting for more surprises like this."

"None come to mind." Invel was uncertain if there would not be more, but he couldn't think of them at the moment. All he could think about was how it sounded as if Sting was just done with all of this. Perhaps he had pushed the boy away too much. However, Invel didn't know how he would react to him wanting to leave. He had just come to realize that he needed to be more expressive somehow around the dragon slayer, and he did not want to lose the boy before he could show him the depth of what Invel felt.

Nodding, the dragon slayer looked over at Invel, smiling weakly. "He's right, you know. This whole plan was Zeref's, not yours. Maybe Weisslogia is already dead…but just knowing he's with me helps." He pressed a hand to his chest, making Invel realize something.

"Ah, I suppose that is what I did not explain. The secondary purpose of the spell binding the dragon to you." Sting glanced at him, frowning. "It blocks the progression of dragon slaying magic to some degree…avoiding you becoming like Acnologia."

He nodded, though he didn't seem concerned. "Right." Sting ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he glanced back towards August. "So, moon drip is out. What's next?"

"I'm not certain." August gazed around the cavern, shaking his head. "There is little to identify her actions within this place. The few pictures given are not of magic, but of family."

That seemed to get Sting's attention, making the dragon slayer look around. His gaze settled on the desk, spotting the picture of Invel's younger self almost immediately. "Huh. That's you as a kid, Invel?" The winter wizard nodded, watching as Sting seemed to touch the image gently. His thumb lingered on the place where the bruise was nearly hidden on his skin, frowning as he shook his head. "You looked pretty lonely as a kid too, didn't you? I guess you really have been that alone for your entire life, not just since you met Zeref."

He nodded, biting his lip. Invel didn't quite know what to say. Was Sting angry? Was he not? Invel wasn't certain, not with how the boy was acting as if nothing had happened. It was just like before, after he had attempted to kill Sting. The dragon slayer was just ignoring it entirely. "My mother was the one who told me how impractical friendship was." He spoke quietly, seeing Sting glance towards him with wide eyes. "She spoke of the work I was meant to do, of how it was my duty to help provide for our family since we were so small. Friends did not aid in the process of work. The ones that helped were co-workers, nothing more. She was quite rigid on that definition, I believe."

"You…you don't think I'm just some co-worker, right? I mean…I'm kinda helping you with your job right now, and we did try and do that other job before…" Sting looked stricken, before he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Never mind, I don't even know why I'm asking. Of course you don't…"

Once again, Invel was reminded of how distant he always seemed to others, even when he did care. He moved forward, hesitating for a moment before placing his hand on Sting's shoulder. The dragon slayer turned his gaze towards him, his blue eyes calm and steady. "No. I do believe she was incorrect about that statement, or at least it was what she told herself to avoid making connections when she encountered others."

Sting smiled at him for a moment, reaching over and patting Invel's back. "Right. Like I said, I was just being stupid with that…anyway. The spell, do you really think we're going to find something about it here?"

From what he had seen, there was only one path through the caves from where they stood. Perhaps there was something further within the home his mother had created. "Perhaps. I do believe we've reached the point where further exploration is needed. Based on Natsu's own words, the Book of END is now beyond our reach and in Zeref's possession. This could be our only chance to stop him now."

Still, Invel couldn't help but think of Natsu's words again. With the moon drip, he had spoken so innocently about Zeref being incorrect on the method of its application. So, could it be altered in that manner? Invel did not know enough about the spell to say. However, that was when he blinked, realizing something that he had been missing entirely. "The curse…comes from Ankhseram. This temple is devoted to the moon…and that spell directly absorbs its energy." He inhaled deeply. There had to be something with this, a deeper connection. "August, do you know much of the ancient religions, of stories relating the god of death to the god of the moon?"

The elderly man shook his head, frowning. "No…but I see what you are attempting to do. Invel, appealing to the gods is not wise. They do not often aid in the perils of man."

Shaking his head, Invel smiled. "No, this is not meant to appeal to them. This is searching for a spell relating to this god of the moon. It is the key, in some form. Whatever connection exists…" He broke off, shaking his head. "I cannot say until I've found more. Surely, there is a library on this island somewhere that speaks of it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…but if you think it'll help, I'm all for it." Sting smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Invel glanced towards him, surprised for a brief moment before he smiled and relaxed into Sting's side. The dragon slayer nodded at him, looking focused as he grinned. "That's what makes us a team here, right? Maybe not the team I'm used to working with, but I have to say, I rather like the way you two work."

Nodding, Invel smiled. "For now, we should look into an exit. It does not appear as if it will be simple to leave the way either of us entered." Given the height of the cavern, Sting seemed to realize this as well and nodded in agreement. Moving forward, Invel walked towards the trail with Sting following behind him.

The path itself was rather narrow, not allowing for them to walk side by side like before. Sting followed behind Invel, staying close to his back. On occasion, Invel would glance behind him to make sure that they were still close. With August following at the very end, he wondered if the man's age would hinder them from walking for too long. However, August showed no signs of physical limits before, so it likely would not be an issue. Perhaps it was his magic that allowed him to remain so fit, but Invel really did not see the need to investigate it too much.

The path seemed long, almost like it was leading to no where. Eventually, it opened up into another cavern similar to the previous one. However, this one was not showing signs of being inhabited. There were pools of water in various places on the ground, along with jagged rocks jutting upward at random places. An odd platform seemed to be visible, elevated high off the ground and leading to another tunnel away from where they were. Walking towards it, Invel scanned for a path to walk up towards the tunnel, still having seen little of interest.

Seeing his approach, August nodded and drew from his knowledge of rock magic. The land on the ground grew, rising to form steps for them to ascend. "That should suffice. In retrospect, perhaps this would have been the simpler method to leave through Sting's entry point before."

Nodding, Invel agreed but continued on regardless. "Nah, we're having plenty of fun like this. Besides…this cave smells weird. It's not like the other one. There's a faint hint of something that almost makes me feel like…someone else is here, watching us." Sting looked around the cavern, while Invel turned to glance over his shoulder and do the same.

His gaze focused on the pools of water, recalling Natsu's story. "Perhaps that is no longer the case…but the spirit of one who sacrificed oneself may well live on. Not enough research has been done into the iced shell spell to say for certain what happens to the wizard who becomes that ice."

"Right. You're talking about the spell Natsu mentioned, right? The one that the other group used moon drip to get rid of."

Invel nodded, smiling at him as they began to move forward once more. "Indeed. Usually, it is studied as a variant of ice-make magic, though it is not quite a spell of that nature as it does not follow the same principle of creating that which one views in their mind's eye. To put it simply, it is a more sacrificial variation of my own magic, making the user able to freeze whatever stands before them at the sacrifice of their own body to make the ice itself."

"From what I've witnessed, ice shell does have the capability of surpass that which you normally utilize." August spoke calmly, while Invel nodded in agreement. "The strength of that ice is incomparable, rumored to be impossible to melt. While Invel's ice is capable of freezing flames themselves, it is yet possible for their heat to surpass that which he can freeze."

Sting nodded, grinning over at Invel. "Yeah? Well, I've seen him freeze some pretty hot flames before. The overall effect is pretty awesome…but I guess I can see why fire can still melt it eventually." He seemed to focus on Invel, frowning slightly. "So…if you can freeze pretty much anything, does that mean you can even freeze over an ice spell? It seems kinda redundant to do so…"

Nodding, Invel smiled. The caves around them seemed to be taking an upward slope, indicating that they were at least walking in the right direction. "Perhaps the use of such a skill is not obvious, but it is definitely within my capabilities. By freezing over the spell of another, it grants me control over the path it takes. In essence, I can take over any spell thrown my direction by simple covering it in my own unique form of ice."

"While not ice, a perfect example would be the poison he extracted from you. Unless already frozen, Invel would not have had the capability of removing a pure physical object of that nature." August added to it, making Invel look away, his gaze darkening. He had been trying to keep his mind off of Sting's near death. He did not need someone reminding him of it.

The dragon slayer seemed to notice the returned tension to his shoulders, moving closer and patting his shoulder. "Well, I'd say it's a pretty sweet ability. Not everyone would think to do something like that, for defense or otherwise."

"Understanding how to accomplish such unusual feats with magic is what makes me the only true winter mage." Invel tried to speak analytically about it, but he found it difficult with those memories still flashing in his head. It did not help that his own nightmares threw in images of Sting already deceased along with his memory of the boy collapsing before him. So, he grimaced and sighed. "My apologies, but I believe I would prefer another subject for the moment." He paused, thinking to what could be discussed further. "Have you noticed any recent developments in your own newfound affinity for ice? I realize I have been neglecting in regards to the training I agreed to provide you in that aspect."

Chuckling, Sting shook his head. "You've been with me for nearly every moment since I talked to you about learning more about it. So, not really." He shrugged, pulling his hand back and scratching the back of his neck. "Seems like I might just have to wait a bit to learn more. Now doesn't exactly seem like the best time for magic lessons, after all."

"Speaking of the technical aspects of such spells is rather simple, if you wish to begin learning." August spoke, smiling at the two of them. "It is how Invel learned, after all. For a wizard cutting himself off from emotion, it is quite difficult to become a strong magic without a strong basis in such fundamentals."

There was a slight narrowing of Sting's eyes, but he did not argue with the comment. "Right. But…I don't know. While I'm not against learning the actual fundamental skills behind it…I feel like I've always learned better by just doing. Going out to an open field with Rogue and sparring with him was always my first method of trying out new spells. If I felt they were too dangerous, I'd pick some random tree or rock as a target and attack that."

"To most wizards, that is the norm." Invel glanced forward, frowning as he saw an odd arching shape made of stone built into the cavernous wall. They were heading somewhere manmade, it seemed, rather than the natural tunnels they had been walking through. "It takes discipline and focus to understand the underlying principles behind spells. Runes and magic circles play heavy roles in such things, and learning those is akin to learning a new language. Understanding it can give a greater strength to your spells, though without it, instinct and emotion alone can drive you to create what is necessary."

"Are you implying that I can't be disciplined and focused?" Sting seemed to smirk at Invel, while the winter wizard blinked at him and shook his head, taking his words seriously rather than catching Sting's light-hearted tone.

"Not at all, I merely was explaining what was required."

Laughing, Sting reached over and ruffled his hair again, pulling a few more strands free from the band tying it together over his shoulder. "Always so serious. One of these days, I'm going to have to explain to you how to read a bit more into tone." He shook his head, smiling at Invel as he crossed his arms over his chest, pausing to stare at a stone wall next to him. "Either way, if you think it'll help begin the process, I'm fine with learning a thing or two about it. I highly doubt I'll become a master like either of you, but it can't hurt, right?"

Nodding, Invel smiled and walked by his side. "Of course." He frowned, debating where to start.

While he was thinking, Sting frowned himself, pointing to the wall in front of him. "Speaking of which…do either of you know what any of this is? It doesn't look like the cave we were just in…" The wall in front of him was made of stone, cracking and seeming to be faded due to time. However, there were faded images painted on the surface, almost too faint to truly make out any detail. It looked like it had once been a massive painting spanning the length of the wall, but beyond making out the outline of a few figures, Invel could hardly see much. In spots, the image was carved rather than painted, with smaller details that were difficult to see. Invel thought he saw a rune that usually made a spell require spoken words to activate, but the others had worn away too much to identify if there was a larger spell in the carving or just the single rune.

Studying it by his side, August frowned. "This…it appears to be the remains of a story from long ago. What tale it once told, however, is beyond my ability to decipher given its condition."

"I must agree." Invel leaned back, frowning and glancing around. Moss was growing in corners, with a few vines seeming to seep in through cracks above them. What was this place? "Perhaps there is a similar image further inside. I can see remains of magic runes on this wall, but nothing that I can decipher with ease."

"It doesn't look like magic to me. More like some old painting or something." Sting frowned at it, before shrugging and turning away. "Then again, I guess it could be easy to miss something. Do you two have any idea where we ended up at this point?"

"I'd say we are above ground once more…though the tunnels do not seem to lead into open land, but rather a building." August frowned, while Invel nodded in agreement, gazing around. Something felt old about this building, and there was an odd hum of energy in the air that did not feel like any spell Invel had been near before.

Taking a few steps and debating, Invel blinked and glanced towards them. "The temple. It…this may be the temple we began searching for earlier, the one the demons spoke of existing on the island."

"I can sense an odd spell nearby…do you think that's what kept them out?" Sting glanced towards them, while August slowly began to nod.

"Quite likely. Magic of some form would have been necessary to accomplish such a goal." However, the elderly man was frowning, closing his eyes as he sensed it as well. "Yet…this does not feel like a magic that is familiar to me. It is a ward, but it feels more akin to…to something akin to curse power, rather than magic."

That may be why it felt so odd. Yet, it didn't quite have the odd ominous feel that such a power had. Instead, it was almost lighter, making everything in the temple almost feel sacred and protected. Despite his usual wariness, the spell itself seemed to speak of a desire to calm that wariness, warding off outside threats and almost trying to keep its presence known to those inside that were capable of sensing it. "It looks like there are a few different paths here." They had paused at the end of the hall, coming out into a larger room that looked to be designed for worship.

Sting's comment was accurate, however. While any pedestals and statues appeared to have been reduced to rubble over time, Invel could see one hall splitting in opposite directions at the far end of the room. Taking the lead, the dragon slayer stood in front of them and placed a hand on his hip. "You guys want to look around further, or find an exit? I can smell fresh air this way, so the other way likely leads deeper into the temple." He gestured towards the left of the two halls, before turning back to face them.

Wordlessly, Invel took the right path. There was something here, and as soon as he began walking Sting followed behind him. "Should've figured we'd go this way. Just what do you think we're even going to find? Maybe this temple is related to the gods…but I highly doubt it isn't all that obvious what we're supposed to do."

"Perhaps you are correct. However, we do not have any other options." Invel sighed, feeling the weight of their conversation with Natsu beginning to settle over him. "Zeref will start his war if we cannot find an alternative method to alleviate his suffering. Perhaps ending his life was one option, but without the Book of END, we have no safe method of awakening the demon within Natsu to even begin granting him the necessary power. Thusly, ending his curse is our only alternative…regardless of how challenging it may seem."

"I wasn't debating that." Sting sighed, glancing around at the dark and oddly newer-looking ceiling. Invel wondered why it appeared to be in better shape than the other rooms, but decided it was rather unimportant to know the details at the moment. "My question comes into how you think we're going to find enough information to prove to Zeref that this is actually going to work. He didn't strike me as the kind of person to just go out on a limb and experiment with something like this."

"That is because he is not." August spoke calmly, gazing around as the hall began to narrow slightly, dimming as it drew further away from the light. A few torches lined the walls on occasion, but none were lit to help with the issue. Eventually, August held out his hand, a luminous orb forming in it from his magic as he gazed around. "Zeref is a calculating man, known for thinking things through fully before ever acting. Perhaps there are times when he seems impulsive, but those impulsive moments are usually taken during a carefully thought-out plan." Hearing August speak, Invel was already realizing how difficult explaining any aspect of Zeref's personality would be. His curse had taken too much of a toll, to the extent that the man himself was rather contradictory in nature.

The dragon slayer did not seem to question it, however, simply nodding and moving on. "Got it. So, you guys got something in mind?" Invel did not reply, frowning already. He knew it would be a large hurdle to overcome, but it was one he planned to consider as they searched. It was not urgent to come up with that solution quite yet, after all. "Because I might have something. You two know what he's after right? Why he's going to war with Fairy Tail?" Invel nodded, warily turning towards Sting. "If you want him to come here, you just have to convince him that the spell he's after has been moved."

"That is not possible." August spoke immediately, turning towards Sting and shaking his head. "If you understood exactly what it is he was seeking, perhaps you'd know why it would be quite obvious such a spell was not on this island once you neared its vicinity. Fairy Tail only manages to hide it through the use of old and powerful illusion spells, designed by their founder long ago and cast by their second master when he realized what had been created."

"Then what about the two of you?" Invel scowled at that, spotting a doorway to their side. After a moment's pause, he moved inside while Sting kept speaking. "Maybe he blocks out a lot of the world…but when I talked to him, there were moments when it seemed like he could care. Every time he mentioned his past, there was pain in his voice. He knows what it feels like to experience loss…and you don't know that feeling if you never care about anyone." Sting rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes. "Maybe he treats you two like pawns in his empire…but I'm willing to bet it wouldn't take much to change that enough to get him to come here for you."

"You overestimate his majesty's capability to ignore that which has been proven to be fact in his past." August looked away, sighing. "His actions in killing another with the same curse as him…that solidified his resolve that he could never love another living being. Breaking such a thing would mean getting him to believe that whatever joy he could gain would be worth the inevitable sorrow of his loss. Only Natsu is capable of inspiring such an emotion in his majesty, as his only remaining family that remains."

"And you're not someone that could do the same?" Sting focused on August, crossing his arms over his chest. The elderly man had stopped, not speaking and pursing his lips together. Invel knew to stay out of this, aware that Sting was pushing in a place that was best left alone. "I get that he doesn't know. I also get that there are reasons to not tell him. However…can you honestly tell me he wouldn't come to find out why you would even make the claim that you are his own son? And if he believed you, do you think he wouldn't come to let you try and get rid of the curse that is preventing you from being an actual family?"

August did not speak, lowering his head to his chest. His arms shook, but he did not seem to move or even attempt to speak. So, Invel looked towards Sting, calmly meeting the dragon slayer's determined blue eyes. "It is actually far more likely that Zeref would leave and never speak to him again." Startled, Sting turned to stare at Invel instead. "All he desires is a path to avoid suffering. Do you not think he would suffer, knowing that proximity to his child would result in that child's death? No…perhaps it would be enough to establish the bond you speak of, but it would not draw him here."

"Yet, it still might." August inhaled deeply, looking up at the ceiling. "For so long, I've wondered which path he would have chosen, had he known. Yet, it was never the proper time to inform him of such truths. Perhaps he does not quite need to know yet…but I just may be able to persuade him to come to this island. I am in charge of his war effort…he has yet to discover that I have joined Invel in his betrayal of the empire. That just may work to our advantage…for I can advise him to come here for the time being, to investigate a spell I have come across that could be useful in his plans."

"Didn't you just say that wouldn't be enough?" Neither Invel nor August replied. Ultimately, there was no reason to. One way or another, they'd have to speak to Zeref to get the black wizard here. With the odd tendencies and contradictory episodes he had, there would be no telling which path would persuade him better until that conversation began. For Sting who had not been near Zeref nearly as long as his advisors, it was rather easy to see why he thought such a simple logic would succeed.

Turning towards Sting, Invel smiled faintly. "I suppose the more accurate assessment would be to say that the success of either method would depend on his majesty's mindset at the time when we speak to him." Sting stared at him, blinking a few times. "His curse does have odd side-effects on his mind on occasion…and as a result, he often believe strongly in opposing sides of various conflicts. Persuading him can be difficult as a result, though the proper argument is often not known until the debate has begun."

Running a hand through his hair, Sting sighed and shook his head. Walking around the room, he began gazing at the walls once more. "I guess that makes sense. I was just hoping to have some idea of what to say when I saw him again. From what I could tell, he didn't seem to like me that much. I think I only got to live because of his plan for Acnologia…and now that it's done with, I'm fairly certain he won't have any issues with killing me this time around."

"That is something I will not allow." Invel spoke swiftly, his eyes flashing towards Sting. "You will not perish by his hand, Sting. Whatever it takes, I will keep you from that fate."

August did not interrupt, moving to study a different portion of the room. It actually appeared to be a smaller room than the last opening, though it was more cared for than the other. That, or somehow it had escaped the ravages of time in far better condition. A few bookshelves seemed to linger on one side of the room, though the shelves were nearly barren with only a few loose books fallen over within them. Dust and dirt covered them, and when Invel reached for a book himself, he noticed that the cover had cracked repeatedly, making even the title illegible to him.

Behind him, Sting watched his actions. "And you know I won't let you just jump in and sacrifice yourself either, right?" Invel did not reply, replacing the book to the shelf once he saw the faded pages would need far more in-depth studying to read their words. So, instead he gazed above the shelf, seeing further paintings once more. The walls seemed to actually keep their colors in here, depicting an odd duo together. One was male, with pure white hair and eyes as black as Zeref's. His expression looked almost impassive, seeming to float in the image above a massive graveyard while dressed in nothing but a matching white robe. With an appearance looking to be no older than a ten-year-old boy, it was a startling image. However, what also caught his eye was the one reaching towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck from above with her head almost smiling down upon his impassive stance.

This woman was older, almost appearing to be twenty years of age. However, while the boy was completely black and white, speaking to complete opposites, the girl was nothing but darkness. Her long curls were pitch black, falling down even past her feet in the image. Dark eyes gazed out from her face, with a long-sleeved floor length gown of black covering her skin, The only thing light about her was the paleness of that very skin, even whiter than that of the boy who appeared to be as pale as a corpse.

The entire wall behind the bookshelf was a massive mural, only adding further to the image. While the ground was an almost reddish-orange color, likely used to depict sand, it seemed to be encroached upon by massive clouds of swirling black. Invel recognized those dark swirls, even in a painting such as this. It was the same death magic of the curse, only on a far more massive scale. In the sky where the boy stood, the girl's hair seemed to twist and curl, blending into the night sky around them. Only a few scarce stars served to light the sky in the picture, leaving it a bleak sight to behold.

Near August, the man seemed to be studying a different image. This too, depicted the same man and woman, locked in a more loving embrace. Given the age difference, it was almost disturbing to see, yet Invel knew there was something he was missing. The two appeared to be separated from a lower image by a jagged white line, where below stood a rather plain looking man, with little other surroundings beyond his figure. He had simple brown hair, was of an average build, and seemed to dress in dirty clothes. Yet, there was something about his eyes that had an odd depth, painting in the deepest of blues that looked to be almost as dark as Invel's jacket.

"Guys…is there a reason this painting is still this…colorful? I mean, the last one was…impossible to see. This…I can't believe I didn't look around and notice it as soon as we walked inside." Sting's words only made Invel nod in agreement. "It kinda makes me wonder who they are…I mean, with the graves…do you think this is a mural of the gods you were mentioning?"

Nodding, Invel studied it more closely. "It may be…a depiction of Ankhseram himself. Yet…who is she?" He studied her closely, frowning. In none of the images did he see a single sign of the moon like he thought he would see. No, it was all images of either Ankhseram with death, or with her and surrounded by the night sky. Though, there was also the unusual man that appeared only once, never again seeming to take prominence in the murals.

"The Goddess of the Night." August spoke after a few moments, studying them further. "It seems fitting, given the fact that the night sky is always surrounding wherever she stands."

Looking at the image, Invel nodded slowly in agreement. "Zorya…one often associated more with the stars than the moon. Why place her image in a temple devoted to the moon? Would Chandra's tales not be more fitting in a temple devoted to the moon which he represents?"

Gazing around, Invel spotted another odd image. On the wall opposite of the original mural he had studied depicting Zorya and Ankhseram above the graves, another seemed to picture just Ankhseram alone, albeit in this image, the sun was bright in the sky. Here, the image stood in stark contrast to the other. Humans, animals, and plantlike of all forms surrounded the land beneath where the god gazed down, overseeing them all. Sting seemed to be studying this one, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. "It looks like they were trying to explain why people die in their sleep, I think. I mean, it is natural…but hardly anyone is around to see why some people just fall asleep one day and don't wake up."

Sting turned around glancing at the wall behind him. "A union between Ankhseram and Zorya, between death and night, would be a pretty good way of explaining it for them, I think."

Glancing around further, Invel wondered if that really was all this room was meant to depict. Was it a place to offer prayers for the dead? He could not say, but it gave the room an oddly somber feel. Looking away, he found his gaze frowning towards the ground as he thought. However, that was when he narrowed his eyes, spotting an even more unusual image. The floor itself seemed to be a part of the masterpiece surrounding the walls. Here, Invel saw the second appearance of the man from the wall August had been near. However, he did not look quite so pleasant as before. His deep blue eyes were now painted with a scarlet red hue, and he seemed to be depicted on his back, with the entire background of the image being the ground around him. In essence, by looking straight down at the floor, Invel could see the full frontal view of the man, dressed just as plainly as before in a dirty white shirt and a dark brown vest.

"That is unusual. Most temples and religious sites would paint the ceiling before…" He broke off, his head tilting upward. "Ah, there it is. I suppose they truly did wish to devote this room to them." He studied it for a moment, not noticing as Sting and August moved to do the same. There, something was different. Zorya was pictured yet again, though this time her hands were stretching out over her head, straining to reach beyond her limits. Her entire body, however, seemed to be engulfed in the dark shadows used to represent death magic on the other wall. It spiraled around where her torso should have been, seeming to stop just at the base of her neck with a few strands trailing onto her cheeks.

From where he stood, the goddess's gaze seemed to stare directly at him. She was shown with a tear in her eye, though if Invel had looked just below, he would have noticed that she had truly been painted to gaze into the eyes of the man on the floor. Instead, he found his gaze trailing to the edge of the death magic, finding Ankhseram standing there with the first expression other than bland neutrality depicted on his face. Anger seemed to cut through his cold features, making him almost look malicious and cruel as he lashed out at the other goddess. Oddly, he was depicted with an unusual black string, tied around his wrist and streaming down towards the wall. Invel had not noticed the streak it made before, trailing through the dark shadows of the mural on the graveyard wall. It seemed to spiral downward, connecting and wrapping around the ankle of the man on the floor.

Staring at them, Invel frowned. Strings in religious images were usually used to represent fate of some form. Was death supposed to claim that man? As he stared at him, Invel slowly shook his head. "He's cursed. This…this mural is depicting something relating to Ankhseram's Curse."

"Red eyes are no guarantee of such things, Invel. Perhaps it was merely a symbol to show a change of heart."

August's words were reasonable, but Invel couldn't stop staring at the string. "Strings mean fate…and this man's is tied to Ankhseram."

"Not to mention that it doesn't make sense for him to be here otherwise." Sting glanced towards August, looking grim. "This entire room is depicting nothing but the gods. Unless this man became a god, or was somehow involved with the gods, he doesn't belong. Being cursed? I think that qualifies him as belonging in images relating to these two."

Still, Invel felt his gaze being drawn to their embracing figures on the far wall. "He loved her…yet he killed her. What angered him so?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sting glanced towards him, smiling weakly. "Whoever this man is. I'm willing to bet he's what came between them…and that whatever their real story is, it is a tragedy of its own."

Still, it was the best starting point Invel had seen. Looking over towards the barn bookshelves blocking a small portion of the mural, Invel moved back towards them. "I see. Then perhaps we should learn what it is. After all…Zorya clearly has some involvement in this curse. Whatever it may be, this might be what my mother managed to discover."

"These books are nearly illegible, Invel. Reading them…it will take quite some time, I imagine." August picked one up himself, scanning the pages.

Nearby, Sting joined, frowning at what he saw as well. "Yikes. Well, I guess we better get started then, right? The sooner we get through these, the sooner we can work on an actual plan based on whatever this mural is actually about."

"Unless it does not relate to the curse at all." Invel spoke, since it was still a possibility. However, based on the string and the man's red eyes, he found it doubtful. So, he opened his own book, focusing with narrowed eyes as he began to read. The story began to absorb him, as descriptions of gods and goddesses merged together to weave a tale of love, tragedy, and the chaos that came when death and life were disregarded by anyone.

**This chapter was so long. I kinda wanted to split it up, but couldn't think of a good spot to use to do that. So, here is a rather long chapter instead. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I'll have the story of the gods, which was rather interesting to write since I don't usually put a mythological basis in my stories like this. Speaking of which, I did look up and select names for the gods from various mythologies. I can't remember which ones Zorya and Chandra came from, but they were associated with the moon, night, and stars, so it seemed fitting and I rather liked the names, so they stayed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Winter's Myth

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Ankhseram was one of the most feared gods of his era. Granted, there was technically no individual leader among the gods, but Ankhseram's legacy alone created enough fear to place him above others in status alone. However, the god himself never asked for this. Forever trapped in the body of a mere child, born of two separate gods, one of life and the other of death, he had gained their combined power. When his parents were slain by a god slayer when he was only ten, Ankhseram had attempted to avenge them with his power. However, it went against the natural balance and as a result, he himself was stricken with a punishment from the other gods to show him that no god could deviate from their own rules, no matter how much they desired to do so. Chronos was the one who cursed him, forever trapping Ankhseram in a body that could no longer age into a fully-grown god.

Having learned his lesson, Ankhseram devoted himself to following nothing but rigid order and structure. He followed the rules, killing only those meant to be killed and balancing out those deaths by granting new life. Yet, his power did more than just kill. When witnessed, it gave people nightmares as opposed to the pleasant dreams they were meant to be given by the other gods as they slept. So, he was forced to find another way.

With the darkness of his magic and the darkness of the night, Ankhseram realized that by combining the two, he could avoid interfering with realms that were not his to command. Thus far, he had merely been warned by the gods of sleep, but he had not yet completely prevented the success of their work. So, before beginning his new plan, he went to Zorya. And after years of keeping his heart cold and devoid of emotion to prevent the sorrow that could come with each death he gave, Ankhseram realized not even the gods could avoid emotional attachments. She was the most exquisite goddess he had ever seen, and even if she did not agree to his terms, he would make sure he could be with her.

Yet, Zorya had agreed. She claimed the night sky was a lonely place, and that others refused to visit her. The gods of dreams were always too busy with mortals to be near her, and most even forgot she existed, simply painting the sky eternally black with her never-ending strands of hair that could extend as far as she wished to give the entire world the black sky they knew. Gaps in her hair let the light of the sun shine through in small specks, creating the stars that were known in the night sky, according to the legends of mortals at least.

Endless nights were spent with Zorya, When she hid the sun away with her hair, Ankhseram began killing, letting his magic work its way over the mortals meant to die in their sleep as he spoke with the girl in depth. It never took much focus to take away life, after all. It was giving it existence that took a heavy toll on anyone, though the guilt of stealing it away was enough of a punishment for the opposite end of the spectrum.

Eventually, Ankhseram realized he loved the goddess of the night. She, in turn, cared for him, the only god willing to stay awake during the long hours of the night to keep her company. Her loneliness drove her towards him, and with Ankhseram enjoying his time with her, he began to ask for the nights to be longer. Days grew shorter, and with the shorter days, Ankhseram spent less time giving life to the world. Plagues spread, and people believed pandemics were beginning due to the widespread death known to man. Realizing his error, Ankhseram was horrified. He had neglected the balance once more, destroying the world which he was sworn to preserve. So, he made a decision, before the other gods could intervene and punish him once more for neglecting the balance his parents were once in charge of preserving. Ankhseram abandoned the night, leaving her with a note promising that once he had learned how to hasten the process of granting life to mortals, he would return.

Motivated by the desire to see his love again, Ankhseram had thrown himself into the task. Day and night, he would work endlessly on establishing faster methods to give life to all creatures. At the same time, his death magic would work in the background, killing when needed to make sure his job was performed. Only later did he realize why he could not do as his parents had done and preserve balance as well as his own personal life. There had been two of them, after all, one devoted to life and another to death. So, if Ankhseram wished to be free to be with his love, he needed another god that could create life.

Despite being a self-isolated god, Ankhseram's plans did not go unnoticed. As the youngest of their race, he had been observed closely by the older gods more familiar with their tasks. Chronos, the god of time, was especially observant, quickly seeing the change in the probability of one potential future as Ankhseram's plans solidified. The god of time came to Ankhseram, insisting on taking back his plans. He claimed that no mortal could handle such power, and that Ankhseram himself would be forced to create and utilize a spell that he himself would grow to despise with a passion to ensure the proper cost was paid for giving life to other beings.

Yet, Ankhseram ignored the warning. He found a mortal, one he tested to see if he possessed the capability to ignore emotions and do only as balance needed. Others before him had failed, always seeking to grant life to that which had already died. However, in a small farmland unknown to most of mankind, he found the young man who seemed to understand. When Ankhseram began his test by killing off the crops of their harvest, the man did not attempt to save that which had died. He began replanting his fields, but that was only a basic concept that many farmers could accomplish with little struggle if they understood the futility of bringing crops back to life.

Next, Ankhseram claimed the life of his wife. The farmer mourned for his loss, now alone and a widow in his village. Yet, he did not attempt to return her back to him, accepting that she was gone with ease. Even when Ankhseram himself came in disguise, claiming to be a wizard capable of bringing back the dead, the farmer had turned him away and called such tasks impossible.

So, Ankhseram instead gave the man a seed. He told the man to plant it and give it life, if he so wished. However, within that seed was a small grain of Ankhseram's own power. The farmer, a man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, took it and nodded. Not aware of what would happen, he attempted to grow the tree in the corner of his fields. However, as that tree grew, it bound itself to the farmer, giving him the power within that grew so long as the tree's life was maintained.

Later, Ankhseram would learn the man's name to be Chandra, an odd name but one that he seemed to hold with pride. When he discovered his ability to make plants grow with a single thought, the farmer did exactly as Ankhseram planned. He began to accomplish the god's work for him, granting life to those as he saw fit. So, Ankhseram returned to his love, apologizing to Zorya for keeping her alone for so long. He claimed his work was done, and that he would be here for as many long nights as she desired once more. So, for a while, their romance resumed peacefully.

As time went on, Ankhseram was beginning to realize his death magic taking an unusually high toll on his body. His energy was depleted, and Zorya grew concerned for his well-being. However, the god of life and death did not realize the issue until he collapsed entirely, unable to move with his usually simple death magic in constant use. Promising him that she'd find a save him and stop his suffering, Zorya left him to recover.

Time passed. Ankhseram did not know how much, but eventually, he recovered rather suddenly. His magic was no longer in excessive use, and he was not depleted as he once was. With the sun visible, he knew he could not thank Zorya yet, but he vowed to do so upon their next meeting. So, when the sky was black once more, Ankhseram sought her out in their usual place in the sky. However, before he could approach he was stunned to see another. Chandra was there, the man Ankhseram had gifted with his own power. He was with Zorya, telling her stories about his dead wife and his own loneliness with his farm. Ankhseram heard the man talking about his power, saying that despite the gift, it never made him feel as special as he had felt when near the one who held his heart.

He saw Zorya pull him close and hug him, with the two embracing. Filled with pain and rage, Ankhseram turned and left. Yet, he somehow knew what had happened. As he heard Zorya thank him for slowing down his use of the gift, he knew that it was his own actions that brought his exhaustion upon him. However, she never once told Chandra to leave. She seemed intent to keep him with her, actually, and when he heard her speak of her own lack of a lover, Ankhseram felt enraged. All of the nights spent together had been forgotten by her. She seemed to lack the understanding of what it meant to both of them, and it shattered him.

Had she not made promises to save him from suffering? Yet, here she was, pushing one she claimed to love through such a pain. Seeing them, Ankhseram realized that perhaps Chronos was right. He needed a spell to punish the one who gave life to all things carelessly, without regard for what would have to die in return. So, he went to the god of time, falsifying humility and regret to gain his aid. After so much time suffering at the hands of emotion, Ankhseram finally understood. Gods, despite their capability to feel emotion and their inability to escape it, were meant to ignore such frivolous things. All that mattered was balance, and Ankhseram was going to rectify every mistake he had made, starting with Chandra.

With a spell that combined both Ankhseram's power with some of Chronos', he returned to the boy while the sun was out and he was beyond the reach of Zorya. The curse was designed to be unbreakable, one which was inspired by Zorya's own betrayal and his own endless punishment that he now saw as an odd gift. After all, a child was not often looked upon with thoughts of romantic love. It would help him to avoid future tedious emotions.

For the boy that forced his love to contradict her own promises, he assured that Chandra would suffer from his worst nightmare and contradict his own desires. Any life he valued would perish, yet it did have the downside of granting him control over such a power if he did not value life at all. Still, Ankhseram could deal with the exhaustion again if he went on a murderous rampage. It was his duty, and punishment had to be dealt out for his inability to see the error in what he had done.

Oddly, it never occurred to Ankhseram that it was his own fault. Still, when Zorya found out, she knew exactly who was to blame. She went to Ankhseram, begging with him to free her formerly-mortal lover from the curse. However, Ankhseram refused, claiming it was within his rights to punish the man for interfering in the balance of life and death. Angered, she claimed she would find her own way to stop the curse. Yet, Ankhseram did not believe it to be possible.

Over time, the man went mad with his own grief. Zorya lost hope, but she did come up with a plan that might be capable of holding the key. So, on the darkest of nights when her power was at its strongest, she went to Ankhseram once more. She had asked Chandra to wait for her on the clear cliffside, overlooking the water while gazing up at the sky where she would be to watch over him. The man still was afraid to be near her, with his magic threatening to end the lives of all.

Zorya told Ankhseram she had realized her mistake. She claimed to love him and only him, saying that Chandra had charmed her with false words that she thought related to her pain. However, she claimed that none that had not lived as long as the gods could understand, so she was there to beg him for forgiveness and ask for his heart back in return. Hesitant, Ankhseram told her she would have to prove it to him first. So, she told him she would grant him a gift, of the most beautiful light he had ever seen, brighter than even the sun itself for its contrast with the night sky would make it seem so.

Intrigued, Ankhseram followed her. When they arrived at the cliff, he saw Chandra and immediately realized she was lying to him. Enraged, he vowed that his curse would live on forever, for all who interfered with his work. None would be free of such a curse, no matter if they had learned their lesson or not. Still, Zorya was known for stealth and trickery, having been one with the night sky for longer than almost any god could remember. Her hair ensnared itself around Ankhseram, reaching inside of his mouth and down his throat to wrench free a piece of his power for herself. The discomfort for the god was disorienting, but it did not stop him from unleashing his own death magic. He said if he could make his own cursed mortals suffer from killing those they loved, it would be simple enough for him to do the same.

With limited time, Zorya combined the thread of Ankhseram's magic with her own strands of hair, ripping them out from her head and throwing them into the sky above Chandra. The mortal man saw the odd shift in light, just as the hair turned into a brilliant white above them to illuminate the light sky. Sometimes, the hair would shift and change shape, and sometimes, it would return to its original color. However, it was always present above them, even as Ankhseram's death magic consumed her body. Zorya told him that he had lost, for so long as the light she gifted Chandra remained, a piece of her would always remain that could outshine the darkness of the contradictions Ankhseram wove.

Not understanding her words, Ankhseram simply attempted to finish his task of killing the ancient goddess of the night. However, such a being would not be killed so easily. His magic greatly weakened her, forcing her to retreat, yet Ankhseram's death magic still raged on throughout the sky. It covered the newly made moon, darkening it with the shadows of his own magic. However, that was when the true brilliance of the light became known. Shining through the darkness of death itself, the light seemed to grow in intensity, taking on a white brilliance and shining down to earth itself. It illuminated the ground where Chandra rested, making the man gaze up in surprise. The red irises Ankhseram had seen in the man a moment ago faded away, returning to the former blue the god had once known.

From that day onward, Ankhseram tried relentlessly to maintain the curse. However, always Chandra found a way to eliminate it. Eventually, time claimed the mortal's life, yet new generations told tales of the moon and its capability to end the curse granted by the god of life and death itself. So, Ankhseram learned his next most important lesson. Patience was the key to all things. He waited, letting generations pass where he did nothing beyond his usual tasks of preserving life and death. He let the mortals play their games, some even impinging on his own domain. Once they forgot, he would return. Then, he vowed to do better, ensuring that all who breached the balance between life and death would know the fate they had to look forward to. The Curse of Contradictions would become the most well-known punishment the mortals ever heard of, and he would not let Zorya stop him from maintaining that balance as he saw fit.

**And there's the myth involving Ankhseram, Zorya, and Chandra for this story. It was interesting to write, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Winter's Deduction

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Having been lost in reading the story, Invel did not pay attention to the passing of time. Nearby, August and Sting seemed to have been reading books of their own, though Invel noticed when he glanced up that August had finished. The book he had taken sat next to him on the ground, with his eyes closed as he leaned back in a meditative trance. Turning towards Sting, he saw the dragon slayer was still about three quarters of the way through his text, though he did glance up after a moment with a yawn. "You know…this stuff is interesting, but I'm not seeing how it helps."

"I'm afraid I must agree. A tale of how Ankhseram's parents perished is not that which we seek." August sighed, shaking his head.

Blinking, Invel frowned. There were hardly any details about that event in his text, only brief mentions of it. However, Sting blinked at him, his eyes widening. "Ankhseram? This one doesn't even mention that guy. It talks about that Chandra guy Invel mentioned before…about how he was the child of Zorya and some mortal guy, named after his father. It talks about how he is known for preserving Zorya's greatest creation, the moon…but stories about him are actually rather boring. A few stories about him meeting other gods like Chronos and some sun god battling for control over the skies…but nothing much beyond that."

"Mine spoke of the creation of the moon…and how it was created to eliminate Ankhseram's Curse from any who bore it." Invel looked over towards them, pressing his glasses further up his nose. "Granted, there were more details than necessary, but that was the final conclusion of this myth. Perhaps I should have investigated to make sure the texts were not different…though I suppose we've gained what we needed regardless."

"The moon…you know, I get that gods are powerful and all, but I still can't believe that a being like that created the moon." Invel frowned, inclined to agree with Sting's comment. Even the magic of a god had its limits, and creating the moon would be almost impossible to imagine. Invel couldn't even picture a world without such an object, so he wondered if something else was the cause. Regardless, the moon was the key to ending the curse.

Looking towards him, August nodded. "Most myths are created by man, stories to explain the workings of the world around them. Now, some gods have been seen, so there is evidence that they once existed…however much of these stories is based on the imagination of ancient peoples who lived long before us. Perhaps the moon was not created by Zorya, but if such a story exists, it was utilized to explain the elimination of this curse as well as why the moon is what it is today."

"Meaning it is still capable of doing what we require, despite not being directly established by the Goddess of Night." Invel glanced down at the book again, frowning. "Though, I'm afraid such tales are also lacking in the details necessary to replicate such events. In that sense, the mural above our heads would provide a more detailed image of what was done…but as you can see, no spell is visible to activate."

"Above us?" Sting frowned, gazing at the image of Zorya being swallowed by Ankhseram's magic with the moon being stretched out towards the sky. "I guess that does somewhat make sense. That is the image that whoever created this temple thought represented the very creation of the moon itself. Everyone called this place the Temple of the Moon…but I'm wondering if it was actually a temple for Zorya, the Temple of the Night."

It was possible. Given her own connection to the moon, the depictions of the moon itself could be representative of her connection to such an object, rather than speaking directly to the one that 'protected' it in myths. "The moon shined down upon the cursed man. If it were so simple, his majesty's curse would have broken the first night he possessed it."

August was right, yet Invel did not know what he was missing. Gazing at the mural, he sighed and shook his head. "Correct. I suppose we are still unaware of exactly what methods are needed…" He frowned, thinking back to the text. It had described light shining down on the ground, surrounding the cursed individual. "Sting, do you think you could contact Natsu again for me? There is something mentioned in the book that I am not seeing depicted in this room."

Nodding, Sting held his hand out for the lacrima as Invel passed it over to him. In a few moments, it lit up and Natsu's face was shown, though he looked rather angry. "Hey! I've been waiting for you to talk to me again." Invel frowned, trying to recall saying something that would indicate they'd make contact again. "Why the hell is the emperor of yours stupid enough to attack a guild that doesn't exist?" He was glaring at Invel, his eyes narrowed. "Because I just got back to warn everyone, and Fairy Tail is gone. I can hardly smell anyone near the wreckage anymore either…so I'm fairly certain that the old man decided to disband the guild after Tartaros."

Looking towards August, Invel frowned. It would not be good for Fairy Tail to be gone when his majesty came. None would be able to stop him, and Fairy Heart would be free of protectors for him to simply take. "I'm uncertain as to why your guild disbanded, however, his majesty is not targeting your guild out of malice towards Fairy Tail. No, there is something you posses which he wants. Without the guild present…he just may take it without any delays, which would not prove well for any of us."

"Damn it. So much for training, Happy. It looks like we've gotta find gramps and knock some reason into him. There's no way I'm letting Fairy Tail just disband so easily…not when we're needed to fight." Sighing, Natsu shook his head. "Anyway, if you don't know about that, then why were you calling anyway?"

"Because I had a question about the moon drip spell you mentioned before." August frowned at him, while Sting blinked in surprise. "It is a spell designed to channel the energy of the moon directly down towards the earth, capable of breaking any spell known, correct?" The dragon slayer nodded, and Invel smiled. "What did such a spell look like?"

"What did it look like?" Natsu frowned, glancing towards his side for a moment. Happy flew into view, frowning at him as well.

"It was weird…basically, we were on the island when we saw a big shining light in the sky."

"A shining white light, directed from the moon—"

"Nah, it wasn't white." Natsu interrupted, making Invel pause. Then what was it? "It looked more like…pink. Or maybe purple. Which do you think it was, Happy?"

Shrugging, the Exceed smiled. "Does it matter? I mean, light is light, right? Either way, it looked creepy, seeing that light shining on Deliora like it did."

The dragon slayer nodded in agreement, while Invel looked back up, wondering what he was missing. He saw the image of Zorya, tangled in the black magic of Ankhseram. Then, it hit him. "That is what it was missing…moon drip is a lesser variation of the true spell."

"Well, whatever it is missing, you better figure it out soon. I don't want to come back with Gramps in a rush only to find out that this emperor of yours took what we need to keep safe anyway." He paused, frowning. "And that doesn't even make sense…so just stop him before it's too late, got it?"

Invel nodded, and Sting deactivated the connection. Handing the lacrima back to the winter general, Sting sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So…what are we missing?"

Looking grim, Invel scowled at the ceiling. "Death magic."

"Is that not what we wish to eliminate?" August looked puzzled, studying Invel closely.

Shaking his head, Invel turned back around. "True, but that is precisely why it is needed. The curse itself is based in contradictions, thus a contradiction is required to stop it to some degree. Death magic is needed to fully empower the spell to eliminate the individual's capability of utilizing death magic. I wonder if it is simply needed to be utilized in proximity to moon drip…or if it needs some greater incorporation."

"Given the fact that Moon Drip is designed to target spells…I'd think that it would be able to sense death magic once it came into contact with it." Sting seemed to debate, glancing at the lacrima still held in Invel's hands. "So, I think just using it might be fine. If it needs something more…well, we won't be able to figure that out on our own, now will we?"

Following his gaze, Invel slowly began to nod. "Correct…to test any further theories, we would need one that utilizes death magic himself. Or, more accurately…one cursed with such a power."

"Yes, I believe we have reached such a point." August rose to his feet, sighing and joining Invel, standing by his side. "Now, which of us should be the one to speak to him? Because I'm certain he has discovered my absence by now, at the very least."

Studying the lacrima, Invel frowned. The last time he had spoken with his emperor, the man had ordered him to kill Sting. He had become so certain that he would die for failing in that task. Yet, someone had to accomplish this. Someone had to inform Zeref that there was another way. Perhaps his son would be one path, but Invel knew that Zeref would not believe August to be responsible on his own. August was the one to be loyal to the point of doing nothing beyond what he was ordered. Invel was the one who was loyal to the point of doing what he believed to be best for the one he served. The difference meant Invel would be the one believed to have taken on this quest, especially with his history of desiring to protect those his majesty was targeting.

Holding the lacrima tighter, Invel slowly inclined his head. "I will speak to Zeref myself. After all…it was I who insisted we follow this path, to do as Sting suggested. Perhaps his majesty will be more willing to speak to me as an equal…now that he has seen my lessened willingness to serve his orders when they go against that which is ideal for all."

Nodding, August stepped back so he would not be visible in the lacrima. Sting stepped closer, grabbing Invel's shoulder and squeezing it, giving the man a small smile. "You'll do fine, Invel. Don't worry about what he has to say…I know you'll figure out a way to make this work, because you always seem to find a way." It was oddly accurate, Invel found. His desire to find the quickest and most efficient method of completing tasks made him have more of an analytical mind than others might think. So, he would approach this just as he approached everything else.

Looking up, Invel smiled faintly. "August…if this conversation does not go as I wish, do I have your permission to reveal your secret, if I believe it to be the best method of getting Zeref to come here?"

The elderly man looked hesitant, his gaze growing unfocused. Silence filled the room for a few moments, and then slowly August returned his gaze towards Invel. "If it comes to that…I will speak with him by your side. If anyone will inform him of the truth, I wish for it to be me." Invel nodded, and with that, Sting stepped away. Holding out the lacrima, Invel took a deep breath. For the first time since he left the place that bound him so tightly, he was going to be looking back. Shaking off any lingering memories of the moments he had once viewed as kind acts from his emperor, Invel began to channel his energy into the lacrima, already knowing exactly which one to connect with to contact his emperor. When Zeref's face flashed onto the screen, Invel's expression was the same look of passive servitude he had worn for so many years in Alvarez. It would be the look he'd need for this to work, for his majesty to accept that Invel still had his best interests at heart.

**And progress has been made, though Zeref still has to become involved too. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Winter's Motive

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The black wizard looked as unchanged as ever. Zeref wore the same impassive expression he usually wore, gazing steadily into Invel's eyes through the lacrima. "How unexpected." His majesty smiled faintly upon recognition of Invel, rising to his feet. "Out of all the individuals that could attempt to contact me at the moment, you were the one I suspected would refuse. Have you had a change of heart, Invel? Are you willing to return to your former loyalties?"

"You were the one who forced those loyalties to change, your majesty." Invel spoke plainly, not denying or accepting his demand. Before, he would have easily agreed. It felt so odd, to answer to such a request with anything other than agreement.

The black wizard chuckled slightly, looking away. "Yes, I suppose I did. Though, it was for your own good. Killing a loved one is easier the less you love them, after all."

Sting stiffened at this, glancing towards Invel. However, the winter general kept his gaze impassive, nodding calmly towards Zeref. "I suspect you would know that better than I, so there must be truth to those words. Regardless, my intent to leave Sting alive remains unchanged, despite the fact that I still intend to maintain my promise to you."

"Oh?" Zeref's eyes narrowed, his smile fading. "Tell me, just how can a soldier be loyal if they refused to kill their target?"

"By finding a method beyond war to grant you your desires." Invel turned around, making sure to carefully keep the lacrima pointed only towards him. Then, he rotated it, allowing it to face the first wall he had seen depicting Ankhseram and Zorya. "Do you recognize the beings depicted here, your majesty?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath, before Zeref spoke again. "Whatever you think you are playing with, it is not worth it, Invel. Do not toy around with the magic of the gods. They grow angry when we do not follow their rules, as you should well know by now."

"Yet this is only a mural, not actual magic, your majesty." Invel spoke calmly, glancing up at the ceiling. He hesitated for a moment, before tilting the lacrima upward to reveal it. "Now, this, however, is the story that you may find further interest in. I've been doing some research in this temple, and it appears to have information on your curse."

"And did I ask you to learn of this?" There was anger tinging his voice, which made Invel drop the lacrima and turn it towards himself. Zeref's eyes were narrowed, locked on his own and bearing an expression he usually only wore when his eyes had turned red. "Leave my curse be. It cannot be undone, Invel. All I have left to hope for is death or the past, and neither will—"

"Go to the past and Chronos will punish you as well." Invel pressed his glasses further up his face, thinking back to the story. "For he was the one who advised Ankhseram to devise a curse to punish those influencing his domain of life and death."

That made him pause, pursing his lips for a moment. "I see. Your words will be taken into consideration…but that still does not change the fact that they cannot be trusted. More accurately…you cannot be trusted, Invel Yura, for you are a traitor to the Alvarez Empire and as such, must face punishment. I can't have my subjects thinking I am lenient on anyone, not even one of my own generals."

This was not going well. Zeref was not in a good mood as Invel had hoped. His brow furrowed slightly, uncertain of what else to suggest. "Never did I intend to stop serving you…I simply was not willing to sacrifice my only companion for your sake. Is that so wrong, to desire such a connection in this world and be willing to accept that over mere loyalty? I mean no offense, but I've been coming to learn that bonds from emotions such as love are stronger than one of simple devotion."

Zeref bowed his head. "I am aware. Still, I demand loyalty…for what right do I, one who cannot love others, have to demand for such a connection? My generals are all aware of the curse, and as such, they know they are little more than pawns in my games. You knew it well, August knew it and spoke to me plainly about such things…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing after that. Then, Zeref shook his head, sighing. "Irene, Dimaria, Bloodman, Larcade…every one of them knows. Yet, only one has shown me any form of emotional connection…though I suppose it faded away after many years of being near me. When he was a child, I almost thought August could be the only one to care for me…" He sighed, closing his eyes and smiling darkly. "That was merely an illusion, a false dream that I should not have even considered."

By the wall, August stiffened, gazing at the lacrima with steady eyes. Meeting his look, Invel hesitated. His own methods were not working. Zeref would not trust him, not alone. So, when his gaze met August's, the other man nodded and began walking forward. "There is no falsity in such a dream, your majesty." The black wizard seemed to freeze, his head snapping upward at August's voice. "For I can tell you personally that while I may have begun to act distantly, my love for you remains unchanged."

"August…what are you doing with Invel?" Zeref looked stunned, his eyes wide as he gazed between the two of them. "Surely, you do not mean to betray me as well—"

"Invel approached me with is idea of putting an end to your curse, rather than your life. As one who values your existence, would I not desire such an outcome over your death?"

Emperor Spriggan seemed to hesitate, silent for a moment as he gazed at the elderly man now standing by Invel's side. Then, he pressed a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "I…yes, I suppose you would. Still…why should I desire such an outcome? I've lived for too long…and there's nothing more for me to gain, too much to repair for any sort of life to exist for me beyond this curse."

"You have a family, your majesty."

"My generals?" Zeref frowned, looking confused. "I'd hardly consider them family like guilds do with their members. No, they care little for me. You are perhaps the only that does."

Nodding, August smiled faintly. "I did not mean symbolically, your majesty. No, your family exists of your own blood."

"My own…" Zeref trailed off, before looking away. "Natsu would not wish for such a bond. He hardly knows I exist."

"Yet I do." August closed his eyes, looking away. "Did you ever once wonder why it was I came to you? How a child, with no parents guiding him, came to follow you for day and night on end, refusing to leave your side?"

The black wizard smiled faintly, making Invel wonder how fond he was of such a memory. "Perhaps at first, but I decided I'd prefer to not know. Such a history would not be a pleasant story, and I've had enough unpleasantness in my own lifetime without hearing about another's."

"I'd prefer for you to know, your majesty. Hearing your words…I think you may wish to know yourself as well." The emperor did not correct him, staying silent. "See, my parents do not even know I exist. My mother was catatonic when I was born, unaware that she had even conceived a child. Still, she remains in such a state, unable to awaken due to powerful magic surrounding her." Zeref watched him with narrowed eyes.

"I see. And did you not wish to free her?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Perhaps one day…though I had decided I would seek out my father for aid, since surely he would hold the same desire. If not, then I could at least be by his side…and perhaps earn his own love one day."

"I am aware of that which you've been seeking, August." Zeref spoke calmly, his voice stiff. "For that, I apologize. Had I been any other person, perhaps I could have granted you the parental love you sought when you came to me."

"I knew I would not receive it, your majesty." August looked away. "For I knew of my father's curse, before I ever met him. The one who raised me explained it to me, after all. He had hoped I'd be able to grow powerful enough to replicate it to some degree…to grant him such power due to my heritage."

This time, Zeref had no response, looking towards August with dark eyes. The elderly wizard smiled, though there was no light in his eyes as he focused on Zeref. "See, I found my father, your majesty. I simply never told him who I was, until I thought he needed to know I was here."

Zeref was not ignorant enough to miss the hinted conclusion to August's tale. He stared at the man, his body stiff and his expression blank for a moment. Then, he seemed to take a step back, shaking his head. "No…you, Mavis and I, we never—" He broke off, closing his eyes. "August…how did I never see it?"

"You did not wish for it to be true, your majesty. What parent would want to have to hate their own child?" August's gaze slid over towards Invel, who looked away and closed his eyes. "I've now managed to encounter another in a situation such as ours…one who's parent was aware of her child's existence unlike you. To be honest, I think I preferred our ignorant coexistence, to at least have had the opportunity to know you, even if it meant you would never grow to care for me as most parents would for their child."

"Another…you found another with the curse?" Zeref blinked at him, looking even more shaken.

Nodding, Invel looked over and met his gaze. "My mother." The black wizard's attention turned towards Invel, and for a moment, they just looked at each other calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref closed his eyes. He looked away, dropping his gaze and holding his hands by his sides, slowing closing them into fists. "Of course. That would explain…" He broke off, one hand lifting and touching his head for a moment. "No, that isn't working. How is your companion doing, Invel? I hear the enchantment on the dragon slayers has faded."

It was a sudden change of topic, one which made Invel blink at him in surprise. Sting looked up as well, glancing at the lacrima with narrowed eyes. However, he turned towards Invel, raising his eyebrows before speaking. After a moment of thought, Invel nodded. He was somewhat seeing what his emperor was doing, but he doubted it would work as completely as he hoped. "It did for the others. I wasn't with them when it happened, so I didn't find out about it until later."

It didn't seem to be shock-worthy anymore, learning that there was yet another person in the room to speak. Zeref simply nodded, grimacing and keeping his eyes shut. "I see. Where were you instead?"

"Crash landing into an island filled with peaceful demons, it seems."

"Demons?" Zeref's eyes opened, some of the tension leaving him. However, it did not fully vanish. "I suppose I have made quite a few…but not enough to fill an entire island."

"You didn't make these demons." Sting crossed his arms over his chest, moving to stand next to Invel. "That's kinda what made us look more into this island in the first place. Invel's mother was the one who made a few of them quite a long time ago."

He nodded, smiling darkly. "Of course. In order to gain the curse, she would have had to possess an ability to accomplish something of that nature."

The room grew quiet after that, with Sting glancing towards Invel, uncertain of what to say. Zeref seemed to purse his lips, closing his eyes again and looking away. Eventually, he sighed and seemed to look resigned, sitting down and setting the lacrima away from him. "Even this seems to be failing. I have not attempted to hold a conversation like a normal person in so long…it cannot linger long enough to distract my mind."

"You do appear to be alone, your majesty." Invel spoke calmly, observing him steadily. "There would be little harm in allowing yourself to endure an outburst for the time being."

Zeref merely nodded, glancing over at August with a weak smile. "Perhaps you are correct. However, I do not think this will be of a short duration." His head tilted, his smile still focused on August. "You always reminded me of her, you know. Of Mavis…of your mother, I suppose."

That seemed to be all he had the chance to say before he was engulfed in darkness. Sting jumped back, having not seen this before now. However, Invel and August simply observed calmly. Looking towards Sting, Invel smiled faintly and touched his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "As you can see, the depiction of the death magic in these murals is an accurate representation of what it truly looks like." Sting glanced around, before nodding slowly. "His majesty cannot control it so long as he values life in some form. This may last until he finds a method of accepting August's heritage to some degree."

The elderly man was watching, a faint smile on his face as he bowed his head. "Thank you…and I'm sorry. Never did I wish for you to suffer through this, so I did not wish to reveal the truth to you."

"There is an odd joy in this suffering." Zeref was still smiling, though his face was hardly visible within his own magic. If more could be seen, Invel might have seen the tears on his face. "Never did I think it would be possible…for me to even have more family beyond Natsu. Yet…yet you've spoken enough to make me know I was wrong."

"You do not require proof of such a thing?"

Zeref shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. It…it fits, August. It explains so much, from the resemblance to Mavis to your unfounded loyalty that surpassed that of any other. Or…well, perhaps it was never loyalty to begin with…" He trailed off, sighing. "You claim you worked with Invel to seek out a method of ending this curse? I take it his mother was the one who aided you to further this endeavor?"

Looking away, Invel closed his eyes. Sting reached over, squeezing his shoulder and shaking his head. "No." Sting answered for him, not looking angry for the question. "That encounter…didn't turn out well. All we managed to learn from her was that it was possible. She had gotten rid of her own curse, and that was proved when she died."

"She…she perished?" Zeref's gaze flickered towards Invel, sighing once more. "Yet again, I do not know if it is more appropriate to offer condolences or congratulations. Freedom from such abuse is often relieving, yet it does not change the bond you shared."

Only Zeref would think anyone would be relieved to see death. Invel sighed at the thought, shaking his head and staring at Sting who looked ready to shout at him for his comment. However, Invel spoke before he could. "It was I who killed her, this time in actuality rather than falsely believing it to have occurred. In the end, it was no different than that which occurred as a child. My grieving over her loss was completed then and I find that it has little impact on me now, good or bad."

Sting looked towards Invel, looking mildly alarmed. "That…Invel, you weren't acting normal—"

"But you had nearly died as well." August spoke, making Sting turn towards him after his words. "Invel—"

"Can speak for himself." He glanced at August with narrowed eyes, before focusing back on Sting with a sigh. "However, his beginning explanation should be enough for you to grasp what it is that had me shaken, Sting. I've lost my mother before; I have not yet lost even a comrade, much less someone as close to me as you." It felt odd, speaking to Sting like this in front of Zeref. However, the emperor seemed to focus on him as he did, making it feel even worse. As much as Invel almost wished to say more, those dark eyes following him made him hesitant to elaborate.

"I get that. You talked about it then, too. I just thought…I figured losing her was on your mind too."

"Do you not recall what I told you, Sting Eucliffe?" Zeref spoke, his words coming through rather clearly. The dragon slayer turned towards the black wizard, narrowing his eyes slightly. "It appears as if Invel himself has become aware of it…aware of how little he truly cared for his mother. As such, it made it all the easier to see the change in him…the change that I had never witnessed before, when he was near you. Why do you think I wished for your death? In a war, loyalty is necessary. I'm more than certain Invel has spoken with you at lengths about my goals by now…and that alone should show you why such a bond was dangerous enough to warrant such a command of him."

"If you just wanted me dead…you should have done it yourself, rather than telling him to do it."

"But that would have led to hatred, would it not? As would it have if I ordered another general to take the task." Zeref's gaze was calculating, the haze of magic fading around him. "The only method that would have maintained his loyalty while ensuring your death…would have been for him to do it himself, despite the suffering it would put him through. Despite it forcing him to do just as my curse does to me…it was the ideal method of ensuring my plans were not fully leaked to Fairy Tail before the war even began."

Invel's jaw clenched slightly, looking away from his emperor. This was the man he was attempting to save, a cold and calculating person who did not value life most of the time. It was a person most would think the world would be better without, yet Zeref did have his kind moments. "And you never once thought of simply not starting your war? Of finding some other path to take?"

"Was it simple for you to find a third path?" Zeref answered Sting's question with another. The dragon slayer grimaced, looking away. "Had you not encountered that island out of sheer luck, none of you would have found a way. No, I suspect even with the resources she possessed, the spell you sought was not so obvious to be utilized for this."

"Actually, it does hold an outward appearance of holding the potential to succeed. I had simply disregarded at first, assuming you'd attempted such a spell in your own previous attempts to alleviate your curse." August spoke, meeting his gaze. "Have you heard of Moon Drip, your majesty?"

Zeref winced slightly, grimacing and touching his head when August returned to the conversation. "Ah…yes, I suppose I have." He frowned, looking towards August. "You…you do not have to utilize my title, if you do not wish to. It…it seems rather cruel of me to force my son, regardless of your status in my empire, to refer to me as such."

"Yet Larcade does the same, does he not?"

"That is different. He is my demon, one foolish enough to think that being born of my magic is the same as being born of my blood." Zeref's eyes had narrowed, before he sighed and shook his head. "Regardless, Moon Drip is not powerful enough to break a spell cast by the gods. All it resorted in was a rather painful burn, caused by standing directly in the light drawn forth by the spell."

"Did the death predation activate during the time you were utilizing it?" Invel spoke, watching him carefully.

Turning towards him, Zeref shook his head with a frown. "No. If I am eliminating such a curse, it would not do to be utilizing death magic that would curse me once more as soon as it vanished."

"Hold on…you said this moon drip spell burned you?" Sting interrupted before Invel could explain. "I have some friends who were near a spell like this before, and they didn't mention it doing something like that."

"Direct contact with the energy of the spell is different than merely being near it. Wizards must be near the spell for it to remain active, but serving as the target is more painful than you might think." He paused, seeming to debate for a moment. "In fact, if it were any stronger, it could be utilized as a weapon of some form. In its current state, it is painful, yet not deadly, but it still holds potential if others realize this."

Was that why it only grew in strength when death magic was near? Invel frowned, debating. It sounded like a safety to ensure the person within the spell would not perish, for only an immortal could withstand being inside the full-strength of the spell. "Yeah, I guess. It still doesn't seem like an easy spell to weaponize, even if dark wizards realize it."

"It would not just be dark wizards, but governments interested in such a thing." Zeref shrugged, seeing Sting blink in surprise. "After being an emperor for quite some time, I have grown to correspond with quite a few prominent leaders. You gain an understanding of how some of them think from such an event, and defense of a country is usually quite a high priority for them."

Glancing towards Invel, August hesitated. "Are you sure of this method then, Invel? Perhaps there is another spell that we've overlooked that acts similarly."

Nodding, Invel met Zeref's gaze. "I am quite certain, though I suppose I cannot be proven wrong unless his majesty is willing to attempt such a thing. From what he has described, it will not be a pleasant experience."

"Few things rarely are, with this curse." Zeref spoke bitterly, startling Invel. He was rarely so personal with him, speaking about his own life. In fact, this whole conversation was more personal than the usual rigid conversations he had grown used to. Perhaps growing up, Zeref had offered advice during lessons, but it was never to the extent of revealing excessive information about himself. Now, he mainly spoke about the empire above all else, leaving his own history hidden unless it was necessary to be revealed. "What makes you so certain that a method I've already attempted will succeed a second time?"

"Because you did not utilize death magic in unison with Moon Drip." Zeref frowned, narrowing his eyes. "There is a myth I've found, that speaks of the first to gain this curse and how the moon's light was created to destroy it. In essence, it suggests that the moon is at least a key component to eliminate it. However, the final elimination it describes seems to occur while the cursed individual is lost in the haze of the death predation."

Closing his eyes, Zeref seemed to debate for a moment. Then, he looked up, meeting Invel's gaze steadily. "Moon Drip would be capable of sensing the spell which it unravels, that much I am certain of. The magic circles and runes involved always confused me for that reason. After all, why would a spell designed to cancel out all others need to know what spell was targeted? Perhaps tailored to an individual spell, yes, but the sensing component never made sense." He paused, folding his arms over his chest. "If it senses the correct spell…I am uncertain if it would alter the true extent of Moon Drip. The layers of that spell are intertwined so deeply that it does not seem capable of changing its fundamental state."

"Yet, if my assumption is correct, it would merely alter the power of such a spell." Zeref met his eyes, seeming to consider for a moment. There was something about his gaze that was easy to draw anyone in. It wasn't necessarily a fond sensation, staring into ageless eyes filled with years of agony that no one truly understood. So, Invel often avoided doing it, but right now he wanted to try and read his emperor, to see what he was thinking. In those eyes, he saw that suffering, yet he noticed something he had not seen before. There was a desperation in him, and that was what drove him to such lengths to end this.

After a moment, Zeref looked away, focusing on August instead. "And…if the curse is gone…August, would you still be willing to remain near me, despite all that I have put you through?" He looked so young, like the age he appeared rather than the age he was. That loneliness he had carried with him for so long was now painfully obvious, no longer hidden away as he gazed at the child that had always been at his side, yet been ignorant of for years.

"Of course." August smiled, looking into his eyes. "Did I not state that I wished for you to live, your majesty? If such an event truly occurs, I would gladly remain by your side for how ever long you allow me to be there."

Zeref met his gaze, and for a moment, there was an odd light in his eyes. However, he grimaced before long, touching his head and looking away. Taking a deep breath, Zeref spoke again while keeping his gaze focused on the ground. "Very well. Then once it is gone…then, I will be able to be the person I always should have been to you. Until then…as difficult as it may be, things must remain unchanged." He inhaled deeply, but Invel wondered who his words for.

"He knows about your curse, Zeref." Sting spoke, making the black wizard frown and glance towards him. "Love him if you want. Maybe it'll force you two to keep your distance, but he'll be fine with it because he knows exactly what seeing that death magic of yours means. From the time I've spent with him, I can say for certain August is pretty much a genius with magic. He won't be reckless and get too close, not with what he knows it would put you both through."

The black wizard focused on him, for a moment remaining still as he gazed at Sting. "You…you are rather open about such things, aren't you?" Sting nodded, and when he did, Zeref smiled faintly. "I can see why Invel is rather fond of you. He always preferred to have things be more direct rather than subtle. It often made us clash, since I have a tendency to avoid the truth depending on the subject."

Invel frowned, glancing over at Sting. However, the dragon slayer only grinned, nodding at him. "Yeah, I can see why that would get on his nerves." Walking closer, Sting wrapped an arm around Invel's shoulders, still staring at Zeref. "I've told him plenty of times about being more open and letting himself care about others. Really, talking to you about it isn't a whole lot different. The concept is the same, even with your curse. You just need to figure out that you can manage it regardless."

Glancing at Sting, Invel bit his lip. That may have been going a bit too far, with Zeref, however the black wizard merely smiled and shook his head. "Such an idealistic viewpoint of such a dark magic. However, I will keep your advice in mind, dragon slayer." He tilted his head for a moment, studying Sting. "Odd. I find that I feel rather pleased that Invel did not kill you as I asked. If he had, I think this may have been more difficult to accept." Then, as quickly as he began his introspection, it ended as he focused back on August. "Now, do you have a location that would work for the spell? These days, it is difficult to find a place where the land is clear enough and large enough for Moon Drip to be utilized."

Nodding, August smiled himself as well. "Indeed. We are currently on Galuna Island, which is already known to have been utilized as a grounds for the spell. In fact, some of their circles may still be lingering in the area, if we know where to look."

"Interesting. I wonder why someone was so desperate to end a spell to utilize such a ritual…" Zeref trailed off, frowning.

"Someone actually wanted to wake up a demon of yours." Sting replied, chuckling and shaking his head. "Unfortunately for them, that demon was already dead so it didn't quite have the result they wanted."

Zeref simply nodded, rising to his feet. "I see. And can I take it that the room I see behind you is on this island?" Invel nodded, and then Zeref closed his eyes. "Then this should not take long at all to begin. I suggest stepping out of the room as a precaution…at the moment, I am not feeling particularly stable with my magic."

August moved first without question, leaving the room. Invel set the lacrima down on the ground before turning to follow. Sting stared at Zeref for a moment, looking confused before he shook his head and followed Invel. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, Zeref." Sting rubbed the back of his head, looking over his shoulder at the lacrima. "This time, could you try not to get me killed? I'd rather not deal with trying to comfort Invel over his guilt of trying to kill me again. That has got to be one of the weirdest things to have to do…and it wasn't all that pleasant either."

"So long as you remain useful, I see no reason to do so." Zeref smiled, looking towards the dragon slayer's gaze. "Though, once the curse is gone…perhaps that will change those conditions. For now, all I can see from others is use or lack of use to my plans. Thus far, you are useful in keeping Invel motivated. After all, I am inclined to believe he is no longer fighting to save me for my own sake like he once would have." The winter general stayed silent, not correcting him. "No, he is fighting for your sake, Sting Eucliffe. I recommend doing whatever it takes to preserve that, for Invel's loyalty is unlike anything I've known. Keep his heart close and do not break it, for I do not think he is capable of repairing it if it shatters again."

Sting nodded, reaching over and pulling Invel close to his side. However, Invel found he was frowning, trying to recall when it was his heart had shattered the first time. Then, he realized he had nearly been born shattered. Zeref was referring to the state he had been in when he was found, broken from his childhood and from his inability to protect his mother. In a way, he had been shattered, though it had occurred by breaking off a piece of himself daily over a long duration of time. Simply thinking of a place without Sting left him colder than any of his harshest storms, and for some reason, he could not even picture such a future for himself. With an odd certainty, he knew that even now, Zeref knew him better than he knew himself. He knew that the black wizard was right and that losing the only meaningful bond he had formed in his life would destroy what little remained of the person he was.

**Well, this ended up being a bit of a longer chapter, but I felt like it kinda needed to be. Zeref's now aware of August being his son, and he's somewhat considering getting rid of his curse instead of his war, so progress has been made! Plus, he's being at least somewhat more civil towards Sting, which is moving forward as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Winter's Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

They stood outside of the room after that, letting Zeref arrive in the room using his own magic. However, Sting did not release Invel this time, keeping him in place by his side. The winter general did not object, leaning over slightly as he waited to rest his cheek against Sting's shoulder. "The way he talks about loyalty still bothers me." Sting sighed, shaking his head. "I get it. With his curse, it's how he taught himself to see people…but there's more to it than just wanting to serve someone. He makes it sound like that's the only reason to want to be near another person."

Nodding, Invel closed his eyes. "There were few times in his life when he gained something beyond mere loyalty from such a connection. I suppose I am alike in that regard…but unlike him, I did not have a curse telling me such things were meant to be feared."

"No, you just had a stubborn logic saying there was nothing useful about it, so you never bothered." Sting smiled slightly at that, rubbing Invel's shoulder gently. "I have to say, I'm rather glad to have broken you of that. While I'll admit that it does feel weird to be away from my guild this much, this is definitely one of the most interesting jobs I've taken in a long time. Doing the same kind of thing gets boring after so long, wouldn't you agree?"

With the rotation of tasks between Zeref's generals in Alvarez, Invel had never needed to do repetitive work for long. "Perhaps it would be. I can't say that my position led to tasks of a repetitive nature."

"No, we managed to avoid such things simply by keeping a close eye on all territories in Alvarez." August added his comment, leaning against the wall. "Such tasks often involved travel and seeing new regions, while rotating with other generals to always avoid leaving anyone within, or away, from Vistarion for long."

"You never left." Invel smiled faintly, while August simply shrugged at his words. "Still, I must agree that this has been one of my most enjoyable tasks in quite some time. Though, it did not quite go as expected."

"What, you didn't expect to meet a dragon slayer too stubborn to let you just waltz into Fiore and Sabertooth without at least making some kind of a friend?" Sting grinned, pressing his forehead into Invel's hair. The winter general closed his eyes, breathing slowly and enjoying the warmth from being near him. "Sometimes, the unexpected makes for the best adventures. When we get back and start working on training, I'm gonna have to get you to start making friends with the others too. Maybe Rogue will join us for a bit, and actually stick around unlike last time."

He spoke so casually, as if it were expected that Invel would not go anywhere else other than with him to Sabertooth. The warmth spread inside his chest, making him smile and nod as Sting pressed his lips to Invel's forehead, just as Zeref walked out of the room from behind them. The black wizard glanced at them, lifting an eyebrow slightly at the pair.. "I did not mean to intrude. Though, do you not find it odd to have such an embrace in front of August?"

Sting looked up, lazily glancing at August and shrugging. "Nah, he's been around us long enough. Besides, from what little I've seen, Invel probably wouldn't bother to realize people act a bit differently in private than they do around others."

"I might disagree with you on that." Invel glanced towards Sting, glancing over to see that Zeref was keeping his distance. "What I lack is an understanding of why their actions change depending on if they are being viewed. There is little to gain from an endeavor of attempting to impress others if it is done through false methods."

"Either way, what you do as a result is still the same." Invel did not argue on that one, seeing Zeref observing them with a small frown as Sting spoke. "Anyway…now that he's here, what exactly are we going to be doing for this spell?"

"First, we must wait for nightfall." Zeref spoke calmly, meeting his gaze. "It is nearly there, but any lingering sunlight will interfere with the spell. While we wait, it would be ideal to see if the necessary circle still remains intact somewhere in this temple. Likely, it would have been placed higher up."

Nodding, Sting seemed to glance upward. "And if it is? Suppose we are that lucky. This isn't going to be some black magic spell, right?"

"No. Moon drip is…more natural, than such spells." Zeref looked away, sighing. "However, it is still nearly as complex to cast. It relies heavily upon spoken word to activate and remain powered, one of the only spells to utilize chanting as a method of casting and maintaining a spell. Once begun, it is usually continued by multiple wizards, surrounding a singular magic circle and channeling their magic into the spell in unison."

"It will seem almost akin to a religious ritual." Invel continued for him, glancing towards Sting. "Much of the actions and words almost appear to be worshipping the moon itself to call down its light. Though, their purpose lies in connecting your energy to the runes of the circle, a circle which almost resists absorbing energy. This is why it requires so much to cast it, but it is also why that energy gets expelled so quickly into another target."

Nodding, Sting focused over on Zeref. "Sounds good to me. Will we be far enough away from you for this to work?"

"Based on what I witnessed underground, I believe so." August spoke, looking towards him. "The melted water underground was not of a natural making. Considering the closed off nature of the tunnels, it should not have even been able to pool. I can only assume that the previous user of Moon Drip focused the energy into that cavern to melt the iced shell spell."

Much like before, Zeref grew still when August spoke. The black wizard gazed at his son, seeming to be incapable of looking away for a moment. Then, he touched his head again, closing his eyes and taking a few steps back. "Yes…though it may be best for someone else to lead me there." His gaze flickered towards Invel, raising his eyebrows. "August and Sting should be more than capable of locating the original ritual site. For one last time, would you accompany me, Invel?"

Sting stiffened next to him, narrowing his eyes. "You aren't trying to kill him again, right? Because if you do, I swear…I don't care if you're immortal or not. I'll find a way to make you pay for it."

That seemed to make Zeref smile, shaking his head at Sting. "Of course. I would expect no less. Dragons and dragon slayers are always so protective of their mates, it seems." He sighed, while Sting looked away, biting his lip.

Invel moved to begin leading Zeref away, stopping for a moment. "It is actually quite acceptable. Normally, most would not think to act in such a manner around me. Yet, it is pleasing to know that you desire my safety so greatly, Sting. And is it not my opinion you are concerned over, regarding his comment?"

Sting looked surprised, blinking at Invel for a moment. Then, he slowly smiled and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Looks like you're starting to figure out how to read people a bit better, aren't you?" Invel did not realize he had been lacking before, but did not comment on it. "Come back in one piece, alright? August and I will be waiting for you."

Smiling, Invel nodded and began walking back the way they came. August and Sting moved the other direction, silently journeying elsewhere in the temple. Zeref remained silent for the beginning of their trip, simply following Invel at a distance as they moved towards the cavern. However, after a few moments had passed and they were nearing the tunnel that lead underground, he spoke. "You seem happy with him."

"That is something you noticed quite some time ago." Invel did not speak with malice, simply a calm assessment of the facts.

The black wizard nodded, looking away. "Yes, I suppose I did." He paused, closing his eyes. "However, it is different now. You seem even closer now than you were before, and your smiles no longer seem quite so forced."

Invel frowned, glancing towards him. "And why does this concern you? Perhaps when I was a child, you were concerned for such things. Now, all that matters is your war."

"Is that how it seems?" Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "Always, I suppose that is what I strive to appear as. Always, I try to convince myself of that truth. Yet, it rarely works." He looked away, folding his hands behind his back. "At this point, you likely deserve to know that. You deserve to know that despite my best efforts, every time I leave Alvarez I fall back into this inability to control my magic…an inability to think on anything beyond wishing I did not have to suffer so greatly in this world."

"Then why such desperate actions? You ask others to be as you are, yet you claim you are not the person we've known you to be." Invel looked away, his gaze hardening. "I strove to be exactly as you were, seeing that as true strength. Never did I realize what suffering that could cause…until the day came when you told me to kill the only person I've ever cared for. Perhaps you think I can forgive easily…but forgiveness is not a simple thing, and I do not know if I am so willing to grant it because you were known to be suffering at the time. See, I've always known that. I've always seen how alone you were…how much you wished for that pain to end. What changed was my respect for how you acted in spite of that pain. In that moment, you showed me that you could not stand the idea that others around you could have what you could not. You showed me that you were no better than the criminals we captured for breaking our laws, for you were willing to force another to kill to ease your own guilt and suffering."

There was a bitter smile on Zeref's face as Invel went on. "As I once told Mavis…I truly am all the rumors make me out to be." That gave Invel pause. He had not meant his words quite in that manner, yet Zeref did not seem to grasp that he meant them in any other way. Still, Invel did not feel inclined to explain either. After another pause, Zeref seemed to speak up once more. "Did I ever tell you of why I was in your village that day?"

It seemed so abrupt, a random comment drawn from nothing. However, Zeref was pressing a hand to his hair, and from the looks of it, in need of a distraction. "No, and I never cared to ask either. I had always assumed you were beginning your conquest of my home."

"I was hiding." It did not seem to fit what he knew of Zeref, in any regard. However, the man chuckled slightly, lowering his gaze. "See, I can't quite remember who it was…perhaps some citizen wanting to grant me a gift, or an amused child seeking entertainment…but someone had made me happy recently. And in doing so, they made me recall something I normally can keep forgotten within Alvarez." Zeref's smile faded, looking away. "Seeking out solace and control, I left to the nearest country to preserve Alvarez from the true horrors my curse could unleash. Ilora just happened to be that place…and after wandering for some time, I had just gained enough control to where I was beginning to consider turning back. However, that was when I ran into the most peculiar winter storm."

He smiled faintly, slowing down his pace and letting Invel get further ahead. The winter general frowned at that, glancing towards Zeref only to blink in surprise at the sight of death magic beginning to swirl around his form. Still, he kept speaking calmly, looking towards Invel with dark eyes. "That was where I found you…and when I sensed your magic and saw you inside the storm, I knew that I could not simply pass by the opportunity before me. No…for the moment I met you, I realized you were far more like me than anyone I had met…and you were no more than a child."

"And yet you hated yourself more than any other." Invel frowned, uncertain of where Zeref was intending to take this tale. "Why not simply leave me if that is the case? Surely, you did not wish for another uncontrollable wizard in Alvarez."

"No…but unlike myself, I saw a chance to redeem yourself. I saw…I saw myself, a version that could still step away from that darkness…and in seeing that, I could not help but feel pleased." He looked so lost, gazing towards Invel with dark eyes. "I will not ask for forgiveness, Invel. For in that sense, you and I are not alike…your darkness was simple to evade, whereas mine has lingered for too long. However…can you at least believe that I desire to make up for what I've done to you? I raised you…perhaps you are not my son, but in many ways, I am responsible for who you've become. And I attempted to alter that course and make you far more like myself than I care to admit…believing it possible for you reminded me of myself for so long."

The dark magic still swirled around him, not violent but still slightly restless in the air. Invel watched it, oddly reminded of the snowfall created during his blizzards. "It is not I you should be speaking so openly with." He did not wish to have this conversation, not with him. "August is your son, Zeref. And you did indeed raise him as well."

"So I'm Zeref to you now?" The black wizard did not sound angry, merely amused. "You've spent much time around Sting, so I imagine it has helped you grow accustomed to that name instead." He sighed, looking away. "As for August…I've always been open with him, more so than others. In regards to that much, he is likely the only person in Alvarez who truly knows much of anything about me. Yet…that should not have been the case. I spent nearly as much time by your side as I did his, Invel. I watched both of you grow…and had I not been cursed, perhaps that would have been akin to adopting you as my own."

The darkness around him, suddenly Invel knew where it was coming from. He took a step back, shaking his head. Zeref didn't value his life, he never had. So why did he change now? Perhaps it related to how close he was to freedom. Either way, Invel did not want it anymore. "And I have come to realize that it was always August who was with me, rather than you."

"Yet, does that not still create an odd bond between us?" Zeref smiled, still pressing. However, he did not speak or force Invel to respond when he remained silent afterwords. "That is something that will never change, Invel. Love grows, and I have a feeling that with you, it will be much like my own. It will be an impulsive sort of love, one which sneaks up on you without you realizing…one which lingers long after the loss of that which you care for."

"I will not be losing Sting any time soon." He spoke the words out through gritted teeth.

Zeref did not say he was wrong, but he did not agree either. "There is no telling what the future will hold. My words are simply speaking to my own experiences…and based on how alike we are, I imagine they will be similar to your own."

Invel continued walking after that, not wanting to think about it. Zeref followed shortly after, his magic lingering for a few more moments before fading away. Arriving in the cavernous room, Invel stopped and gazed out at the barren rocks. Puddles of water were indeed gathered in spots on the ground, yet little else was really stood out within the cave. Above them, the ceiling seemed to dome upward, cracks forming in certain spots where the rock had been stressed.

Moving forward, Zeref gazed around the room with narrowed eyes. "It appears as if this is the place. Odd, that it is closed off from outside, but sufficient enough." He seemed to be finished with his personal tales, yet Invel wondered if it would last. He was still shaken, not wanting to think that Zeref had somehow been a friend to him as well, despite the harshness he now saw in the man.

Invel watched as Zeref moved deeper into the cavern. However, as Zeref moved Invel saw motion nearby, startling him and making him jump back. There, a man with dark blue hair and an odd marking around one of his eyes stood, with the hood of his cloak fallen down. "I knew I sensed a lingering trace of his energy on this island as I traveled. How fitting to find the black wizard himself coming exactly to where I sought him out."

**Surprise! Did you expect someone else to show up on the island? I'll admit, it is rather sudden...but I couldn't figure out a way to hint at his presence that well and still keep this as somewhat of a surprise. I bet most of you even know who it is, based on his description, but if you don't, it'll be revealed soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Winter's Fall

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, finding Galuna Island had been sheer luck. Meredy had been searching with Jellal, for months hoping to find some clue as to what happened to Ultear. Yet, as the more time passed, the less likely it seemed that they would find her. Meredy couldn't help but feel dejected at the thought, so Jellal suggested returning to their former work as a distraction. If they came across any clues as to Ultear's whereabouts, he would stop and help her follow up on the clue and investigate more deeply into where she might be.

Overall, things had actually been fairly quiet since Eclipse. There had been one more incident with a dark guild that got their hands on one of Zeref's lesser demons, but beyond that, there had been no work to do. So, when they heard rumors about an island full of demons, they thought they had something. Little did they know that the demons were actually friendly, and nothing like Zeref's at all.

Even so, there had been an energy on the island. It made Meredy feel restless and unable to relax. After all, it held a similar aura to it as Zeref's magic, and after hearing stories from the locals, Jellal decided it would be good to investigate the temple. While he was gone, the villagers all died. Heartbroken and uncertain of how or why they were gone, Meredy had contacted Jellal, saying she was heading to the temple to give him back-up. She didn't want to be completely alone, not so soon after losing Ultear. Yet, when Jellal informed her of his plan, she realized that it just might be the best idea to stop him she'd heard thus far. Getting around his immortality was always a challenge, yet Moon Drip would take care of it perfectly. So, she headed to the top of the temple, where Jellal had already found the intact circle to wait.

While waiting, she had expected things to stay relatively quiet. The sun had been setting, so close to completely falling away when she heard their footsteps. "—remember that much?"

She missed whatever had been being said by the elderly man with a massively long white beard. However, his magic aura alone was enough to make her stiffen, glancing between the two warily. "Sure. So, I say that chant and bow down repeatedly towards the center of the circle? Sounds like…well, it doesn't sound like any kind of spell I've heard of."

"That's because it isn't." Meredy spoke, frowning at them. Both men blinked at her in surprise, while she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you looking for this spell? Because I'm already planning on using it myself. A friend of mine sensed something off about this island, and we need this spell to stop it."

"Well, people will die if you don't let us use it ourselves." The younger boy crossed his arms over his chest as well, almost mimicking her stance while standing.

Meeting his gaze, she frowned. "And what kind of spell are you unraveling that would save lives?" Rising to her feet, she placed a hand on her hip and held out the other one. "My guild is actually known for trying to save others, after all. My name is Meredy, and I'm with an independent guild for the time being." It probably wouldn't be wise to give their guild name, without knowing who these people were first.

Taking her hand, the blond shook it firmly with a smile. "I'm Sting, and this is my friend August. As for what we came to stop…well, it's probably best if we don't talk about that so much. Just take my word for it that no one wants to see that spell continue on for much longer."

"Then you must accept my word that you can use it as soon as my companion and I have finished our own task." Meredy smiled at him, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, that's how it's going to be with this one."

The elderly man frowned, sighing and shaking his head. "Such a pity. I had thought this would be a path to end all of this without violence, but so few people are willing to listen to reason." Hearing that, she stiffened. The guy with that magic power wasn't thinking of starting a fight, was he?

She shifted her weight nervously, sensing for Jellal with her link. It kept them connected mainly for communication, but right now, it was oddly making her cold. The sun was pretty much faded away, having vanished during her brief conversation with August and Sting. "There's no need to fight. Tell you what…we can share? I mean, nothing says Moon Drip can't deactivate two spells at once, right?"

The two seemed to share a look, before focusing back on her. Sting rubbed the back of his head, shaking it with a sigh. "Sorry, but that won't work. Maybe if it were any other spell, I'd be fine with it. In fact, I'd probably even have no issues waiting. But…this one is too dangerous for that."

"Yet you refuse to tell me what it is." Meredy sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not looking for a fight, but I also can't just let you take the spell either."

_Meredy, now! _The command came sharply, startling her. It was so soon, with the sunlight still risking interference with the spell, despite it no longer being as obvious as before. However, she had no choice. So, she moved to the edge of the circle as requested, kneeling down and beginning the ritual.

Behind her, Sting and August watched. "Wait…is she activating it now?"

"Yes, though it will be weaker until darkness fully falls…" August trailed off, frowning. "Do you think…do you think he is close enough? It is not ideal, but we may not have another option."

There seemed to be another pause. Then, the other wizard replied. "Yeah…he's probably there. It didn't take us this long to make it to that room, after all. I just…I don't like the idea of what we're risking."

"Yet I know he will not wait for another opportunity. We may as well make the most out of this one, Sting."

Nodding, the boy seemed to crouch down next to Meredy, startling the pink haired wizard. Slowly, he began to join her in the process of channeling energy into the spell. Across from them both, August joined as well, increasing the glowing light of the circle before them. As it grew more intense, Meredy frowned at the sudden burning sensation she felt, though it ended so quickly that she thought it must have been her imagination. There couldn't possibly be something wrong on Jellal's end of things, not when the Moon Drip would completely cancel out any spell directed towards him as an attack.

* * *

Gazing at the stranger, Invel did not know what to do. The man appeared to be from a guild, based on the logo on his robes, but he did not carry himself the way Invel would have expected from a legal guild member. There were no team members to support him, and there was a darkness in his gaze that rivaled Zeref's. "I suggest you leave. I have business to attend to, and I'd rather not be disturbed for such things."

"Yet I cannot allow that." The man walked forward, widening his stance with narrowed eyes. "For years, my sole purpose has been eliminating dark influences such as your own from this world. I've hunted down dark guilds, found spells recreated from your own notes, and slain demons with my own hands. Now, with the source of so much darkness standing before me, I cannot simply walk away with ease."

"And yet you still have not attempted to harm me." Zeref smiled, looking calm as he gazed at the man. "You are a man aware of his own limits, I see. That just may keep you alive."

Yet, Invel did not feel comfortable watching the beginning battle. Moving to stand between them, Invel focused over at the strange man with calm eyes. "And yet he seems to be falsely accusing you as well. What evidence do you have that he is here to do further harm?"

"The dead body deeper within these caverns, along with the fallen village of benign demons that lived on this island."

Smiling faintly, Invel met his dark eyes. "Ah, those? You are mistaken. Zeref did not slay that woman, and those creatures only perished because she did." The man frowned at that, while Invel moved closer to him. "I am the one that killed her, for she threatened a friend of mine. See, I do not take kindly to those that threaten others around me."

"Just as I do not take kindly to those who murder without further thought to what their lives may hold."

"She had been cursed, alive for longer than any of us standing here." Though, he supposed he had not confirmed her being older than Zeref before she perished. "Her life was fuller than you can imagine…and it brought both herself and those around her little beyond sorrow."

The wizard met his gaze, his dark green eyes narrowing. "Just who are you even? A follower of Zeref's would not be acting as you do. Most simply worship the very ground he walks on…yet you speak as if you hold more reason within your mind than them."

Folding his arms behind his back, Invel kept his gaze steady and serious. "My name is Invel Yura, and I am of the Alvarez Empire, former Shield of Spriggan." He was almost certain his title was gone, but Zeref did frown slightly at his declaration.

"Shield of…one of the wizards that serve directly under that empire's military?" The man's eyes had gone wide, taking a slight step backward.

In response to his step away, Invel stepped closer. "Indeed. And now that I've introduced myself, would you care to explain who you are and why you are seeking out my companion?"

"I…I am known as Jellal." He looked towards Zeref, narrowing his eyes. "As for why I seek him out…as I stated before, it is my goal to eliminate such dark influences from this world. Many exist, but Zeref's stretches far beyond any other in existence. Followers, cults, dark guilds, dark spells…so many things used for evil stem from him. Stopping him is the only way to ensure that it does not spread."

"Yet my research will live on, as will the legacy dark guilds worship and strive to live up to." Zeref spoke calmly, looking away. "Perhaps you seek to do a good thing, but destroying my existence will not accomplish your goals."

Nodding, Invel shook his head. "Indeed. And you call me a murderer…how ironic that you come to us with a plan to do just that yourself."

"But this is meant to achieve justice for those that have fallen at his hands."

"Yet I still defend him, despite knowing that which he has done." Invel gazed at the man, seeing him biting his lip, glancing again between Invel and Zeref. "There are reasons for all that we do, and if you truly understood why Zeref had acted as he did, you would not be here to kill him. In fact, you would realize why such a task is nothing more than a waste of time."

"Are you referring to his rumored immortality?" Jellal smiled, watching as Invel blinked at him in surprise. "I am well aware of that…which is why this place was ideal to encounter you in."

Without any further warning, light flashed into the chamber, shining down on all of them. It took on the same purple-pink haze Natsu had described, illuminating the cavern and making Zeref glance up with a grimace. "Get out of this, Invel. If Moon Drip is activating—"

"I am aware." He had heard Zeref describe it before. Yet, this man seemed to be moving to block his path to leave.

"Neither of you will be leaving until Zeref is stopped. Surrender now, and we will be lenient and give both of you over to the authorities rather than using brute force to achieve our goals."

"If you think you can stop me, you are mistaken." Invel narrowed his eyes, unleashing some of his energy and chilling the air around him.

Watching him warily, Jellal seemed to shrug off his robe, letting it fall to the floor and leaving him standing in a dark black tank top and matching black pants. "And you seem to not realize how far we are willing to go. My guild knows that we are all beyond redemption…so we walk the path of darkness in order to help the rest of the world find the light."

"And you think I am above killing a mere stranger?" Invel chuckled, snow now beginning to fall around him. Yet, as it did so, it seemed to fade away instantly. He frowned, gazing at it before blinking in realization. "Moon Drip…it cancels out and destabilizes all magic."

"Indeed. And that is why you have lost. Perhaps you are known for your magic, but there is more to battle than just your skill with such a power."

Yet, as he glanced around, Invel saw something more alarming than that. "Invel…get out of here." Zeref spoke, his order given through gritted teeth. The winter general was beginning to feel slight discomfort from the light, growing as Zeref spoke. By his side, Jellal seemed to frown as well, glancing into the air.

"Odd. I did not think I'd be able to physically feel the Moon Drip as it remained active."

"It will burn." Invel spoke calmly, glancing towards Zeref. "In fact, I have been informed that it will be fairly agonizing, especially once it—" The light flashed, intensifying. With that, Invel stumbled forward, inhaling sharply as a shock was sent through his body. In an instant, his skin was on fire, and he heard Jellal scream by his side.

Grimacing, Invel reached over towards the man that had targeted them. With a violent shove, he sent the man stumbling back out of the light. Jellal was breathing heavily on the ground there, collapsed on his back. Meanwhile, Invel lost his own strength in doing so, failing to his knees on the ground in the light. Behind him, Zeref watched with wide eyes. "No…no, let him leave! Stop this spell at once, before—" He broke off, clutching his hair. "It's coming…he's too close, and it's…I won't be able to stop…"

That was not the words he wished to hear. In fact, it wasn't what anyone wished to hear who knew what it meant. Invel tried to rise to his feet, only to find his arms giving out and unable to push him upward. Pain surged through his limbs at the attempt, and he gasped in pain after doing so. Looking up, Jellal heard the noise and stared in shock. However, when his gaze landed on the black wizard, he took a few steps back instead. "That magic…it feels—"

"Get him out of there, please!" Zeref begged with him, looking up towards Jellal. However, it was too late. Darkness spiraled out from around Zeref, and it began to mix with the light around them.

Rolling over, Invel stared with an odd fascination as it moved towards him, creeping like a slow-moving fog. It should have been a terrifying sight. Yet, he felt oddly calm. "My apologies, Sting…I suppose I could not manage to return to you after all." However, at those words, Zeref glared at him.

"I assured him I would not be the one to kill you." He moved closer, and as he did, Invel saw something begin to shift in the light around them. The darkness seemed to fade away, turning into white in the light of the moon drip as it was canceled out. "There is still time…for one last black magic spell. Rest for now, Invel…but I will not be at fault for your death, not so soon after you've found some small fraction of happiness in your life."

"My god…what have I done?" Jellal was speaking, yet Zeref turned to gaze at him, steadily meeting his eyes despite his own pain.

"You've activated an ancient spell designed to eliminate this curse. Congratulations…for it was what I intended on doing here anyway. All you've managed to do was ensure that someone else paid a steep price for such a thing." His words were dark, ominous and filled with malice. "You've taken away something precious, Jellal. Perhaps my companions are with yours, aiding in the spell…but it was you who refused to wait until he was free from the side effects."

Still, as they spoke, Invel felt his body growing weaker. The light turned even brighter around them, with Zeref's words fading away. However, before long he felt the man kneel by his side. A different sting flashed through him, almost electrifying him from the inside out. However, before he had much time to think on what it was, his eyes drifted shut and he saw no more.

**A bit of a cliffhanger to end on, but I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	36. Winter's Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The first thing Invel noticed was that the light was gone. His eyes opened, blearily looking around him with a frown. Hadn't he been caught in his majesty's death magic? If not that, hadn't he been enduring the most excruciating pain he had known? Still, he did not know for certain what to say. Then, he blinked a few times, trying to focus his gaze on something else. Why did everything look so blurry? Then, he realized it. His glasses were gone. Wherever they had fallen, he supposed he'd have to find them later.

Sitting up slowly, Invel glanced down at his arms. Nothing felt unusual or out of the ordinary. Flexing them carefully, he found it odd that there was no lingering pain. Was it just an illusionary suffering the spell created? It seemed odd that it would effect the mind when it was meant to target magic so directly. Yet he did not wish for the pain to return, so he simply settled with frowning down at his own self.

It was oddly quiet in the cavern. In the distance, he could see the hunched over figure of the man that had been waiting for them. Something looked defeated in the way he held himself, as if he had realized his goals were not as great as he believed them to be. Staying quiet, Invel rose to his feet, not wishing to disturb him. Turning around, he spotted Zeref, not far away from him. The black wizard was collapsed as well, one arm sprawled out at an angle away from his body, leaving his hand resting off to the side above his head. The other seemed to loosely grip two books near him, which made Invel pause.

One he would have understood. He knew Zeref had obtained the Book of END, and while he had not paid enough attention to notice him carrying it before, he supposed it was likely he had it with him. The second, however, seemed odd. Where the one was a deep, dark red, almost brown in color, the other binding seemed to be a dark blue. Moving forward, Invel knelt down, frowning as he carefully tilted the book to see the covers of both. In black lettering, the red one was labeled with END, marking it as the book of Zeref's greatest creation. The other, however, made Invel jerk back, dropping both of them and falling onto the ground. His own name had been written on that cover, in the same jagged font as the letters of END yet taking on a pale white coloring instead.

His first thought was that it was not possible. Nothing felt off about himself, or different, so how could he have become a demon? Then, it hit him. He had spoken with Natsu, after all. Whatever was demonic inside of him was sealed, just as it must have been within himself. A hand pressed to his chest, shaking as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. He was sitting on his knees, his legs growing numb, but he truly found he did not care at the moment. After all, he did not have reason to leave, not while Zeref still seemed to need time to recover.

Then, he slowly began to shake his head. He could remember Zeref saying that a bond would always exist between them. This took that to another level, and Invel wanted nothing to do with it. He did not want to be one of Zeref's demons, always subservient and practically worshipping his very name. He refused to do that anymore, now that he had seen better methods of thinking for himself. Doing that would take him away from what he was slowly building in Fiore, a life where he could fight for his own happiness rather than that of another. It was not something he would allow, no matter what he had become.

Frowning, Invel stared at the book again. Shouldn't he be incapable of such thoughts then? It felt strange, trying to analyze his own mind to see if it was still his own. After all, if it had changed, would he truly even know? It would seem normal to his mind, since it was the new norm, yet remembering what it used to be like would prove difficult. While Invel could recall his previous interactions with others rather clearly, he supposed recalling his exact thoughts at any one particular moment would be a challenge.

Having heard his unstable fall, the man behind him looked up. "You…you're alive?" His voice came out with a broken question, one which Invel saw no reason to open his mouth up to answer. Right now, he had other things on his mind. How could he not feel different? It was all he could focus on. Was he not the monstrous demon of Zeref? Demons desired death and destruction. That was all Zeref did when he made demons. When would it begin for him? "Thank god. I had thought…I had thought you were unable to get away. For one prepared to fight me as an enemy, you did seem oddly willing to sacrifice yourself to save me…I do not know what I can do to repay that."

All Invel could manage was a nod. Something was blocking his throat, or maybe it was the odd pressure in his chest that made him so afraid to speak. What would come out? Would it still be his voice? He did not even know if he still looked like himself. Larcade looked fairly human, but Bloodman was almost horrific in appearance. He was designed to inspire terror, and Invel did not know which model he was designed after. The thought itself made him feel sick, just imagining Zeref having such control over himself. Everything about him, Zeref may have just remade. Staring at Zeref's still form on the ground, Invel could only wonder why he had done it in the first place.

The man walked closer, his footsteps faint as he walked across the rocky ground. A faint splash was heard as he stepped in one of the puddles, but beyond that little noise was in the cavern. "Are…I suppose you are still recovering. For that, I am ashamed to say I can do nothing to help. If I had thought ahead of time…this all could have been avoided. Never did I realize Moon Drip had such an effect on people. Side-effects were not known to affect those within the vicinity of the spell."

Once again, Invel nodded. The man knelt down by his side, frowning and studying his face. "You appear to be unharmed, however. Yet…there is something different." He looked around, before walking away and returning once more. "Ah, here it is. Likely, they fell off when you collapsed." In his hand were Invel's glasses. Numbly, Invel took them and placed them on his face. It was a mechanical motion, one he could only find himself able to do now because of how much he had done it in the past.

Another silent moment filled the cavern. Invel's mind was almost a blank hum, circling back around through the same thoughts endlessly. He needed someone to tell him he was wrong. Someone needed to at least tell him nothing had changed, that nothing had to change because of this. Sting's face flashed in his mind, and suddenly, Invel wanted nothing other than for him to be here. The dragon slayer would know if it was possible for nothing to change because of this. Logic might have been able to give him the answer, but with his thoughts as chaotic as they were, he needed someone close to his heart that he trusted implicitly to decide for him.

The other wizard sat down next to him, frowning at him. "You are odd. I suspected you'd be enraged with him gone, given your previous protectiveness of Zeref."

Looking at Zeref, Invel finally managed to speak, just barley. "Not dead." It was a whisper, two words to correct the man next to him. Yet, it was still empty and monotone, sounding almost like the voice of a man expecting to be dead himself.

That tone seemed to make Jellal sit up straighter, leaning away from him slightly. "Are…you do not sound as you used to. Perhaps you are right and the black wizard still lives…yet if that is the case, would you not be standing triumphant before me?"

He didn't want to answer. The only person he wanted to speak with was Sting, and the dragon slayer was not here. So, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and pulling his legs to his chest. He would wait. Sting would be here soon enough, and this man would realize he would not speak. "Odd. I find myself relieved to hear you say he's alive. When you collapsed…I cannot describe the way he looked. Furious, enraged…yet so determined to fight back against what fate had set out before you. Perhaps history does indeed paint him in a dark light, and perhaps it is that history that others follow. From what I just witnessed…he is simply a man who fights to cling to all that he has, however little that may be."

Footsteps came faintly at first, from a distance. Invel didn't turn to look up at all, sitting still in the room. However, Jellal did stand, turning around with a faint smile. "Meredy. I see you've made some new allies on this island."

Turning his head, Invel frowned. There, he saw a girl with light pink hair, dressed in the same style of robe that Jellal had once been wearing. Behind her, August and Sting seemed to have frozen, their eyes locked on Invel. Yet, the ice wizard could not speak, even with them here. Why? Why was it so hard to explain? Yet, he couldn't help but think of how stunned Sting had been that Natsu was resurrected at all, let alone END. Would it change the way Sting treated him? He had not known what Sting's relationship with Natsu was like before to know if it had altered in any way. Invel did not want anything to change, yet he couldn't help but dread that it would.

The girl smiled at Jellal, gesturing to the others. "Yeah, these two actually helped us out a bit with the moon drip. They claimed they had a spell to eliminate themselves, but were just waiting for the right time to use it."

"No…Invel, his majesty, he isn't—"

Taking a deep breath, Invel looked at the ground. "Unconscious." If he were dead, Invel would be too, after all. August had nothing to worry about with that knowledge safely inside of Invel's own mind.

Still, neither of them looked away from Invel. August opened his mouth to speak, before closing it and lowering his head slightly to stare at the top of Invel's head. "I have not seen you like this before. This is…reminiscent of when you first came to Vistarion, but…I do not think it is the same."

"Like what?" Jellal spoke, frowning at them. "He has been like this since he woke up after the spell faded away. Unfortunately, I did not realize its effects on people trapped within…he somehow knew, and pushed me aside, yet he did not escape the spell."

"He…he was inside of the Moon Drip spell?" Sting looked pale, his gaze spinning towards Jellal. "Why the hell did you even tell your friend to activate it then?"

"Because we came to this island to destroy Zeref and prevent him from gaining more followers…from creating more demons, chaos, and destruction like he was always known for." He sighed, glancing towards Invel. The winter general couldn't help but feel an odd urge to laugh at that. Jellal had pushed Zeref to make another demon, rather than stopping anything. All that came out was an odd noise, something like a cross between a sputter and a choking noise. "After meeting him, I am inclined to believe he is not the wizard I believed him to be based on the history I've heard."

"Of course he is not. History is always written by those that triumph, and his majesty has always found himself falling into despair rather than rising into victory." August spoke, though his gaze lingered on Invel. "This is not a result of pain from a spell. Invel has known pain, and he recovers well."

"Well…he is kinda like history makes him out to be. He did try and get Invel to kill me, remember?" Sting's tone was light-hearted, yet it sounded forced. His gaze kept flickering towards Invel, yet the winter wizard did not know what to say to him at the moment. How could he even begin to explain what it was that was on his mind?

Still, the girl walked over towards Zeref, frowning as she gazed down at him. "All of that and he still isn't gone. Well, at least it looks like we've got—" Invel saw her kneeling down towards the books, and he reacted. If his book was destroyed, he would be gone with it. So, self-preservation still won out within him, making him send a flurry of snow towards her and shoving her away.

The girl landed on her back, looking up with surprise. August and Sting watched, looking almost as stunned as she was by his actions. Yet, Invel knew he couldn't just leave it at that. So, he moved towards Zeref, taking slow breaths to try and keep himself steady. Then, he knelt down and collected both books, avoiding even looking at them as he pressed them to his chest. "Wait…do you even realize what those books are?"

Jellal spoke, staring at Invel who simply nodded, falling back to the ground and closing his eyes. "Books?" August spoke, stepping closer. "His majesty was only in possession of one of his demonic books. You speak as if there are multiple."

"He did have two with him." Meredy spoke, while Invel felt his shoulders shake.

Keeping his gaze on the ground, he inhaled deeply. "Moon Drip is deadly when it is at its full strength." He did not elaborate any more, simply letting his words hang in the air.

"So we didn't do the spell right?" Meredy frowned, glancing towards Jellal.

Shaking his head, Invel met her gaze. "No, you did it quite well. As Jellal has stated, his majesty is known for attempting to fight back against fate…even death itself. Apparently, he valued my existence more than I suspected…not only did he lose control of his magic, but he also…" He trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

Invel had not been looking at anyone, so it came quite suddenly to him when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. The embrace was familiar, with hardened muscles pressing into his back and the slight softness of fur brushing against his hand as Sting's vest pressed against him. "Stop. I…I think I get enough of what happened." Sting's voice sounded thick, almost pained. "I don't think I want to know any details…I don't want to picture what that looked like."

Closing his eyes, Invel nodded and became silent once more. "That's…you are claiming that you truly did perish in that spell?" Jellal was gazing at him, his eyes wide. "Then…Zeref is aware of how to bring the dead back to life This is monumental…the lives that could be saved, simply by using—"

"One cannot bring the dead back to life without incurring the curse that established the death magic you know him for." August spoke calmly, meeting his gaze. "In fact, it was that very curse we came here to eliminate ourselves. If you wish to bring it upon yourself, so be it, but do not lightly imagine an ideal world with so much death created by your own hands."

"That still doesn't explain what the second book is." Meredy frowned, while Invel looked up and met her gaze. He flashed a smile, but it looked more disturbing than pleasant.

"That would be mine. See, Zeref only knows one method of creating life…and that is to create demons." The girl stared at him, before what he said seemed to sink in. She took a step back, while Jellal turned towards him with shock written across his features.

"You're…he made you a demon?" Invel simply nodded, pulling the books closer to him. Sting's grip tightened, and with that, he found himself relaxing just a bit more. The other blue haired wizard seemed to look wary, uncertain of what to add. "That does not make sense. Demons are violent and deadly…monstrous, in a way. Yet, you've showed no signs of being as inhuman as they are."

"Shut up." Sting spoke, glancing towards him. "If that's how you think, then you don't know a thing about what demons are. Did either of you meet any of the demons on this island before coming here?" Jellal and Meredy shared a look, hesitating for a moment. "Then you know that not all demons are like that. Don't stand there and tell Invel he's supposed to be some kind of monster just because he was forced to become a demon in order to live. Don't try and tell him who he's supposed to be at all, because you don't have the right to even try and help him, not after being the reason this happened in the first place."

"And don't you lay all the blame on us. You helped me with the Moon Drip spell too, remember?" Meredy narrowed her eyes at him, while Sting seemed to stiffen. His grip loosened, pulling away slightly. However, Invel reached around, grabbing Sting's hand and keeping it pressed to his stomach.

"It matters little who is at fault for what." Invel's grip tightened on Sting's, closing his eyes until the dragon slayer slowly relaxed again with a sigh. "In the end, this event occurred because all of us intervened in some form or another. I provoked Jellal, he provoked Zeref, Meredy followed his orders, August and Sting wished to utilize Moon Drip quicker than you would allow, and Zeref…well, I'd say his role is rather obvious at this point. No single person is to blame…and if you wish to add more, I certainly could reason further names into the mix."

Sting leaned forward, pressing his head down into Invel's neck. Invel leaned his head to the side, pleasantly surprised by his actions. He felt Sting press his lips to his neck gently, before sighing and simply relaxing there, holding Invel tightly to his chest. "Either way…I won't complain about what he did." Invel felt some of the weight leave his chest as Sting held him tighter, an iron grip that refused to let him move even if he wished to. "I don't think anyone would have been able to convince me it wasn't my own fault if he didn't bring you back."

"Yet you do not find yourself concerned about his new demonic nature?" Jellal frowned at him, while Sting looked up and met his gaze steadily with a faint frown.

"What demonic nature?" Invel turned his head, staring at Sting with wide eyes. "He still smells like Invel to me…and he acts like the same guy too, though he clearly seems to be having some issues at the moment." Sting glanced towards him, lifting his head with a faint smile. "I'd be willing to bet I'd be hearing all about them right now if you two would just shut up and leave. No offense, but I'm not all that fond of people who help kill the guy I love. So, I'm not all that crazy about you and your group, no matter how good and decent you think your mission really is."

Jellal didn't seem to know what to add. He gazed at the two of them, before smiling softly and shaking his head. "I see. Then can I trust you to deal with him, should he become something truly demonic?"

"I just said—"

"Leave him be, Sting." Invel spoke calmly, smiling faintly. "In all fairness, his reaction was better than I anticipated. Perhaps he truly did realize he had overlooked something when it came to Zeref and his creations."

His voice was soft, more life entering it than before. No longer did it feel like a horrific end, to wake up and find that book. Yet, he couldn't help but dread seeing Zeref again. Sting believed him to be the same, but did he know the full extent of what being a demon did to a person? Still, Sting kept him close, pressing his nose into Invel's hair and breathing in deeply. Jellal and Meredy seemed to be making their way out of the cave, leaving the rest of them standing in an odd silence. Once they were out of the way, Sting sighed. "So…you wanna talk about what that was about? You had me scared there for more reasons than one, Invel."

Closing his eyes, Invel ran his thumb across the spine of one of the books in his grip. "I…it is difficult to explain. In simple terms, I did not react well to discovering what Zeref had done, or more accurately, what he made me."

"Oh." Sting seemed to glance at him, seeing Invel turn slightly to face him. Sting kept an arm around him, now pressing Invel's chest to his own rather than his back. "Does it really feel all that different? Because if you hadn't said something…I don't think I would have even known."

Invel shook his head, smiling yet again. "No, it does not." Sting seemed to frown, while Invel reached over, gripping his waist tightly and staying as close to Sting as possible. "Yet, I worried I was. Is that odd? I questioned if I had changed and simply did not realize it. It would not be impossible for him to weave in such an event in the creation of a demon…"

Sting's frown faded, turning soft as he pressed his chin down against the top of Invel's head. "So that's why you're already getting over it. I guess I managed to help without even knowing what was wrong this time, didn't I?" He pulled back, smiling down at Invel. The winter wizard nodded in return, nuzzling his head into Sting's chest. "I'm glad. So what if you're a demon? Natsu's one too…and he's a pretty great friend. There's nothing wrong with that, alright?"

"Yet my very existence now is tied to that of Zeref." Invel glanced over at the black wizard, feeling Sting's chest rise and fall with his ever breath. "To both him and this book. It feels…strange, knowing that something so small and fragile holds the potential to end my life now."

This time, Invel could manage to look at the book in question. He leaned it back, gazing at the newly made book with a slight frown. Leaning down, Sting stared at it as well, frowning himself. "Huh. It looks like…you, in a weird way. Blue and white, like snow and ice."

Yet the white reminded him of something else other than snow. He could imagine the few moments he had seen Sting's magic, a brighter white than anything his snow could ever become. "The white is too bright for my snow. No…in that regard, I feel as if it is more similar to your own mixed powers, of white magic and ice."

"White ice you say?" Sting grinned, squeezing Invel's shoulders. "I rather like it. Either way, there's no way I'm letting anyone get even close to destroying that book. I don't get how you managed to get through those nightmares…just hearing what you were implying…" Sting broke off, swallowing after a moment. "Yeah. I'm not going to go through that, so I don't care if I have to protect that book and Zeref from the world to keep you with me. You aren't dying so easily again, got it?"

"Actually…defending me will not be necessary." Zeref spoke, startling them all. He had woken up while Invel spoke with Sting, and seemed to be watching them closely. "Yes, the curse has faded…yet Invel spoke to me, of his anger for the things I had done. No, I knew he would refuse to rest comfortably knowing his existence was tethered to my magic…so I focused on the source of the Moon Drip instead. I drew upon its energy for the spell, rather than my own…and by doing so, tethered his existence to the magic of those casting it instead." His gaze flickered towards August and Sting. "In essence, his life is sustained by both of yours. Eventually, it will likely be sustained by only your energy, Sting. Make sure you are capable of withstanding that drain on your energy before that time comes."

Invel froze, staring at Zeref with wide eyes. "You…but why? You spoke as if you wished to sway me into returning to Alvarez with you."

Zeref nodded, smiling at him. "I did. And I suppose I still do…but there are some things even I cannot compete with." His gaze flickered towards Sting, nodding slightly. "If Mavis were still here, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have remained by her side no matter where she went. Perhaps I would have even become a member of her guild, just to keep seeing her smile. So, I suggest you do the same, Invel. Do what gives you happiness, for such moments are often gone before you even get the chance to appreciate what you have."

"Your majesty…the curse, it is truly gone?" August spoke this time, his voice reverent and almost afraid to have hope.

Still, Invel was focused on his original words. Sting's magic was the tether that kept him alive. The dragon slayer still seemed to be taking that information in himself, his eyes wide and his body frozen by Invel's side. "Indeed it is. I was concerned for a moment, given the use of living magic during the process of eliminating it…but it seems to have given little interference in the end." Zeref gazed at August, smiling faintly. "And now…would you object to returning with me to Vistarion? I think I'd rather take a slower path this time, to get to know you better…to speak with my son as his father for the first time."

The elderly man smiled at him, moving forward. "I would like that." His gaze flickered back towards Invel and Sting, before nodding faintly. "Invel, I look forward to the day I see you again. Please, take his ma—" August broke off, glancing towards Zeref and inhaling for a moment. "Take my father's advice. You will be rather surprised as to what you gain when you embrace the bonds that form around you and allow them to give your life meaning."

He was already doing that. Yet, he couldn't leave things with Zeref quite like this. "I will." He glanced towards Zeref, bowing his head slightly. "Thank you for all that you have done for me. Perhaps I was wrong about you being incapable of earning my forgiveness. Maybe one day…maybe we shall visit you in Vistarion, Zeref."

The black wizard looked startled, blinking at him. Then, he relaxed slightly and smiled, nodding towards him. "You will always be welcome, Invel. If you can bring yourself to come, I would be grateful to have your presence in my council even if it were only for a single moment more."

"Then I think that settles it." Sting grinned down at Invel, seeming to recover slightly from the news. "Invel and I have some training to do, but when it's done…you know exactly where we're going. Because you better expect that I'll be heading there with him, Zeref."

"Of course." Zeref simply nodded, before turning to leave with August. "Now…do you happen to have passage off of this place? I assume we will be taking them to Fiore first before leaving for Vistarion."

August nodded, smiling and moving back towards the temple. They spoke of the repairs that would need to be done, and the delays that would come as a result. Watching them, Invel could have sworn Zeref was looking happier with every single problem and delay being given. Then again, he couldn't blame the wizard for wanting to take the time to get to know his son and make friends for the first time in centuries. As they wandered back through the island, Invel stayed by Sting's side, letting the others pick up their pace and get to the airship sooner.

Glancing towards Sting, Invel smiled faintly. "So. It appears as if yours is the life that sustains mine." He saw the dragon slayer look hesitant at his comment, meeting his gaze steadily though. "I think I am rather pleased by that thought. Yet, you seem concerned."

Sting nodded, sighing. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay near me…I mean, I get that isn't quite how the spell works, but it sounds like you were worried it would…well, force you to stay near Zeref before."

"Not in that sense, no. However, he could have reinforced my loyalties to him in the process of bringing me back." He met Sting's gaze, smiling faintly. "And there is nothing other than my own desire to be here keeping me near you, Sting. For the first time in so long…I feel as if I am making decisions on my own behalf, rather than for another. It…it is freeing, and to be honest, I do not think I would have come to this point if not for you. At the moment, I'd like to remain near you…for being near you is what makes me see such things, and brings to me the only warmth I think I've known."

Slowly, Sting began to smile, reaching out and pulling him close. "Yeah? Well, then I think we've got a lot of work to do. Did you have anything in mind for starting my training yet? It seems like we keep getting distracted every time we try bringing it up."

Yet, being close to Sting seemed to be creating that very distraction he spoke of. The dragon slayer's smile widened, leaning close to Invel. "I…perhaps when we return, I'll have something in mind." Sting chuckled, pressing his lips gently to Invel's. The winter wizard closed his eyes, pulling him closer and feeling the slight hardness of the books held between them. Oddly, he couldn't help but think of Sting's own description of the cover from before, coming to mind as he remained pressed closely to the dragon slayer's body. White ice, the mixture of their magics as one. Invel found he rather liked the idea as well, the thought of the two of them knowing each other so well that they could know each others thoughts and magic with ease. When he thought of the future, Invel couldn't help but smile and pull Sting closer. The dragon slayer trailed his lips down Invel's neck, making him gasp slightly, yet he still kept his smile on his face. One day, they would be like that. He'd train Sting, make friends with the wizards in his guild, and then, he'd still return to strengthen the bonds he had with his former comrades in Vistarion. How he had ever been so alone while surrounded by so many was a mystery, but now, Invel couldn't even imagine being alone again, not with an insistent dragon slayer by his side to always remind him of how important such bonds could truly be.

**And we've reached the end! Thank you to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
